El Novio
by Ely Andley
Summary: Terry era amigo de Archie. Archie se desespero y pidió a Terry que fuese su novio. Terry es novio de Archie pero conoce a candy. Candy siente algo por Terry pero no quiere traicionar a su primo. Terry quiere a candy. Terry y candy son novios, pero Terry sigue siendo novio de Archie delante de la familia. Archie es cupido. Así o mas simple?. Gracias Por Leer! Epilogo Servido! \0/
1. Chapter 1

**El Novio**

 **Prologo:**

Ella era soñadora, esperando ese hombre perfecto que hiciera tambalear su mundo, que la hiciera perder la cabeza tan intensamente que se olvidara de sí misma, ella quería un hombre con fachada de caballero pero que cuando quisiese se transformara en un lobo atrevido que le enseñada la intensidad de aquella absurda vida que llevaba. Ella necesitaba el amor de su vida, pero ya empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado de puerta y no había tocado la suya, era tan frustrante.

Una noche de estrellas y con una hermosa luna llena, salió de su cuarto con su pijama de autos de carreras, miles de ferraris de distintos colores y autos de lujo, pijama que le había costado millones de burlas de quienes la veían, pero a ella no le importaba; su salida era habitual, todas las noches salía por la ventana y subía al tejado de su casa, allí con una almohada se acostaba largo y tendido, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada.

Aquella noche era especial para ella, porque cerró sus ojos recostada en aquel tejado con su almohada rodeando su cabeza donde miles de risos rubios se esparcieron, suspiro un poco y sonrió tranquilamente.

Deseaba tantas cosas en su vida, tenia tantos sueños que cumplir y tantas esperanzas puestas en ella, desearía a la misma vez que su vida fuese menos complicada y más divertida, pero ella siempre estaba en casa estudiando para poder salir bien y que su padre estuviese orgulloso de ella.

Su único consuelo era que sería un gran medico algún día, apenas iba empezando pero tenía tantas ganas de terminar. Y allí paso aquella hermosura, era una estrella fugaz en el divino cielo, estaría presente solo mínimos segundos, y ella no sabía que pedirle ... así que simplemente dejo que su mente susurrara lo primero que se le ocurriera.

Y un deseo la hizo sonrojar...

Aquel deseo que salió tan espontaneo, pero ciertamente era algo que su corazón anhelaba con mucha fuerza e intensidad, un buen amor que paralizara el tiempo desde el momento que posara sus ojos en ella, un hermoso amor que llenara de colores y alegría sus días, un amor incondicional y sin ataduras. Si todo salía como ella lo deseo, estaría encantada de esperar que ese amor tocara su puerta y abriría sus brazos para que el la rodeara con alegría...

Pero el destino era incierto y ella lo comprobó dolorosamente, cuando ciertamente alguien toco su puerta la mañana siguiente, ella intento abrir con emoción pero su primo se adelanto sonriendo enormemente, hacia días que no sonreía de aquella manera, menos aun luego del incidente de la semana pasada.

Pero allí estaba Archivald sonriendo mientras abría aquella puerta que separaría el corazón de la hermosa rubia, y cuando la luz de afuera se dejo ver, ella supo que su vida cambiaria, pero cambiaria de una manera catastrófica porque su primo diría.

\- Candy Princesa, es un placer para mi... presentarte a mi novio!

Era... Su Novio?...

Ambas personas se miraron fijamente y ciertamente su mundo se detuvo con violencia, ella lo conocía, lo había visto y en ese momento donde Zafiros y Esmeraldas se fusionaron en un color hermoso que los rodeo mentalmente, aquello era como una broma cruel del destino, aquel hombre era sumamente hermoso para ser el novio de alguien... lo más preocupante, era el novio de su primo, de su PRIMO!

El destino era una bruja con varita...

* * *

Feliz Tarde hermosas niñas *-*

¿como pasaron ese año?

Aquí presente, por motivo de mi próximo cumpleaños el 12 de este mes, exactamente en 6 días xD y por motivo del cumpleaños de mi amor y su amor, nuestro Terry *-* he decidido subir este Fic loquisimo jajaja, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones.

Les dejo el prologo y me retiro lentamente, prometiendo actualizar pronto, no sera largo, sino algo corto y divertido.

muchas bendiciones para ustedes, un abrazo inmenso :*

Su Amiga, Ely Andley.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 1:**

La mañana era perfecta llena de colores y olores, uno principal era el del pan recién horneado que su madre preparaba con mucho esmero en la cocina, si fuera otra chica saldría ayudando a su madre con aquella labor pero ella tenía otro plan que consistía en molestar a sus primos, quienes llevaban rato en el patio jugando básquetbol.

\- apuesto cinco grandes a que Stear gana!_ grito la rubia saliendo al patio, donde los tres chicos se giraron sonrientes, allí estaba su primo Stear lleno de sudor que empañaban sus lentes y Tony igual de sudado sin camisa, con esos short que poseían flores, algo que siempre era motivo de burlas; mientras tanto Archie solo estaba sentado con sus pies encima de una mesita bebiendo limonada, era el único que odiaba el deporte.

\- acepto Gatita!_ se animo Archie, donde ella llego a su lado sentándose en su regazo con cariño.

\- aprovechados, debería darles vergüenza de apostar_ dijo Stear riendo, mientras el rubio Tony hacia un ademan con su mano.

\- déjalos Stear... Sigamos, que aun me faltan muchos puntos que marcar!

\- lo dudo primo!

\- ya veremos_ le dijo retador, donde Candy solo sonrió a Archie, ambos sabían que aquellos dos empezarían una batalla dura y sin final.

\- lo harán cierto?

\- parece que si gatita_ le comento Archie a la rubia_ sabes que ambos son machos alfa demostrando quien es el mejor.

\- espero no alarguen tanto el asunto, porque deseo almorzar temprano...

\- tan glotona como siempre gatita!

\- oye!_ se quejo ella dándole un golpe en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir mientras recobraba el aliento_ solamente me gusta la comida.

\- perderás esa hermosa figura!_ le grito Tony encestando el balón.

\- terminaremos rebotándola como la pelota_ se burlo Stear haciendo que Tony y Archie rieran por aquella idea.

\- les lanzare mi zapato si siguen con la cruel burla!

\- aja Stear! Mejor cállate que la gatita está sacando sus garritas...

\- las quieres ver?!_ le ofreció la rubia a su primo enseñándole su puño amenazante, Archie solo se intimido.

\- no nena, déjame así de lindo como estoy.

\- jajaja vamos chiquita lánzale un golpe en el rostro para que se le quite lo vanidoso al primo!_ sugirió Tony esquivando a Stear para encestar otro punto.

\- sucia envidia Tony!

\- a veces creo que tengo es hermana...

\- Stear, quieres ver cómo te golpea tu hermana?!

\- para nada_ respondió su hermano de lentes riendo, robándole el balón a Tony para luego de un giro encestarlo.

\- tranquilo Archie..._ le dijo su prima sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba_ sabes lo pesados que son, aunque a mí no me disgustaría una prima jajaja

\- hay no gatita, tu también!

\- es broma tonto, sabes que eres mi primo favorito...

-OYE!_ le gritaron los otros dos primos indignados.

\- ustedes también paladines!_ les grito ella lanzándoles un beso, haciendo con esto que sonrieran y siguieran con su juego_ pero tú eres mi favorito preferido_ le susurro a Archivald haciéndolo reír.

\- gatita traviesa_ se refirió a ella tomando una mejilla cariñosamente_ siempre eres tan hermosa y alocada, que sería nuestra vida sin ti?

\- una total monotonía_ respondió ella sonriendo a su primo_ los extrañare en vacaciones_ le dijo entristecida, ya se acercaba otoño y ellos debían realizar un viaje a Nueva York pues sus padres los esperaban allí como todos los años.

\- esta vez hablaremos con Tío Albert para que te deje ir...

\- crees que papá me deje ir?

\- no estaría de mas preguntarle, no crees?_ ella bajo su mirada apretando sus labios.

\- sabemos que dirá que no, sabes lo estricto que es, ni siquiera me dejo estudiar al extranjero cuando tuve la oportunidad...

\- tranquila candy, esta vez diremos que mamá y papá nos esperaran a todos, tal vez te deje salir con eso.

\- no lo creo, pero no estaría de mas intentar!

\- esa es la actitud gatita! aunque si te soy sincero, tal vez ni viajemos...

\- porque lo dices?

\- simplemente es un comentario.

\- Archie... porque los tíos no mejor vienen a visitarnos?

\- no lo se_ respondió algo serio, no era su tema favorito el hablar de sus padres_ tendrán cosas mejores que hacer.

\- no seas tan duro...

\- no quiero hablar de ellos candy, déjalo estar, Stear y yo sabemos que jamás nos han querido a su lado.

\- pero...

\- Candy no, déjalo... Iré ayudando a tía Camille con el almuerzo_ y diciendo aquello se levanto dejando a candy pensativa en su sitio, sus primos la miraron y ella encogió sus hombros, ellos se miraron largamente y después de una sonrisa siguieron jugando hasta encontrar un ganador, aquella mañana la rubia perdería sus cinco grandes.

* * *

Desde que recordaba sus primos habían estado a su lado, su padre decía que ella tenía tan solo dos años cuando ellos llegaron, ambos castaños quienes eran hermanos tenían tan solo cinco años y seis años eran unos peleadores sin causa entre ellos mismos y más de un par de lentes fueron rotos a manos de Archie quien era el más inquieto con su hermano Stear, sus padres grandes empresarios que debían viajar a todos lados, no quisieron esa vida para sus pequeños dejándolos en manos de su tío Albert y su esposa Camille, desafortunadamente mientras ambos chicos crecían sus padres menos tiempo tenían para ellos, dejando de visitarlos todos los meses para solo verlos una vez al año en vacaciones, aunque desde hace dos años su presencia era nula pues por motivo de trabajo aquella pareja de esposos no habían aparecido para ellos y los muchachos ya grandes simplemente ignoraban aquel hecho, menos Archie quien se revelaba continuamente por la falta de atención de sus progenitores.

El caso de Anthony era muy distinto, había llegado a Casa de los Andley con ocho años, huérfano de madre pues había muerto de una extraña enfermedad adquirida en alta mar, su padre el Capitán Brower asustado de que su hijo corriera algún día un riesgo similar, prefirió dejarlo a cargo de su tío Albert, hermano de su difunta esposa Rosemary, este no era un mal padre, siempre estuvo pendiente de su hijo en cualquier momento, el mejor recuerdo para el rubio fue a los doce años cuando cayó de un árbol y su padre llego como loco en medio de la noche simplemente para verificar que su hijo estuviese completamente bien y a salvo, aquel ciertamente lo recibió con un yeso en su brazo y antes de abrazar a su padre, el hombre mayor lo sermoneo como solo el sabia hacerlo, para luego abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, para su padre él era su más grande tesoro y para Anthony su padre era su héroe así estuviese lejos.

William Albert, padre de candy era un empresario encargado del negocio familiar de los Andley, la tía abuela Elroy ya mayor para seguir en la cabeza de la familia, cedió su puesto a su nieto, era esa mujer quien le había enseñado todo, el rubio intentaba llevar la paz dentro de la anciana pues desde el inicio su matrimonio con Camille fue rechazado y a escondidas aquel amor creció lejos de todo ese odio y de esas diferencias sociales, resultando un matrimonio a escondidas que fue publico cuando Camille quedo embarazada de Candy. Su padre siempre decía riendo que su tía abuela casi cayó en coma cuando se entero de todo aquello, pero que más le quedo, solo aceptar aquel enlace, aunque candy siempre supo que esa anciana la miraba con algo de desprecio así como a su madre, quien simplemente sonreía y la ignoraba, Camille era su heroína favorita pues con una sonrisa cambiaba el mundo de todos, ella fue huérfana de madre y padre, vivió por años con su abuela materna quien murió hace unos años atrás justamente antes de que Candy naciera, fue un golpe duro para su madre pero allí estuvo su padre a su lado dándole ese apoyo que siempre necesito.

Su padre fue el modelo de todos los chicos en su crecimiento, tanto sus primos como ella siempre acataron las ordenes de su padre, muchos lo considerarían un hombre recto y estricto pero por dentro, su padre era el mejor hombre del mundo, un hombre tierno y amoroso que simplemente lo demostraba cuando era necesario; no fue fácil para él hacerse cargo de todos junto con Camille, ambos eran jóvenes pero les encantaba la idea que su hija creciera rodeada por sus primos, unos primos sobre protectores que jamás la dejaban sola y que la cuidaban cuando su padre estaba lejos, ella era feliz con la familia que tenia y a sus veintiún años seguía feliz por estar bajo el mismo techo que todos.

\- Candy!_ le gritaron, sacándola de su ensoñación, era Tony quien la abrazaba cariñosamente.

\- tony no hagas eso!

\- jajaja estabas tan entretenida que no pude evitarlo nena, te asustas fácilmente.

\- tonto! Sabes que le pasa a Archie? Últimamente lo veo molesto con mis tíos.

\- sucede mi dulce candy que mis tíos han dejado pasar mucho tiempo para reunirse con los chicos, el año pasado se fueron a encontrar con ellos y resulto un desastre.

\- porque no estaban allí…

\- cierto_ concordó su primo sin dejar de soltarla, ambos estaban abrazados sentados en la hierba del jardín de su madre, miles de olores a rosas llegaban, era tan agradable, allí bajo la sombra de un árbol_ ponte en su lugar, se siente feo llegar con esa ilusión de ver a tus padres y que ellos simplemente olviden que es el día de reencontrarse… se ven solo una vez al año!

\- entiendo tony, pero son mis tíos…

\- son sus padres hermosa, déjalos sentir, en algún momento Archie explotara en su contra y yo lo apoyare… Stear intenta comprenderlos como tú, pero Archie es distinto, detrás de esa fachada despreocupada y liberal, se esconde un hombre molesto con su vida.

\- acaso no es buena su vida?_ pregunto ella dolida.

\- todas nuestras vidas son buenas y mas con esta familia, tu… mis tíos… son nuestra familia, pero todos añoramos estar con nuestros padres.

\- tony…_ susurro ella sorprendida, pero tony simplemente la abrazo aun mas, suspirando.

\- pero ya el tiempo paso y la vida continua… me marchare pronto candy, debo hacer mi vida, no viviré para siempre con todos ustedes, tengo veinticuatro años ya y pronto terminare mi carrera de ingeniero mecánico, intentare buscar mi camino.

\- pero tony, no puedes dejarnos, somos una familia…

\- y seguiremos siéndolo pero no de la manera que tu padre quiere, todos debemos tomar nuestros propios horizontes, acaso tú no quieres casarte algún día y formar una familia?_ ella asistió y Anthony sonrió.

\- entonces empieza a pensar que harás pronto, forma tus propios sueños y metas… y cúmplelos mi hermosa princesa.

\- pero papá y mamá…

\- algún día no estarán candy y deberás seguir, entiendo que tío Albert te quiera cerca y que seas su única hija lo hace peor, pero todos debemos seguir.

\- gracias tony, pensare lo que me has dicho_ le contesto su prima con cariño y el simplemente beso su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar.

\- siempre serás mi dulce candy…

\- y tu mi primo favorito_ el rubio bajo su mirada y sonrió.

\- es bueno saberlo…_ susurro con un toque de algo melarcolico_ sabes que pienso de Archie y su cambio…

\- mmm qué?_ pregunto ella curiosa.

\- que escuche por allí que Anne Britter estará en las vacaciones con sus padres, sabes lo que significa no?

\- jajaja Archie le huye!_ dijo la rubia riendo con su primo, recordando que Anne era hija de los mejores amigos de los padres de Archie, quienes sus padres desde niños habían querido que estos tuvieran una buena relación para llegar a algo más en un futuro, pero Anne era demasiado insistente y lejos de atraer a Archie, más bien lo hacía huir cada vez que la encontraba en su camino.

\- aunque déjame decirte que está muy bonita…

\- como lo sabes?

\- la he visto con mi padre el año pasado cuando viajamos a Nueva York por un negocio de papá, al principio no la reconocí pero me ha saludado y tan amablemente la chica jajaja

\- eres un burlón tony… pero crees que esa es la molestia de Archie?

\- puede ser alguna de las tantas razones, pero Archie es demasiado cerrado y con nosotros no quiere hablar de eso_ dijo Anthony pensativo_ siempre se va por ahí y no sabemos a dónde ira, dice que con un amigo, pero ni Stear ni yo, lo conocemos.

\- Algún compañero de clases.

\- a lo mejor… espero no se esté metiendo en problemas.

\- tranquilo tony, todo estará bien.

* * *

Allí estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música clásica, dejando que su estrés fluyera lejos de su cuerpo, estaba en época de exámenes, el otoño se acercaba y odiaba eso, no quería salir de vacaciones porque no tenía a donde ir, o bueno si tenía pero el sitio no era de su elección. Sin camisa y relajado se levanto y busco en sus gavetas hasta que encontró una caja de cigarrillos, sabía que debía dejar aquella manía pero al diablo, quería relajarse, por ello saco uno y lo encendió, dándole una calada dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran de humo para luego expulsarlo y dejarse caer nuevamente en su cama, aquello era la gloria total.

\- ese maldito humo!_ le reclamaron entrando en su habitación, apagándole su equipo de sonido ganándose una mirada asesina del dueño_ morirás de cáncer hermano!

\- no es tu problema, pastelito…

\- imbécil!_ le catalogaron lanzándose a un lado de su cama, quitándole el cigarrillo dándole una calada más profunda para luego terminar tosiendo el recién llegado.

\- dale con calma tonto!

\- estoy mal…

\- siempre estas mal Einstein jajaja

\- no te burles, en serio estoy mal.

\- ahora porque?_ le pregunto el otro interesado.

\- todo el rollo con mis padres… odio esto.

\- padres… siempre son un problema, menos para mí porque estoy casi huérfano_ se burlo de sí mismo el hombre castaño de ojos llamativos.

\- yo casi lo estoy también si a eso vamos…

\- entonces alégrate y haz lo que se te dé la gana!

\- no puedo, aun dependo de ellos, pero sabes lo que me han pedido…

\- presiento me lo dirás_ susurro el otro riendo por lo bajo.

\- quieren que sea novio de una mujer que tengo años sin ver, y más aun que es una maldita piedra en el zapato, intensa y obstinada como el demonio…

\- una gran chica!

\- vamos Terry!_ se quejo el muchacho golpeándolo con su brazo.

\- veamos pastelito, no lo hagas, revélate hermano!_ le aconsejo el castaño, ambos hombres acostados en la cama simplemente miraba el techo.

\- tú crees? No es tan fácil hacerlo.

\- puedes hacerlo, eres inteligente, algo se te ocurrirá… lo sé!

\- mmm veamos que pienso.

\- te ayudare en lo que quieras_ dijo el otro sellando su carta al matadero, mientras seguía fumando.

\- en lo que quiera?

\- mmm creo que si_ contesto el fumador, sintiendo como el otro hombre se levantaba muy sonriente de la cama.

\- debo irme, mi tío me espera para la cena!_ hablo de pronto caminando hacia la puerta, mientras el castaño lo miro interrogante.

\- pero… ya tienes idea de qué hacer?

\- oh claro que si, pastelito… y tú me ayudaras!

\- no jodas Archivald!

\- lo has prometido, nos vemos cielito.

\- mariposa estúpida_ lo catalogaron haciéndolo reír para luego marcharse, dejando al castaño pensativo fumándose su cigarrillo intentando relajarse nuevamente. 

* * *

La hora de la cena era sagrada para los Andley, allí debían estar todos sentados en la mesa, disfrutando del maravilloso festín que Camille orgullosa presentaba para sus pequeños amores, que aunque ya enormes ella los seguía considerando de aquella manera; la mujer mayor soltó su pañuelo de la cabeza dejando caer una cabellera abundante y rizada color castaño claro, sus hermosas esmeraldas eran su fuerte, así como su enorme sonrisa, candy siempre admiro eso de ella… su sonrisa, era tan relajada y tranquila.

Su padre también la admiro, quien con sus ojos azules la seguía con la mirada, Camille sintió aquella mirada pues miro a su esposo y le lanzo un suave beso lleno de amor, haciendo que los chicos se rieran en aquella mesa algo sonrojados por esas demostraciones de amor que ellos siempre dejaban ver.

\- Camille siéntate amor, deja que yo termine de repartir la comida_ le dijo su esposo siempre atento, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

\- déjame cielo, ya termino… espero no dejen nada en su plato.

\- oh tía Camille tengo demasiada hambre!_ dijo Archie riendo.

\- Archivald comportante_ le dijo Albert con seriedad.

\- vamos tío, hasta candy tiene hambre, mírala devorar los platos con la mirada_ la rubia quien realmente miraba un plato con adoración, pues se sonrojo completamente, haciendo reír a todos, incluso a su padre, quien tomo su mano y la beso con adoración.

\- pronto comerás pequeña…

\- papá!_ se quejo ella, por ser motivo de burlas_ eres un pesado, Archie.

\- lo siento gatita…

\- vamos chicos_ dijo Camille riendo aun_ es hora de comer!

\- qué bien!_ grito tony como un niño, sintiendo un golpe de candy en sus costillas, haciéndolo quejar_ candy!

\- compórtate tony…_ dijo ella con seriedad, para luego guiñarle uno de sus ojos, haciéndolo reír.

\- muy bien, todo está listo… pueden comer_ dijo Camille sentándose al lado de su esposo, quien le dio un beso en su mejilla.

\- gracias por esto princesa…

\- disfrútalo cariño.

Todos empezaron a devorar sus platos con mucho gusto y es que Camille cocinaba estupendamente, ella era la encargada de llevar el hogar y siempre lo hacía de una manera perfecta, ella era la luz que guiaba a todos en casa. Allí comiendo todos y riendo haciendo comentarios graciosos empezaron a contar sobre su día en la cena, hasta que Albert interrumpió.

\- Ya empezara el otoño y sus padres quieren que vallan a visitarlos…

\- tío, será que puedes dejar ese tema para luego?_ pregunto Archie algo molesto.

\- mmm no veo porque no puedo hablar de esto Archie, es algo que siempre se planea todos los años y…

\- no queremos hablar de eso tío, es solo eso…

\- Archie…_ le susurro Stear a su hermano menor, quien solo lo miro de reojo.

\- Albert, hablaran de eso luego_ recomendó Camille a su esposo.

\- no veo cual es el problema cariño…

\- este año no deseo ir, tío… tengo planes_ contesto Archie llevando un trozo de carne a su boca.

\- lo lamento, pero le prometí a tus padres que irías, además de que una amiga tuya ira y tus padres…

\- no iré tío, y no me puedes obligar_ dijo Archie intentando sonar calmado, mientras dejaba de comer… la tensión en la mesa crecía, donde Albert simplemente miro a su sobrino con seriedad.

\- no sé qué te pasa Archivald, pero no me hables de esa manera.

\- lo lamento, simplemente mis padres quieren darme a los leones con esa chica y no formare parte de ese espectáculo…_ Stear solamente miraba a su hermano y este lo ignoraba, mientras candy y tony miraba de un lado a otro en la mesa.

\- me parece más sensato que hables con ellos al respecto… igual creo que sería una buena muchacha Archie, deberías darle la oportunidad de que te conozca y..._ en cada palabra que su tío soltaba, la rabia de Archie iba en aumento y es que odiaba aquella idea.

\- Albert, déjalo… el decidirá lo que desea cariño_ dijo Camille interviniendo, pues sentía aquella situación no era la mejor.

\- pero amor, Archie ya es un hombre y debe considerar su futuro…

\- no manejaras mi futuro como manejas el de candy, lo siento tío!_ soltó Archie sin pensárselo, ganando una mirada de reprobación de Albert, mientras Stear tomaba la mano de su hermano quien se soltó de ella, para luego levantarse de la mesa con rabia.

\- toma asiento Archivald_ ordeno su tío con molestia_ termina de comer…

\- discúlpenme, pero se me acabo el apetito… tía Camille, delicioso como siempre, pero perdóname_ su tía solo asistió sonriendo, pero para Albert aquello no acababa tan fácil.

\- tienes algún problema con pensar en el futuro? Con tener algún día una esposa a tu lado?_ le pregunto Albert mirándolo fijamente, donde Archie sin amedrentarse intento pensar que responder a esa pregunta.

\- soy gay, tío.

Ante aquella declaración varios tenedores cayeron encima de los platos, encima de la mesa e incluso en el suelo, todos sorprendidos miraron a Archie largamente sorprendidos e incluso tony tosiendo furiosamente pues un pedazo de carne había quedado atascado en su garganta, un poco de agua lo ayudo así como los golpecitos que candy empleo en su espalda, luego de esto ambos rubios miraron a su primo sorprendidos como todos los demás.

\- Que has dicho?!_ pregunto Albert levantándose de la mesa, pues creyó haber escuchado mal.

\- soy homosexual, me gustan los hombres maldita sea!_ grito Archie nuevamente.

Aquella seria una noche sumamente larga…

* * *

 _Saluditos a todas las que leen esta locura total *-*_

 _Y bien? Jajaja, sorprendidas? :D me lo imagino, espero les este gustando tanto como a mí, pronto veremos a la pecas con el rebelde hermoso :$_

 _Intentare publicar continuamente *-*_

 _Mientras tanto, espero sus opiniones, de verdad muchas gracias por leer._

 _Muchos besos y abrazos._

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	3. Chapter 3

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 2:  
  
**

La tensión era enorme en aquella mesa y ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, candy miraba a su padre donde su rostro estaba enrojecido, clara señal de que estaba molesto, un detalle mas y explotaría sin dudarlo, su madre estaba sorprendida pero intento salir de su ensoñación levantándose de la mesa se aproximo hacia Archie para abrazarlo con cariño.

\- estoy orgullosa de ti cariño, has sido demasiado valiente para contarnos tu preferencia sexual y quiero que sepas que ninguno en este comedor te juzgara ni nada por el estilo_ le dijo Camille, donde Archie sorprendido con su tía se dejo abrazar sintiéndose como un niño_ si no quieres ir con tus padres por ese motivo, no te preocupes tu tío se encargara...

\- Camille..._ susurro su esposo con voz neutra, donde ella lo miro con sus grandes esmeraldas diciéndole "guarda silencio" con la mirada, y aquel rubio imponente opto por seguir en silencio.

\- tía Cami, gracias de verdad, yo...

\- tranquilo, quieres ir a tu habitación?_ le pregunto, y el chico aturdido asistió_ entonces ve..._ ordeno nuevamente soltando su abrazo para que el muchacho en silencio y sin mirar a nadie subiera a su morada.

Todos en silencio se quedaron como un minuto más, sin saber ninguno que decir o hacer, aquello eran tan inesperados y sorprendentes a la misma vez.

\- algún otro quiere marcharse a su habitación?_ esa fue la pregunta de Camille para que el silencio se acabara pues todos, menos su esposo, se levantaron de sus sitios y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la hermosa mujer, salieron prácticamente corriendo a sus habitaciones en la plata superior del hogar.

\- le gustan los hombres_ susurro sorprendido Albert, jamás hubiese esperado algo así de ninguno de sus sobrinos y aunque claramente Archie siempre fue distintos a todos y su conexión con su hija era más fuerte, sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella pero jamás imagino que eso tendría consecuencias.

\- cariño… no te atormentes, estas pensando cosas cierto?_ el rubio asistió dejando que su esposa tomara asiento en sus piernas para así acariciar su rostro, mientras le sonreía comprensivamente_ te disgusta el asunto?

\- si… bueno no_ sacudió su rostro haciéndola reír_ diablos! No esperaba jamás estar en una situación así, no sé qué pensar... es cierto, no soy homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero amor es Archivald, es como mi hijo…

\- por eso debes amarlo más y comprenderlo cariño_ le dijo Camille mientras besaba su mejilla, el solo sonrió.

\- no tengo idea de cómo actuar, yo…

\- tranquilo, deja que las cosas sigan naturalmente, jamás lo trates distinto por lo que ha dicho hoy, eso sería un error.

\- pero como le digo a Will y a Sofía todo este asunto?_ hablo refiriéndose a los padres ausentes de los chicos_ Como crees lo tomaran? Me echaran la culpa sin dudarlo!

\- pero no es tu culpa cariño!

\- no! Es culpa de ellos!

\- amor… te equivocas eso no es culpa de nadie_ respondió ella negando con su cabeza mientras el rubio la miraba con sus ojos azules_ no es una enfermedad ni un accidente, es una decisión que él ha tomado.

\- pero… como le digo a sus padres que a su hijo le gusta los hombres… LOS HOMBRES!

\- por Dios Albert!_ exclamo su esposa ya molesta mientras se levantaba de su sitio_ no seas un tonto, te creí mas inteligente que eso, estas señalándolo como solo un verdadero tonto lo haría…

\- pero amor…

\- amor nada William Albert_ ahora si el rubio sabía que estaba molesta, lo había llamado por su nombre completo_ piensa en las tonterías que dices y analízalas!

\- oye cariño no te molestes_ pidió intentando tomar su mano, pero ella se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

\- recoge la mesa… yo me hare cargo de los muchachos_ respondió ignorándolo totalmente, dejando al rubio solo en el comedor, sintiéndose patético y aun confundido, su esposa tenía razón, estaba comportándose como un tonto, pero aquello no era algo normal para él, habían mujeres y hombres, cada mujer tenía su hombre y viceversa, eso hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer, era algo anormal.

Se maldijo en voz baja, estaba siendo estúpido, sabía que debía apoyar a su sobrino con todo lo que el deseara, así que poner de su parte era lo más primordial, se disculparía más tarde por todas las cosas que le dijo a su esposa y con Archie… bueno tendría una larga conversación con él, solo esperaba no fuera tan incómoda como la imaginaba. 

* * *

Todos estaban en mutismo total, estaban en la sala de juegos donde Albert había condicionado una habitación completa, esta poseía un PlayStation, televisores, varios muebles y cojines, e incluso una mesa de billar en el centro y una tabla de ajedrez en una esquina… todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos puf de colores, mirándose las caras sin saber que decir, todos igual de sorprendidos.

\- Y bien?_ rompió el silencio tony_ jugamos rally nena?

\- mmm supongo_ susurro candy, levantándose para tomar un control y jugar.

Pero en ese momento Archie entraba y todos le dirigieron una mirada, intimidándolo totalmente.

-. No soy un fenómeno… aun soy Archivald_ les reclamo, donde Stear se levanto para señalarlo y reclamarle molesto.

\- porque jamás nos contaste?!

\- no tengo porque contarles todas mis cosas_ ante aquella respuesta, todos se indignaron, el los ignoro caminando hacia su puf para sentarse.

\- soy tu maldito hermano!_ le reclamo Stear_ tu hermano Mayor! Y ellos tus primos, todos somos casi hermanos!

\- no lo somos, simplemente somos una arrimados en esta casa Stear_ le respondió cruelmente_ eres mi hermano es cierto, pero no es una razón para decirte todas mis cosas, además olvidas que odias los homosexuales… siempre haces esos malditos comentarios estúpidos.

\- simplemente lo hago porque pensaba que todos nos divertíamos con eso, pero jamás los hubiese dicho si tu nos hubieras dicho que eres…

\- gay, hermano! Una marica como tu catalogas!_ le grito Archie molesto, mientras su hermano Stear se acercaba a él para tomarlo por la camisa.

\- ese maldito odio es por otra cosa no?!_ le grito, donde Archie tomo sus muñecas para que lo soltara_ eres un estúpido, debiste decirnos!

\- eso no cambiaba nada, querías una hermana pues aquí esta!_ se le burlo en la cara a su hermano, donde este molesto lo soltó lanzándolo unos pasos atrás, mientras Anthony se colocaba a la par de su primo Stear.

\- no seas un imbécil Archie, nadie aquí te juzgara solo estamos dolidos porque jamás nos contaste, no sé cuál es tu problema!_ respondió tony colocando su mano en el hombro de su primo, pero Archie se movio para atrás con molestia.

\- ustedes son mi problema, simplemente cállense y déjenme ser quien me dé la gana!

\- a mi no me calles, maldita sea, soy mayor que tú!_ grito Stear queriendo golpear a su hermano pero tony lo tomo con sus brazos.

\- suéltalo, que aun quiere probar si por ser marica puedo golpear igual de fuerte!

\- PAREN!_ grito candy, parándose en el medio de aquellas dos fieras, estaba entristecida de que todo aquello estuviese lleno tan mal, todos se detuvieron inmediatamente.

\- gatita_ susurro Archie con arrepentimiento, pues miro aquellas esmeraldas cristalizadas.

\- son todos mis hermanos, odio verlos así... Si quieren comportarse como niños, está bien, pero vallan a fuera...

\- candy cielo, perdón... somos unos tontos_ dijo Stear soltándose de tony.

\- lo son, acaso no ven que me hacen daño con sus tonterías, somos una familia y tu Archie deberías saber eso, no quieres tenernos a tu lado!_ le reclamo al chico con sus lagrimas ya desbordándose, haciéndolo sentir como un miserable.

\- gatita es que yo... lo siento_ respondió arrepentido, mientras la abrazaba dejando que ella le mojase la camisa con sus lagrimas.

\- no quiero que peleen... no somos así.

\- lo sé, nena_ le susurro con cariño, mientras levantaba la vista hacia su hermano_ lamento todo lo que he dicho y lamento más aun no darte esa oportunidad de contarte mis problemas, lamento no habérselos contado a ninguno...

\- sigues siendo mi hermano_ dijo Stear uniéndose al abrazo, dejando a candy riendo entre sollozos entre aquellos pares de brazos.

\- chillones!_ se burlo Tony de aquel trió, siendo jalado de la mano por Candy para abrazarse los cuatro_ creo que aun con todo seguimos siendo la familia perfecta...

\- eso ni lo dudes tony, cierto Archie?

\- cierto Stear, y gracias a nuestro ancla pecoso y revoltoso que nos planta de cabeza en el suelo_ dijo riendo mientras besaba la cabeza de la rubia, recibiendo esta dos besos mas en ambas mejillas.

\- chicos tontos_ protesto riendo, mientras secaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

\- los quiero mocosos_ susurro Anthony satisfecho de tener aquellos primos a su lado_ son la mejor familia que pude tener.

\- me harás llorar estúpido_ reclamo Stear.

\- somos una familia...

\- lo somos gatita, siempre lo seremos...

Aquel desborde de amor, solo era posible en unas personas tan unidas como aquellas, eran más que primos, eran hermanos que se consolidaron con el tiempo, creando un vínculo sin ningún otro igual. Camille quien iba a chequear que todos estuvieran bien, se dio cuenta de aquella escena que le cristalizo sus esmeraldas, todos los chicos abrazados con su hija en medio diciendo cosas tan dulces, allí se sintió satisfecha pues sabía que tanto ella como su esposo, habían formado unos maravillosos hombres llenos de sentimientos así como una hermosa mujer llena de vida.

Con tranquilidad se retiro de aquel sitio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, simplemente los dejaría solos, ellos estarían bien; se encamino hacia el comedor de nuevo y encontró este limpio y vacio, sonrió ante aquello, a veces podía ser dura con su esposo, pero era tan terco en ocasiones. Camino hacia la cocina y allí lo encontró con su rostro atormentado, el rubio estaba hablando por teléfono en aquel momento y simplemente se agarraba el cabello, una acción que empleaba cuando se sentía estresado o presionado.

 _Will… deja de culparme, simplemente te quería informar._

 _Sabes que ese es un comentario estúpido y discriminativo de tu parte._

 _No le gustan las mujeres, acaso es tan difícil de entender hombre._

 _No lo señales de esa manera, escúchate primero, pareces su enemigo que su padre._

 _Pues deja de serlo maldita sea, yo puedo ser su padre …siempre lo he sido!_

 _Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que digas, Archivald es un gran chico y me vale un rábano lo que tú digas, dices que no serás su padre, pues bien no lo seas! Si vamos a eso jamás lo has sido y no me vengas con tonterías que tu y yo sabemos que Sofía y tu han tenido tiempo para estar al lado de los chicos, pero se lo gastan en viajes y ocios!_

 _Albert nada… y deja de señalar a tu hijo porque me encargare de joderte la existencia y no me va a interesar que seas mi familia, Archie ya es mayor y puede hacer lo que quiera!_

 _El mimado has sido tú, que siempre tienes ese delirio de grandeza, escúchame Will Cornwell olvídate que tus hijos serán obligados por mí para que viajen, si te da la gana ven tu por ellos, dudo mucho que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, eso es todo… Buenas Noches!_

Camille sonrió enormemente, al ver como su esposo lanzaba el teléfono de la cocina para cortarle a el padre de Archie, algo en su corazón se alzo de orgullo, su esposo era una magnifica persona, a veces demasiado torpe, pero con esto demostraba que estaba totalmente al lado de su sobrino en cualquier momento; lo observo caminar hacia el lavaplatos y apoyarse en el, dejando salir un poco la furia que claramente estaba sintiendo, para calmarlo ella se acerco abrazándolo por detrás de aquella ancha espalda.

\- Cami…_ susurro el hombre con los ojos cerrados, sabia claramente que aquel olor a rosas era de su preciosa musa.

\- estoy orgullosa de ti cariño.

\- porque?

\- porque has defendido ha Archie como un padre lo haría.

\- prácticamente es mi hijo, debo protegerlo incluso de mi mismo… lamento todo lo que dije.

\- no te preocupes amor, ya lo he olvidado_ susurro ella satisfecha, sintiendo como aquel hombre se volteaba para estrecharla en sus brazos.

\- Te amo cariño…_ susurro entre sus labios para tomarlos y fundirse en un dulce beso, uno que seguía convirtiendo a Camille en gelatina, sus labios fusionados y sincronizados se reconocieron mutuamente volviéndose mas y mas intenso, donde el rubio con sus imponentes brazos levanto a su esposa para sentarla en la barra de la cocina sin dejar de besarla_ te necesito…

\- lo sé, cariño… te amo_ ante aquello el sonrió con picardía besando el cuello níveo de su esposa, quien ya respiraba agitada por las traviesas manos de su esposo las cuales la estrechaba con fuerza, aquel momento era solo de ellos, un burbuja llena de amor que fue rota.

\- Tíaaa!…_ gritaron desde el comedor, el portador aproximándose hacia la cocina por los pasos escuchados, donde ambas personas como colegiales se separaron.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo el rubio bajando a su esposa quien estaba totalmente sonrojada, la cual corrió hacia el lavaplatos, dejando al rubio frustrado apoyado en la barra color caoba.

\- oh tía… jugo de naranja quedo?_ pregunto Archie con tranquilidad entrando en la cocina.

\- mmm si… busca en el refrigerador cariño_ contesto Camille sin voltearse hacia su sobrino, muy entretenida lavando los platos de la cena.

\- vale, gracias tía… me llevare unas galletas, los chicos y yo veremos una película!

\- no se queden hasta muy tarde_ dijo Albert mirando fijamente hacia otro lado.

\- si claro tío… ah te sientes bien?

\- si claro, porque lo dices?

\- tienes absolutamente toda la cara roja, será fiebre?_ pregunto su sobrino aproximándose hacia él, pero Albert negó con su cabeza.

\- me estaba tomando una pastilla para eso, creo que me dará un resfriado con este clima…

\- el clima?_ susurro Archie confundido_ mmm bueno si tu lo dices, me iré a ver la película con los chicos_ dijo después de tomar un litro de jugo y muchas galletas.

\- Archie_ lo detuvo Albert, donde el muchacho se giro hacia su tío_ hable con tus padres…_ le dijo, el chico simplemente apretó sus labios, imaginaba todo lo que hablarían_ no es necesario que viajes sino lo deseas.

\- gracias tío!_ expreso sonriendo, donde Albert solo asistió, dejando que siguiera su andar

Una vez lejos de su vista, se volteo hacia su esposa quien ya lo miraba sonriendo.

\- Así que fiebre?_ pregunto divertida, donde Albert sonrió de una manera encantadora_ y necesitas una pastilla cariño?

\- sabes lo que necesito dulzura.

\- con una condición?

\- la que quieras!

\- lava los platos_ dijo ella riendo, mientras pasaba por delante de su esposo_ te veré en quince minutos en la habitación…

\- terminare en cinco!_ exclamo jalándola, plasmándole un sonoro beso en su boca cereza.

\- te espero cariño_ susurro ella aturdida por aquel beso, mientras el rubio sonreía guiñándole un ojo; sin lugar a dudas, amaba intensamente a aquel hombre.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego y el hogar Andley irradiaba de felicidad, todos dirigidos a sus respectivos sitios en la mesa disfrutaron su desayuno, entre risas y cosas triviales paso volando aquel acontecimiento diario, donde luego cada uno se tenía que marchar a sus respectivos sitios, era día de semana y los chicos debían irse a la universidad, estaban cursando exámenes finales y faltar no era opción.

-. Archie me llevarías al cafetín cerca de tu facultad?_ pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

\- porque iras allí?

\- es que Patty, mi compañera… vive cerca, en esos apartamentos estudiantiles y me dijo que me esperaría allí para irnos a la biblioteca, por favor!

\- bueno está bien, pero apúrate que odio llegar tarde…

\- deja tomo mi bolso y nos vamos_ dijo ella corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Ya Anthony y Stear hacia minutos se habían marchado, mientras su tío Albert salía por el umbral de la puerta no sin antes besar a su esposa, aquella escena se repetía todos los días, haciendo sentir envidia a cualquiera por ser tan hermosa pareja llena de amor a pesar de los años.

\- Archie ya te vas?_ pregunto su tío mirando su reloj comprobando que ya seria la hora exacta para marcharse.

\- si tío, estoy esperando a Candy.

\- mmm quiero preguntarte algo hijo_ dijo con incomodidad su tío pues no sabía cómo preguntar, Archie solo sonrió con curiosidad.

\- es sobre esto de la homosexualidad…

\- adelante tío, pregúntame?

\- mmm me preguntaba si tienes, ya sabes… pareja?_ pregunto sonrojado, donde Archie palideció un poco para luego sonreír.

\- bueno… si tío.

\- está bien, quiero que lo traigas a cenar un día de estos!

\- no tío, ósea no se preocupe!_ exclamo nervioso, donde Albert lo miro con seriedad.

\- quiero conocer tu pareja, Archie… es algo importante para ti y quiero saber con quién estas metido.

\- pero tío…

\- dejare que escojas el día, pero entre más pronto mejor_ respondió su tío sin esperar sus excusas_ ten cuidado con candy, nos vemos en la tarde.

Allí lo dejo su tío mientras se montaba en su mercedes para ir al trabajo, plantado en el jardín sin ningún tipo de escapatoria, ahora que haría? Pensó, para luego sonreír encantador, después de todo utilizaría un favor, debía hacerlo y sabía que tenían que ayudarlo.

\- Nos vamos Archie?_ dijo su prima sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- vámonos gatita!_ le respondió, aproximándose ambos al Ford Fiesta del chico para marcharse, donde ambos saludaron a Camille quien regaba las plantas para luego irse.

* * *

Hacia más de veinte minutos que esperaba a patty en aquel sitio, Archie la había dejado cómodamente sentada en una mesa de aquel cafetín, pidiéndole una rica malteada de chocolate mientras esperaba, luego ambos se abrazaron y el chico tuvo que marcharse.

\- Envíame un texto a mi o a los chicos si deseas que te busquemos en algún sitio, gatita_ le dijo antes de irse, siempre tan protector con ella así como los demás, ella solo sonrió despidiéndose de él.

Estaba sumamente aburrida, coloco su cuaderno de apuntes en la mesa y con pena miro que su malteada ya se había acabado, intento llamar a su compañera pero el teléfono estaba apagado, aquello era una calamidad total, esperaría unos minutos mas y sino aparecía se marcharía a la biblioteca sola; lo peor era que en aquel sitio solo llegaban personas extrañas con tatuajes y peinados locos, aquel no era su ambiente y menos aun cuando el olor a cigarrillo empezó a llenarle sus pulmones, así que tosiendo un poco busco el culpable.

Un chico con cabello largo sedoso y castaño, era el culpable, estaba justamente detrás de su silla, sentado en otra mesa, quien con sus pantalones apretados unos jeans negros algo desgastados, daba caladas intensas a su vicio, haciendo que el humo se esparciera mas y mas, lo observo críticamente, el chico llevaba solo una franelilla oscura dejando a la vista sus brazos fuertes y marcados, de perfil se veía solo una cicatriz pequeñita en su ceja dándole ese toque llamativo; el muchacho sintiendo una mirada encima de él, se giro un poco encontrándose con la rubia con su ceño marcado.

\- Que pasa pecosa?_ le pregunto con su cigarrillo en la boca, tomándolo con sus dedos para soltar el humo en el rostro de candy haciéndola toser aun más_ me piensas besar o solo quieres observarme para tu delirio?

\- eres un grosero!_ exclamo candy con molestia por las preguntas de aquel chico, así que se giro para darle la espalda al desconocido ignorándolo totalmente.

\- es una lástima, pensé que si me besarías…

\- en tu sueños besaría un hombre como tu_ contraataco ella sin voltearse sintiendo un escalofrió pues él le hablo en su oído.

\- puede que tus sueños se hagan realidad, pequeña pecosa_ susurro el hombre, quien se levanto de su sitio para sentarse en la mesa de ella.

\- acaso te di permiso para que tomaras asiento?!

\- no, pero tus ojos me han dicho que me querías a tu lado_ respondió el hombre pícaramente, soplando un poco de humo en su rostro.

\- eres un arrogante!_ exclamo ella molesta_ además sabes que fumar no te da ni personalidad ni madurez…

\- pero si me da una vida sin estrés!_ respondió riendo el muchacho.

\- una vida con cáncer es lo que te puede dar!

\- me encantan las mujeres que me hablan así, que dices pecosa, te quieres venir conmigo?_ le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro, donde la rubia se intimido inmediatamente, aquel era un hombre hermoso pero con horribles modales, así que opto por levantarse ella de su sitio con indignación.

\- mire señor no sé quién es usted…

\- pero te encantaría saberlo…_ la interrumpió el con su cigarrillo en la boca.

\- claro que no!_ exclamo molesta la rubia_ es un pesado, grosero y arrogante que…

\- sabes que cuando te molestas se notan mas tus pecas?

\- QUE?!

\- me pregunto si sonrojada también se notan igual… deberías besarme y comprobamos_ le propuso el castaño, donde ella abrió sus labios sorprendida por semejante abuso.

\- ve a besar a tu abuela!_ le grito ella, llamando la atención de algunos chicos quienes se rieron un poco de aquella pareja.

\- está muerta…_ susurro el colocando su rostro dolido.

\- oh lo siento…_ replico ella sonrojada por aquellas palabras.

\- mmm se marcan deliciosamente cuando te sonrojas_ dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas, ella soltando un bufido igual a un toro, se marcho de aquel sitio, donde el chico sin dudarlo quiso seguirla_ oye nena, era broma… espera!

Pero la pequeña rubia en converse jamás se volteo de nuevo, sino que siguió caminando, era sumamente hermosa reconoció el muchacho, con el cabello largo, ondulado y suelto, además de esas esmeraldas llamativas que eran un delirio para él, jamás había visto una mujer como aquella, claramente evitaba las mujeres, pero le había encantado la manera de ser de aquella chiquilla que quiso gastarle bromas. Pero ciertamente tenía un carácter como el demonio, quiso seguirla pero su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

 _Qué coño quieres pastelito?_

 _ **Donde estas?**_

 _Mmm estaba con una chica, pero lo has arruinado, era tan hermosa…_

 _ **No me interesa Terry, llégate al departamento.**_

 _Porque la urgencia?_

 _ **Tengo un problema… y me ayudaras.**_

 _Esto es malo, demasiado malo._

 _ **Vamos deja a esa chica y ven a ayudar a tu amigo del alma.**_

 _Te odio, lo sabes?_

 _ **Lo sé, pero I Love You jajaja**_

 _Mariposa!_

Rápidamente corto aquella conversación, estaba afligido, probablemente jamás encontraría aquella chica de nuevo, era una lástima; pero allí miro un cuaderno rosa en la mesa y abriéndolo sonrió, ella volvería por aquel objeto… lástima que tuviera que marcharse, encontraría la manera de entregárselo y lograr una cita con aquella chiquilla, es que sus labios carmesí lo volvieron loco.

Mientras tanto seguiría añorando ese recuerdo de ella sonrojada, toda llena de pecas… definitivamente pensaría mucho en ella.

* * *

Holaaa chicas hermosas *-*

Aquí con otro capi, jajaja a ver qué tal les parece?

Un poco loca la cosa, pero ya verán los planes de Archie xD pobre Terry con semejante amigo.

Y vamos a paso lento pero seguro, agradecida inmensamente por las que leen este fic, gracias chicas de verdad.

Dos días para mi cumpleaños, wow! Qué emoción! Me pondré más vieja :'( hay rayos! No había pensado en eso jajaja, bueno es la ley de la vida.

Un abrazo enorme para todas ustedes, vuelvo prontito!

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 3:  
**

Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso ante aquella estúpida idea, incluso su puño estaba cerrado con ganas de golpear algún rostro y su favorito era el níveo de su amigo, deseaba borrarle esa sonrisita y ese ánimo mientras planteaba aquella descabellada idea, Terry solo pensaba si realmente su amigo no necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda psicológica, unos cuantos tornillos estaban flojos en aquel momento tan intimidante, jamás había considerado tener amigos pero conocerlo a él y tener esa conexión para pelear, era lo que más le gustaba en su amistad, además de ser leal uno con el otro, pero en esta ocasión hubiera preferido jamás ser su amigo.

\- y bien?_ le pregunto con esa sonrisa que a Terry le parecía estúpida_ que opinas? Me ayudaras cierto!

\- No_ respondió determinado el castaño levantándose de la silla cerca del computador para abrir la puerta de salida de su apartamento_ márchate!

\- QUE?!_ grito Archie indignado_ dijiste que me ayudarías!

\- te ayudaría si quisieras matar a alguien, pero en semejante locura, NO!

\- pero Terry...

\- vete al diablo, márchate!

\- Claro que no estúpido, ayúdame!_ rogo Archie caminando hacia su amigo el cual lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

\- no lo are... Maldita sea! Perdiste tu juicio!

\- mi juicio está bien, solo tuve una idea y quiero me ayudes, tu dijiste que era bueno para inventarme algo, pues lo he hecho, ahora no me critiques!

\- Archie... Está bien planear algo coherente_ dijo Terry cerrando la puerta con brusquedad_ pero decir que eres gay y peor aun que me arrastres contigo es una maldita locura!

\- solo es una cena Terry, te juro que después no te molestare nunca más_ suplico el chico de ojos claros_ quieres que me arrodille? Puedo hacerlo!

\- no inventes! Deja las tonterías, te he dicho que NO!

\- pero porquee?

\- aun lo preguntas?!_ dijo indignado_ me encanta la anatomía femenina en todo su aspecto, para que me desprestigies diciendo que ando con machos y peor aun que soy tu novio!

\- pero nadie lo sabrá, solo mi familia y es por algo bueno...

\- por tu estúpido egoísmo, pórtate como un hombre y enfrenta a tus padres, no te pondrán una pistola en la cabeza para que te cases con esa Anne, por Dios! Crece hermano y deja de ser una niña mocosa y llorona... o acaso si te gustan los hombres?

\- claro que no bruto! Me gustan las mujeres, pero no esa mujer que quieren mis padres para mí...

\- entonces díselo, asústala, que se yo... pero no me metas en tus líos!_ reclamo Terry con dolor de cabeza ignorando a Archie, caminando hacia su cuarto para lanzarse en su cama con la cara hacia el colchón.

Archie sin dudarlo lo siguió, pensando en cómo animar a su amigo para que lo ayudara, necesitaba salir de sus padres, quería que entendieran que no había ningún tipo de esperanza con él, tal vez así volcaran sus preferencias hacia Stear y se olvidaran un poco de él, quería ser libre de aquella responsabilidad, que sin dudarlo le pondrían en su espalda.

\- Terry...

\- no insistas, no te ayudare_ protesto Terry suspirando, mientras intentaba relajarse allí recostado.

\- recuerdas el día que Susana te engaño cruelmente con el entrenador de futbol?…_ empezó Archie a decir_ recuerdas que te ayude esa vez?

\- Archivald_ se quejo Terry.

\- te compre dos botellas de whiskie y te acompañe, incluso te compre cinco cajas de cigarrillos y un helado…

\- Arch…

\- no, escucha… te ayude incluso a vengarte del maldito viejo, le dañe los cauchos de su chatarra y le hice mas rayones de las que tenia… yo lo hice y por quien hice eso?

\- Archie… maldición.

\- tome a todo el equipo de futbol y sacamos cajas de huevos dañados de la cocina en la universidad… se las lanzamos a Susana y sus amigas en forma de venganza, incluso gritamos _''Toma Huevos Bruja Traicionera''_ y '' _esto es por Terrence''_ , todos llevamos una semana de expulsión porque le dejamos un ojo morado a la infeliz esa…

\- le lanzaron un huevo cocido Archie…_ dijo Terry sonriendo, mientras recordaba esa hazaña.

\- era el golpe de gracia… además ese no es el caso, la cosa es que allí estuve para ti…

\- me lo estas sacando en cara?

\- no… bueno si, pero solo te lo estoy recordando.

\- y tu recuerdas el día de los pasteles?_ le pregunto Terry mirándolo y Archie solo miraba para otro lado.

\- no viene al caso…

\- claro que si… te metiste en una loca competencia de pasteles y ni siquiera aguantaste la mitad de lo que te correspondía, vomitaste hasta el estomago…

\- no exageres Terry…

\- es cierto, y quien te llevo a emergencias? Quien te compro los medicamentos?_ pregunto el castaño sonriendo.

\- está bien… por eso me apodaste pastelito, recuerdas?

\- claro, porque te lo merecías…

\- no sigas, estas contento ya?

\- no, dime quien te ayudo?!

\- fuiste tú… feliz?

\- aun no, recuerdas el día que Cloe te invito a salir y que paso?_ Archie se sonrojo y lo miro fulminándolo con sus ojos.

\- no te atrevas…

\- ahhh claro, lo has olvidado… te fuiste con tu chica a una heladería y embobado pediste el mismo helado que ella, uno de mantecado con chocolate y mucho maní…

\- entiendo el punto Terry!

\- aun no lo entiendes… estuve por horas contigo en emergencias porque te pusiste como un globo todo intoxicado, eres alérgico al maní y de tonto no te diste cuenta que aquel maldito helado tenia, dijiste que no querías a tu familia preocupada y fui yo! El que estuvo a tu lado en ese momento! Fui yo! Terrence Grandchester!_ señalo el castaño a su amigo_ estamos más que saldados compañero, así que sal por la puerta y no me jodas más!

\- está bien…_ susurro Archie bajando su mirada, mientras cristalizaba sus ojos_ entiendo, gracias por todo hermano, siempre has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido y yo… simplemente te doy problemas, gracias…_ susurro con una vocecita apenas audible y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Terry con un remordimiento enorme.

Archie salió de la habitación secando una pesada lágrima algo invisible y se encamino hacia la puerta principal para salir de aquel sitio, pero antes de eso sonrió, no esa sonrisa común y hermosa, sino más bien como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cinco…

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

…

\- Archie!_ le gritaron.

\- valla… estuvo más rápido de lo que creí_ susurro a si mismo sonriendo, para cambiar su sonrisa por una cara de tragedia, volviendo al cuarto de terrence_ que pasa?

\- te ayudare…

\- ah sí?_ pregunto con falsa incredulidad, Terry solo arqueo su ceja.

\- estabas más que seguro que yo, de que aceptaría… solo prométeme que será un simple día y mas nada?

\- solo será eso Terry!_ dijo sonriendo.

\- quita esa maldita sonrisa pastelito, porque estoy casi arrepintiéndome de lo que hare.

\- jajaja no te arrepentirás amor de mi vida!

\- dime nuevamente así y vomitare_ dijo Terry tapándose la boca con fatiga.

\- esto será perfecto! 

* * *

_**Cinco días después…**_

 _ **-**_ cariño en serio no la he visto_ dijo su madre por tercera vez.

\- mamá es importante mi libreta de apuntes… la he necesitado para mis clases y nada que la consigo, no la tomarías tu de algún sitio?_ pregunto nuevamente, y su madre suspiro_ sabes cómo soy de olvidada mamá… confieso que soy un desastre y dejo las cosas donde no debo…

\- mi vida… no la tengo, deberías buscarla bien en tu habitación.

\- no está mamá!

\- busca nuevamente cariño, no puede haberse perdido así sin mas no?_ candy asistió derrotada, necesitaba sus apuntes para los exámenes próximos, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba su libreta.

\- que pasa hermosas?_ pregunto su padre entrando a la cocina mientras besaba a su hija en la frente con cariño_ y esa cara pequeña?

\- se le ha perdido una libreta, cariño…

\- mi libreta de apuntes_ completo candy con frustración.

\- cariño, dejas todo tan desorganizado que a lo mejor está por allí olvidado…

\- a lo mejor papá!

\- tranquila, ya aparecerá princesa.

\- eso espero… mmm porque Stear está colocando un plato más?_ pregunto ella confundida, mientras miraba a sus primos arreglar la mesa para la cena.

\- es por el novio de tu primo, cariño_ contesto Camille como si fuera algo cotidiano_ lo ha invitado a almorzar hoy...

\- ya veo, por eso preparas tus mejores platillos_ dijo Candy sonriéndole a su madre, la cual se sonrojo.

\- bueno querida uno nunca sabe si le gustara algo en especifico y Archie no me dijo nada de sus gustos.

\- tal vez porque no los sabe... Ese noviazgo es un fiasco!

\- Candy!_ la regaño su madre mirándola con sus grandes esmeraldas_ te comportaras con la visita...

\- papá..._ se quejo la rubia y su padre solo sonrió.

\- hazle caso a tu madre... nada de ahuyentar a la visita con sus locuras, eso va con TODOS!_ dijo en voz alta Albert, donde dos chicos en el comedor sonrieron, ya estaban terminando de arreglar todo.

\- ahuyentaron a mi novia Liz y no puedo vengarme ahuyentando el novio de Archie_ se quejo tony como un niño.

\- esa chica no te convenía cielo_ dijo Camille buscando algunas verduras en la nevera.

\- era súper inteligente...

\- y tenían doce años_ critico su tío riendo_ era necesario ahuyentarla...

\- le dijeron que yo aun mojaba la cama y que tenía una mantita de ositos!

\- aun la conservas en perfecto estado_ respondió Stear riendo_ no se dé que te quejas, si es cierto que tienes una mantita!

\- pero ella no debía saberlo!_ exclamo tony molesto, mientras los demás reían.

\- muy bien dejen de pelear todos, quiero que se comporten pues es un día importante para Archie y todos debemos apoyarlo..._ todos asistieron de mala gana y Camille agrego_ por cierto, donde esta?

\- dándose un baño con escancia de rosas y preparando su vestimenta fundamental para la llegada de su amor_ respondió Stear con sarcasmo mientras reía, Camille por otro lado lo miro con seriedad, borrándole esa sonrisa en un instante_ perdón…

\- ya saben todos coloquen su mejor sonrisa… eso va contigo Albert específicamente_ el rubio suspiro y mostro una sonrisa radiante_ mucho mejor mi vida.

\- tía!_ la llamo Archie quien corría por las escaleras.

\- que pasa cariño?

\- donde están los ceniceros?_ pregunto donde rápidamente todos lo miraron intimidándolo.

\- tu chico fuma?!_ contraataco su tío con voz algo alterada.

\- claro que no_ dijo Archie rápidamente.

\- entonces porque preguntas por los ceniceros?_ le pregunto su tío mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules tan claros como el agua.

\- porque… _ titubeo algo nervioso_ es que Terrence odia demasiado los ceniceros, odia fuertemente a la gente que fuma y destruye sus pulmones… y no quiero que crea que en esta casa alguien fuma, por eso escondan los ceniceros que estén por allí_ todos lo miraron entre confundidos y perdidos, pero su tía Camille asistió y el simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación dejando a los demás en la planta baja.

Había costado muchas conversaciones con Terry para convencerlo de venir, estaba sumamente nervioso de que su amigo metiera la pata en esta situación, necesitaba salir ileso, unos meses mas y podría marcharse sin problemas a uno de los apartamentos cerca del piso de su amigo, solo necesitaba unos meses más para recolectar todo el dinero necesario y se iría, necesitaba independizarse y si sus padres lo emparentaban con la pesada de Anne todo estaría perdido.

Con sus manos frías y temblorosas saco su celular del bolsillo, moviendo rápidamente sus dedos mientras se recostaba en su cama.

 _Problemas en casa… repórtate! By: Pastelito_

 _ **¿Ahora que, pastelito?**_

 _No puedes fumar en casa, aguanta hermano!_

 _ **Njd! ¿alguna otra cosa peor?**_

 _Si, debes llegar en menos de veinte minutos, mi tío es estricto con el horario de la cena!_

 _ **Te odio ¬¬**_

 _Yo no :D_

 _ **No llevare ninguna estúpida corbata!**_

 _Te veras mas distinguido .-._

 _ **Toma tu distinguido .I.**_

 _Inmaduro!_

 _ **Llego en quince! Espérame en la maldita puerta sino me voy y olvídate de mí!**_

 _Copiado amor!_

 _ **Marica!**_

 _Tu también cielo :* no olvides el regalo!_

 _ **Como olvidar esa horrible caja rosa en mi mesa de dormir!**_

Ambos hombres sonrieron detrás de sus celulares, pensando en que su amistad era tocada por la locura.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, ni siquiera estuvo nervioso cuando cortejo a su primera novia, claro en aquella ocasión era un niño y todo había salido tan mal que decidió jamás volver a cortejar a nadie, que se olvidaran de comidas con padres o tonterías de esas, pero allí estaba tragándose sus palabras y de la peor manera… jamás debió dejarse convencer era lo que pensaba de cada rato, pero Archie era tan llorón que lo hizo sentirse culpable, debía ayudarlo aunque fuera una vez lo intentaría, de su parte quedaba que esto saliera bien hoy y es que debía emplear esas clases de teatro que curso alguna vez siendo niño.

Llevaba unos pantalones jeans blancos y una camisa de vestir azul real, sus mangas dobladas impecablemente en sus antebrazos, quitando unos botones más en la parte superior de su camisa para dejar ver una cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello, su cabello impecablemente peinado amarrado con estilo en una coleta alta, limpiamente rasurado y sus zapatos de vestir oscuros; el plan de Archie era que fuera en traje formar con corbata, acaso estaba loco?

Iba a sacar su moto deportiva, pero odiaba dar esa impresión de renegado sin causa, así que opto por pedir un taxi para ir a casa de los Andley… al llegar allí, respiro varias veces para llenarse de valor y encaminarse por la acera de la casa, a los costados de aquella hermosa casa blanca con marrón de dos pisos estaban miles de rosas que llenaban de un olor fantástico como dando esa bienvenida especial.

Envalentonándose y repitiéndose que no podía ir peor, procedió a tocar la puerta principal, donde sonriendo de la mejor manera tomo entre sus manos aquel regalo que Archie había escogido para su tía, se suponía debía dárselo él pues era el invitado… espero unos segundos y allí estaba su amigo sonriendo de una manera tan fastidiosa, el correspondió aquella sonrisa.

\- Hola pastelito_ lo saludo Archie, intentando acercarse para besar su mejilla pero Terry lo miro como un glaciar susurrándole.

\- si te acercas más que eso, te matare y me iré…_ le dijo amenazándolo y Archie solo se carcajeo alejándose para dejarlo entrar en aquella casa_ problemas para llegar?

\- ninguno pastelito_ contesto el de manera educada mientras entraba, sin dejar de mirar a Archie en ningún momento.

\- ahhh mira Terry!_ exclamo Archie moviéndose a la derecha para abrazar a alguien que miraba intensamente al castaño_ Candy Princesa, es un placer para mi... presentarte a mi novio!... Terry, ella es mi prima!

 _¿Era su idea o todo se detuvo en aquel momento?_

Aquellos ojos, aquella boca, esos rizos rubios… las pecas.

Que broma cruel era aquella, era la chica de la cafetería y al parecer lo había reconocido totalmente pues estaba pálida y estática, era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con su camisita de tirantes rosa y sus pantalones ajustados jeans, unas zapatillas sencillas y su cabello suelto, no tenía ninguna pizca de maquillaje y era sumamente hermosa.

Ahora bien, era el novio de su primo? Cuando Archie le hablaba de su prima y casi hermanita, pensó que era una niña de doce años o menos, una chiquilla malcriada y llorona, no una hermosa chica de ojos preciosos que no dejaba de mirarlo con esa intensidad que encendía todo su ser… ahora como salía de aquello? Pues no podía.

\- Un placer, señorita_ dijo sonriendo, mientras educadamente extendía su mano, la cual casi segundos después fue tomada y se sintió esa corriente deliciosa que llego hasta su columna vertebral y a otras partes innombrables, ella también la sintió pues se sonrojo inmediatamente eso hizo reír a Terry.

\- el placer es mío…_ respondió ella retirando rápidamente su mano_ acaso nos conocemos?

\- no lo creo_ respondió con esa sonrisa de _''claro que nos conocemos''_ _ jamás olvidaría una cara… menos una, tan pecosa_ ella se sonrojo furiosamente y Archie ignoraba aquel par pues miraba a su tía dándole la señal de que ya su novio estaba en casa.

\- muy bien, pasemos al comedor… candy corre nena!_ le apuro Archie haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato donde torpemente ella se acerco al comedor.

Terry solo sonreía hermosamente, se estaba divirtiendo sin pensarlo, aunque debía asegurarse que aquella pecosa no abriera la boca de su inesperado encuentro, porque seguramente su cabeza rodaría.

Se hicieron las presentaciones necesarias y fue todo cordial, allí Terry se dio cuenta de la hermosa familia que Archie tenia, no entendía porque los deseaba dejar si eran el prototipo perfecto que él hubiera deseado en su vida, incluso su hermano Stear se venía como un gran chico que lo estudiaba como preocupado por averiguar con quién estuviese su hermano y no lo culpaba, imaginaba que nadie esperaba algo así porque al sentarse en la mesa los temas fueron alejados de ellos dos, nadie pregunto por su relación, ni cuánto tiempo llevaban y no era que esperaba contestar aquellas clases de preguntas, pero se suponía era lo que todo el mundo quería averiguar, pero como buena familia aquellos no los bombardearon con preguntas.

Mientras comía se sintió intimidado pues la rubia pecosa no quitaba su vista de él, odiaba ser observado de aquella manera, pero tuvo que aguantarse aquellas esmeraldas entrometidas.

Después de un agradable y delicioso almuerzo la familia se reunió en la sala donde empezaron a reír contando cosas divertidas; él como todo un caballero pidió permiso para retirarse pues deseaba ir al baño, la rubia impertinente se ofreció a mostrarle aquel sitio y asistiendo la siguió mirando el vaivén de sus caderas sintiendo que su boca babeaba como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que un embrujo estaba cayendo sobre el… caminando por un largo pasillo y lejos de la mirada de todos, aquella rubia lo tomo de su camisa y lo jalo hacia la puerta más cercana, dentro miles de artículos de limpieza, un olor a jabón y desinfectante rodeaban el pequeño lugar, dando clara señal de que era un cosed o algo así.

\- Mira no se qué pretendes…_ empezó a decir ella al cerrar aquella puerta, enfrentándolo con valentía en aquel espacio donde sus manos casi rozaban si se movían_ no sé si embaucaste a mi primo, pero sé quién eres en realidad…

\- ah sí, dime quien soy pequeña pecosa?

\- un aprovechado fumador que engaño al iluso de mi primo! Y no me digas pecosa!_ exclamo ella molesta señalándolo con su dedo.

\- acaso no puedo querer a tu primo, es un crimen eso…_ respondió el castaño con aire indignado mientras seguía riendo.

\- sabes que no es así… has coqueteado conmigo tan descaradamente que…

\- mmm…_ susurro el acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia, mientras la provocaba para que se molestara aun mas, su rostro ya estaba tiñéndose de rojo intenso_ esos son celos acaso? Lo que te molesta es que sea el novio de tu primo y no tuyo?

\- claro que no!

\- admítelo pecosa_ dijo demasiado cerca de ella intimidándola con su gran tamaño.

\- aléjate de mi, bruto!

\- pero si me has seducido…

\- claro que no!

\- me arrastraste hacia este sitio solo para doblegarme y así caer en tus garras, eres una traviesa niña_ susurro Terry cerca de su boca, donde ella sentía que la sangre subía a la cabeza, aquella fue una mala idea después de todo_ estoy casi cayendo pecosa, dime algo mas y tal vez te bese.

\- mi primo es una buena persona…_ susurro ella sintiendo el aliento del castaño muy cerca, un aliento mentolado y fresco que erizaba su piel; pero el castaño la tomo entre sus brazos y cuando se sintió perdida, la giro para quedar él en la puerta.

\- lo es, por eso es mi novio… así que te suplico no me hagas herirlo pecosa, porque soy un hombre débil de carne y puedo cambiar mis preferencias como mis camisas_ le dijo de manera burlona, haciéndola palidecer.

\- eres un…

\- tranquila fiera… olvídate de decirle a tu primo que nos conocemos porque le diré lo que me has hecho hoy, encerrarme aquí para intentar violar mi espacio personal y créeme que eso no le gustara nada!

\- pero…

\- así que ya sabes, pequitas_ y diciendo aquello procedió a abrir la puerta para salir_ ah otra cosa… tengo cierta libretita rosa con cosas medicas.

\- oh mi libreta!_ exclamo ella sorprendida.

\- si la quieres recuperar, ve a la misma cafetería de ese día… mañana a las cuatro pm.

\- y si no?_ lo tentó ella molesta y él le guiño un ojo.

\- la volveré cenicero de mis cigarrillos pecas, nos vemos!

Diciendo aquello le cerró la puerta dejándola dentro, mientras Terry caminaba de vuelta a la sala sonriendo.

\- Todo bien, pastelito?

\- mejor que nunca pastelito!

Las cosas no podía ir mejor, estaba jugando con fuego pero aquello sería tan interesante, además de que aspiraba quemarse pero en un fuego rubio lleno de pecas; siguieron riendo mientras el padre de candy contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, hasta que candy volvió y fulminando con la mirada al castaño se sentó al lado de su padre para abrazarse con cariño, donde el rubio sonriendo beso la frente de su hija, entrándole a Terry un sentimiento se añoranza que hacía años no experimentaba.

Un sonido en la puerta distrajo la atención de Camille quien sonriendo fue a abrir, donde pálida saludo a los recién llegados, los cuales irrumpieron en aquel hogar formando algarabía, todos se levantaron de sus sitios mirando la puerta y sus visitantes, eran un hombre y una mujer muy distinguidos llenos de equipajes, donde Stear y Archie se acercaron para quedar estáticos, todos se quedaron en un solo sitio, cosa que él no entendió.

\- _Saluda a tus suegros_ _ susurro la traviesa pecosa en su oído disimuladamente, quien sonreía haciendo que Terry deseara tomarla y besarla hasta acabarle el sentido.

 _Sinceramente cuando creyó que aquello no podía ir peor… pues se convertía en algo mortalmente peor._

* * *

hola chicas lindas :*

Gracias por los buenos deseos en mi cumpleaños, agradecida a Dios por este año mas, compartiéndolo en familia con esas personas que adoro y amo con todo mi corazón.

A la bella _CONNY DE G_ mis felicitaciones sinceras, acuérdate que entre mas arrugada la pasa pues mas dulce la fruta :D jajaja, espero hallas pasado un super cumpleaños, llenos de regalos y bendiciones *-*

Un Terry Striper no estaria de mas en un cumpleaños xD quien esta de acuerdo? _o/ jajaja

espero les guste el capi, ese terry es un travieso :$

miles de gracias por leer esta locura!

vuelvo pronto si Dios lo permite!

muchos besos y abrazos...

su amiga, Ely Andley.


	5. Chapter 5

El Novio

Capitulo 4:

La vida era una verdadera hija de... mmm como catalogarla mejor, pensó Terry frustrado.

Lo peor era la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la rubia a su lado, daban ganas de besarla y acabarle el aliento para que dejara aquella cruel burla hacia él, pero no... Ella disfrutaba de lo lindo con aquella situación y claro el no debía mostrar debilidad, ella creía que no lo manejaría, pero claro que lo haría. Sus dotes de actor tenían que relucir en alguna ocasión y porque no mejor usarlas en aquel instante, mas aun cuando nadie más lo ayudaría, porque al parecer todos habían perdido el color ante aquellos visitantes.

Sus suegros...

Sonrió, pues se burlaría mas tarde de esta tontería.

\- oh míralos cariño, se han sorprendido de nuestra visita_ exclamo feliz, la madre de Archie.

\- sumamente sorprendidos diría yo_ contesto mordaz el otro, con una seriedad que puso nervioso a Archie ya que lo miraba a él fijamente_ Camille, encantadora como siempre_ saludo a la mujer quien con una sonrisa los invito a seguir.

\- gracias querido Will, pasen... estamos tan felices de que nos hayan visitado.

\- era necesario, mirar la educación de nuestros niños_ alguien tosió con descaro, y al girar todos la vista miraron que era el rubio mayor, quien con una sonrisa toco su garganta para disimular_ enfermo Albert?

\- un poco, el clima ya sabes_ el otro hombre arqueo su ceja pues no le creía, con todo ambos estrecharon sus manos amablemente_ un placer tenerlos en casa... tony, subirías el equipaje de tus tíos a la habitación de huéspedes?

\- claro tío!_ el joven ni dudo en desaparecer, sabía que aquello se pondría sumamente feo para su gusto_ con permiso.

\- ustedes no nos saludaran?_ pregunto Sofía sonriendo con delicadeza a sus muchachos, quienes perezosamente se acercaron para ser besados y abrazados por su madre_ están sumamente grandes y fuertes mis hermosos niños...

\- mamá plis...

\- mamá no!

Ambos se quejaban de que su madre les apretara sus mejillas de forma cariñosa.

\- mis niñitos, los extrañe demasiado y les traje muchísimos regalos.

\- no debiste molestarte mamá_ respondió Archie con una sonrisa.

\- claro que si cariño!

\- por eso es que son así_ respondió cortante Will, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo menor, quien solo lo miro de reojo, esperando esa espina que le lanzaría_ si tan solo no los hubieras mimado tanto, no hubiera...

\- Will!_ se quejo Sofía con molestia, pero Archie lo miro con rabia.

\- no hubiera que, padre?

\- debemos hablar_ fue la simple respuesta que dio.

\- dejen el drama hombres, luego hablaran.

\- mmm cierto tío, yo iré a ayudar un poco a tony_ dijo Stear escapando por las escaleras, mientras su hermano lo catalogo como gallina en un susurro.

\- y bien, desean comer?_ intervino Albert salvado un poco la situación, siendo opacado por Sofía quien soltó un grito eufórico para correr a los brazos de su hija, quien solo la recibió sonriendo.

\- tía sofí!

\- mi princesa hermosa, que grande estas cariño_ dijo ella emocionada_ eres igual a tus _ padres, espero no hayas sacado el carácter de perros que tiene tu padre_ Terry soltó una carcajada ante aquello delatando su presencia, pues Sofía lo miro con una enorme sonrisa cuando soltó a su sobrina.

\- mmm tía... te presento a señor Grandchester_ Sofía estrecho la mano fuerte de Terry_ aquel es tío Will_ dijo ella entre dientes al castaño, quien con una sonrisa saludo al hombre.

\- un enorme placer conocerlos, tienen una hermosa familia.

Candy soltó un bufido, ciertamente el bruto tenia modales de príncipe y mas encanto que el propio demonio.

\- oh Will, que encanto de chico_ exclamo la mujer con alegría, Will solo asistió con una sonrisa.

La rubia solo pensaba malévolamente, que pasaría si soltaba que era el novio de su hijo, seria encantador ver a Terry en apuros, pero incluso ella no podía llegar a ser tan mala a ese extremo.

\- te podemos llamar Terry, no?_ pregunto su tío Will muy animado luego de unos minutos con aquel chico, que a su parecer era un gran muchacho.

Ciertamente, la sonrisa enorme de Terry era porque los tenía a ambos, en su bolsillo.

\- claro señor, sería un placer para mí y déjeme decirle que tiene una esposa encantadora, jamás había conocido a tantas mujeres hermosas en un solo día_ que descarado! pensó candy molesta, pero todos sonreían con las cosas del castaño.

\- oh candy, nunca lo dejes ir_ susurro su tía Sofía a su oído y ella quedo atolondrada.

\- perdón?!

Pero su tía la ignoro para despedirse de Terry, quien se disculpaba ya que debía marcharse, el castaño súper sonriente estrecho la mano de los caballeros adultos y beso las manos de las mujeres, dejándolas mas locas y atolondradas, por lo que candy blanqueo sus ojos con fastidio, pero cuando llego su turno, Terry beso con dulzura su mejilla... no su mano, su mejilla!

Sabía que estaba más roja que un tomate porque el calor en sus mejillas no era normal, pero entro en perplejidad cuando el susurro:

\- contare los segundos para verte pecosa.

Con aquello su cuerpo tembló y sus pensamientos se volvieron nada, que le estaba pasando?

Terry sonrió apartándose, y camino hacia la puerta donde Archie servicial lo llevo, ya perdidos ambos de la visualización, Will y Sofía sonrieron.

\- ciertamente Albert, tienes un gran muchacho en casa!

\- eh?!

El rubio los miraba confundido, así como Camille y candy.

\- sí, es tan educado y encantador, que suerte para ustedes!

\- suerte?!

Susurro Camille confusa, mirando a su marido.

\- no les niego que aun candy esta joven, pero es bueno pensar a futuro.

\- futuro?!

Casi grito candy.

\- Terry es una gran persona, se le nota...

\- será un buen esposo_ dijo Will restándole importancia_ me alegra de que consiguieras un novio que valiera la pena sobrina.

-NOVIO?!

Fue la palabra que todos exclamaron, atragantándose con ella.

\- crees que es novio de mi hija?

\- pues acaso no lo...

Albert entro en un ataque de risa profunda y candy lo acompaño, llena de histeria e incredulidad, sus carcajadas subieron de volumen, molestando a Will quien los miraba lleno de molestia.

\- qué demonios les pasa?

Pero ambos lo ignoraron para seguir riendo.

\- candy?! Albert?!

Los llamo Camille muy seria, pero ellos seguían riendo incrédulos.

\- que les ha dado?_ pregunto Archie sorprendido al verlos casi revolcándose en el suelo_ hongos alucinógenos...

\- hemos dicho algo y se han reído sin parar_ susurro Sofía encogiendo sus hombros, pero Archie solo esbozo una sonrisa mirando como el par de rubios se calmaban un poco.

\- tus padres creen que... mmm Grandchester, es novio de candy_ dijo Camille mirando a su sobrino, quien entendiendo el asunto sonrió aun mas.

\- pero es que acaso no es novio de candy, Camille?_ pregunto Will fulminando con la mirada a Albert quien secaba sus lagrimas de risa.

\- no padre, Terry es novio de alguien pero no de candy_ la rubia trago su aliento con aquellas palabras.

Oh no Archie! no lo hagas!, suplico mentalmente.

\- ah sí, de quien es novio entonces? de Camille no creo_ contesto con burla su padre, pero Archie solo sonrió.

\- es mi novio.

Y allí un par de mandíbulas tocaron el suelo.

.

Iba totalmente relajado caminando por la acera, sus pensamientos estaban envueltos en la pequeña rubia impertinente, adoraba a esa mujer, ciertamente había conocido muchas chicas a lo largo de su adolescencia, chicas sumamente lindas pero con la mentalidad de un globo, vacías y sin gracia.

hasta que conoció a Susana y su encanto lo cautivo, pero aquella lejos de ser tonta era demasiado inteligente logrando con esto engañarlo fácilmente, para correr a los brazos de otro por el sucio interés, el no se consideraba pobre, simplemente tenia lo suficiente para vivir, no podía y ni quiso costear los gustos de oro de su novia en ese entonces, pero lejos de sentir resentimiento por ella, simplemente sentía lastima, ella creyó que lo vería sufrir pero el solo sonrió cruelmente cuando ella intento explicarle tontamente su proceder.

Pero aparte de todo eso, Candy era simplemente distinta, era un demonio con apariencia de ángel, y a él le encantaba hacerla rabiar porque sus pecas se marcaban aun más. Esas pecas serian su perdición, estuvo observando que tenía unas en sus hombros y no pudo evitar preguntarse en un rincón de su mente, si esas marquitas estarían por todo su cuerpo.

La pequeña rubia tenia cualidades interesantes que jamás había esperado de una chica, pero el problema estaba en la locura de Archie, jamás debió seguir ese juego tan absurdo, suspiro resignado mientras cruzaba en la última cuadra cerca de su piso.

Tenía que mover inteligentemente sus próximas piezas con Candy, se arriesgaría a conocerla, con eso no le haría mal a nadie, pero debía mantenerlo como un secreto, estaba casi seguro que a su compañero no le gustaría para nada su acercamiento con la rubia, Archie era tan protector cuando hablaba de ella, que estaba más que seguro que su cuello quedaría expuesto si revelaba que había cierta chispa entre ellos.

Pateo con molestia una piedra imaginaria, detestaba que nada saliera con tanta perfección, pero fue puesto en alerta cuando alguien tomo su brazo.

\- tú?!

\- hola cariño.

Frente a él, una rubia de ojos azules con ropa escotada y ceñida al cuerpo.

\- jum, lo que me faltaba para acabar la maldita noche_ ella ignoro aquella grosería y se pego a su brazo como un caracol.

\- pasaba por aquí y decidí darte una visita, hace tiempo que no...

Terry levanto su brazo con un movimiento brusco para desprenderse de ella.

\- vuelve a tu cueva zorra!_ y diciendo aquello siguió caminando.

\- porque me tratas así_ gimoteo ella con lagrimas_ me he disculpado, acaso en tu corazón aun no me das tu perdón, que quieres? que me arrodille? si es eso, puedo hacerlo!

\- no seas tonta, vete a casa Susana.

\- no me hagas esto... te extraño!

\- yo no.

\- acaso olvidaste ya lo bien que la pasábamos, éramos el uno para el otro, tu también me engañaste maldita sea..._ dijo ella señalándolo, Terry solo la miro burlonamente_ te acostaste con Vicky, ella era mi mejor amiga y a ti te dio igual.

\- tú me lo pediste querida, debo recordar que estábamos en la misma habitación, fue tu idea ese ridículo trió, estúpido yo que acepte por complacerte, pero eso no te sirvió de nada para meterme los jodidos cuernos!

Por un momento ella quedo son habla, abochornada. Pero luego sonrió.

\- así que sigues dolido por eso, mi amor pero qué culpa tengo yo.

\- que cínica eres.

\- necesitaba cosas! tu no me las podías dar, y él me las ofreció todas, era por nuestro bien, pensaba compartirlas contigo, aun puedo hacerlo! sigamos con lo nuestro y...

Terry por un momento la miro incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada vacía, Susana lo miro con rabia, odiaba que la interrumpieran, pero típico de ella echarle la culpa a los demás de sus propios errores, por un momento en aquella noche Terry pensó que había visto en aquel ser tan egoísta? y quiso compararla con la otra rubia que rondaba en su mente, pero no hubo comparación posible para aquella mujer tan distinta a esta arpía delante de él.

\- aquí esta mi respuesta...

groseramente mostro a la rubia su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, haciéndola sonrojar pues jamás se había comportado tan maldita mal con una mujer, pero ciertamente ella lo merecía tal vez así lo dejara en paz; siguió caminando hasta que entro en su piso, sorprendido pues Susana no lo había seguido con una de sus niñerías.

Tal vez si se hubiera girado antes de entrar habría visto que la rubia sonreía con maldad, pensando que aun quería a aquel chico a su lado y lo conseguiría de la manera que fuese.

Estando Terry en su habitación, decidió soltar un poco su frustración, así que quitándose la ropa con poca elegancia, se quedo simplemente con su ropa interior y silbando despreocupado camino hacia otro cuarto donde un saco de boxeo lo esperaba, agarrando sus guantes se los coloco para después proceder a golpear con fuerza aquel saco.

Que se imaginaba?

Nada...

Simplemente se liberaba de cargas innecesarias, desde hace unos pocos años, era resuelto para una pelea, ya que no sabía canalizar su ira, recibiendo a cambio golpes de su padre, lo cual lo llenaba aun más de frustración. años más tarde conoció a un entrenador que le aconsejo dejar ir su ira golpeando algo inhumano, sin causarle daño a nadie, por ello cuando reunió el suficiente dinero trabajando en una barra se compro su saco, no sin antes practicar en el gimnasio y aprender la técnica correcta para no hacerse daño.

Adoraba su rutina ya que lo mantenía enérgico y paciente, además de regalarle una resistencia sorprendente, había dejado de pelear pero aun, de vez en cuando la situación lo ameritaba, además de que seguía trabajando en una barra los fines de semana, cosa que hacia rabiar a su padre cada vez que el reporte mensual de su hijo llegaba a sus manos.

Hacía años que no hablaba con el viejo y sinceramente ya no le importaba.

Un golpe centrado,

Una patada que hacia mover el saco de lado a lado,

Y su cuerpo brillante, además de tenso... era una peligrosa combinación.

todo fue interrumpido cuando alguien toco su puerta, soltando una maldición dejo de golpear y se quito sus guantes para acercarse a la puerta principal, la cual era golpeada con insistencia, mejor era dejarlo tocar ya que no quería recibir visitas esta noche pero los golpes siguieron más insistentes.

\- Terry maldita sea, abre la jodida puerta! estoy que me lleva el demonio y odio seguir parado aquí afuera!

Exclamo con rabia el culpable de aquel toqueteo, donde Terry riendo se aproximo y abrió, sin importarle su presencia, dejando pasar a un Archie sumamente molesto.

\- pastelito!

\- cállate maldita sea y deja esa sonrisita_ señalo el chico, lanzándose en el sofá mas cercano_ necesito perder el sentido, alcohol, incluso drogas te aceptaría.

\- un golpe es lo que te puedo dar_ Archie lo miro de reojo.

\- estas hecho un asco.

\- gracias!

\- has estado golpeando ese saquito tuyo no? jamás entenderé porque lo golpeas tanto_ Terry solo sonrió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una de sus gavetas para luego prenderlo con un encendedor_ deberías dejar ese maldito vicio que es el que te matara.

\- lo necesito para no estresarme.

\- nada te estresa!

\- en este momento tu lo haces_ se encogió de hombros mientras le daba una calada_ que sucedió?

Archie hecho su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y dejo que un suspiro saliera de su boca.

\- lo que me temía... papá no ha podido callarse y empezó a decir cuanta cosa paso por su cabeza, me llamo maricon delante de todos e incluso se atrevió a levantarme la mano_ Terry arqueo su ceja mirando su mejilla_ tranquilo, no me ha golpeado. Tío Albert ha entrado en acción y no dejo que me tocara.

\- gracias a Dios...

\- si porque créeme le hubiese devuelto el golpe así fuese mi padre... carajo! me ha tratado mucho peor de lo que imagine, lo único que disfrute era su cara purpura de la rabia que lo carcomía. Si hubiera robado creo que no me habría insultado tanto.

Terry solo asistió en silencio recostándose sobre el sofá al lado de Archie.

\- estás seguro que debemos seguir con esto? no sería mejor si hablas con ellos y les explicas que no deseas que te liguen con esa chica que desean.

\- no me harán caso... la otra solución es que yo_ susurro pensativo_ que yo, me vaya lejos y...

\- no puedes_ completo Terry con una pequeña sonrisa y su amigo cabeceo afirmativo.

\- no me importaría irme, pero dejare tanto atrás... sobre todo mi prima, no puedo dejarla atrás.

El castaño interesado, apago el cigarrillo en su mano.

\- que tiene ella de especial?

Archie sonrió.

\- ella es nuestro ancla, todos debimos irnos lejos desde hace mucho pero nadie quiere dejarla... candy no lleva una vida normal, solo se dedica en esos malditos estudios desde que recuerdo y mi tío esta tan orgulloso de ella.

\- no es lo más normal?

\- no, porque él no la deja marchar. Tememos que ella termine como una simple maestra de escuela, confiscada en casa y muriendo sola, sin ninguna clase de descendencia. Terminara viviendo con mis tíos durante toda su vida si alguien no hace algo por ella.

\- tienes un plan?

\- no, pero tengo una meta y es evitar que cometa semejante locura... ella opto por una beca en Londres, estamos esperando respuesta.

\- pero has dicho que..._ Archie soltó una carcajada, interrumpiéndolo.

\- sé lo que he dicho, sin embargo, me encargue de convencerla que enviara esa solicitud... ahora depende solo de mi lograr que ella se marche, quiero que sea el médico de la familia, y sé que lo lograra pero lejos de casa.

\- no crees que estas tomando una decisión por ella?_ murmuro Terry_ es una chica que puede decidir si desea irse de casa o quedarse, creo que ella no se irá sino lo desea, los padres son muy importante en la vida de algunos.

Ante tus últimas palabras Terry hizo una mueca al recordar a su padre, aquel hombre no merecía ni siquiera un pensamiento después de todo el infierno que lo había hecho vivir. Su madre era otra historia, una más bonita pero que ya no estaba a su lado.

\- tienes razón pero igual estoy haciendo un esfuerzo... por cierto, he visto a Susana merodeando abajo, acaso me equivoque? te sigue molestando.

Terry se levanto de su sitio con mala cara, aquella mujer iba a acabar con la poca paciencia que siempre tenía.

\- es como una plaga... no me deja en paz y créeme ya no se qué hacer!

\- mándala a la m...

\- crees que ya no lo hice? entre mas la rechazo, mucho más me molesta. Empezare a ignorarla será.

\- buena idea!

El castaño un poco ya menos sudado decidió que era hora de tomar una ducha, pero antes miro a su amigo aun tirado en su sofá.

\- te quedaras?

\- supongo que sí, no quiero enfrentarme a nadie hoy. Puedo?

\- no hay rollo_ dijo su amigo encogiendo sus hombros para restarle importancia_ mañana debo salir en la tarde, me puedes cubrir en las clases? ya sabes si hacen grupos me colocas contigo y eso.

Archie lo miro sorprendido.

\- tienes una cita?

\- algo así.

\- Terry!_ exclamo con seriedad. Sabia de sobra que su amigo no había tenido citas en meses y no lo había visto con ninguna chica, a menos que…_ debes esta bromeando!

\- porque? demonios hombre, que te pasa?

Pregunto por verlo de pie caminando de un lado a otro, asustado o preocupado?

\- dime que no es con candy?_ pregunto con tanta suplica que Terry sintió que su lengua se había muerto de un infarto, quiso negarlo rápidamente pero caramba! el aliento se le había ido, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente como el propio idiota_ Maldición, No!

Archie estaba al borde del colapso cuando se lanzo sobre Terry, aquel otro se asusto y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

\- mierda! no me vas a golpear, maldita sea!

Protesto el castaño, mirando como el puño de Archie pasaba rozando su cara. Inmediatamente aplico una llave con su mano posicionándola detrás en su espalda, su amigo chillo como un niño al sentir el sutil dolor de aquel agarre tan brusco.

\- vas a joder todo!_ protesto Archie con tanto dolor, luchando para soltarse.

\- cálmate!

\- no me calmare, acaso tienes un maíz en vez de cerebro, te creí mas inteligente_ murmuro el chico con sarcasmo, ganando que Terry lo lanzara sobre el suelo colocando su rodilla en su cuello con molestia. Ya sabia Archie que saldría perdiendo, aquel hombre era un animal cuando lo molestaban y claramente estaba molesto, aquello era sorprendente.

\- te lo repetiré nuevamente... cálmate_ susurro con letalidad_ todo va a estar bien.

Archie sintió el apretón en su cuello y cerro sus ojos con frustración.

\- no estará bien, le romperás el corazón.

\- no le romperé el corazón, no soy de los que se enamoran y todas esas estupideces, lo sabes!

\- por eso mismo_ dijo Archie sintiendo que Terry lo soltaba, se empezó a sobar su cuello con molestia_ ella si es de las que se enamoran, te va a amar y la patearas como a un bote de basura. La ilusionaras y te darás media vuelta cuando te veas muy envuelto en el asunto.

Terry ya agitado por la palabrería de Archie, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo puso en pie para que lo mirarse a los ojos.

\- ella no me amara... quien coño crees que me va a querer? soy un maldito imbécil.

\- ella buscara las cosas buenas que tienes...

\- ella me odia_ murmuro Terry sin soltar a su amigo quien algo despeinado negaba con su cabeza_ me odia! eso no lo cambia nadie!

\- ella misma puede cambiarlo y...

\- Archivald!_ lo llamo Terry dejando que aquel otro lo mirase_ solo la veré mañana y es porque he encontrado casualmente una libreta suya de apuntes en una cafetería, no sabia quien era la dueña_ mintió con sutileza, archie solo pestañeaba_ pero hablando con ella supe que era suyo y solo quiero devolvérselo…si todo sale bien, prometo que no volveré a hostigarla con mas nada, estarías mas tranquilo si te prometo eso?

\- no!_ exclamo su amigo haciendo que el otro maldijera por su terquedad, soltándolo por fin_ prométeme que la dejaras, te puede caer bien, se como es candy pero después de mañana no volverás a estar cerca, promételo!

El castaño suspiro, llevando su mano a su rostro para masajearlo. No quería dejar a la pequeña rubia, alejarse estaría difícil pero Archie tenía mucha razón en su miedo, el mismo sabía que no era suficientemente bueno para aquella chica.

\- te lo prometo_ dijo después de un rato e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Archie suspiro aliviado, sabía que era algo egoísta pero sabía de sobra que Terry tendría un campo minado si se atrevía a caminar alrededor de su prima. Era todo por su bien.

…


	6. Chapter 6

El Novio

Capitulo 5:

Candy estaba nerviosa, la noche anterior Archie había discutido con su tío y no había vuelto a la casa, ya rumoreaban los chicos que había pasado la noche con su dichoso novio y aquello la preocupaba seriamente, estaba claro que Terry era un impostor.

El impostor Grand, como ella empezó a llamarlo mentalmente.

Sus primos para su mala suerte estaban satisfechos con Terry, realmente pareciera que la única que encontraba defectos en aquel tipo era ella y como no encontrarlos si el muy hipócrita había coqueteado abiertamente con ella y luego se había presentado en su hogar para robarle a su primo adorado.

Novio, jum!

Ella aun dudaba que aquel sintiera algo por su primo, pero lo cierto era que su primo se había mostrado tan sonriente con aquel chico. Capaz Archie si sintiera algo por él, pero esa alimaña solo se aprovechaba del corazón de su primo.

\- desgraciado_ mascullo sentada en aquella cafetería que casualmente se había citado con aquel chico, eran las cuatro según su reloj pero aun no había aparecido, que desperdicio.

Pidió una malteada de chocolate con fresas y espero malhumorada hasta que al fin dejaron su pedido delante de ella, una copa grande de vidrio con un pitillo, había una fresa entera totalmente deliciosa rozando la esquina de la copa, ella pensó en que debía atacarla primero, pero prefirió succionar el chocolate primero dejando que su boca se llenara de ese dulzor de los dioses que anhelabas aun mas después de sus labios con la punta de su lengua y sonrió ante la delicia. Decidió tomar la fresa entre sus dedos para comérsela y cuando la obtuvo emprendió el camino hacia su boca, sin embargo, otra boca llego primero que la suya, arrebatándole completamente aquella fruta. Sintió una leve electricidad ya que aquellos labios desconocidos rozaron uno de sus dedos. Levanto su mirada para recriminar al insolente y solo encontró a un castaño sonriente que masticaba sin pesar su dulce fresa.

\- Demonios! ya sé porque Adán pecó en este mundo_ aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a la rubia que se maldijo por ser tan tonta ante aquel grosero_ hola candy.

Intento fruncir su ceño para parecer molesta pero Terry solo sonreía hermosamente.

\- Era mi fresa_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y aquel le guiño un ojo.

\- pero cariño podemos pedir otra malteada y créeme te dejare comer de mi mano también_ ella resoplo ante aquella tontería.

\- mi libreta?

\- en un sitio muy seguro_ respondió Terry restándole importancia con su mano.

\- no me la piensas dar?

\- claro que si, pero aun no…

Candy molesta se puso de pie para marcharse, pero Terry se levanto rápidamente y la tomo de su brazo impidiéndole que se marchara. No la dejaría marchar… aun. Se veía hermosa molesta, aquella tarde solo llevaba unos pantalones, converse y una camisa de color blanco, holgada con una estampa de I Love Family, no podía ser más adorable con sus rizos recogidos y sin ninguna pizca de maquillaje. Además de unos lentes cuadrados color gris.

\- No juegues conmigo… suéltame y me iré.

\- no te molestes, pecosa_ hablo Terry con calma_ solo quiero un rato contigo y te daré la libreta sin ningún problema, es un crimen querer conocer la prima de mi novio.

Ella arqueo su ceja, aquello le parecía una burla. Simplemente suspiro.

\- Debo estudiar, necesito la libreta, por favor devuélveme mis apuntes Terry.

Ante aquella dulzura, el castaño casi se la daba pero no quería todo así sin más, no después de la promesa que le había hecho a Archie.

\- Bien… vamos a buscarla_ ella parpadeo confundida_ te lo dije, no la tengo aquí.

\- no me dijiste eso…

\- bueno te lo acabo de decir_ comento con una sonrisa enorme que candy quiso borrársela, aquel se atrevió a tomar su mano y jalarla fuera del establecimiento.

\- a donde vamos, Terry?_ su nombre sonaba hermoso en aquellos labios, fue el pensamiento del castaño.

\- mmm una sorpresa?

\- odio las sorpresas!_ exclamo ella con queja y el castaño soltó una risita traviesa.

\- esta te gustara, amargada_ soltó su mano y fue cerca de una barda para liberar una bicicleta estilo montañera con stickers de Monsters.

\- estas bromeando?!_ exclamo candy señalándola_ pensé iríamos en taxi o algo.

\- porque?_ pregunto el castaño encogiendo sus hombros_ es práctica, además me mantiene ejercitado.

Dijo mostrando sus bíceps de su camisa sin mangas. Ella se le quedo mirando, ya que ciertamente estaba bien ejercitado, se veía bien con sus bermudas negras y esa camisa igual de oscura, su cabello recogido y sus botas deportivas.

\- Vámonos!

\- no me montare en esa cosa!

El se mostro afligido y fingió acariciar su bicicleta como si fuese un bebé.

\- Tranquilo campeón, ni te inmutes con su veneno, no eres ninguna cosa_ ella blanqueo sus ojos riendo, aquello era estúpido, pero divertido.

\- hablo en serio, no me montare.

Terry se monto y dejo libre su mano para sonreírle.

\- Miedosa!

\- no caeré con eso!

\- gallina!_ exclamo burlón Terry y ella sonrió tontamente.

\- eres un idiota, Terry.

\- lo sé, pecosa… vamos, vente que nada te pasara.

Ella lo dudo, pero luego se resigno y camino hacia la barra donde tomo asiento mientras Terry sonreía encantado, levanto sus piernas cruzándolas y el castaño se puso en marcha pedaleando.

\- Te creí mas del tipo soy el dueño del mundo en moto…

\- ya ves, estabas equivocada_ se atrevió a contestarle, aunque no estaba equivocada él tenía una moto, pero Archie dijo alguna vez que candy le tenía algo de pavor a las motos y prefirió sacar su vieja bicicleta comprobando que estaba en buenas condiciones y que aun sabia pedalear como un niño travieso.

Seria momento de contarle que tenia la cicatriz de su ceja por ir en bici manejando sin manos? No Terry, no le cuentes nada de eso! No queremos asustarla, se repitió.

\- Ya veo que si, dime a donde vamos?_ era cómodo ir sentada en aquella barra de la bicicleta con sus codos descansando en el timón, además que Terry iba muy cerca de ella y el olor almizclado de su colonia la llevaba hipnotizada.

Reacciona candy, reacciona!, se cacheteo mentalmente.

\- Ya lo veras_ murmuro Terry casi en su oreja_ te encantara.

\- lo dudo.

\- candy deja de ser tan mala gente!

\- oye!

\- cállate y te veras sumamente bonita!

\- como te atreves!

\- te voy a besar sino te callas!_ ella enmudeció resoplando_ caray, sigue hablando…

\- idiota!

El castaño sonrió, le encantaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Terry pedaleaba durante un buen tramo, su respiración aun no se agitaba y ella comprobó que tenía una buena resistencia. Ella quiso preguntarle tantas cosas relacionadas con ese noviazgo con su primo, pero su mente se blanqueo ante tanta cercanía. Jamás había tenido tanta atención de una persona del género masculino, no porque nadie quisiese acercarse sino porque ella jamás los dejaba acercarse, tener una relación con alguien significaba llevarlo delante de Albert y sabia de sobra que su padre se opondría, siempre repetía que su pequeña niña se graduaría primero antes de enamorarse.

Había resoplado miles de veces con aquellas palabras, sabia por boca de los demás que cuando te enamoras no interesa tu edad o el momento, simplemente sucede y no lo puedes evitar. Ella se aseguraba de no tener tanto contacto con un chico para no arriesgarse a caer, incluso los mejores amigos pueden enamorarse sin querer y ella no quería aquel riesgo, no quería defraudar a su padre.

Sentía que si el amor tocaba a su puerta y ella la abría, decepcionaría a la única persona que le importaba, su padre era su todo.

Anhelaba algo en su vida, pero sería difícil conseguirlo sin pasar por encima de su padre. Suspiro resignada, allí estaba con un chico que apenas conocía, en su bicicleta recorriendo las calles hacia un camino incierto, aquello tenía mala pinta.

Sintió que se detenían frente a un gran arco y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el sol estaba cayendo pero el olor a dulce y los gritos extasiados de los niños envolvían aquel ambiente de diversión.

\- Un parque de atracciones? Aquí está mi libreta?

Terry encogió sus hombros, tomando su mano para que ella bajara con cuidado, al verla lejos, se bajo de la bici y la tomo con una mano mientras con la otra jalaba a la rubia hacia aquel parque lleno de gritos y ajetreo.

\- Quiero divertirme un rato, no hay problema?

\- Terry creo que…_ ella iba a decir que era una mala idea, una malísima idea en realidad, pero el castaño negó con su cabeza.

\- solo un momento. Tienes tanto que hacer que no te permites un momento de diversión? Eso es sumamente triste, prometo devolverte sana y salva, con tu magnifica libreta y no volveré a molestarte candy.

Ella en realidad deseaba que siguiera molestándola, aquello era lo más arriesgado que había hecho, jamás había estado en un parque y si, su vida era sumamente triste si no tenia aquella clase de diversión. Prefirió callar, tenía una tarde para ella, después de aquello volvería a su antigua vida, totalmente aburrida y monótona.

\- Por donde empezamos?

Terry esbozo una hermosa sonrisa. Aquella chica tenía tantos matices que lo encandilaban, ya era hora de que alguien la guiara para divertirse, aunque fuese él el culpable de aquella tontería.

Las esmeraldas de candy brillaban como una niña, habían empezado por la montaña rusa, se había apretado a Terry con violencia en todas las bajadas y subidas, el otro solo se burlaba de ella y le tomaba el pelo en cada ocasión. La había montado en los autos chocones provocando miles de accidentes con otros niños que uniéndose en la diversión quisieron tomar a la rubia como saco de boxeo, llegando Terry a su lado para manejar aquel artefacto y pulverizar a los abusadores que solo se reían.

Entraron en una casa embrujada donde el castaño aprovecho para tomar la mano de la rubia, era sumamente miedosa que incluso desde la entrada oscurecida había empezado a gritar como loca. Aparecieron hombres lobo, brujas, momias y espectros. Un fantasma abusador había intentado jalar un rizo de la cabellera rubia, pero Terry en un rápido movimiento de su puño hizo chillar al fantasma que estaba más vivo que cualquiera, tuvieron que salir rápido antes de que llamaran a seguridad por aquel abuso, pero Terry se mantuvo satisfecho con su acción.

Pasaron frente a la carpa de una gitana y Terry quiso entrar, afortunadamente estaba sola la mujer con turbante y con una enorme sonrisa y muchos kilos de maquillaje, la cual los invito a sentarse.

\- quieren saber la buena fortuna?_ Terry asistió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- me ganare la lotería pronto?_ pregunto esperanzado y la mujer sonrió, lanzando las cartas frente a la mesa. Levanto su mirada y los observo a ambos.

\- veo mucha felicidad…

\- caray! Ya era hora!

\- mmm un amor, uno muy fuerte fusionado a tu destino, tendrás unos grandes obstáculos y muchos problemas… veo sangre_ Terry frunció su seño, aquella gitana también_ el amor y el dolor van de la misma mano y dependerá de ti y de la mujer de tu vida superarlos, si incluso con el tiempo pueden aguantar las penurias, tendrán una larga vida juntos.

\- supongo que eso es bueno_ murmuro Terry nada convencido.

\- vendrá a ti un fantasma del pasado para atormentarte…

\- lo que me faltaba_ resoplo ceñudo_ vamos… le toca a ella.

Candy negó con su cabeza, no creía en aquellas cosas, pero Terry la sentó frente a la mujer y aquella empezó a lanzar cartas al azar.

\- interesante_ murmuro la gitana ladeando su cabeza_ un futuro prometedor, sin embargo, deberás sacrificar muchas cosas. Veo que tendrás dos caminos en tu mano, uno lleva a una carrera excelente pero que te ara infeliz, el otro te lleva a un amor pero con un camino incierto. Tu misma deberás forjar tu camino y destino, pero ten cuidado no todo lo que brilla es oro y encontraras más de un hombre que te prometerá amor, pero podrás elegir sabiamente?

\- yo… no lo sé_ tartamudeo candy intrigada.

\- piensa con esto_ señalo su pecho_ no con lo que tú crees.

Candy pensó si sería ideal explicarle que el corazón nada tenía que ver con el pensamiento, pero sabía que aquella mujer solo se estaba ganando su vida de la mejor manera que sabía.

Se despidieron de aquella mujer no sin antes dejar unos cuantos billetes en su tarro. Los dos sonrieron cuando salieron, creyendo que solo eran mentiras nada más. Se decidieron seguir paseando en los artefactos más divertidos.

\- Quiero ir allí!_ exclamo candy con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el ajetreo, el sitio se estaba llenando demasiado. Terry miro el carrusel lleno de caballos y dudo_ Terry!

\- es un carrusel!

\- lo sé! No es genial!

\- en realidad…_ intento decir que no lo era, pero ella sonreía tan enormemente que tuvo un deje de melancolía por su vida, tomo la mejilla pecosa con cariño_ jamás te montaste en alguno?

Desvió sus esmeraldas para que el no viese la realidad de todo, pero fue tarde.

\- Porque?_ pregunto sorprendido.

\- no lo sé…_ susurro ella con voz triste, ya nada era divertido_ quiero irme.

Su compañero replanteo el asunto y miro el sol que ya casi se había marchado en el firmamento, los colores naranja y morado se hacían tenue. Suspiro por ella, por su vida, porque él la entendía.

\- No_ respondió determinado, jalándola de su mano para juntos subirse en el carrusel.

\- Terry, nos miran…_ murmuro ella, la gente reía al ver a dos personas grandes subiendo, mas aun cuando el castaño la monto a ella encima de un caballo rosa_ Terry…

\- importa acaso?_ pregunto sin mirarla_ importa tanto que la gente mire? Ellos saben quién eres?_ siguió preguntando, se recargo a su lado y masajeo su cabeza_ se como es toda esta mierda, no tuve una vida tan genial, se lo que es aburrirse como una ostra… no es justo que alguien como tu pase por esto. Te envidie por la familia que tienes candy, pero hoy comprendo que te envuelven en una burbuja.

El carrusel se puso en marcha y ellos se relajaron. Un chico alto y una chica algo mas baja que disfrutaban de un carrusel. Las luces, la musica y los gritos de jubilo de los niños los envolvían a plenitud.

\- Mi familia es importante para mí…

\- lo sé, maldita sea, pero no es justo!_ exclamo Terry mirándola con esos zafiros penetrantes_ tomas?_ ella negó_ porque?

\- no me gusta.

\- has tomado alguna vez en tu vida?_ ella intento replicar con algo, pero lo cierto que jamás había probado nada de alcohol_ no lo sabes, no puedes decir que no te gusta cuando jamás lo has probado… no puedes decir que estas bien con tus días cuando jamás te diviertes, envejecerás y no harás nada de lo que se supone debes hacer mientras estuviste joven, no me mal entiendas, no quiero te metas mierdas como drogas, que bailes como bailarina de tubo o que fumes como chimenea_ Terry sonrió con tristeza_ carajo! Te diviertes solo con este maldito carrusel y nadie te da ese lujo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo momento, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y candy solo acariciaba una de las orejas de su caballo. No podía decir nada ante las palabras de aquel desconocido para ella, tenía tanta razón que dolía, era tan sincero que le rompía el alma.

Ella no había hecho nada que valiera la pena, moriría sin poder divertirse y mientras todos en casa la felicitaban por cómo era, la verdad era que a lo mejor sentían pena por su estilo de vida, nadie había dicho nada para no herir sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía que sus primos asentían con lastima cuando ella prefería quedarse estudiando que ir al cine.

Cuando todo se detuvo, Terry la ayudo a bajarse y ambos se encaminaron a la salida, sin decir ninguna palabra, el ánimo se había evaporado.

\- Un momento, espérame aquí…_ pidió el castaño quien se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

Ella se mantuvo en aquel sitio donde personas pasaban a su alrededor con sus hijos, todos reían y se divertían, algo en ella se marchito con aquella vista. Terry volvió rápidamente a su lado con una pulsera de arcoiris, iluminaba en la oscuridad, era algo espontáneo que había encontrado y lo considero como un simple recuerdo para aquel día tan fuera de lo normal. Ella lo tomo y sonrió a pesar de todo.

\- Gracias_ no solo lo dijo por la pulsera que yacía en su muñeca sino por aquella tarde. Terry asistió.

\- perdón por todo…_ murmuro con seriedad, extendió su brazo dejando ver la libreta rosa de candy, ella la miro confusa_ tómala.

Asistió, dejando que su mano la tomara. Terry no le vio importancia en decirle que aquella gitana en realidad era una amiga, a la cual le había encargado el cuidado de la libreta, que si era adivina? Bueno en realidad siempre había tenido un don medio extraño, le había pronosticado muchas cosas en más de una ocasión que se habían cumplido, pero lo que le había dicho hoy lo había descolocado un poco, ella le explico que aquel era el lenguaje de sus cartas y que ella no tenia culpa de que aquello fuese así.

Ella lo miro totalmente confusa, no sabía que mas decirle, se suponía ya todo había llegado a su final, pero había tanto que preguntarle.

\- Terry… porque tú y mi primo…_ era tan difícil preguntar aquello, el castaño apretó su boca y ella temió que no le respondería nada_ porque su relación? De verdad tienen algo?

Lo vio suspirar y es que para él no era fácil confesarle que era una treta, Archie lo mataría si le contaba algo a ella.

\- No puedo responderte eso.

\- pero… porque?!

Él la ignoro y camino hacia la acera donde en silencio espero que un maldito taxi se asomara para llamarlo.

\- Terry! necesito saber que no juegas con mi primo…

El castaño sonrió sarcástico, en realidad Archie jugaba con él al haber propuesto semejante locura. Pero siguió ignorándola y cuando localizo un taxi le hizo señas. Afortunadamente el vehículo se parqueo frente a él y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

\- Lleve a esta señorita hacia donde ella pida, por favor_ extendió unos cuantos billetes y el taxista sonrió, asistiendo. Era mucho más de lo que debería.

Se aparto para girarse hacia la rubia que mantenía apretada su libreta. Se veía vulnerable, pero que el diablo se lo llevara porque no sería tentado.

Estas mas que tentado, murmuro su conciencia corrompida.

\- Debes irte candy, tienes lo que deseabas_ señalo la libreta y ella quiso lanzársela por la cara, sin embargo, la apretó aun más.

\- no me responderás nada_ Terry negó completamente_ entonces dime, todo esto que has hecho porque ha sido? Lastima?

\- joder no!_ exclamo molesto.

\- eres como todos_ murmuro molesta_ hablas de mi triste vida, es verdad que jamás vine a un parque de atracciones, mi padre estuvo tan ocupado para no traerme, tal vez no tenga la vida tan emocionante que todos llevan pero estoy satisfecha por quien soy! No quiero tu lastima así como la de nadie! Todos miran a la pobre candy que solo estudia encerrada en su habitación_ Terry iba a protesta pero maldita sea ella estaba llorando, una gota salina se desplazo por su mejilla y casi se asusto_ la pobre que casi no tiene amigos porque tiene miedo de que la amistad la desenfoque de sus metas, la pobre que muerde su almohada para ahogar sus penas cuando siente que todo esta tan vacio a su alrededor… sabes que, vete al diablo!

Claro que lloraba, de frustración, rabia e indignación. Había tenido una buena tarde y después de unas clases moralistas la habían despachado sin más. Se agarro a su orgullo y empezó a caminar hacia el taxi que la esperaba, pero antes de llegar aquel otro la tomo de su mano, jaloneo un poco y termino entre sus brazos.

\- Tonta_ le dijo Terry con seriedad_ deja de llorar…

\- suéltame!_ exclamo molesta, sus lagrimas seguían saliendo en gran raudal. El castaño de atrevió a quitarle aquellos lentes y guardarlos en el bolsillo de su bermudas.

\- deja de llorar, sino te besare…

Debió dejar de llorar pero como decirle a sus ojos que pararan, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y solo logro que otras lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

\- Te lo advertí…_ susurro con ese aliento dulzón.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, entonces se rozaron sus labios y empezó a besarla antes de que ella recobrara su compostura y lo rechazara. Y ella le correspondió besándolo, antes de que empezara a recordar donde estaba y de que no debía besar a aquel idiota que la había hecho llorar porque la hacía sentir tan miserable.

Ella estaba aun llorando, porque cuando Terry apretó sus mejillas sintió sus lágrimas y la apretó mas contra sí mismo porque ella era tan cálida y adictiva para sus sentidos.

Ella inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y lo beso como nunca lo había hecho porque aquel era su único momento perfecto entre aquellos brazos que le daban todo lo desconocido que tanto había deseado, y ella tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, de que sus dientes chocaran o de que su lengua fuese muy impertinente, pero aquel castaño suspiro complacido y ella se sintió flotando.

El se sintió perdido, como si su mente fuese formateada en aquel proceso tan gratificante, y quiso recuperar su sentido separándose. Sabía que la tenia apresada de sus mejillas pero en un parpadeo la había apresado de su cintura, lo tenía en trance cuando empezó a apartarla. Dejo una estela de besos por su cara y ella soltó una risita tímida que aligero su corazón. Suspiro, y simplemente el la abrazo dejando que ella posara su mejilla en su pecho, escuchaba claramente el latir acelerado de su corazón, porque se sentía como un chiquillo cuando corría por la cuadra evitando que un perro lo mordiese, era un ejemplo extraño pero le encantaba la sensación de adrenalina y emoción.

\- Lo siento, candy_ murmuro y ella asistió_ me encantas pero…

\- no puedes_ completo ella.

\- aun no puedo_ dijo, sin explicarle que mandaría al diablo a Archie solo para conocerla mejor y quedarse con ella. Tenía un gran problema que resolver primero y no quería joderlo todo sin ni siquiera empezarlo_ lo lamento, mierda… yo, me gustas y sé que eres una chica que…

Caramba Terry! eso no está saliendo bien, pensó frustrado.

Candy se separo un poco y negó con su cabeza.

\- Entiendo.

No, no entiende… coño Terry, habla idiota! Explícale animal!, se reprocho mentalmente el castaño.

Sin embargo, ella sonrió secando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, ya no lloraba pero tenía su nariz roja, le hacía sentir deseos de besarla aun mas, pero ya había pasado un gran limite.

\- Gracias por todo, buenas noches Terry.

Ella se dio media vuelta y por fin, tomo el taxi, cerró la puerta trasera y el auto se puso en marcha, no sin antes escuchar un comentario del taxista sobre lo románticos que eran los noviazgos, cosa que lo hizo patearse mentalmente. Ella no era como las demás, no hizo una pataleta por las idioteces que intento decir, ella solo entendió y se marcho.

\- Maldito idiota!_ se catalogo el castaño a sí mismo con frustración.

Con molestia fue a buscar su bicicleta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche pedaleando con rabia, repitiéndose lo estúpido que era y pensando en que hacer para arreglar todo de una manera que nadie saliera jodiendo en aquel asunto tan loco.

Pensó en candy y sus sonrisa y se sintió mareado, sus besos eran dulces y bonitos… era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Le podía prometer una vida llena de sentimientos, aunque aquello sonara mucho más estúpido, se sentía estúpido a su lado y lo hacía feliz, podía ser aquello mucho más loco?

Empezó a tararear una melodía y quiso reír, después de la rabia solo le quedaron las sonrisas de los besos con aquella pecosa.

Entro a su departamento con mejor ánimo, llevaba su bicicleta a cuestas, era hora de tomar una ducha y dormir. Consultaría con la almohada que haría a continuación, porque necesitaba una salida práctica y eficaz antes de que la mentira de Archie le afectara como una gangrena.

\- Pastelito!_ sintió la voz del susodicho a su espalda y sonrió irónico.

\- si pastelito, he llegado! Me has guardado algo de comer?_ pregunto con risa, dejo su bicicleta en el recibidor, luego la movería a otro sitio. Se giro para buscar a su amigo y su sonrisa se borro.

\- cariño tenemos visita…

Maldito Archie… maldito, maldito, maldito!, te pudrirás en el infierno después de esto, pensó Terry con tanta rabia que se sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

\- Espero no te moleste que mi tía y mi madre hayan venido a vernos_ Archie sonreía enormemente, frente a él, estaban Camille y Sofía con una sonrisa discreta_ hemos pedido pizza… se que te encanta.

Ya no tenía hambre, eso era un hecho. Ahora todo se podía ir a la mierda, no tenía idea de cómo salir de aquel hoyo negro que Archie había creado.

\- Creo que no estoy presentable, me disculpo señoras_ murmuro fulminando a Archie con su mirada, mejor dicho taladrándolo con su mirada.

\- no se preocupe Terry_ dijo Sofía acercándose para besar su mejilla_ después de todo, será parte de nuestra familia… cuando Archie me pidió que viniese a ver su departamento, tuve mis dudas, pero veo que tienen un buen sitio para vivir_ escucho como Archie tosía ahogado.

Espero te mueras con una anchoa, maldito mentiroso, pensó Terry con molestia.

\- Si ya veo que sí, me permiten bañarme y me reuniré con ustedes?

\- vaya señor Grandchester_ dijo Camille sonriendo.

\- Terry, por favor_ murmuro riendo_ después de todo estamos en familia.

Archie lo miro sospechosamente pero Terry lo ignoro.

\- Necesitas algo, pastelito?_ pregunto su amigo con inocencia.

Una hoz para rebanarte el pescuezo, imbécil, pensó el castaño.

\- Nada, aunque… podrías sacar un turrón de maní de la alacena… lo comeremos más tarde, cariño.

Archie lo miro confuso diciendo con sus ojos… soy alérgico, lo olvidas?

Y Terry le correspondió con una mirada de… te matare!

Así que silbando, se fue para su habitación donde se daría un baño y pensaría en las miles de maneras que habían para matar a alguien lentamente, porque su instinto asesino había sido activado en aquel momento, Archie se las pagaría con creces.

Sin embargo, sus labios seguían quemándole por el recuerdo de unos besos que lo mantendrían en pie por aquel camino tan incierto. Ademas de que cuando se quito su ropa encontró esos lentes que le recordaron aun mas a aquella pecosa que lo estaba descolocando totalmente en el mundo, sonrió sin querer y los metió en la seguridad de una de sus gavetas. Aquel seria su propio recordatorio de cuanto Archie merecía quedar por lo menos sin lengua.

.

.

.

Ahora si a ponernos al día con el fic, empezare a darle forma a este desastre. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.

Un abrazo enorme!

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	7. Chapter 7

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 6:  
**

Sus dientes crujían en cada mordedura que daba, el sonido de los dientes lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Hacia solo unos minutos desde que su madre y su tía se habían marchado y ya tenía la piel de gallina al estar frente a Terry. Era intimidante verlo comerse aquel turrón de maní delante del que era sumamente alérgico.

\- deja de masticar y mirarme_ refunfuño Archie con una voz tan chillona que hizo sonreír totalmente malévolo a su amigo.

\- quieres un beso de la muerte Archivald_ ofreció el castaño.

\- no es gracioso, eso podría matarme.

\- seria encantador comprobarlo... me has jodido completamente, en realidad no creo pueda perdonarte lo que has hecho_ dijo Terry lanzando el envoltorio a la papelera_ mierda! as traído a tu madre y a tu tía, lo a completaste diciendo que era NUESTRO departamento.

Archie puso mala cara pero se recostó en el sofá con calma.

\- primero que todo, no traje a nadie_ Terry arqueo su ceja_ es cierto, ellas se aparecieron aquí debido a que no dormí en la casa, pero créeme no las quería aquí, mas no podía ignorarlas y dejarlas en la calle. Segundo, tuve que explicar algo creíble de porque estaba aquí, no dije que era nuestro departamento, pero mamá lo creyó así...

\- un cuerno!_ protesto el castaño_ no pudiste desmentir eso!

Archie se movió incomodo ante la mirada amenazante de su amigo.

\- lo lamento hermano, intentare resolver eso con mamá..._ Terry solo suspiro pero no dijo nada mas, solo dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la barra de cerámica que tenia la cocina, se veía cansado_ y... como te fue con candy?

El cuerpo del castaño se tenso por un momento, pero luego volvió a su estado normal, aquel no levanto su mirada.

\- bien...

Quería decir, _excelente maldita sea_ , pero Archie había jodido todo.

\- solo bien? le entregaste su libreta de notas?

\- la entregue_ murmuro con un humor pésimo, Archie intento decir algo pero su amigo se desplazo fuera de la barra_ no quiero escucharte... tuve un día largo y solo deseo dormir.

\- pero Terry...

Su amigo lo miro, y sonrió con melancolía.

\- en mi vida me habían tratado como un maldito títere, durante todo este tiempo sentí que había dejado de ser manipulable para todos, me sentí un poco mas superior con mi autoestima intacto a las palabras negativas sobre mi jodido carácter... yo creí que había superado tanta mierda que habían echado sobre mí, pero comprobé que no es así, me estas usando a tu beneficio y créeme no me gusta_ su voz sonaba cansada y Archie comprendió que había metido la pata con tanto desastre, conocía a Terry, conocía su historia, pero con todo no pensó en su amigo_ te ayude solo porque eres mi amigo, pero hoy he considerado en dejar esta amistad...

\- Terry!

\- quiero que lo sepas_ hablo ignorando su exclamación sorprendida_ me interesa quien soy, no tengo nada en contra de los gustos de cada quien, pero no quiero me hieras con esas malditas mentiras, si esto se extiende sabes lo que sucederá_ Archie asistió con pesar_ no quiero tener a cuestas un cadáver que será lo más seguro que pase si llega a oídos de mi maldito verdugo..._ Archie sabia que se refería a su padre_ amigo, no quiero dañar a nadie pero sucederá. Te doy un mes para que arregles esto, no más.

\- Terry lo siento, entiendo... arreglare esto, te lo aseguro y...

El chico solo asistió y lo interrumpió.

\- hablaremos luego, tengo demasiado en mi cabeza. Hoy, ve a casa.

Archie asistió entendiéndolo y solo lo miro con ese humor sombrío marcharse a su habitación. Estaba deprimido por su amigo, pero era cierto, se había aprovechado de él para su propio beneficio. Saco su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y marco el número de su hermano.

\- Stear, puedes buscarme en este momento... creo es hora de que vaya a casa.

 **.**

El chico de lentes llevaba un buen rato esperando a su hermano que lo había mandado a llamar. Estaba casi desesperado y sostener a Anthony no era mucha opción, aquel quería irrumpir el sitio para averiguar más sobre Terry.

\- allí viene_ dijo su primo tony sonriendo_ Archie! bruja, debiste llamarnos antes.

Archie blanqueo sus ojos ante el apodo de su primo y se monto en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

\- estoy destruido_ exclamo con cansancio y su hermano soltó una risa.

\- de qué?

\- hoy fue un día muy ajetreado...

\- jugueteando con tu novio_ dijo Stear con risas poniendo en marcha el auto.

\- Stear! carajo, has puesto en mi una imagen aterradora_ murmuro Anthony quien reía a más no poder.

\- no es gracioso!

Exclamo Archie molesto de que su hermano y primo, se burlaran así de él.

\- pero si esa es la realidad no?

Intimidado el que se proclamaba homosexual, solo encogió sus hombros.

\- es una relación casta y sin diversión?!

Pregunto tony sorprendido de la frialdad de su primo. Archie se sonrojo sin querer ante tal interrogatorio tan vergonzoso.

\- claro que no!

\- entonces cuéntame como es el asunto entre tú y Terry?

\- maldita sea tony, para que quieres saberlo?!

\- me preocupas!_ exclamo burlón y recibió un golpe en su hombro por parte de Stear.

\- déjalo tranquilo imbécil, mi hermano puede tener sus secretos amorosos.

\- gracias, supongo.

Tony se encogió de hombros y se recostó más en el asiento copiloto.

\- tengo hambre!_ grito como niño y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- pizza?

Sugirió Stear y sus hermanos gritaron con júbilo, en realidad la idea les encanto.

Alerta el de lentes busco un sitio de comida rápida. Sabía que era tarde pero necesitaban comer, la cena había sido pésima, por alguna razón candy llego y solo se fue a su habitación a refugiarse en sus libros ya que tenía examen. Comer con sus padres y sus tíos no era tan animado cuando estaban todos así de separados, por lo cual tony y él solo picotearon un poco sus alimentos, pero sin llenarse.

Tony encendió el radio en el auto, colocando una canción totalmente ruidosa, pero la descarto siguió pasando las estaciones hasta que se escucharon las notas de la guitarra que tan bien conocía, era _passenger_ sonando _let her go_ , la canción favorita de su niña rubia. La dejo sonar y cerró sus ojos, sonrió sin querer, aquella canción lo transportaba a una parte de candy que siempre había deseado en secreto, se sintió algo aturdido por la serie de pensamientos que lo asaltaron. Abrió sus ojos que eran como el cielo, claros y sinceros.

Stear y Archie lo miraban fijamente. Habían aparcado y no se dio cuenta, sentía las miradas encima de él y se ruborizo un poco como si ellos pudiesen leer su propio pensamiento añorado.

\- qué rayos les pasa?_ pregunto en un tono juguetón que ellos no se creyeron.

Como buenos hermanos ambos se miraron entre si y arquearon sus cejas, dándose una conversación muda que lo intrigo.

\- qué?!_ exigió saber el rubio esta vez con molestia.

\- mmm te has dado cuenta que cada vez que suena la canción favorita de candy haces lo mismo_ hablo Stear con calma.

\- cierras tus ojos y sonríes como estúpido_ completo Archie sonriendo_ sucede algo que no sabemos tony?

\- algo con candy?_ quiso saber Stear.

Quiso gritar que no, pero sus labios estaban tensos en una línea.

No podía explicarles que algunas cosas habían cambiado dentro de él, como el hecho de que ya no veía a candy como la simple prima con la que se había prácticamente criado, sentía que cometía una atrocidad cada vez que la veía e imaginaba que era una mujer como cualquier otra, mejor dicho una mujer que era suya.

Tenía esos sentimientos primitivos que estaban consumiendo su mente y no los podía controlar en ocasiones. Sentía celos de sus primos cuando la tomaban entre sus brazos, eso no era normal y juraba por todo lo sagrado que había dejado a un lado todo pensamiento no razonable sobre ella, pero seguía atormentándolo en sus sueños. La soñaba sonriente, alegre, con ropa, sin ropa, con sus muecas y sus ojos como esmeraldas que iluminaban su existencia, la soñaba con su boca cereza saboreándola. Sentía que cometía un pecado enorme con todo aquello.

 _Le esperaba el infierno, eso ni lo dudaba._

Los chicos seguían mirándolo totalmente a la expectativa, pero de su boca no salió nada.

\- te enamoraste de ella!

Afirmo Archie golpeándole la cabeza rubia, desplazando sus cabellos en todas direcciones.

\- auch! desgraciado!

Protesto tony sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Stear no dijo nada, solo suspiro y bajo del auto. Se veía pensativo y para sorpresa de los otros dos, aquel saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno con su yesquero plateado.

\- mierda hermano! fumas?!

Exclamo con sorpresa Archie quien bajo detrás de él. Stear era un genio, sus notas eran sobresalientes y tenía un registro impecable, cero peleas o problemas. Verlo fumar era tan irreal. Tony bajo del auto y le arranco la cajetilla.

\- estás loco?!

Stear sonrió acomodando sus lentes.

\- fuego?

Tony se le quedo mirando y luego miro los cigarrillos en su mano, saco uno y asistió.

\- Cristo, están jodidos!

Murmuro Archie viéndolos fumar con calma, tony nada experto se atraganto un poco al principio y luego mejoro su situación, desplazando el humo por sus fosas nasales.

\- estoy enamorado de patricia_ comento Stear con su mirada perdida y los chicos lo miraron mas sorprendidos que cuando empezó a fumar_ me le he declarado hoy, sin querer fue a buscar a candy cuando ella no estaba, la hice pasar y hablamos en la sala un rato, estábamos algo solos y... no pude contenerme. La bese y la asuste como un cervatillo, le dije que estaba enamorado de ella, abrió sus ojos enormemente y corrió como si el diablo la fuese persiguiendo.

\- diablo la has perseguido?_ pregunto sarcástico su hermano y Stear negó.

\- ni tiempo me dio_ murmuro malhumorado_ fumo cuando estoy nervioso, hoy no he parado... tengo frio y estoy temblando de miedo, se que ella no me dio respuesta y estoy esperando una jodida respuesta.

Tony exhalo el humo y suspiro.

\- por lo menos tienes esperanza... yo me enamore de nuestra prima y saben que no tengo ni esperanza, nos ve a todos como hermanos, para ella es como un pecado mirarme como yo estoy deseando que me mire, es frustrante todo lo que me está pasando desde hace un tiempo, estoy loco por ella.

\- porque no se lo dices?_ pregunto Archie y Stear estuvo de acuerdo.

\- no puedo...

Los tres suspiraron y se recostaron al auto. El trió en converse de diversos colores, Stear con bermudas y los otros dos con jeans, los tres con camisas ceñidas al cuerpo, Tony sin mangas y un dibujo de pacman en el centro. Los tres guapos a su estilo y con sus cuerpos estilizados por el ejercicio, solo Archie tenía menos musculo que el resto.

\- hambre?_ pregunto Stear lanzando el cigarrillo al suelo para luego pisarlo.

\- no_ murmuro Archie y tony estuvo de acuerdo_ quiero una cerveza...

\- excelente idea_ hablo tony.

Stear ya que no tenia de otra para sacarse la tristeza solo asistió.

Aquella noche olvidarían, para bien o para mal, lo harían... porque estaban cansados de sus propios problemas.

 **.**

No recordaba cuanto tiempo había llorado pero lo había hecho demasiado, sentía sus ojos hinchados y al mirarse en el espejo de su baño no se reconoció, tenía la nariz enrojecida y se sentía fatal.

Había llegado a su hogar sin soltar una lágrima mas, alego que iba a estudiar, se sabía que nadie la molestaría y se saltaría la cena. su madre llego a tocar su puerta mas no la abrió, dejo la cena en el suelo cerca de la puerta y se marcho deseándole suerte en su examen de mañana, candy la había jalado hacia adentro pero no había comido nada.

Se había lanzado sobre su colchón apretando la almohada entre sus brazos dejando todo el dolor contenido, mojo en su totalidad donde había dejado posado su rostro, lágrimas dolorosas y sin consuelo.

Se sentía perdida y no sabía que más iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Terry había movido su mundo y lo había destruido como un ciclón, lo odia o bueno se repetía aquello queriendo creerlo.

Se sentía sola y vacía, la soledad la embargaba llenándola de pensamientos negativos, dejo cada lágrima salir y se sintió peor.

 _Terry... idiota Terry por haberse metido en lo que no era su problema._

Su celular sonó con un tono que claramente era un mensaje que había llegado, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar. Se arrastro fuera de la cama en la total penumbra de su habitación. Llego a su cómoda y tomo su celular, el brillo de la pantalla la cegó por unos segundos pero sin querer sonrió al mirar aquel nombre.

 _ **Despierta?**_

Era tony quien le había enviado, pensó en no responder pero se sentía tan sola en aquella noche. Miro la hora y ya habían pasado las doce, prácticamente era madrugada.

 _No, porque?_

Tecleo sin pensar. Necesitaba compañía para no ahogarse en la tristeza. Espero y espero, hasta que otro mensaje llego.

 _ **Te extraño, no hemos podido hablar en el día. Te extraño.**_

Ella sintió nuevas lágrimas, tony siempre era tan atento. No habían hablado eso era cierto, en la mañana él había ido a la universidad y ella también, la mediodía la había pasado en la cafetería de la facultad y en la tarde se había citado con Terry, cerrando su día con broche de oro.

Sal de mi mente, Terry. Se reprocho mentalmente.

 _También te extraño, lamento que no lo hayamos hecho._

 _ **Hablamos? 3**_

 _Lo estamos haciendo, tonto_.

 _ **No así cariño, quiero verte :(**_

 _Donde estas?_

Pregunto con sospecha pues era extraño que no hubiese irrumpido en su habitación.

 _ **Con los chicos. Estamos distrayéndonos.**_

 _Debieron llevarme._

 _ **No tenias examen mañana? por eso nadie te molesto.**_

 _Mmm cierto, aunque no creo salga bien_.

 _ **Y qué? lo intentas en los otros exámenes si este no te sale bien.**_

Ella sonrió ante aquel mensaje, tony siempre era comprensivo con ella.

 _Supongo que sí._

Se desplazo a su cama y se lanzo sobre ella con el teléfono en la mano.

 _ **Tienes activo tu whatssap?**_

 _Algo, para qué?_

Intrigada pensó que algo estaba pasando y rápidamente abrió su cuenta. Una nota de voz llego a su bandeja y rápidamente la escucho.

 _ **Candy, princesa de mi vida te extraño..._**_ se escuchaba un bullicio en el fondo_ _**me siento solitario sin ti y yo, bueno en realidad quiero que sepas que yo te... mierda no! Archivald! dame mi maldito celular!**_ _ la voz de tony sonó molesta y otras voces empezaron a gritar_ _**CANDY! TE AMO GATITA!**_ _ grito Archie totalmente animado, aquello hizo reír a la rubia que escuchaba_ _**Candy, nena hermosa, también te amo de aquí al infinito**_ _ se escucho la voz de Stear, estaba riendo_ _**AHORA DILO TONY**_!_ se escucho el grito estridente de Archie. Se escucho un golpe y varios gritos y silbidos. Escucho un jadeo_ _**perdón, perdón... esos idiotas, quiero verte... llegare a casa pronto, espérame despierta por favor**_ _ se escucho la dulce suplica de su primo_ _**ya mismo voy a... STEAR NO! ARCHIE!...**_

La nota de voz se corto bruscamente y ella no pudo reír incontrolablemente de las locuras de sus primos. Llego otro mensaje a su whatssap... era Stear, abrió el asunto y era una foto, la abrió y no pudo contener una carcajada.

Se veía a tony totalmente rojo en medio de Stear y Archie. Ambos hermanos lo besaban en sus mejillas, había sido totalmente sorprendido con aquella foto, todos despeinados y con una sonrisa enorme.

En el pie de la foto decía: _**falta tú beso para tony. By: Stear xxxxx**_

 _Paladines hermosos xxxxxxxx_

Envió miles de besos para su primo. La habían hecho reír después de tanta tristeza.

 _ **Borra esa foto candy! :'(**_

Era un mensaje de tony.

 _Ni lo sueñes. Me encanta! *-*_

 _ **Candyyy!**_

 _No me quites mi felicidad! ¬¬_

 _ **Jodida mujer u.u . Espérame, llegamos pronto.**_

 _Tengo sueño xD_

 _ **Ni lo intentes!**_

 _Tonto!_

 _ **Te hablo en serio. Espérame.**_

Ella sonrió. Cerró su whatssap y coloco su celular en la mesita a su lado, pero antes de dejarlo otro mensaje entro. Creyendo que era tony lo dejo así. Se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos sintiéndose mucho mejor. Ellos eran su calma entre tantas cosas malas.

Había decidido esperar a tony pero el sueño la estaba venciendo y aquel se había tardado mucho. Sus parpados se volvieron pesados y se fue abandonando de su conciencia, en pocos minutos sintió tanta tranquilidad que dejo que Morfeo la envolviera.

 **.**

Estaba molesto, los chicos pidieron más rondas y no lo dejaron marcharse del bar. Estaban todos como una cuba, totalmente emborrachada, ya ni Archie se podía sostener en pie y decía miles de estupideces.

Se subió a la barra del barman y aunque intentaron que no hiciera el ridículo, aquello fue inevitable.

\- quiero brindarrr maldita seaaa... por los jodidos padres... que manejan las vidas de sus hijos_ alzo su cerveza e increíblemente todos aprobaron aquel brindis, pero Archie se tomo a pecho su botella y cayó hacia delante desde arriba y bum! madre golpe lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Todos rieron pero lo ayudaron a levantar, aquel gemía dolorosamente pero seguía pidiendo más alcohol.

Stear quien en comparación de todos había bebido menos, estaba en la pista de baile moviéndose contra dos chicas, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era un sacrilegio.

\- maldición, jamás lo vi así_ murmuro tony quien sentía que todo le daba risa, a su lado una chica tenia rato intentando colar su mano por su abdomen_ ehhh! quieta muñeca!

\- me gustas muñeco_ balbuceo la pequeña bebedora, era bonita para muchos ojos pero no para los suyos_ tengo un cuarto en casa de una amiga, podemos...

\- creo que no!_ exclamo riendo, apartándose para buscar a Stear_ Primo!

Lo grito pero aquel estaba en garras de aquellas dos que sin dudarlo lo iban a violar en plena pista. Se abrió paso empujándolas, sin interesarle que chillaran protestando.

\- Tony... hermano_ balbuceo, tenía mala pinta, los ojos vidriosos y sus lentes habían desaparecido.

\- bebiste menos que nosotros, idiota.

\- supongo que yo no estaba tan acostumbrado en esto como creía..._ respondió riendo mientras lo abrazaba y se movía con él, bailando_ baila conmigo pequeña sabandija...

\- suéltame marico... carajo que vergüenza!_ exclamo tony ya que todos los miraban riendo por lo bajo.

\- tú no me quieres_ murmuro Stear apretado a su cuello_ nadie me quiere...

\- no comiences a llorar!_ chillo tony, y aquel otro empezó a gimotear como un perro cuando es golpeado_ no, no!

\- quiero a patty! y ya lo dije!_ grito Stear fuera de sí, recibiendo un golpe por parte de tony en su cabeza_ auch!

\- vámonos!

Tony como era el único que aparentemente se mantenía en pie lo empujo a la salida. Afortunadamente hallo a Archie afuera quien estaba besándose a lengua completa con una rubia de pechos grandes, la había recostado contra la pared y apretaba sus caderas con hambre.

\- suéltala mocoso!_ exclamo tony con rabia jalándolo por el cuello.

\- no, no... Déjame idiota! Sally, cariño de mi vida!

\- me llamo Sandra!_ le grito la rubia con un aspecto de haber sido devorada_ pero no importa, vuelve!

Archie rio por lo bajo intentando soltarse, pero tony agarro mas su cuello y lo encamino hacia el auto, empujaba aun a Stear que seguía llorando a mares.

\- abre tus piernas mi reina que ya me suelto y voy!

\- estoy caliente por ti, bebé_ gimoteo la rubia animada.

Tony blanqueo sus ojos, Stear estaba a gatas abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo y tony lo pateo un poco para que cayese dentro. Lanzo a Archie también detrás y cerró la puerta, quiso darle la vuelta al auto para arrancar e irse pero la rubia estaba haciéndole señas a Archie de que la llamara, aquel otro asistía y le guiñaba un ojo. Una situación tan insostenible.

\- amor, ese imbécil al que tanto deseas es gay..._ grito tony señalando a Archie quien ya se había quedado dormido abrazando a Stear. La mujer abrió enorme sus ojos_ tiene un novio súper caliente al que le mete mano, crees que te llamara? yo no tendría esperanzas de ser tu.

Los hombros de la mujer cayeron y frunció su boca.

\- los hombres lindos siempre deben cambiar de bando... que desperdicio, besaba tan bien.

La mujer se fue refunfuñando y entro al bar a probar mejor suerte con otro. Tony simplemente rio como poseso.

Manejar a casa fue más fácil de lo que creyó, cero policías, cero autos atravesados gracias a Dios porque seguramente se los abría llevado por delante. Los dos tortolos atrás estaban profundamente dormidos, algunas veces balbuceaba una tontería y volvían a dormir.

Parqueo el auto en el garaje cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario. Apago el motor y camino tambaleante fuera. Empezó a pensar como subiría aquel par pero la verdad era que no podía, terminarían haciendo tremendo ruido y con el cuello roto por las escaleras o por sus padres. Abrió las ventanas del auto y suspiro, allí los dejaría. Estaban cómodos a su manera y no pasarían frio.

El se fue caminando con cuidado a traves de la cocina, estaba iluminada tenuemente. Subió las escaleras casi a gatas porque sus piernas fallaban y se sentía muy mareado, había bebido demasiado para su hígado.

Resuelto llego a la habitación de candy y estaba cerrada. Saco su cartera del bolsillo y saco una llave, ella le había dado una. Abrió la puerta con un chirrido, se lanzo dentro de la habitación y el cerro con seguro.

Hallo a la rubia totalmente dormida, el cuarto estaba oscuro pero la luz de la luna se colaba en la ventana. Saco sus zapatos, camisa y pantalón, aquello parecía un crimen pero sabía que no podía más con su cuerpo.

Removió el edredón rosa de la rubia y se movió en la cama pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Estaba caliente y confortable, se moderaba a su contextura. Respiro en su cuello y se sintió mejor consigo mismo.

\- tony..._ murmuro candy soñolienta y aquel la apretó mas a su cuerpo.

\- duerme dulce candy, duerme.

\- no deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama...

\- debería, pero aquí estoy mucho mas cómodo.

\- hueles horrible_ dijo con voz cansada y aquel soltó una carcajada ronca.

\- lo sé, estoy totalmente borracho. Perdón.

El cuerpo de ella se relajo y su respiración se volvió uniforme.

\- Te amo candy_ murmuro tony con sus ojos cerrados, sentía mucho sueño_ Te amo profundamente.

Aparentemente ella no escucho porque siguió durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Tony pensó que la próxima vez se lo diría mejor, era momento de abrir su corazón y ya estaba dispuesto. Dejo que el sueño los envolviera y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, una por el cansancio emocional que llevaba y el otro por los grados de alcohol que tenía su cuerpo.

Mañana todo iría mejor.

 **.**

Los rayos de sol iluminaron de manera molesta su rostro, abrió sus ojos totalmente desorientada, se sentía a gusto y totalmente relajada, suspiro queriendo cinco minutos más. Alargo su mano y la paso por su rostro, un brillo llamo su atención y miro la pulsera de colores que descansaba en su muñeca, recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y casi quiso llorar de nuevo.

 _Terry... estúpido Terry._

Un brazo rodeo su cintura y no evito jadear sorprendida, miro hacia atrás y encontró a su primo tony totalmente dormido, tenía el cabello corto cayéndole sobre el rostro y ella observo que iba prácticamente desnudo, no es que no lo haya visto en paños menores pero aquella era una situación de lo mas incomoda, sintió el caliente en su cara y supo que estaba más sonrojada que una cereza.

Agarro el brazo de su primo y lo dejo sobre la cama mientras ella salía de la cama con rapidez. Comprobó la hora y solo le faltaban treinta minutos para entrar a clases, debía llegar a las siete y eran las seis treinta. Soltó un gemido asustado y corrió hacia el baño, se aseo como pudo, tiro su ropa y salió prácticamente desnuda hacia el closet donde tomo unos pantalones prelavados y una camisa sin mangas de la sirenita.

\- oh no, no..._ murmuro al verse con aquella camisa pero iba muy apurada para cambiársela.

Se coloco los converse rojos con unos finos destellos escarchados, se echo crema de peinar en el cabello y no lo ato, estaría bien mientras siguiera mojado. No perdió tiempo en maquillaje ni nada, solo miro su reflejo y busco sus lentes, pero no los encontró.

\- esto solo me pasa cuando voy apurada_ refunfuño molesta, abrió una de sus gavetas y saco otros lentes más sofisticados en color blanco, tenía algo de miopía y los necesitaba para sus clases.

Agarro su bolso con todos sus cuadernos y libros. Se dio media vuelta y encontró a tony totalmente despierto, sonreía sutilmente.

\- he hecho mucho ruido?

\- como el infierno... me martilleaba mi cabeza con cada protesta tuya_ ella sonrió.

\- lo siento.

\- te vas?

\- sí, si... nos vemos_ hablo rápidamente corriendo fuera de la habitación, parecía un torbellino.

\- candy!_ la llamo Anthony al mirar que había dejado su celular sobre la mesita de noche, el se levanto y sintió vértigo, se lanzo de nuevo sobre la cama_ tendré que llevárselo en un rato...

Suspirando, se froto su frente, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Agarro sus pantalones y se los coloco allí sentado. Recordaba a duras penas como había llegado a casa, lo último que recordaba era el cuerpo de candy cerca de él.

\- maldición!_ protesto al mirarse la reacción de su cuerpo ante sus pensamientos.

Se levanto molesto, necesitaría agua fría, mucha agua fría. Agarro el celular de la rubia y encendió la pantalla, había un whatssap sin abrir. Sonriente lo abrió pensando que era alguno de los chicos, sabía que Stear le había enviado.

Su sonrisa se borro totalmente.

 _ **Candy..**_._ habían colocado primero y luego había otro mensaje_ _**pecosa perdóname, soy un idiota. Tengo mucho que explicarte, quiero que sepas que fue el mejor beso de mi existencia y dejarte marchar de aquella manera no fue correcto. Tratare de arreglar todo. Completamente tuyo.**_

El ceño de Anthony se hizo doloroso, verifico el número pero estaba claro que no estaba entre los contactos de candy, la foto del perfil era un águila.

\- quien demonios es este?!

Pregunto molesto a sí mismo, podía alegar que se había equivocado pero la había llamado por su nombre y demonios hablaba de un beso, sintió los celos en todo su esplendor y su sangre comenzó a bullir con rapidez.

Escucho unos pasos fuera de la puerta de candy y levanto su mirada, Archie y Stear iban abrazados y parecían un asco, se le quedaron mirando.

\- dormiste con candy?_ pregunto Stear totalmente crispado.

Anthony ni siquiera contesto, solo miro de nuevo aquel mensaje, apago el teléfono y se lo metió al bolsillo. Agarro su camisa y salió de la habitación ignorando a aquel par. Pero tambaleante Stear agarro su hombro.

\- tony...

\- suéltame joder, no quiero golpearte_ Stear dio un paso hacia atrás soltándolo, estaba sorprendido_ no dormí con ella de la manera que piensas, ahora déjenme en paz.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron entrar a su habitación.

\- que le pasa?_ pregunto Archie con voz rasposa.

\- no sé, pero algo malo debe haber sucedido...

\- que problema_ murmuro su hermano agarrándose de él con la cara totalmente verde_ quiero vomitar...

\- si me vomitas te matare a golpes!

\- me lo tragare_ dijo Archie encogiendo sus hombros.

\- qué asco, Archie.

Aquel otro soltó una carcajada que su hermano imito y ambos sirviéndose de apoyo llegaron a su habitación agradeciendo al cielo de que nadie los haya visto en aquellas fachas.

 **.**

Terry se sentía cansado cuando entro a la primera clase, sorprendido vio que Archie no llego. Aquello estaba bien, no se sentía genial para hablar con él.

Bastante tarde había visto a candy conectada en whatssap y le había enviado un mensaje que ella ni se molesto en contestar, se veía que estaba sumamente molesta con él. Conseguir el número había sido fácil, Archie era un total olvidado y vivía anotando los números de su familia en la agenda de Terry.

Estaba solitario en su asiento, la gente hablaba detrás de él pero ni se molesto en girar e involucrarse. Para la segunda clase, Archie apareció con unos lentes negros, llevaba una camisa manga larga de rayas negras y blancas, pantalones jeans negros y zapatos deportivos. Tomo asiento a su lado en total silencio, aquello era extraño, el hablaba hasta por los codos.

Terry lo miro de reojo y Archie solo suspiro, agarrando su lápiz para fingir que tomaba apuntes.

\- que te pasa?_ pregunto Terry cerca de él.

Archie chillo tomándose la cabeza.

\- carajo hombre, no me hables tan fuerte_ Terry sonrió, aquel aliento apestaba a cerveza, cigarrillo y menta, camuflajearlo no le había servido de nada.

\- te has dado un banquete de tragos, Archie..._ le dijo burlón y aquel otro soltó un suspiro molesto.

\- cállate...

\- novato_ siguió Terry con la burla y aquel otro bajo sus lentes y blanqueo sus ojos.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, al finalizar el dolor de cabeza de Archie había cedido, estaba más animado y hablaba de todo el desastre que había formado la noche anterior con sus primos, conto que poco recordaba, se habían dado un verdadero banquete ya que terminaron con la mente en blanco. Estaban fuera de clases sentados totalmente relajados en la acera de la entrada principal donde casi todos se congregaban.

\- te lo digo de verdad, todos quedamos en blanco.

\- solo a ustedes se les ocurre beber de esa manera_ dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

\- pero gracias al cielo que tony aguanto un poco mas... fue quien nos llevo a casa.

\- mmm el niño bonito?_ se burlo el castaño.

\- que desgraciado! pero si, es ese..._ dijo Archie sacando un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo, se arrojo uno a la boca_ el pobre diablo está enamorado de candy, sabemos de sobra que él no tiene los pantalones para decírselo. Ayer lo intento pero hubo un fallo monumental, no le salían las palabras. Es una pena porque sinceramente a mi no me molestaría que él y ella... para dónde vas?_ pregunto de pronto al ver como Terry se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones.

\- tengo cosas que hacer_ murmuro acomodando su gorra hacia atrás.

\- pero Terry...

\- nos vemos en casa mas tarde.

\- no, pero es que hoy quería pedirte que fueras a cenar a casa...

Terry lo miro interrumpiéndolo.

\- mañana.

Archie encogió sus hombros pero asistió. Sin cruzar alguna otra palabra aquel castaño totalmente celoso se marcho. Camino con paso rabioso y Susana se intento atravesar pero fue arrollada por la mochila del castaño.

\- disculpe_ murmuro, aunque por supuesto que no le interesaba.

Escucho el bufido como vaca brava de Susana pero no le importo. Saco su celular y sin dudarlo marco el numero de la pecosa, necesitaba hablar con ella, escuchar su voz y darle una explicación. Le contaría todo lo de Archie, ya no le importaba. Quería a aquella chica para él, jamás conseguiría a nadie igual.

El celular dio un tono y dos... hasta que lo agarraron.

 _ **Diga?**_ _ respondió una voz masculina muy de mal humor_ _**hable!**_

 _Caramba! claro que no hablaría,_ pensó Terry cortando la llamada.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo molesto de que un hombre contestara aquella llamada.

Fue al estacionamiento donde había dejado su bicicleta atada a una de las barras cerca de la caseta de los vigilantes.

\- gracias por cuidarla, Ross_ aquel vigilante algo anciano sonrió.

\- tranquilo muchacho, es genial que ahora lleves una bici en vez de esa moto infernal_ Terry soltó una carcajada pero no dijo nada.

Se marcho agitando su mano y de una pedaleo a una dirección donde seguramente encontraría al motivo de su malhumor. Aquello debía tener un punto final.

 **.**

 _Aquel día era el peor de su vida._

Había salido sumamente mal en el examen, tanto que hasta patty estaba sumamente sorprendida de aquello, no era como si lo hubiese pasado excelente pero aunque sea lo hubiese pasado. Después sus compañeros se habían burlado de su vestimenta, llevar a la sirenita encima no era fácil y para completar todo, había dejado su celular, por lo tanto debía volver caminando a su casa porque ni siquiera dinero cargaba y no podía llamar a nadie.

Patty se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero la pobre se veía tan mal que ella declino, se veía ojerosa, seguramente había estudiado mucho o había pensado mucho en una reciente declaración de un chico de lentes.

Se despidió de patty y fue caminando fuera de la facultad sin ningún problema, escuchaba a algunos riéndose y sabía que era por su camisa, no sabía cuál era su problema.

Sintió un estremecimiento y como una mirada estaba sumamente fija sobre ella, era esa sensación de inestabilidad, un frio y un calor. Giro su mirada a su izquierda y perdió el aliento.

Era Terry quien estaba apoyado sobre su bicicleta, tenía un pie sobre el pavimento y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que sus músculos se apretaran de una manera tentadora. Llevaba en su cabeza una gorra negra hacia atrás donde su cabello estaba extendido, vestía una camisa de botones abierta en su pecho con un color verde claro, la cual iba doblada hasta sus antebrazos, tenía unos pantalones jeans oscuros que se ajustaban a sus piernas e iba calzando... _perdón, iba descalzo?_

\- Terry!_ exclamo ella al mirar sus pies solo con medias azules_ que te ha pasado?

El castaño se miro y sonrió, pensando en cómo explicarle que al cruzar cuatro cuadras una manada de perros lo había atacado, quitándole un zapato que había quedado olvidado porque no sería valiente para devolverse, odiaría ser mordido por alguno de esos salvajes. El otro zapato yacía en un bote de basura, al diablo con su calzado, sino tenia uno no tendría ninguno.

\- un problemita de fauna_ comento como si nada_ hola pecosa.

Ella simplemente lo miro y cambio su postura con incomodidad.

\- que haces aquí?

\- vine a verte_ respondió con un suspiro_ yo quiero hablar contigo y no vi de que otra forma te conseguiría...

\- tranquilo Terry, no hay ningún problema_ claro que lo había, pero jamás lo reconocería, debía mostrarse firme_ debo irme porque...

\- vas caminando?_ pregunto con su ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la idea, las calles eran peligrosas, llena de gente con malas intenciones o perros.

\- mmm supongo que sí.

\- puedo llevarte_ murmuro encogiendo sus hombros como si fuera nada_ así tal vez me concedas unos minutos y...

Ella iba a gritar un rechazo, pero inmediatamente alguien la llamo por su nombre. Tanto Terry como ella se voltearon mirando a un rubio que agitado corría hacia ellos, aquel tenía unos lentes oscuros, camisa de botones manga corta que se ajustaba a su tórax y brazos, unos jeans marrones con parches que le quedaban de ensueño.

Anthony sonrió cuando miro a candy y Terry supo que sino movía sus fichas rápido, perdería a aquella chica que le interesaba mucho.

\- tony!_ exclamo sorprendida, aquella abrazo cuando llego a su lado.

\- mi dulce candy casi te pierdo de mi vista... después que despertaste y corriste de nuestra cama como posesa, con toda tu carrera has dejado tu celular, me preocupe mucho de que no pudieras comunicarte con ninguno de nosotros_ extendió sobre su mano aquel equipo con estrellas pegadas en su parte de atrás, ella sonrió agradecida.

\- gracias tony, lo necesitaba...

\- mmm de nada princesa_ Anthony miro de reojo a Terry_, cierto?

\- Terrence_ dijo el castaño con su rostro como el granito, aquel imbécil había dicho _nuestra cama_ con tanta posesión que ya lo odiaba sin remedio_ Antón, no?

El rubio lo miro atentamente y negó con su cabeza.

\- Anthony... y, que haces por aquí?

Candy miraba a aquel par y supo que terminaría mal si la lengua de Terry se iba de mas. El castaño la miro de reojo, estaba molesto acaso?

\- quería saber que regalarle a Archie por su cumpleaños!

Exclamo ella y aquella mentira fue creída por su primo, mas Terry la miro atentamente. Sabía que Archie cumpliría años en dos semanas, aquella era la única excusa creíble para la presencia del castaño.

\- ahhh que bien!_ dijo tony sonriendo_ han terminando? puedo irme contigo hasta casa, pensaba que tal vez tendrías hambre.

Terry quiso gritar que se apartara, él tenía que hablar con ella. Pero la rubia lo miro pidiéndole claramente que se fuera, así que tragándose su rabia tuvo que decidir marcharse.

\- sí, he terminado... adiós candy_ empujo su bicicleta y se marcho.

Candy lo miro partir y se sintió pésima, él realmente quería hablar con ella y lo había rechazado prácticamente, no estaba bien hecho pero aquel no era el momento.

\- nos vamos?_ pregunto tony extendiendo su mano y ella la tomo, asistiendo.

\- no habían mensajes para mí?

\- ninguno cariño...

Anthony sabía que mentía, pero hasta que no averiguara quien era ese hombre que le había enviado a candy de aquella manera, no diría nada más. Aseguraría su propio terreno para no perderla.

.

.

.

Feliz Año Nuevo! He aquí un Regalito de los reyes magos jajaja

Holaaaaa gentee! Como están? Aquí pasando el rato dejándoles el capi que espero disfruten.

Gracias a las que leen, ufff se que se toman su tiempo para leer esta locura mia y eso es genial!

A las que se van anexando, caramba! Bienvenidas! n.n

Vuelvo pronto, muchas buenas vibras para el nuevo año…

Un abrazo,

Su Amiga, Ely Andley.


	8. Chapter 8

El Novio

Capitulo 7:

 ** _Dos semanas después..._**

Coincidir con Terry era difícil. La última vez que lo había visto estaba rompiéndole la nariz a Héctor, un compañero de clases por culpa de que había hecho circular rumores sobre la sexualidad del castaño. Alguien dijo que habían visto a Terry tomado de la mano con Archie en un restaurante días antes, nadie sabía que lo había hecho porque estaban cenando con los padres de su amigo y aquello se había puesto color de hormiga con el padre, había empezado insultando solo a Archie y a la final había terminado barriendo el suelo con ambos.

Terry había tomado la mano de Archie para que entendiera que no debía volar la barda entre el respeto y la locura de matar a su padre, mala suerte que alguien de la universidad los había visto.

Además Susana se había encargado de regar que era cierto, pues Terry llevaba mucho tiempo rechazándola y según ella, nadie en su sano juicio podía rechazarla de aquella manera. Y por si fuera poco añadió de forma vengativa que durante encuentros sexuales jamás la había penetrado, cosa que respaldo debido a su gusto por el género masculino.

Archie miro un tumulto y soltó un suspiro, sabía que Terry estaría allí. Por mucho que el castaño evitaba las peleas, no podía hacerse el sordo con cada comentario mal intencionado, la paciencia era lo único que lo había abandonado últimamente. Se escuchaban gritos y jadeos, resuelto se metió entre todo aquel desastre, en el centro estaba Terry con su ceja rota y su camisa toda destrozada, en el piso estaba Erick totalmente inconsciente.

\- Terry, que ha pasado?

Aquel respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de mirar al chico que golpeado no era ayudado por nadie.

\- se lo ha buscado_ comento su compañero Tom con su ceño fruncido, el chico moreno miraba con desagrado al herido_ le ha tocado las bolas a Grandchester, esa mierda no se hace.

\- pero si es marico no debería molestarle_ murmuro otro de sus compañeros ganándose una mirada asesina de Terry, aquel dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

 _Valoraba su vida._

\- porque demonios ha hecho semejante estupidez?_ quiso saber un Archie totalmente sorprendido.

Terry no respondía, simplemente seguía mirando al golpeado que comenzaba a moverse. Rápidamente se lanzo sobre él y nadie pudo evitar que tomara aquel cuello de forma amenazante.

\- Terry! Qué diablos te pasa?!

Grito Archie molesto intentando quitárselo de encima.

El castaño fuera de sí, golpeo la cabeza del otro contra el pavimento haciendo que soltara un quejido.

\- quien te ha enviado? Cuanto te han pagado?!

Le gritaba furioso y Archie totalmente confuso dejo de jalarlo. El imbécil le había pasado por un lado y sin decir nada mas le había agarrado sus testículos mientras balbuceaba ''esto es para hombres'', aquella maldita frase que seguía jodiendo su existencia y ya sospechaba quien era el responsable.

El herido ya consciente y asustado, empezó a balbucear ante los gritos del castaño.

\- un hombre muy viejo!_ grito entre lágrimas_ me ha dado quinientos por lo que he hecho y prometió..._ aquel se ahogo un poco.

\- que prometió?! Habla!

\- me daría más si llevaba información de Archie!_ chillo con miedo.

Terry todo impasible chasqueo su lengua con una maldición, levanto su dedo amenazante.

\- no llevaras información de nadie... me has escuchado?_ murmuro muy serio, aquello calo los huesos del golpeado quien rápidamente asistió_ si ves al viejo, dile que aun tengo más pantalones que él.

Lo lanzo aparatosamente al suelo de nuevo y se levanto secándose la sangre que se desplazaba ya por su rostro, su contrincante no era malo para la lucha aquello lo emociono, pero no era suficientemente bueno cuando se asustaba.

Archie quien seguía en su sitio, miro como su amigo se alejo de aquel jaleo con paso rápido y sin vacilar. Tuvo que correr tras él para alcanzarlo y no dijo ni una palabra, sabia de sobra que Terry no hablaba cuando peleaba con alguien, con su cuerpo caliente siempre decía las peores estupideces y los más recios insultos, era como si su mente se apagara ante tantas cargas de adrenalina y rabia.

Le siguió los pasos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba parqueada su motocicleta, tenía una muy deportiva que había cambiado por una Harley y le quedaba como anillo al dedo, parecía todo un renegado en aquel vehículo. Tenía dos águilas a lo largo del tanque, eran tan vivas que parecía como si pudieses tocarles las alas que tenían destellos iluminados en contraste con el tanque negro. Su asiento era negro, cubierto de cuero y con las orillas cocidas en un tono blanco dándole un aspecto recio. Cauchos recién colocados, faros delanteros y traseros en perfectas condiciones, totalmente llena de cultura que la hacía brillar.

Terry se monto en su nueva adquisición y al pasar el contacto de la llave, apretó el botón de la batería dándole gasolina y se escucho el ronroneo delicioso por el escape platinado. Aquel castaño se detuvo a suspirar y miro al fin a su amigo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños pastelito…

Hablo con una sonrisa vacilante, Archie en cambio soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- gracias pastelito!

Terry de mejor ánimo ladeo su cabeza.

\- te llevo?

Archie ni lo pensó, simplemente se lanzo sobre la moto.

\- déjame en casa y por amor de Dios, te vas a arreglar y vienes a la cena, después veremos si...

El castaño confuso lo miro de reojo.

\- cena?!

\- es por mi cumpleaños...

\- Archie no puedo ir... acaso estás loco? sabes que tu padre es un jodido homofóbico y me detesta, además...

\- pero Terry, he dicho que irías y sinceramente todos te esperan. Mama ha controlado a mi padre y creo ira mejor.

Terry sonrió con ironía, aquello claro que no iría mejor.

\- no puedo ir_ murmuro definitivo.

\- no me puedes hacer esto, no quiero estar en esa cena solo, además iremos a divertirnos luego. No me dejes!_ suplico mientras Terry lo ignoraba y empezaba a rodear el estacionamiento para salir_ bien, créeme todo irá bien, candy fue la de la idea y papá adora a mi gatita para dañar todo con nuestra presencia...

\- que has dicho?_ pregunto Terry con renovado interés_ tu prima?

Archie encogió sus hombros.

\- te dije que candy no odia jamás a nadie, ella dio la idea de la cena y que te invitáramos, total eres mi novio y..._ el otro estaba preparado para enumerar todos los pros que habrían si Terry lo acompañaba pero el castaño se adelanto.

\- iré.

\- iras?

\- eso dije, no?_ murmuro sarcástico, evadiendo un auto para seguir conduciendo.

\- porque?_ pregunto el otro con sospecha.

\- mierda! quien te entiende, querías o no que yo asistiera?

\- si quería, pero...

\- entonces iré y ya, deja la molestia pastelito.

Manejando por las calles se sentía relajado, mas aun cuando estaba claro que candy quería verlo, debía actuar con cuidado pero estaba feliz. Ella jamás respondió su mensaje y conservaba la esperanza de que ella lo llamara en algún momento, total tenía su número, pero aquello no había pasado. Saber que la idea de la cena era de ella, pues lo emocionaba.

Su corazón martilleaba con la esperanza de aquel día, la vería después de tantos días y quién sabe, podría ser que al fin le daría las respuestas que candy tanto había deseado saber.

\- Terry! mira!

Archie señalo a Susana que caminaba por una acera con su paso bamboleante, moviendo sus caderas de forma exagerada, tenía una minifalda y una camisa de tirantes de un rojo encandilante, llevaba su bolso colgando en su hombro de manera despreocupada. Se la imaginaba comiendo chicle de una manera asquerosa como si comiese plástico en vez de goma, ya Terry ni sabía qué demonios le había visto a aquel némesis.

\- puedes patearla?

Pregunto el castaño esperanzado, ambos sonreían divertidos.

\- acércate... puedo hacer algo mejor, pero no pares.

Con la maldad envolviéndolos, Terry paso a un lado de ella ronroneando la moto haciendo que pegara un brinco y se echase para atrás rápidamente, ocasión que Archie aprovecho para jalarle el bolso y arrebatárselo.

\- malditos!_ grito Susana totalmente molesta, corriendo con sus tacones de aguja tras ellos, cosa muy graciosa ya que no sabía caminar con ellos, mucho menos correr_ devuélvanme mi bolso! Terry!

Archie sonriendo abrió el cierre del bolso y volteo el contenido, esparciéndolo por el pavimento, rodaron lápices, una libreta, miles de cajas de chicles, maquillaje que se hizo trizas, pintalabios que casi hizo lanzar a Susana de cara contra el suelo, todo aquello haciendo que el cabello rubio artificial de Susana se encrespara de la rabia.

\- Cristo, creo se convertirá en súper sayajin..._ ante su comentario Terry soltó una carcajada sin dejar de darle a la velocidad, no corriendo velozmente para no perderse el rostro totalmente encendido de Susana por el retrovisor.

\- maricon de mierda!_ grito la femenina perdiendo el glamur.

\- oye puedo ser marica pero eso es mejor a ser tremenda puta_ le hablo Archie lanzándole el bolso vacio, le guiño un ojito saludándola_ aléjate de Terry, bruja.

Susana ya detenida recogiendo su bolso solo soltó una carcajada vacía mientras ellos se alejaban, no sin antes meter su aguijón con malicia.

\- espero Terry si te la meta a ti, porque créeme conmigo no funciono! escuchas eso Terry, eres un poco hombre! Una pequeña marica!

El castaño casi quiso devolverse para arrollarla, pero solo apretó el acelerador para dejar que los gritos de Susana se quedaran detrás. Archie poso sus ojos en el rostro tenso del castaño pero no dijo nada respecto al último comentario, normalmente la vida sexual de ambos no era comentada, dudaba mucho aquello que Susana decía, pero el silencio de su amigo era abrumador.

No hablaron mas, Terry lo dejo en total mutismo frente a su hogar, solo expreso que se verían a la hora de la cena. Rápidamente arranco en su moto y lo dejo atrás totalmente confuso. Su amigo era una caja de sorpresas, no quería incomodarlo, pero estaba claro que en todo esto estaba la mano de su padre, quiso ofrecer algún consuelo divirtiéndose con Susana pero todo salió mucho peor y ahora su amigo se había convertido en ese otro yo que hacia tanto no veía.

 _Terry tenía sus propios demonios_.

.

El castaño por su parte se dirigió en su moto rumbo a su departamento, aquel día no podía ser mucho peor, odiaba estar en la boca de todos, mas aun con aquella situación que le estaban colocando. Hacía mucho no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás, pero cuando aquellas palabras destruían su autocontrol, pues era preocupante.

Se paro en el último semáforo que estaba en rojo y estiro un poco sus brazos, recogió su cabello y suspiro. Allí quedo relajado mientras esperaba el cambio de color.

Pero su paz se vio interrumpida cuando alguien se monto detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- no hagas movimientos bruscos_ se le aconsejo apuntándolo con una pistola cerca de su riñón_ vamos joven Grandchester, sé que es inteligente y se comportara.

Maldita sea; pensó Terry frustrado, había bajado su guardia.

\- Georgie, cuánto tiempo... no estás muy viejo para estos trotes_ él hombre detrás solo gruñido ante su recalcado en viejo.

\- George, joven.

\- Terrence, vejete.

Se escucho otro gruñido, y el arma se afinco aun mas ahora en sus costillas.

\- el señor desea verlo.

\- debes estar bromeando, me desheredo y ahora quiere verme, no me jodas!

Se escucho la bocina de los autos detrás, el semáforo estaba en verde. Terry a regañadientes tuvo que arrancar la moto.

\- no lo desheredo, solo que usted se mostro muy infantil y si hubiese cambiado sus mañas esto no estaría pasando_ Terry lo miro de reojo.

\- los bigotes no te dejan ver la realidad_ se burlo el castaño, y aquellos bigotitos se crisparon de indignación.

\- vamos joven_ murmuro aquel hombre que lo había cuidado durante su niñez, el arma fue guardada ya que ambos sabían que no la usaría_ su padre quiere verlo.

\- sabes que no iré... me tendrás que arrastrar.

\- incluso cuando era niño me costaba arrastrarlo_ Terry soltó una risita al recordarlo_ cree que ahora puedo hacerlo.

\- supongo que no.

\- si no va conmigo, sabe que vendrá por usted...

El castaño encogió sus hombros parqueando cerca de una acera, donde George un hombre que era la mano derecha de su padre, se bajo para quedarse mirándolo con suplica.

\- ya no me importa Georgie... estoy cansado del viejo, no quiero ni verlo, acaso no es suficiente todo el maltrato físico y psicológico que me hizo.

\- sabe que tiene un novio, por Dios! un hombre! Usted me dijo que..._ Terry quien recordaba sus palabras solo subió su mano, callándolo al instante.

\- lo sé, pero es complicado.

\- sus inclinaciones están erradas señor, yo creo que...

\- no crees que por culpa de mi padre, tal vez me gusten los hombres?

El acoso constante no me ayudo mucho, me costó dormir tranquilo durante años y no puedo dormir ni un miserable minuto al lado de una mujer, no confió en una y me da pavor la oscuridad. Mi único ancla es un hombre y es mi amigo, no dejare que le haga nada papá, solo porque tiene un capricho con su hijo bastardo, donde están los hijos de la cara de marrano? Que los haga mierda a ellos tambien!

\- ellos... bueno, creo que es incomodo decirle esto, pero han muerto.

Terry miro fijamente a aquel hombre esperando que riera y dijese que era todo una broma, pero aquel no bajo su mirada seria y supo que era cierto.

\- como?

Fue lo único que pregunto, sus medios hermanos eran abusadores así como su madre, pero no era como si les hubiera deseado la muerte.

\- viajaban a Escocia hace unos meses... el avión fallo y todos murieron. Su padre ha estado demasiado triste joven.

\- y ha decidido divertirse conmigo?_ pregunto con dureza, aquel viejo zorro tramaba algo, lo sabia_ lleva un mensaje por mí, quieres?

\- si, dígame.

\- Vete al Diablo, Richard. Jamás cambiare_ le dijo a George con molestia antes de marcharse.

El otro solo negó con su cabeza, totalmente decepcionado de que por las buenas no había logrado nada. Ahora su jefe seria un problema para la vida de Terry.

.

 _Aquello podía ser un error, y muchas interrogantes bailaban en su mente._

 _Y si no venia?_

 _Y si no aceptaba?_

Quería ver a Terry y disculparse, pero sinceramente era sumamente difícil encontrarlo. había vagado por el instituto donde Archie estudiaba Economía solo con la esperanza de ver al castaño pero aquello fue en vano, tuvo muchos problemas explicándole a su primo que solo lo había ido a ver para pasar tiempo con él, no era que no le gustara la idea pero no era su principal objetivo.

Podía ir a su departamento, pero eso sería demasiado osado incluso para ella. No tenía ningún motivo de peso y si Archie la encontraba allá, pues sería todo un problema. además que por un motivo que aun no entendía, tony había estado siguiéndola, los primeros días no se dio cuenta pero luego fue más que obvio que siempre llegaba a los sitios donde ella estaba.

La idea de invitar a Terry esta noche era suya, era el cumpleaños de su primo, y a todos les pareció genial, bueno no tan genial para su tío pero tenía que agentarse.

Escucho el golpeteo en su puerta y supo quién era, mas se hizo la sorda.

\- ni te atrevas a entrar…

Amenazo a Anthony quien estaba detrás de la puerta, ella estaba colocándose tus sandalias de plataforma.

\- bien, solo quería que bajáramos juntos...

Candy mordió su labio con indecisión, mirando la puerta cerrada.

\- Ira conmigo!

Grito Archie desde su habitación contigua, aquello hizo suspirar a la rubia.

\- pero qué demonios... claro que no!_ protesto tony.

\- Cuiden esa boca!_ escucho el grito de su padre, quien claramente ya bajaba por las escaleras_ tony muévete, Archivald bajara con mi pequeña.

\- pero tío_ lloriqueo suplicante y candy sonrió al imaginarse su rostro.

\- tío nada, es su cumpleaños puede hacer lo que quiera... vamos.

Candy escucho un gruñido de mala gana y luego se sintieron los pasos de su primo alejándose. Ella sonrió, se encamino a su espejo de cuerpo entero y se miro su propio reflejo, sonrió mucho más triunfal.

 _Se veía bien_.

\- mierda, te ves jodidamente hermosa... y caliente_ agrego su primo Archie quien se coló en su habitación sin permiso.

\- oye!

\- es verdad_ dijo con simpatía, abrochándose la camisa de vestir color durazno_ ayúdame aquí, quieres?

Ella se acerco para subir a sus antebrazos los puños de su camisa.

\- en serio, me veo bien?

Archie la miro con ternura y beso su frente.

\- te ves hermosa gatita.

Ella sonrió tontamente y asistió.

Llevaba un vestido sencillo color cereza, era sin tirantes y ajustado a la altura de su busto, tenía una faja que pasaba por debajo de su busto dejándolo caer con delicadeza a través de sus piernas mucho más arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba medias pantis color blanco, ocultando sus piernas, no deseaba que su padre protestara, además de sandalias altas del mismo color del vestido con tiras rodeándole su tobillo. Se había hecho una coleta delicada terminando con ondas en su cabello, cacillos pequeños como una sutil rosa, regalo de su madre y una cadena fina con una cruz.

Se hizo un maquillaje tenue con sus labios de color rosa claro, una sombra brillante dándole luminosidad a sus esmeraldas, aunque sus pecas habían sido ocultas por ahora.

\- y esa pulsera? creo no va con el estilo_ ella sonrió mirando la pulsera de luz que Terry le había regalado y solo negó.

\- es un amuleto...

\- mmm no te creí supersticiosa primita.

\- supongo que solo con esto lo soy.

Archie asistió y mirando su reflejo terminado, solo guiño un ojo.

\- me veo caliente, joder.

\- Archie... _ lo llamo con indecisión y el la miro por el reflejo del espejo donde ya se peinaba_ Terry realmente es importante para ti? me refiero a...

\- cariño_ murmuro sonriente_ Terry es lo más genial que he conocido, un hombre que me ha tendido la mano en más de una ocasión, créeme que si el mundo me fallara, él no lo haría. No te preocupes, no es una mala persona.

Ella sintió algo frío en su estómago debido a las palabras de su primo, pero solo asistió.

\- lo amas mucho, no?

Archie sonrió incomodo y se volteo hacia ella.

\- lo quiero..._ ella intento decir algo pero no la dejo_ no intentes buscar respuestas que no debería darte gatita. Vamos, nos esperan.

\- pero no debemos esperar que tu novio llegue y...

\- ya llego hace rato, me envió un mensaje cuando lo hizo. Vamos.

Ella sonrió y tomó el brazo de su primo.

.


	9. Chapter 9

El Novio

Capitulo 8:

Después de todo el infierno que había pasado en esas dos semanas, aquello era la visión más hermosa que podía admirar. Sus días negros perdieron sentido desde el momento que miro a aquella pecosa bajar del brazo de su amigo, ella sonreía sutilmente y con sus mejillas coloradas, debido a los cumplidos que toda la familia había hecho. Es que eran cierto cada uno de ellos, ella parecía toda una diosa con su vestido llamativo, y Terry se sentía como un insecto atraído por las llamas.

 _Que me queme,_ pensó el castaño todo hipnotizado.

\- maravillosa, encantadora, totalmente hermosa_ hablo Anthony animado, mientras candy se sentía incomoda.

 _Muerto, doble muerto, totalmente triple muerto_ ; pensó Terry muy celoso al ver como aquel rubio jalaba de la cintura a la pecosa para guiarla a través del comedor.

\- pastelito, te ves genial_ dijo Archie palmeando su espalda y no pudo más que sonreír encantado.

\- no tanto como tú, pastelito.

\- pero que le ha pasado a tu animo?_ susurro su amigo en su oreja y mientras todos arqueaban sus cejas por aquel acercamiento, Terry solo pudo suspirar al recordar el encuentro con George.

\- cansancio_ susurro molesto, no con Archie sino con el recuerdo.

\- aguanta hermano, pronto nos vamos.

\- nos vamos?_ susurro arqueando su ceja confuso.

\- ya verás_ dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo.

\- vamos tortolos, es hora de sentarnos a la mesa_ dijo Camille con una sonrisa radiante.

En realidad trataba de aligerar el ambiente, el padre de Archie no dejaba de mirar a aquel par con ganas de insultarlos sin motivo concreto, la madre solo sonreía muy tensa porque no deseaba que su esposo hiciera el ridículo nuevamente, controlarlo era muy difícil. Candy miraba a aquellos dos con tristeza, algo dentro de ella gritaba que quería un acercamiento con Terry y sus labios quemaban por el recuerdo de los del castaño.

 _Oh dios mío_!, pensó ella con sorpresa al sentirse observada por el objeto de sus fantasías.

Terry la miraba como si quisiese devorarla, y así era. Pero la rubia se desplazo lejos de la mesa buscando la comodidad de su espacio, además sentía que su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

\- candy, gatita ven a mi lado.

Pidió Archie y ella quiso negarse rotundamente, pero su madre la empujo un poco para que no se negara. Que candy estuviera al lado de Archie significaría que su tío no diría nada malo de él en aquella mesa.

\- quiero tener a mis dos amores cerca de mi..._ comento Archie todo jovial, sintiendo el apretón en su mano de Terry que prácticamente estrangulo sus dedos, hasta sentía que su flujo sanguíneo disminuía ya que su mano se había adormecido.

 _Cuanto desearía que este fuese tu cuello_ ; pensó Terry con rabia por la lengua tan voraz de su amigo.

Candy camino hacia el otro lado de la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de Archie, del otro lado estaría Terry quien de reojo seguía mirándola con anhelo.

\- hora de comer!_ exclamo Stear sonriente, besando la mano de su mamá quien le sonrió a la misma vez.

Camille junto con Albert sirvieron la cena, siendo muy sustanciosa y deliciosa. Candy miraba su comida cada vez que daba un bocado, pero sentía una presión en su estomago que no la dejaba avanzar. Sabia de sobra que Terry la estaba mirando de rato en rato y aquello era tan alegador como desesperante. Anthony no dejaba de alagarla y de preguntarle tonterías que no venían al caso, en ocasiones ella intentaba buscar consuelo en sus otros dos primos los cuales mandaban a callar al rubio.

Su padre a la cabeza de la mesa se veía regio, miraba con seriedad a Will manteniéndolo con la boca cerrada para alivio de todos. Su madre conversaba sin parar con Sofía llenando ellas el incomodo silencio que se instaba a veces.

\- y cuéntanos Terry, estudias lo mismo que Archie?

\- si señora... _ contesto el castaño mordiendo un pedazo de carne_ estudio economía con Archie.

\- oh que genial es eso! hace mucho que se conocen?

\- tienes una empresa, Terry?_ interrumpió Will a su esposa_ porque para ser economista supongo tienes una empresa en mente, tu familia es rica o de bajos recursos?

\- Papá por favor_ protesto Archie.

\- tranquilo pastelito_ hablo Terry como si nada_ si señor, tengo una empresa en mente pero no es de mi familia, es una empresa inglesa que tiene las puertas abiertas para mi... supongo que cuando me gradué será un buen momento para tomar un trabajo.

\- te irás?_ pregunto candy sin querer y él sonrió.

\- lo más seguro, candy.

\- es bueno que tengas claro tu futuro_ murmuro Will_ a diferencia de Archie que seguro no tiene nada planeado, es una vergüenza.

Archie apretó sus puños, su padre había comenzado con sus idioteces.

\- Will no creo sea así, Archie es un muchacho capaz que tiene claro cuáles son sus deseos_ apoyo Albert a su sobrino, quien asistió agradecido.

\- bobadas!_ refunfuño Will.

\- tío, porque no nos cuentas de tus viajes?_ pregunto la rubia con su sonrisa dulce y su tío rápidamente cambio de semblante a uno más cariñoso.

\- oh claro preciosa... visitamos hace unos meses Egipto, es hermoso. Sofí aun conservas esas fotos?

\- si querido, se las mostrare a candy luego.

\- excelente! debes verlas mi cielo, todo es tan fantástico que te trasportas a la era antigua, yo me sentía como...

\- una momia..._ murmuro Archie sarcástico y su padre enrojeció de cólera.

\- que dijiste?

Candy que sabia cuan tenso se podía volver todo, solo intervino.

\- viste momias tío? Oh cuanto quisiera ver una_ hablo con anhelo, haciendo que Terry riera por lo bajo.

\- si princesa, vimos una, es tan maravilloso pero no te fíes, hace un calor del demonio y mucha arena... si no podía echarme protector porque seme pegaba la tierra. Créeme deberíamos ir en estas vacaciones y...

\- Will, no llenes la cabeza de mi hija con eso. Ella tiene mucho que estudiar.

El comentario de Albert hizo que todos en silencio miraran con lastima a la rubia quien se trago su tristeza y reprimió sus lagrimas. Terry se indigno con semejante atropello, el creía que ella necesitaba demasiado salir de esos malditos libros. Albert podía aparentar ser un padre perfecto pero tenía un defecto horrible, sobreprotegía a su hija de la manera más asfixiante y no la dejaba vivir.

\- no reforzaría sus conocimientos el viajar_ comento Terry como si nada mientras llevaba un bocado para masticarlo, era de muy mala educación hablar en asuntos que no eran sobre él, pero solo Dios sabia cuanta contención tenia para refrenar su lengua sobre la vida de aquella chica que en particular le gustaba_ en medicina debes conocer todo... ya saben, filosofía, historia, literatura_ hizo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia. Sentía la mirada fija de Albert_ candy es joven para aprender.

\- exacto!_ exclamo Will de mejor ánimo hacia Terry_ muy correcto lo que dice el muchacho, no puedes mantener a tu hija en una burbuja.

Candy algo incomoda se removió en su silla, los demás solo estaban callados mirando a Albert quien se mantenía serio, aquel dejo la tensión cuando sonrió.

\- lo sé, pero porque es joven quiero que evite los males de este mundo. Sé que mi pequeña me entiende_ candy lo miro, realmente no lo entendía, ella quería volar_ existen cosas que ella no conoce, las personas pueden ser muy malas allá afuera y ella tiene un futuro tan prometedor.

Will soltó un sonido exasperado.

\- sinceramente Albert, no sé como cuidas tanto a candy cuando deberías darle más libertad, incluso un viejo como yo sabe que no es sano estudiar tanto_ Albert puso mala cara pero no lo freno para expresar su opinión_ si tan solo no invirtieras todo tu tiempo agobiando a mi sobrina, podrías vigilar la libertad que le das de sobra a los chicos.

Auch!; pensó Terry con satisfacción.

Will había criticado abiertamente la manera en que aquel rubio había mantenido a su hija, mas aun había criticado la manera de criar a los chicos, claramente culpándolo con sus ojos de que su hijo se hubiese desviado para inclinarse hacia el género masculino.

Albert apretó sus manos y sintió la mano suave de Camille desplazándose entre sus palmas apretadas, cediendo ante la rabia. Su esposa sonrió y le demostró esa calidez que siempre desprendía.

\- mucha charla por hoy, sofí traes el pastel? creo es hora de cantarle el cumpleaños a nuestro retoño_ hablo Camille y todos soltando un suspiro aliviados, creían que se prendería la guerra a causa del comentario mal intencionado de Will.

Archie estaba más calmado luego de soplar las velitas, pidió un deseo que sabía era casi imposible, pero igual lo pidió y sonrió. Beso primero la mejilla de su prima ya que era la incluida en aquella petición silenciosa. Lo envolvieron en calurosos abrazos, incluso su padre se atrevió a abrazarlo y palmearle un poco su espalda. Comió un poco de pastel hecho por su tía y que estaba delicioso pues era hecho con chocolate y un toque de almendras con frutillas.

\- creo que es hora de irme_ comento Terry posándose a su lado_ no comas tanto, recuérdalo pastelito.

Archie sonrió al recordarlo y negó.

\- no puedes irte, iremos a un club y deseo vengas con nosotros.

\- lo lamento, pero estoy cansado Archie_ y ciertamente se sentía así, había querido hablar con candy pero estaba tan revoloteada por Anthony que no tenia oportunidad de acercarse. Su único consuelo era que había visto la pulsera que le había regalado en la feria, aquello era un símbolo de que claramente no lo odiaba_ quiero dormir.

Ya no le quedaba más que irse, candy se había visto tan agobiada que tuvo que irse a dormir, le dio esa mirada de disculpa y el solo asistió a la distancia, entendiendo que era mejor que se marchara a su habitación, ver a el rubio joven detrás de ella era una autentica pesadilla.

\- supongo no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero has traído tu moto no?_ Terry asistió, estaba parqueada afuera_ llévame al club.

\- no vas con tus primos?

\- claro que si, solo que..._ Archie callo cuando miro a su madre acercarse_ mamá.

\- cariño me marcho a dormir, solo quería decirte que tuvieras cuidado, se que eres grande pero me preocupo por ti_ dijo Sofía besando su mejilla_ Terry, iras con mi pequeño?

\- no creo señora, tengo demasiado cansancio.

\- es una lástima, me sentiría mas tranquilo si fueses. Muy bien, buenas noches chicos. Diviértete cariño_ Archie le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano y la dejaba ir.

Stear quien traía consigo una chaqueta negra beso la mejilla de su madre, agarro las llaves del auto y se despidió de Camille, Albert y Will que se mantenían sentados en la sala, teniendo los hombres una copa de un líquido ambarino para calmar sus nervios.

\- se van?_ pregunto Camille abrazada a su esposo.

\- si tía, el club hace rato está abierto y bueno, se supone festejaremos.

\- creía que era suficiente con la cena_ murmuro Albert que no apoyaba mucho la idea de alocarse en un club_ bien, cuídense.

\- no dejen a nadie embarazada_ hablo Will moviendo su vaso_ bueno Archie no creo lo haga.

Archie suspiro ante aquella puya, pero no dijo nada más. Tony agarro una gorra negra satinada y se la puso de forma contraria sobre su cabeza, tenia letras brillantes que decían Rock.

\- nos vemos_ murmuro el rubio a sus tíos y salió tras Stear que ya estaba afuera con el auto encendido.

Archie salió con Terry, cerrando la puerta trancándola con sus llaves y estirándose luego con sutileza. Se encamino hacia los chicos donde ya estaban montados en el Corsa rojo de Stear, tenia los líneas gruesas en color negro que pasaban desde el capo, atravesando el techo y cayendo hacia la maletera.

\- nos vemos en el club, ten cuidado donde estacionas a Tomatico_ dijo burlón a su hermano, que acomodaba sus gafas.

\- debes hacer lo posible_ hablo tony con rapidez.

\- lo sé, lo se... váyanse, quiero que crean que voy con ustedes.

Los chicos asistieron y se marcharon a velocidad lenta, pero cuando estuvieron sobre el pavimento desaparecieron con el ronroneo suave del escape nuevo que Stear había colocado a su auto. Terry seguía mirando interrogante a su amigo.

\- necesito aparques la moto un poco lejos, espérame que en unos minutos te llegare para que nos vamos.

\- pero Archie, que tramas?

\- algo genial! vamos! enciéndela y espérame a unos metros de aquí.

El castaño lo miro desaparecer por la parte de atrás de la casa y totalmente confuso se monto en su moto, la prendió con un botón debido a la batería, le dio gasolina y dando media vuelta se marcho a velocidad mínima a solo unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa.

Parqueo en una leve oscuridad y dejo las luces encendidas para que su amigo lo viese. Se sentó cómodo y saco una pitillera de un compartimiento secreto de su moto, agarro un cigarrillo y agarro la yesca en su bolsillo del pantalón, se tuvo que levantar para sacarla pues sus pantalones de vestir le quedaban ajustados.

Se había vestido impecable, incluso había portado un chaleco a juego con sus pantalones negros, su camisa de vestir a rayas arremangada en sus antebrazos y su cabello agarrado a una liga en la cima de su cabeza, sus zapatos de vestir totalmente pulidos, incluso apostaba que podía mirar su cara en ellos. Se veía bien, lo sabía.

Pero que jodiera su aspecto con aquel cigarrillo ya no importaba, soltó una bocana de humo y se relajo totalmente. Cuando su cigarrillo llego al final de la ultima calada se preocupo que Archie no hubiese llegado, escucho al fin unos pasos y suspiro aliviado, miro de reojo y se ahogo con el ultimo humo que poseía en su boca.

\- qué demonios!_ exclamo boquiabierto al ver a Archie de la mano con candy, quien llevaba el cabello suelto y el mismo vestidito provocativo de la cena, no llevaba pantis esta vez dejando a la vista sus piernas blancas, casi quiso tocarlas del deseo que lo invadió. Sus zapatos era unas sandalias bajas de correas que envolvían parte de su pantorrilla_ es una broma?

\- no, llevare a candy conmigo al club...

\- lo siento_ murmuro la rubia sonrojada_ no quería venir.

\- no, imagino que no_ hablo Terry mirando a Archie quien se encogía los hombros con inocencia, sabía que él era el culpable.

\- vámonos Terry!

Manejar nunca había sido difícil, sentía las piernas de candy envolviendo las suyas y como su pecho se pegaba a su espalda. Ella iba entre los dos, montados en la moto, Archie silbaba animado y aquello destrozaba aun más los nervios de Terry. Había momentos en los que deseaba acelerar al máximo solo para que Archie cayera. Se sentía apretado, no solo porque la moto era para dos sino por las manos de la rubia sobre su cintura.

Dios mío, mátame de una vez; pensó el castaño ante semejante tortura.

Se permitió suspirar cuando llegaron al club y frunció su seño cuando candy dejo de rodearlo para bajarse, su vestidito se había subido más de la cuenta, gracias a Dios Archie se lo bajo en un rápido movimiento, pero se escucharon los silbidos de ciertos desgraciados que habían visto la escena.

\- gracias pastelito, supongo nos veremos mañana y... que haces?

Archie se quedo sorprendido cuando miro a Terry parquear su moto y bajarse, aseguro su vehículo de dos ruedas y se encamino hacia ellos.

\- me quedo_ dijo determinante y Archie sonrió.

\- porque? dijiste que estabas cansado.

\- lo estaba_ murmuro viendo a candy que dudosa lo observaba_ pero quiero quedarme, puedo cambiar de opinión.

\- seguro hombre... vamos adentro. Candy, no te separes.

Ella asistió y siguió a su primo hacia el local lleno de música y de personas que sin ninguna contemplación rozaban sus hombros violentamente sobre ella para pasar. Sintió la mano grande de Terry sobre su cintura y aquel aparto a todos con su tamaño y su mirada asesina.

\- no tomes nada que te den, te pasare lo que quieras beber, solo pídelo. No hables con nadie, te aseguro este no es el instituto y hacer amigos no es recomendable, mucho menos con ese vestido_ ella escucho la dureza de su voz en su oído.

\- pensé te gustaría_ hablo confusa, arrepintiéndose pues eso no debió haberlo dicho.

\- no me mal entiendas, me encanta_ murmuro en su oído abriéndose paso por la pista de baile, donde todos bailaban restregándose contra sus cuerpos, candy se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber cedido a los deseos de su primo_ pero solo para mí.

Ella lo miro por un momento y las luces de neón dejaron entre ver esa sonrisa tan masculina que irradiaba poder.

\- candyyyyy!

Grito Anthony quien rápidamente la abrazaba arrebatándola de las manos de Terry. El castaño estuvo a punto de jalarla de vuelta como si fuese un dulce que le hubiesen quitado.

\- creía que no vendrías!

Grito por encima de la música, jalándola hacia una mesa cerca de la pista donde ya Stear estaba sentado con varias cervezas encima, Archie apareció por otro lado con un coctel de frutas que le dio a candy.

\- bébelo con calma_ recomendó su primo de lentes_ esa jodida cosa es dulce pero engañosa.

Ella asistió y dio un sorbo pero arrugo su rostro y sus primos rieron.

\- es genial!_ grito Archie bebiendo una de sus cervezas sobre la mesa, le paso una a Terry y aquel la tomo dándole solo un sorbo, debía mantenerse sobrio.

El castaño tomo asiento al lado de Stear en la mesa, pero rápidamente una chica se subió sobre él, totalmente ebria.

\- mierda!_ dejo salir de su boca esquivando la boca de aquella mujer que buscaba la suya_ ni te atrevas!

\- ven a mi amor de mi vida_ balbuceo la chica y el no quedándole de otra se la sacudió de encima como cuando te salta un insecto, brusco y sin delicadeza.

\- estas jodidamente equivocada_ grito Terry a la mujer que hacia pucheros con sus ojos vidriosos.

\- nadie me quiere!

Grito estallando en llanto y Terry confuso, miro a candy que estaba sorprendida ante aquel arrebato. Stear estaba riendo y se levanto de la mesa para jalar a la mujer alcoholizada.

\- vamos a bailar_ grito al grupo que horrorizados lo miraban marcharse con la alocada chica.

\- que le pasa?

\- esta borracha_ hablo Archie como si nada, pero candy negó con su cabeza dando a entender que ella preguntaba por su primo_ esta perdido...

Ella no entendió, pero tony no le dio mucha oportunidad pues rápidamente la jalo para que fuesen a bailar y ella se negó.

\- vamos candy no puedes quedarte sentada mirando nada mas, debemos bailar.

Ella negó nuevamente y soltándose tomo asiento al lado de Terry, quien sin quererlo sonrió triunfal.

\- candy!_ suplico el rubio pero ella negó y aquel algo molesto se dio media vuelta y se marcho con paso furioso hacia la pista.

\- ufff que genio_ se burlo Terry y ella sonrió, se sentía bien estar con él.

Archie quien seguía de pie bebiendo su cerveza capto un movimiento a lo lejos conocido, o mejor dicho una persona.

\- Terry, puedes cuidar de candy... creo que tengo que...

\- tranquilo, vete.

Dijo Terry sin problema, realmente deseaba que lo dejaran a solas con ella.

\- pendiente candy_ pidió Archie besando su mejilla y perdiéndose en la multitud de personas.

Allí quedaron los dos, en su sitio totalmente bullicioso sentados en una mesa mirándose fijamente. Sin pensarlo empezaron a reír debido a la situación.

\- quería hablar contigo, pero no en este sitio_ hablo Terry cerca de ella para que lo pudiese escuchar, sin mirar a los lados ya que había captado varias miradas depredadoras sobre la rubia.

\- lo sé, lamento lo del otro día...

\- tranquila pecosa.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando de distintas cosas, habían muchas que compartían y aquello era tan genial para ambos. Afortunadamente los chicos no volvieron, había visto a Archie a lo lejos en la barra con una chica, Stear bailaba sin parar e incluso bebía como poseído. Mientras Anthony solo los miraba pero se resistía a acercarse a la mesa, trataba de llamar la atención desde lejos, pero no daba resultado.

\- ese tony es muy apegado a ti, no?

Ella sonrió asistiendo.

\- todos lo somos, nos criamos juntos, somos primos.

 _Entre primo y primo, mas me arrimo;_ quiso decir el castaño pero la rubia hablaba con tanta sinceridad que supo que aquella aun no sabía de los sentimientos de ese supuesto primo. El cual, estaba en la pista bailando de la manera más insinuante con dos mujeres encima, aquello hizo sonreír a Terry pues candy ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

 _Caramba tony, la chica ni te está prestando atención... lúcete idiota_ ; pensó con burla.

\- y tu, tienes familia?_ aquella pregunta que hizo candy lo tomo por la guardia baja. Se removió un poco incomodo, pero quiso ser sincero.

\- mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años... tuberculosis_ dijo sintiendo la mano de candy sobre la suya_ mi padre es un imbécil que no vale la pena mencionar.

Escucho el jadeo sorprendido de la rubia, pero solo sonrió apretando su mano. Era tan cálida y perfecta.

\- lo siento por tu madre... y creo que por tu padre.

\- no, él no importa.

Ella solo asistió y no pregunto nada más sobre su familia, gracias a Dios.

\- y dime, porque medicina?

Ella sonrió tomando un sorbo de su coctel.

\- no podría decirte a ciencia cierta el porqué, solo ya sabes, jugaba cuando pequeña que curaba a mis primos, me gustaba curar sus heridas cuando hacían alguna travesura y se raspaban las rodillas. Hubieron tantas cosas que me hicieron adorar el escuchar algún día a un ''gracias doctora''. Quiero ayudar.

\- son muchos años, te consumirá mucho tiempo también.

\- lo sé y es tonto pero estoy emocionada por ello, no estoy desesperada por graduarme quiero digerir todo paso por paso, quiero disfrutar cada segundo de mi carrera.

Terry se contagio de su buen ánimo. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y pensó en como contarle a candy sóbrela verdadera relación que tenia con su primo, sería un tema delicado de abordar y aquel no era el lugar más perfecto del mundo.

\- terrence!

Grito una voz femenina delante de ellos y el castaño gruñido al conocer quién era.

Candy por su parte miro a la mujer despampanante que estaba delante de ellos, llevaba una minifalda sumamente corta, zapatos de tacón pues no era muy grande que se dijera, y una blusa al ombligo con tremendo escote.

Aquella chica tenía mucho con que llenar su brassier, estaba maquillada y sus ojos brillaban de emoción, sus labios carnosos de un tono rubí y sus mejillas arreboladas daban el indicio de que estaba achispada por el alcohol. Terry la conoció pues se levanto de su sitio para besar su mejilla y ya de entrada a candy no le gusto ese acercamiento.

\- Karen, que haces aquí?_ ella sonrió encantada abrazándolo posesivamente.

\- oh Terry es horrible_ gimoteo y el castaño blanqueo sus ojos_ mi corazón esta hecho trizas, me han dejado.

\- de verdad?

Pregunto sin ánimo y candy no podía creer que aquel hombre fuese tan frio con su amiga, la cual limpiaba sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

\- es triste, me hizo una escena de celos y me amenazo, creí que me mataría_ dijo con tanto dramatismo que Terry casi le dio un óscar... un óscar por la cabeza. Detestaba encontrarse con Karen, ahora mas que estaba mirando a candy fijamente_ oh! discúlpame, no quiero interrumpirlos pero yo...

La pecosa se levanto para decirle que no se preocupara, pero aquella mujer se abalanzo sobre ella para llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Candy sintió su tristeza y casi se pone a llorar.

\- ven acá_ dijo Terry jalando a Karen y ella indefensa se abrazo nuevamente a su cintura_ porque no te marchas a casa...

\- me ha dejado sin auto, no puedo llegar a casa... a menos que, me llevarías?

\- NO!

Exclamo de inmediato y candy lo fulmino con sus esmeraldas por su desconsideración.

\- no puedo creer que seas así conmigo_ dijo con pucheros mientras se separaba para dirigirse a candy_ por favor, mi vida podrías tu llevarme a casa?

\- es que no tengo..._ empezó a decir la rubia pero Terry solo se sintió exasperado.

\- Karen por un demonio, vete en taxi... acabo de llegar y...

\- Terry..._ lo llamo la rubia y el la miro sin animo_ llévala a casa, por favor.

\- pero candy...

\- Ah! te llamas candy, que dulce!_ exclamo Karen de mejor humor_ soy Karen Kleiss, amiga de la familia... eres tan linda.

Candy sonrió y estrecho la mano que ella había extendido.

\- Candy Andley... gracias Karen, tu también eres muy bonita.

\- no empiecen con eso!_ hablo Terry de mal humor_ Karen cállate.

\- pero Terry...

\- no mujer, se quién eres_ ella sonrió encantada y le beso la mejilla en un rápido movimiento, candy se sintió celosa.

Stear sudado se acerco hacia ellos, estaba totalmente sudado y sonriente.

\- chicos! vengan a bailar.

\- no Stear, ha surgido algo con una amiga de Terry y creo debe marcharse a llevarla y yo en realidad... me duele mucho la cabeza, las luces son un problema.

El de lente preocupado se acerco hacia su prima para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Ella hizo una mueca, no le dolía nada pero no quería estar allí más tiempo.

\- ay princesa! no te preocupes iré por Anthony.

\- y Archie?_ quiso saber Terry, no quería irse pero ya era peligroso el tiempo que Karen estaba junto a candy, debía sacarla de allí.

\- lo he visto fuera, creo a salido por el callejón... búscalo, vamos detrás de ti.

Terry asistió y tomo a candy por la cintura para guiarla hacia la otra salida trasera del club. Detrás veía a Karen seguirlos con una sonrisa triunfal y una ceja arqueada queriendo saber más sobre candy. Terry le envió una mirada glaciar que ojala congelara sus venas.

Miro la puerta trasera y la empujo con fuerza para que cediera. Le sonrió a candy y dejo que pasara primero, a regañadientes dejo que Karen pasara y así dejar que se cerrara detrás de sí. El callejón olía a las distintas porquerías que se podía imaginar, personas vomitando o incluso tiradas en el suelo totalmente dormidas.

Caminaron buscando a Archie con la mirada.

\- maldita sea, donde esta?_ pregunto Terry frustrado, estar con dos mujeres en aquel sitio algo oscurecido no era buen plan. Karen súper inteligente, saco su celular y encendió la linterna para iluminar mas el sitio.

\- carajo, sexo en primera plana_ dijo Karen totalmente burlona al iluminar a una parejita que estaban en pleno apogeo.

El chico ya sin camisa y casi con sus pantalones abajo, la chica con su blusa en su cadera, sus senos al aire y con una boca que exhalaba gemidos como un puerquito medio agonizante. Karen empezó a reír sin querer ante la vista y se giro hacia atrás mirando como Terry estaba en su sitio pero miraba de reojo a la rubia que con sus ojos verdes horrorizados no dejaban de mirar a la pareja.

\- Archie!_ chillo con indignación.

Cierto, era Archie quien escucho su nombre y se separo bruscamente de la mujer que mantenía contra la pared. Aquella protesto gimiendo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo nuevamente pero Archie rápido se deshizo de ella.

\- mierda, deja de iluminarme!_ se quejo Archie cubriendo en vano sus ojos.

Karen bajo su celular para iluminar el suelo, totalmente confusa.

\- cómo pudiste?!_ exclamo candy_ Terry dile algo?!

Exigió ella, se suponía eran novios, mas el castaño reprimía una sonrisa, pensando que aquello era perfecto, ahora candy podría saber todo.

\- Terry no me dirá nada_ murmuro Archie molesto. La chica que hace unos minutos acorralaba se había dado a la fuga pensando que era una novia furiosa que había llegado a buscar pelea.

\- candy quiere irse, súbete los pantalones y vámonos.

\- qué rayos!_ exclamo candy pues no salía otra cosa de su boca_ te ha engañado!

\- lo sé_ murmuro Terry con tremenda sonrisa_ luego te explico. Adelántate un poco con Karen y no hables sobre esto con nadie.

\- si por favor, gatita_ suplico su primo abrochando su pantalón, dejando visible una tremenda protuberancia que lo hizo sonrojar de vergüenza_ lo siento!

\- no me hables!_ grito pasando a su lado. Karen se fue tras ella como un cervatillo saltando sonriente.

Terry quiso seguirlas pero debía arreglar esto primero. Agarro la camisa color durazno del suelo y la sacudió un poco.

\- lo he jodido, no?

\- supongo que a menos que le cuentes todo a candy, no tendrás mas solución que destapar esta farsa... habla con ella, se que te entenderá.

\- está bien_ dijo malhumorado sacudiendo su cabello que estaba lleno de polvo.

\- sí que eres idiota, pudiste haberte tirado a cualquier otra en otro sitio.

\- no puedo desaprovechar una invitación, hermano.

\- menudo imbécil!

Terry confiado extendió la camisa hacia Archie y aquel otro hizo una mueca. Se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el castaño claro miro por encima del hombro del de ojos zafiros a Stear con Anthony, quienes caminaban hacia ellos.

 _Ahora como explico que no tengo camisa?;_ grito la mente de Archie en señal de alarma.

Miro a su amigo que seguía extendiéndole la camisa y no pudo pensar más.

El castaño sintió el peso de Archie sobre él, se había lanzado sobre sus brazos, cruzando sus piernas a su cintura haciendo que se tambaleara. Archie era mucho más flaco que él, pero el movimiento lo tomo por sorpresa y se sintió asfixiado cuando cruzo sus brazos en su cuello y escondió su rostro allí.

 _Maldito idiota, que carajos haces?! ;_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero Archie exclamo una senda estupidez.

\- OH TERRY, HAZME TUYO!

Prácticamente lo grito en su oído y sintió mas desequilibrio ante el sonido chirriante. Intento jalarlo lejos de su cuerpo pero se pego como esas sanguijuelas.

 _Pensándolo bien, Archie parece una sanguijuela... joder Terry, concéntrate y quítatelo que le ha dado una locura_ ; murmuro en su mente.

\- Archivald!_ grito Anthony detrás de ellos y Terry se quedo petrificado sintiendo un frio en sus huesos.

Archie se separo un poco mirando a sus primos con una sonrisa.

\- caray! denos un tiempo para nosotros.

\- es que... nosotros... yo... candy... maldita sea, apúrate!

Tony paso a su lado rápidamente totalmente sonrojado. Ver a su primo sin camisa sobre otro hombre pidiéndole que lo hiciera suyo, pues no era la mejor imagen para su mente.

Stear solo carraspeo conteniendo la risa, pero no dijo nada hasta que iba casi lejos.

\- dejen los rapiditos para luego, tortolos.

Dejo una risa en el aire y no se vio mas en aquel callejón. Archie se separo con cuidado de Terry quien no había dicho ni pio. Su amigo se sintió mal de haberlo utilizado nuevamente pero era necesario, no tenía que explicar porque estaba excitado y sin camisa, se relajo.

 _Mal momento para hacerlo, bruto_ ; pensó después con tremendo dolor.

Terry lo había agarrado de sus hombros y le había clavado tremendo rodillazo en sus genitales, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, su excitación llego a cero en una milésima de segundo y cayó aparatosamente en el suelo. Levanto su mirada y observo la frialdad de los ojos de su amigo, estaba en problemas.

\- si te hice alguna promesa, considérala rota_ hablo con rabia_ mantente lejos de mí, no te debo mas nada.

\- Terry_ gimió dolorosamente.

\- agradece que no te rompa los huesos... nadie me utiliza, se acabo!

Pasó por encima de él y desapareció en la oscuridad con una tremenda rabia que le carcomía el alma. Respiro hondo y llego hasta donde estaban todos, se acerco a los chicos y sonrió como si nada, aquellos tenían una mirada burlona que odio al instante.

\- Archie esta recuperándose un poco, tal vez tarde unos minutos... por favor lo que vieron, mantengámoslo entre nosotros_ pidió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y ellos rieron.

\- tranquilo Terry.

Asistió y camino hacia Karen quien estaba abrazando a candy pidiendo su numero telefónico.

\- quiero que seamos amigas, te enviare cariño_ prometió la chica con risas y candy sonrió de aquel entusiasmo.

\- yo también puedo enviarte?_ pregunto Terry sin querer y candy lo miro con sus grandes esmeraldas_ perdón, yo solo...

Ella fue hacia el Tomatico y saco un bolígrafo, regreso tomando la palma de la mano del castaño y anoto su número. Terry casi quiso reír, él tenía su número pero no dijo nada ya que el cosquilleo de la escritura era tan erótico sobre su palma. Tuvo que intentarlo varias veces ya que le sudaba.

\- envíame_ dijo ella en voz baja y el pudo escuchar el anhelo en su pedido_ necesito entender.

\- lo are_ apretó su palma y sonrió, se encamino hacia la moto y metió la llave para encenderla_ muévete Karen...

Aquella se despedía de candy, prometiendo que le enviaría.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, la rubia se reunía con sus primos, pero sin dejar de mirarlo levanto su mano saludándolo.

\- te interesa la rubia_ dijo Karen cerca de su oído, apretando su cintura.

\- si quieres llegar a casa, mejor cállate.

\- vamos Terry, es genial que te guste ella, pero...

\- Karen no quiero que le envíes, te conozco_ dijo con dureza mientras la miraba de reojo.

\- crees que contare tus secretos, mmm cariño eso sería tentador.

\- cuidado Kleiss, tu también tienes lo tuyos y ambos sabemos que podemos salir perdiendo... quieres tus cuatro paredes de nuevo?

\- no, pero Terry no le hagas daño... tu y yo estamos dañados, creo que yo me reconstruí un poco pero tu amigo, aun eres un desastre, verdad?

\- sí, soy un jodido desastre... pero ella es especial.

.

.

.

 ** _Chicass, hola!_**

 ** _Esto se pone bueno...jajaja pobre Terry si le pasan cosas, pero es que Archie es como una piedra en su zapato o un alacrán enorme más bien xD_**

 ** _Se nos suma Karen, ella será encantadora para candy jajá._**

 ** _Espero les guste el capi, y lamento a horrores la tardanza._**

 ** _Gracias a las que van sumándose en semejante locura, sois geniales! Gracias a las que colocan la historia entre sus favoritas o dejan comentarios, a las que leen anónimamente, que se animen a dejarme su opinión que es súper importante._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme!_**

Su amiga, Ely Andley


	10. Chapter 10

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 9:**

Al tocar su cabeza en la almohada dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, no por sueño sino porque sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a otro lugar y con otra persona en concreto. Aquella noche había sido especial a pesar de tanta confusión, se permitió conocerlo un poco más y se ilusiono con la idea que no le era indiferente. tenía que ser sincera, se había asustado por el hecho de que Terry fuese uno de esos tipos que andan con hombres y sin embargo le gustan las chicas, sabía que los llamados bisexuales abundaban, pero ella tenía esa idea que no podían gustarte los dos géneros, aunque respetaba el gusto de cada quien.

Escucho el sonido de su celular, el cual había dejado olvidado sobre su mesita de noche. Se levanto en su propia cama y estiro su brazo para tomarlo. Abrió su aplicación de whatssap y encontró dos mensajes.

Uno, era de Karen.

 ** _Encantada de conocerte more, seamos amigas :* :* :*_**

Sonrió ante los besos y tecleo una carita sonriendo con el pulgar arriba. Reviso el otro mensaje y su corazón se acelero de una manera deliciosa.

 _ **Te veías hermosa esta noche, las palabras no son suficientes para describirte. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar pecosa, pero solo quiero que sepas que te has convertido en mi pensamiento favorito. Terry.**_

Ahogo un gemido encantador con su almohada, Terry podía ser sumamente galán cuando lo deseaba y ella estaba encantada. Jamás había tenido una ilusión en su vida y aquel chico de ser un dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe.

 _Gracias Terry, pero aun no entiendo... quiero entender._

Le escribió y espero su respuesta, la cual llego rápidamente.

 ** _Nos veremos mañana, puedes? hablaremos._**

 _Tengo clases y luego debo reunirme con una amiga para hacer un trabajo. Te podría enviar si termino temprano?_

 ** _Perfecto, te buscare donde estés. Podrías soportar montarte en la moto?_**

Candy dudo un poco, no era que no le gustase sino que la velocidad era un poco problemático para ella. Quiso escribirle, pero Terry envió otro mensaje.

 ** _Tranquila, iré en bici por ti._**

 _No es necesario, Terry_.

Pe ** _cosa, iría caminando sobre brazas solo para verte._**

Ella se sonrojo ante aquel mensaje y solo coloco una carita totalmente sonrojada y sonriente.

 ** _Jajaja, preciosa. Que haces?_**

 _Acostada... y tú?_

Espero un minuto y encontró extraño que no le contestara rápido. Hasta que sonó un nuevo mensaje y se quedo con la boca abierta.

 _ **FOTO. Acostado, sin nada que hacer.**_

Era una foto en todo su esplendor, Terry estaba mirando a la cámara con sus zafiros brillosos, su cabello tendido sobre una almohada de una forma desordenada y la foto salía grisáceo ya que de la boca del castaño algo abierto salía humo, estaba fumando.

A ella le encantaba la foto, se veía sensual, rebelde y en su elemento, pero igual no evito reñirlo por su mal hábito.

 _El cigarrillo no te da poder, sino cáncer!_

 ** _Mmm lo siento, lo hago porque me calma... podría dejarlo._**

 _Podrías?_

Coloco, aunque no esperaba que lo dejara en realidad.

 _Po **dría, si me besas lo dejaría. Eres más adictiva que la nicotina y que me condenen sino es cierto :***_

Ella soltó una leve carcajada y se permitió ser atrevida.

 _Eso es un trato, señor Terry?_

 ** _Totalmente, señorita pecas. Bésame y lo dejo._**

Candy sonrió tontamente ante su respuesta, pero tuvo que dejar a un lado su celular, ya que alguien se había colado en su habitación.

\- oh, estas despierta?

Ella quiso ser sarcástica ante tony, pero aquel agarraba sus dedos con nerviosismo y la preocupo.

\- no, estaba leyendo algo por internet_ mintió, no quería que la interrogara_ que sucede, tony?

\- puedo sentarme?

Ella asistió, dándole lugar en su cama. Cruzo sus piernas para dejar que aquel se sentara frente a ella. Llevaba su pijama de ferrari así que no le preocupaba que la mirara.

\- quería disculparme por molestarme en el club.

\- te molestaste? _ pregunto confusa y tony hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que claramente ella ni siquiera a eso le presto atención.

\- un poco... quería que bailaras conmigo.

\- lo lamento tony, pero sabes que no sé bailar y prefiero evitar el ridículo_ contesto con un encogimiento de hombros_ total, no quería ir tampoco, pero Archie insistió.

\- candy_ murmuro queriendo tomar su mano, pero ella lo ignoro.

\- tony, que te sucede?

\- de que hablas?_ pregunto el rubio intimidado por su tono serio.

\- te he notado extraño... estas actuando de un modo que me incomoda.

El se hecho para atrás un poco dolido y ella se le quedo mirando con fijeza, ladeo un poco su cabeza.

\- sucede algo que no se?_ se atrevió a peguntar la rubia.

\- que te incomoda?_ contraataco sin responderle_ soy Anthony, por Dios.

\- me has estado siguiendo?_ pregunto ella y aquel se removió incomodo, allí estaba la respuesta que ella quería, su cara denotaba culpabilidad_ porque?

Aquel no sabía cómo explicarle que ciertamente la había seguido para saber con quien se encontraba, deseaba saber quién era aquel hombre que había conocido el sabor de sus labios, era un calvario imaginarla en brazos de otro.

\- yo?!

Intento hacerse el ofendido y ella desvió su mirada hacia el techo.

\- tony te quiero, eres el hermano que nunca tuve...

Mierda, aquello dolía como un hierro en su corazón; pensó tony con su rostro adolorido por aquellas palabras.

\- somos más que primos... pero no soporto que actúes de esa manera, me estas asfixiando con la persecución, quiero entenderte, sinceramente lo quiero, pero si no me dices que te pasa no puedo saber porque actúas de esa manera... no eres mi tony desde hace días.

Mi tony... él quería ser su tony en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero ella con sus ojos verdosos solo miraba a un hermano, un primo muy cercano que había crecido con ella.

\- candy, tu... tú me considerarías si yo no fuese tu primo?

La rubia confundida tomo la mano que tony extendía.

\- pero eres mi primo...

\- lo sé, pero... yo... _ estaban las palabras para declararse en la punta de su lengua y estaba dispuesto, pero el celular de candy sonó en señal de que un mensaje nuevo había llegado y ella quito su mano de la suya y literalmente se lanzo sobre su teléfono... y demonios, aquello le quito los ánimos a tony_ candy..._ la llamo mientras ella tecleaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Espero no estés dormida bella durmiente, porque mis labios quieren despertarte ;)

Jajaja tonto, no aun no... Lo lamento, solo hablo con mi primo.

Tecleo ella a Terry, miro a tony después de enviar el mensaje y aquel rubio tenía su mirada sombría, no la despegaba de su celular.

\- patty?_ pregunto con una dureza fuera de lo común.

\- mmm no_ fue lo único que contesto y se reprendió por haber ignorado a su primo_ que me decías?

\- nada_ murmuro levantándose_ lamento mis acciones, creo me tome muy en serio mi papel de hermano, ya no eres una niña candy y veo que debo protegerte, pero si te incomoda prometo me comportare... aun así, te quiero.

Ella se sintió culpable de haberse sentido incomoda con su primo y se levanto para abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ay tony!_ dijo sonriendo_ también te quiero muchísimo, eres especial para mí.

\- lo se_ respondió con una leve sonrisa_ ahora descansa, feliz noche.

Se separo de ella sin ser brusco pero de una manera rápida y dándose media vuelta, salió de la habitación cerrando con calma la puerta, aunque en realidad quiso azotarla con todas sus fuerzas. Al salir miro del otro lado del corredor a sus primos quienes lo miraban fijamente.

\- no se lo dijiste_ confirmo Stear sin sonreír.

\- porque?_ pregunto Archie con tristeza_ ella debe saberlo.

\- para qué?_ murmuro a la defensiva el rubio_ me considera como su maldito hermano... me pudriré en el infierno si ella se aleja de mi a causa de mis sentimientos, prefiero conservarla a mi lado como una hermana.

\- estas equivocado_ dijo Stear negando con su cabeza_ tarde o temprano explotaras y sería una lástima que el corazón de ella estuviese ocupado para aquel momento_ su primo de lentes se alejo hacia su habitación, la cual compartía con su hermano_ te veo lento, tony... demasiado lento.

\- como un caracol_ añadió Archie con una sonrisa de medio lado, palmeo la espalda de su primo y siguió a su hermano.

\- me lo dice quien se lanza sobre su novio?_ pregunto sarcástico Anthony.

Archie encogió sus hombros restándole importancia, aunque el gesto le resulto doloroso al recordar como había terminado todo con Terry aquella noche.

\- deberías tomarlo en práctica_ replico su primo con burla.

Dejaron solos a tony en aquel corredor algo oscurecido por las sombras de la noche. El rubio miro la puerta de candy y se sintió impotente por ser tan cobarde, pero se giro para irse a dormir... no se daba por vencido aun, pero aun en un buen tablero el competidor debía tomarse su tiempo para la siguiente movida, sin embargo ni se imaginaba con quien competía por el corazón de aquella reina.

En la habitación la rubia seguía enviándole al castaño que rápidamente le contestaba.

 ** _Primo?_**

 _Sí, mi primo tony._

 _ **Mmm... bien**._

 _Sucede algo?_

Tecleo confusa por su respuesta tan cortante.

 ** _Nada..._**

 _Terry?_

El se tomo un minuto para responder, y ella se preocupo por su silencio.

 ** _Me encanta que lleves la pulsera que te regale._**

 _Bromeas? ella me ilumina el camino :D . Me encanta._

 ** _Genial, te regalare docenas._**

 _No inventes, llenaras mis brazos._

 _ **Cierto, no podríamos cubrir esos brazos hermosos que tienes.**_

 _Eres un adulador :$_

 ** _Pecosa me has convertido en un estúpido romántico._**

 _Tan malo es?_

 ** _No, me gusta... me gustas._**

 _Terry no es muy pronto para decir esas cosas?_

 ** _Tarde seria sino te lo dijera en este momento... me gustas, chica Andley._**

 _Debo responder a eso?_

 ** _No lo hagas, quiero escuchártelo de tus propios labios mañana... tenemos mucho que hablar, por lo pronto quiero que duermas y descanses._**

 _No tengo sueño._

Coloco en un mensaje, pero aquello era mentira sus ojos se estaban cerrando _._

 ** _Mentirosa... descansa pecosa._**

 _Descansa, Terry_.

Escribió aquello y apago su celular, apoyo su cabeza de nuevo en su almohada y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, una que perduro durante toda la noche, pues la alegría se había posado en su corazón de una manera que jamás lo había hecho. Tenía una ilusión prometedora, una que no se atrevía a dejar ir, porque a pesar de todo a ella también le gustaba aquel chico.

 ** _._**

 ** _Manos rozaban su cuerpo y lo apresaban contra la cama, los demonios habían vuelto para atormentarlo, unos con cabelleras largas y bocas carmesí con enormes sonrisas lascivas. Intentaba soltarse pero sus manos eran atadas a la cama, peleaba con su propio cuerpo el cual no se movía como él lo deseaba._**

 ** _\- debes ser un hombre!_**

 ** _Gritaban en su oído con tanta fuerza que sentía el zumbido a lo largo de su canal auditivo. Se movió con ímpetu y soltó sus amarres para salir corriendo a través de la oscuridad, no veía nada ya que todo estaba sombrío y desconocido. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algún tipo de protección._**

 ** _Necesito a mamá..._**

 ** _Gimoteo corriendo encontrándose transportado a un cuarto oscuro, sintió claustrofobia y se lanzo sobre el suelo hecho un ovillo, lloraba sin cesar y pedía estar con su madre, se escuchaban risas a su alrededor, risas burlonas de mujeres que jamás había visto en su vida._**

 ** _Se miro sus manos entre la claridad que entro por una puerta y se vio manos pequeñas totalmente sonrojadas y llenas de cortes, era un niño de nuevo y tenía miedo._**

 ** _Terry, ven aquí pequeño marica!_**

 ** _Retumbo una voz desde la puerta que iluminaba aquel cuarto oscuro, el no se movió sino que se apretó mas las piernas contra su pecho. Se sintió arrastrado como un saco de papas, y pidió, suplico que lo soltase, pero siguió siendo arrastrado, mas y mas, sin importar que su cuello se apretara por el jaloneo. Fue lanzado a través de una cama totalmente roja como la sangre que brotaba por las paredes, sintió frio, mucho frio._**

 ** _Hazlo!_**

 ** _Le ordenaron y miro una silueta femenina caminar hacia él... tembló, tembló lleno de pánico, sus labios se enfriaron y solo gritos asustados salían de ellos, sus ojos buscaron una fuente de salida y no había nada más que sangre en las paredes, la silueta seguía acercándose al pie de la cama como una víbora en ataque, lento con una mirada letal y brillosa._**

 ** _Miro la mesita al lado, donde una botella medio llena posaba. La tomo con su manita temblorosa y la rompió, ignorando los gritos en su entorno, el liquido se rego sobre la cama y con velocidad paso la parte cortante de la botella rota por su antebrazo, un movimiento limpio que lleno de sangre la cama._**

 ** _No dolía, pero sintió sus parpados pesados a causa del mismo miedo... sintió desvanecerse y sonrió por haberse liberado de sus verdugos._**

Terry despertó exaltado, sudando frio en su cama totalmente solitaria. Se masajeo su rostro preocupado y parpadeo varias veces. Hacía mucho que las pesadillas lo habían abandonado, lastimosamente habían vuelto a hacer presencia en sus días tormentosos.

se incorporo en su propia cama y alboroto su cabello mojado, sintió que su brazo picaba y miro la cicatriz larga en su antebrazo, la masajeo un poco y miro con tristeza aquella fea línea que le recordaba al infierno que había vivido después que su madre murió.

 _Váyanse_ ; susurro a los demonios que lo atormentaban, ya no los necesitaba más en su vida, él quería continuar.

 **.**

Candy no entendía porque patty quería ir a la facultad de Ingeniería, se suponía debían estar estudiando, pero la petición le había sonado tan extraña, mas era su amiga y debía acompañarla. Le había escrito a Terry que no podían verse aquel día, esperaba lo entendiera pero aquel no le había contestado su mensaje, cosa que la entristecía.

Caminaron frente a las puertas de aquella facultad donde candy había ido muchas veces, Anthony y Stear estudiaban en aquel sitio, uno mecánica, la otra química. Candy seguía a patty en silencio y aquella otra buscaba con su mirada a una persona en específica, aquello sí que era interesante.

\- vamos Karen, solo es una cita mi amor_ se escucho la voz de un chico, candy rápidamente miro a un muchacho robusto que arrinconaba a su nueva amiga, la cual intentaba salir de sus brazos duros como una roca.

\- no, déjame bruto_ gimoteo ella intentando salir y aquel no la dejaba.

Candy preocupada miro a patty que seguía caminando buscando con la mirada su objetivo.

\- patty_ la llamo posándose a su lado_ puedo ir a saludar a una amiga y te espero en los jardines?

\- claro candy_ dijo encantada por la idea, y candy sonriente asistió, se alejo dejando a patty seguir con su búsqueda.

Volvió en sus pasos para mirar a Karen que ya algo molesta por la insistencia del chico, se intentaba liberar. Candy saco su celular y rápidamente fue en su rescate.

\- Karen!

La chica se volteo hacia ella, y sonrió encantada, incluso sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- candy!

\- tu madre me ha llamado, a tu tío Patrick se lo han llevado de emergencia al hospital_ recito la rubia con cara de preocupación, metiéndose en medio del muchacho jalando de la mano a su amiga_ desea la llames rápidamente!

\- oh demonios! mi tío Patrick sufre de... eh... incontinencia.

Candy la miro como _, en serio Karen, eso es lo único que se te ocurre._

\- incontinencia?_ pregunto el chico a su lado, totalmente confuso_ eso es grave?

\- claro querido, no sabes que eso es delicado... un día orinarías tanto que bum!_ exclamo haciendo un sonido con sus manos que asusto al muchacho_ tus riñones se secan como un desierto y te mueres descompensado.

\- descompensado?

\- caramba, reseco como la piel de un lagarto... incluso tu lengua empieza a quebrarse debido a...

Candy que ya no aguantaba las mentiras tan absurdas de su amiga, cubrió con sus manos su rostro escondiendo su sonrisa.

\- es horrible Karen!

\- tranquila linda, vamos a llamar a mamá... sé que tío... mmm...pet...

\- pet?_ pregunto el muchacho más confuso.

\- un apodo de cariño hacia el tío Patrick_ dijo rápidamente candy antes de que Karen arruinara todo_ vamos a llamarla...

\- claro, claro!_ exclamo Karen lleno con ella.

\- bueno... nos vemos luego, preciosa_ dijo el chico como despedida y Karen solo hizo un ademan con su mano.

Ambas chicas corrieron lejos, hacia los jardines donde fueron sin aliento sobre una banca para tomar asiento y empezaron a reír a carcajadas por semejante teatro.

\- que divertido_ dijo candy riendo sin parar.

\- awww candy! me has salvado!

Karen la abrazaba con calidez y la rubia sonreía animada, se había divertido como nunca, sabía que era malo decir mentiras pero rescatar a una amiga era muy importante. Su amiga reía sin parar, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y candy sospechaba que las suyas también, ambas no paraban de reír ante lo ocurrido.

\- gracias cariño!

\- de nada... somos amigas no?

\- siiiiii_ chillo Karen entusiasmada_ pero... candy que haces aquí?

\- oh bueno... venía con una amiga, pero te he visto y me separe de ella.

\- has corrido a mi rescate, eso es tan dulce...

\- vamos Karen no es para tanto_ dijo la rubia entre risas, su amiga se torno seria y tomo su mano.

\- no candy, eso es muchísimo... si algún día necesitas de mí, no dudes en buscarme, somos amigas y estaré para ti en cualquier momento.

Candy se removió incomoda pero solo sonrió.

\- vaya Karen, gracias.

\- tranquila_ dijo la otra restándole importancia con su mano, agarro el bolso que llevaba en su espalda y saco un pintalabios rojo junto a un espejito_ se que harías lo mismo por mí.

\- si supongo... oye ese no es un color muy fuerte?_ intento decir la rubia ante los labios rojo pasión que ya Karen portaba. Candy más bien quiso decirle que si vistiera de otra forma tal vez no la asediaran tanto los chicos, la minúscula minifalda era muy llamativa, aunque llevaba camisa manga larga, el escote era algo sugerente entre sus atributos.

\- no, es perfecto. Quieres?

Ella rápidamente negó con su cabeza, pero Karen empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, sacando un color mucho mas rosa con destellos.

\- este será perfecto en tus labios, more.

\- no, more_ imito su apodo, pero la ya estaba amenazándola con la punta del pintalabios_ Karen!

\- candy, debes verte mucho mas femenina aunque sea con brillo...

\- eso no es brillo_ replico ella desconfiada, pero Karen la ignoraba.

\- eres hermosa y esto te hará lucir provocativa... vamos, deja que te pinte. No seas cobarde!

La pecosa se indigno ante el reto, así que cruzando sus brazos dejo que Karen se acercara.

\- deja de fruncir tus labios como si fueses a la horca, es solo pintura, por amor de Dios!

Candy no evito reír ante aquello, luego se puso seria y dejo que Karen coloreara un poco sus labios. Al terminar, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, pues no se le veía nada mal y hasta favorecía su color de piel.

\- parezco una chica fresa_ se burlo de sí misma.

\- pareces una chica... ahora cuidemos tus labios porque seguro que querrán devorártelos si te ve cualquiera con ese tono.

\- no seas tonta!

Su amiga encogió sus hombros mientras guardaba sus pintalabios con sumo cuidado.

\- por cierto Karen, estudias ingeniería?

\- si, ingeniería química_ dijo con una sonrisa, candy no evito quedarse con la boca abierta_ no te sorprendas more, soy inteligente.

\- jajaja perdón, es que es difícil verte haciendo formulas y esas cosas de científicos.

\- es fácil_ dijo ella cruzando sus piernas_ seré una científica loca... lo loca ya lo tengo.

Candy no pudo sostener una carcajada ante aquel comentario, y Karen esbozo una sonrisa enorme ante su risa.

\- lo siento... lo siento_ intento disculparse la rubia entre risas, pero su risa se borro cuando miro un chico de bermudas con sudadera blanca. Aquel caminaba hacia ellas buscando a alguien entre el alumnado y ella sintió ese aleteo fantasioso en su corazón cuando la miro directamente.

Se quedo en un sitio, totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba encontrarla en aquel lugar, eso era claro. Terry se veía sumamente lindo cuando sonreía, y allí esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de candy temblaran, agradecía que estuviera sentada, sino tal vez habría caído redondo sobre el suelo.

Karen volteo hacia atrás con curiosidad y su sonrisa se hizo enorme, mientras corría hacia el castaño, el cual descolocado la recibió entre sus brazos.

Punzada de celos para la rubia, la cual habría deseado haber corrido hacia sus labios, pero siguió sentada en su sitio, mirando como ambos se acercaba hacia ella. No sabía cómo actuar frente a Terry, eso era un hecho, pero aquel se adelanto soltándose del agarre de Karen para acercarse a candy y besar su mejilla, añadiéndole con su acción a la tez de la rubia, un color carmesí.

\- hola pecosa...

\- Terry, hola!

\- no esperaba encontrarte aquí, menos con Karen_ miro de reojo a su amiga la cual ya tomaba asiento al lado de candy.

\- somos amigas_ dijo emocionada la de labios rubí, agarrando el brazo de la rubia y Terry frunció un poco su ceño.

\- la verdad que vine con patty, pero está buscando a alguien y mientras la estoy esperando con Karen...

\- mmm que bien! recibí tu mensaje, lamento no contestarte pero estaba algo loco mi celular_ dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus labios, no le contaría que su padre había mandado a alguien para que lo hiciera entrar en razón y que en una leve pelea, su teléfono se había golpeado ocasionándole un coma medio loco_ lo arreglare antes de la noche para enviarte.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y asistió. Karen solo se miraba las uñas con una sonrisita traviesa.

\- pero a todas estas, que haces aquí?_ pregunto de pronto Karen.

\- venia a hablar contigo_ dijo Terry con sinceridad.

Otro golpe de celos para candy.

\- conmigo?_ murmuro sorprendida su amiga_ porque?

\- neil ha estado en mi casa..._ el rostro de Karen se volvió inexpresivo y palideció_ será cuestión de tiempo hasta que te encuentre, aunque no me sorprendería que ya sepa dónde vives o estudias...

\- entiendo_ fue lo único que dijo Karen, luego negó con su cabeza y sonrió llena de ironía_ maldita sea!

\- no es igual_ murmuro Terry_ ha cambiado un poco y creo que no es tan jodido como antes...

\- es neil, él jamás cambiara.

Candy que miraba a los dos muy confusa, quiso preguntar quién era ese neil, pero prefirió guardar silencio, estaba claro que era un tema delicado pues la boca de Karen había perdido su sonrisa alegre.

\- patty!

Exclamo candy, al ver que una chica pasaba corriendo al lado de ellos, iba en mal estado, incluso la rubia pudo ver unas lagrimas bajando de sus mejillas? aquello era irreal.

\- candy, que pasa?_ pregunto Terry al verla levantarse.

\- mi amiga patty... ella va corriendo y... lo siento, debo ir.

Terry intento ir con ella pero alguien pasaba corriendo en su dirección, para sorpresa de ambos era Stear quien con su rostro preocupado miro a candy cerca de Terry y se detuvo.

\- candy!

\- Stear!

\- donde esta patricia?

\- va corriendo hacia allá_ la rubia señalo la esquina de un pilar por donde su amiga había desaparecido, aquella corría sumamente rápido_ que ha pasado?

\- yo...mierda_ Stear no sabía cómo explicar que patty lo había visto sentado en una acera con una compañera de clases prácticamente en sus piernas, aquella era una mala imagen incluso para patty a quien se le había declarado días antes_ Terry, puedes llevar a candy a casa?

Él otro ni lo dudo.

\- tranquilo, yo la llevo!

\- gracias! tranquila candy, creo patty se ha sentido mal, la llevare a casa... si la alcanzo_ murmuro con frustración, echando a correr antes de que candy se negara.

\- pero... ella iba llorando_ susurro la pecosa quien estaba confundida.

\- tranquila pecas, se que estará bien.

Ella lo dudo pero no dijo más nada. Terry miro de reojo a Karen quien tecleaba ferozmente su celular, estaba preparando su caballería contra neil, no la culpaba.

\- quieres te lleve a casa, Karen?_ ofreció, pero ella lo miro y negó.

\- tengo muchas cosas que hacer... mejor lleva a candy, creo ya pronto oscurecerá. Nos vemos, more_ se despidió de ambos besando sus mejillas y a paso determinante se marcho.

\- no la había visto así_ dijo candy y Terry solo suspiro.

\- vamos!

La tomo de su mano sin dejar siquiera que protestara. Ella sintió la tibieza en sus dedos y no se quejo. Se dejo llevar por el castaño, quien con su cabello atado le sonreía.

\- quieres comer pizza?

\- bueno... si quieres.

\- vamos, me muero de hambre.

Mirar a Terry en una bicicleta la hizo reír.

\- oye, pensé si nos veríamos hoy y pues, andaba dando mis vueltas en ella, antes de recibir tu mensaje.

\- te ves... dulce.

Terry sonrió encantado, generalmente decirle a un hombre que era dulce pues no era lo mejor, pero al no le interesaba. Ella lo creía dulce, pues que se lo comiera.

 _Mierda Terry, deja esos pensamientos literales_ ; se reprocho, cuando ella se montaba cruzando sus piernas.

Era relajante pedalear con ella tan cerca, su olor a rosas era embriagador. había visto que llevaba unos labios pintados de ese tono que iba tan bien con ella, y sintió una necesidad poderosa de besarla hasta que perdiera el aliento, pero debía respetarla, se debía comportar. Su mente se descolocaba con ella a su lado y era algo nuevo que le gustaba demasiado.

Con ella no tienes miedo; susurro su mente ante sus dolorosos recuerdos.

\- que tal tus clases?_ pregunto con calma, y ella suspiro_ tan mal vas?

\- aplace un examen... y bueno, perdí un poco mi entusiasmo.

\- y eso qué? luego lo harás mejor!

\- supongo.

\- tu padre se molestara, no?

Ella se negó a imaginar el rostro decepcionado de su padre, no quería eso.

\- mi padre no es un ogro_ dijo de pronto, sabía lo que Terry imaginaba_ es solo que se preocupa por mí, quiere que tenga un futuro prometedor.

\- mmm si tu lo dices, pero candy no es bueno que te esfuerces mucho mas de la cuenta... me he dado cuenta que eres una muy buena, por no decir excelente estudiante.

\- solo me gusta estudiar... bueno hasta hace poco me gustaba_ confeso a Terry, quien beso su cabeza de pronto y ella sonrió_ y eso?

\- lo necesitabas... lo harás mejor otro día.

\- gracias_ dijo ella, y de verdad estaba de mejor humor.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta que Terry se detuvo en una pizzería. Ella bajo estirando sus músculos, y dejo que Terry asegurara su transporte. Fue curioso cuando entraron ya que lo hicieron tomados de la mano como si fuesen novios, y aquella idea a ella le gusto. Se sentía protegida por alguien que si tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones.

\- doble queso, pecosa?_ pregunto Terry sacándola de su trance, ella miro a la mesera que anotaba su orden.

\- si por favor... podrías...

\- dime cariño?_ la animo Terry.

\- podrías pedirla con maíz?_ pregunto dudosa, y Terry sonrió encantado.

\- claro pecosa, me encanta el maíz.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, y hasta noto la mirada envidiosa de la mesera quien miro como Terry tomaba sus manos por encima de la mesa que compartían en aquel lugar.

\- pronto estará su orden_ murmuro la mujer que los atendía antes de desaparecer.

Terry encismado empezó a delinear los dedos de la rubia con tanta atención que la puso nerviosa, aquella proximidad era algo nuevo para ella pero aquel solo estaba entretenido con sus manos sin decir nada. De pronto las acerco a sus labios y el las beso, las atrajo a sus mejillas y las dejo allí, cerro sus ojos con tanto deleite.

\- mi madre hacia esto conmigo, y hasta hoy no entendía que tenia de especial_ dijo Terry con tanta calma que ella sintió tanta ternura dentro de su corazón.

Se veía como un niño sereno, como un propio angelito que sonreía con picardía, pero manteniendo su propia paz. Ella abrió más sus palmas y con sus dedos acaricio aquellas mejillas de una forma constante que hizo suspirar al castaño.

\- háblame de ella?_ pidió candy y aquel abrió sus zafiros mirándola fijamente.

\- era hermosa... era la mujer más valiente que pude conocer, me trajo a este mundo aun cuando no tenia apoyo de nadie. Sé que era actriz o bueno estaba haciéndose una carrera cuando conoció a mi padre, aquel ingles le atrajo a la linda americana que estaba solo de paso. Mamá siempre dijo que conocerlo había sido como conocer al príncipe regente en el pasado, tenía un porte señorial y un encanto que ella siempre amo_ dijo con algo de melancolía, candy sintió tanto dolor ante sus palabras_ pero la familia de mi padre jamás la quisieron y cuando ella estaba embarazada de tan solo semanas alguien le pago para que desapareciera...

\- le pagaron para desaparecer!

Exclamo la rubia por aquella horrible acción.

\- si pecosa, pero el corazón de mi madre se destruyo con aquel insulto, él que le ofreció el dinero era mi propio padre_ el rostro de la pecosa palideció por aquello tan horroroso, se imaginaba todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar la madre de Terry_ Eleonor, mi madre, no tomo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y conmigo en su vientre desapareció de la vida de aquel miserable.

\- oh Terry, que triste!

\- no candy, tal vez lo parece, pero mi madre y yo fuimos muy felices... estuvimos solos pero mi madre siguió trabajando en el teatro, me mantenía junto a ella todo el tiempo, incluso me sentaba en la primera fila para que la viera actuar_ Terry sonrió tomando las manos de candy entre las suyas_ jamás nos separamos, me cantaba todas las noches y mantenía un libro de historias alucinantes que me contaba antes de dormir. Me decía cuanto me amaba porque según ella eso me haría crecer como una hermosa persona, me abrazaba cada hora y me besaba hasta quitarme el aliento, ella me daba todo y jamás se quejo por tenerme tras sus faldas, ella simplemente sonreía enormemente al verme con ella. Me repetía lo enorme que seria, y que debía comer muchas verduras para crecer aun mas, parecía un panda de tan gordo que estaba, creo que nadie podía levantarme cuando tenía siete años, pero a ella no le interesaba, decía que así me quería porque podía besar aun más mis mejillas.

Para aquel momento los ojos de Terry estaban algo cristalizados, pero sin darle vergüenza solo se seco con el dorso de su mano, no le importaba que ella lo mirara porque candy de igual manera estaba conmovida y ya tomaba una servilleta para secar sus ojos.

\- creo, fue una hermosa vida con tu madre_ dijo candy con una voz algo llorona que a Terry hizo reír.

\- lo fue, lo fue_ murmuro secando las mejillas de la rubia_ no quería hacerte llorar.

\- tranquilo, soy llorona por excelencia.

Aquel comentario los hizo reír, y fueron interrumpidos por la pizza con las bebidas que habían llegado. La mesera los miraba como si se hubiesen vuelto locos pero no dijo nada, dejo su orden y desapareció a atender a otras personas.

\- mmm deliciosa_ murmuro la rubia extasiada por el primer mordisco.

\- me alegra que te guste_ murmuro el otro dando un gran bocado.

\- Terry... que paso cuando... bueno cuando tu madre murio?

El castaño comió con lentitud y se quedo mirando la pizza. Hasta que suspiro y decidió contestar.

\- mi padre vino por mí el día del entierro... viví con él en Londres durante unos años y luego conseguí un ayuda de un amigo que me dejo viajar a americe, conseguí una beca para entrar a la universidad, más un vicio para mantenerme y aquí estamos_ la simplicidad como lo dijo no fue suficiente para que candy evitara sospechar que había algo más que Terry no quiso decirle de sus días al lado de aquel hombre que aparentemente era un tirano, pero ella solo asistió, dejaría que él le contara algo mas cuando quisiera.

\- un vicio para mantenerte?_ pregunto ella con burla.

\- me encanta el black jack... me ayuda a pagar algunas cuentas_ dijo riendo_ no me creas un vago porque no trabajo pero seme hace difícil estudiar y trabajar. Además mientras tenga buena suerte puedo permitirme estar como estoy, claro aun no llego a ser fanático de las cartas.

\- entiendo! y Archie, cuando lo conoces?

El castaño siguió sonriendo mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de su pizza. Era hora de contarle todo a candy y aquel era el momento preciso.

\- candy conocí a Archie cuando entre a estudiar economía en el instituto... pero creo es necesario que sepas que esa idea de que somos novios, es un fraude.

La rubia dejo de comer y se le quedo mirando confundida.

\- conoces a una tal Anne?_ candy asistió_ Archie escucho un comentario que quería ligarlo con ella, el idiota se desespero y en vez de buscar otra solución, simplemente dijo que era gay... ese maldito puto no es gay, aunque lo parezca. Te podría enumerar todas las mujeres que ha tenido y tiene, pero allí es donde entro yo, me pidió el favor de que fingiera que era su novio, pensé que éramos amigos y no vi mal hacerle ese favor.

\- pero... pero..._ tartamudeo la chica confusa_ le llamas pastelito?

\- es un apodo que le coloque porque tuvo un accidente con unos pasteles que se comió, no es nada cariñoso, sino un recordatorio de su vergüenza. No soy gay candy, carajo sé que no lo soy, pero tampoco soy un genio con las chicas, aunque tenía una reputación mantenida de Casanova, todo se fue al traste con la idiotez de Archie.

\- pero...

\- pero yo agradezco eso porque te he conocido y joder, me gustas como nunca me había gustado una chica...

El rostro de candy se sonrojo y aquel aprovecho para lanzarse sobre ella de la manera que deseaba.

\- candy, quiero seas mi novia?

De un rostro sonrojado, paso a ser un rostro pálido y con sus ojos sumamente abiertos. Terry se asusto, aquello había sido muy pronto pero es que no se le daba bien esperar.

\- mierda, lo arruine? debí esperar que comieras?

Ella trago grueso un bocado y procedió a agarrar su refresco para chupar por el pitillo como si le succionara la vida, aquello había sido totalmente inesperado y estaba halagada... y sorprendida.

\- bien, no hables_ candy ya iba a contestar pero guardo silencio_ comamos y no diremos nada mas... no candy, a comer!

Ella asistió aunque no entendía muy bien cuál era la finalidad, seria que quería que se lo pensara mejor o que olvidara su pregunta, pero Terry lo que sentía era miedo al rechazo y por eso prefería el silencio.

 _Silencio..._

 _Mas silencio..._

Comieron sin ningún problema, Terry pago la cuenta porque se odiaría si ella lo hacía, no en aquella que era su primera cita y como veía todo, seria la ultima.

 _Maldita sea Terry, siempre eres un bruto_ ; se recrimino cuando la miro salir en silencio hacia la parte de afuera del establecimiento, donde estaba la bici esperándolos.

La siguió y miro como ya la oscuridad de la noche estaba en su apogeo. Candy lo miro y sonrió, aquello destrozo sus nervios y la jalo hacia su cuerpo para envolverla en un gran abrazo.

\- mierda...

\- eso no es muy dulce_ susurro ella con risitas oculta en su pecho, Terry sonrió sin querer.

\- me están matando los nervios... lo siento.

\- nervios?

\- quiero una respuesta candy... Dios mío! me estoy muriendo sin saber qué piensas.

Ella medito unos segundos y Terry la abrazo mucho más fuerte.

\- quiero ser tu novia_ dijo al fin y aquel se sintió dichoso_ pero... mi padre jamás lo permitirá.

\- al diablo tu padre!

Exclamo con rapidez mientras besaba su frente.

\- que quieres tu?

\- quiero conocerte...

\- eso me encantaría, debo añadir que es halagador porque soy un idiota.

\- no, no lo eres.

\- vamos, vamos, que mas quieres?

Ella negó entre sus brazos.

\- papá no querrá... yo... bueno él dijo que no quiere novios para mi... y yo...

\- no se lo diremos!

\- qué?

Ella levanto su cabeza para mirarlo y el castaño estaba sonriendo.

\- no me interesa que lo sepa, solo quiero que me aceptes tu... además, ya habrán modos de que esto resulte y si ves que soy un hombre que vale la pena_ ella iba a protestar pero aquel beso su boca rápidamente callándola_ bien, si lo ves, pues hablare con tu padre seriamente sin importarme nada.

\- pero papá es... rabioso.

\- he batallado con peores dragones, este no es más que un lagarto con ánimos de escupir fuego.

\- no deberías decirle así_ pero lejos de estar molesta, ella solo reía.

\- vamos pecosa... solo di si?

\- si, Terry.

\- mucho mejor.

El castaño bajó la cabeza igual que lo había hecho en el parque semanas antes. Esta vez llevó la boca hasta sus labios y presionó con suavidad. Leve, sutil, indeciso.

Un beso muy distinto a todos los que había dado o recibido. Tal como recordaba, candy tenía un tacto celestial, el sabor de la pureza, era como tener en los brazos la perfección sublime.

Ella le apoyó las manos en los hombros, con el mismo toque suave y delicado con el que le acaricio sus mejillas, y él reprimió un gemido intenso, ante la gama de sensaciones que lo invadían. Estaba perdido desde que miro sus labios aquel día de un tono rosa que jamás le había visto.

Terry notó el torrente de sangre que invadió la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto. Ni persuadirla de que abriera la boca para hundir la lengua hasta el fondo, ni mordisquear sus labios dulces, ni imaginarla en la cama, desnuda y cálida, bajo su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos lo torturaban de una manera escandalosa que le encantaba.

Continuó.

Ese sutil intercambio de suspiros, la danza de lengua contra lengua, la tensión de ambos cuerpos que se acercaban más y más.

\- hermano, consíguete una habitación!

Grito un chico divertido que intentaba entrar con su grupo a la pizzería. Allí Terry reacciono y se separo un poco de la rubia, le sonrió con encanto, beso sus mejillas sonrojada y se aparto, dejándola detrás.

Camino hasta el chico y lo golpeo para sorpresa de su grupo. Todos exclamaron del asombro, al ver un chico grande calmado con tremenda sonrisa satisfecha que golpeaba a otro, algo flaco con cara de póker.

\- era broma!_ gimió el muchacho agarrando su mejilla desde el suelo.

\- arruinaste un momento perfecto con MI NOVIA!

El énfasis en sus palabras, hicieron que el pobre herido se disculpara miles de veces. Después el grupo llevo de a rastras al muchacho para que con hielo calmara el dolor y la inflación que ya lo invadía. Aprendería con aquello a no meterse donde no le llamaban.

Satisfecho Terry se aproximo hacia su bicicleta para montarse en ella silbando. Candy se mantenía sorprendida en su sitio.

\- tienes un humor cambiante...

\- no, solo que no me gusto lo que dijo_ hablo encogiendo sus hombros como un niño_ vamos a casa, candy.

\- Terry no se supone deberíamos hablar de cómo nos veremos y...

\- tranquila, déjame eso a mí.

\- pero...

\- candy, estará todo bien. Tu solo mantente en contacto conmigo_ la jalo para besarla de nuevo y sonrió dejando su frente pegada a la de ella_ eres mi novia, eso es hermoso.

\- mi novio_ dijo ella comprobando que las palabras en su boca salían fáciles y encantadoras_ me gusta.

\- me gusta escucharlo... vamos, pecosa.

 **.**

Había pasado toda la tarde tratando de localizar a Terry, pero aquel no había aparecido por la universidad ni por el departamento. Agradecía la llave extra del conserje él cual conociéndolo, le abrió aquel lugar para que lo esperara. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y espero sentado en la barra de la cocina que su amigo apareciera.

Según sus cálculos era sumamente extraño que Terry no hubiese llegado. Tarareo una canción esperándolo y cogió un paquete de galletas escondidas en la alacena. Escucho al fin el chasquido de la puerta y miro como su amigo entraba con aquella bicicleta que últimamente cargaba.

Terry al parecer no se sorprendió al verlo, pero tampoco le gusto la visita. Archie se sintió pequeñito ante sus ojos fríos. Había ido a disculparse una vez más pero el castaño hablo primero sorprendiéndolo.

\- ya sabía yo, que vendrías tarde o temprano.

Archie se intento mostrar relajado y siguió bebiendo y comiendo.

\- solo vine a disculparme y...

\- no me interesa, aunque tengo un trato que proponerte.

\- un trato?_ pregunto desconfiado.

\- si, a ti te interesa que yo siga siendo tu novio, cierto?

\- mmm si, está claro que si...

\- bien!_ exclamo el castaño lanzándose sobre su sofá donde cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza_ lo seguiré siendo.

\- porque?

\- no Archie, a cambio de que...

\- cambio? qué demonios quieres? dinero?

Archie sonó dolido, se suponía eran amigos.

\- no, a cambio de que traerás a candy conmigo en todas las visitas que me hagas y las salidas que tendremos_ Archie lo miro confundido, pero luego sonrió, seguro Terry pensaba que con eso dejaría de avergonzarlo con sus acciones locas.

\- no_ dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su leche y comiendo una galleta mas_ ella debe estudiar y no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo, además para qué? solo es mi prima, te prometo me comportare si eso quieres.

\- no me entiendes.

\- que no entiendo?

\- que candy debe venir...

\- no seas tonto, eso no es necesario.

\- es necesario_ comento Terry determinado.

\- porque?

El castaño ladeo su cabeza, mirando como Archie masticaba una galleta y agarraba un gran sorbo de leche, allí se atrevió a soltar la gran noticia.

\- porque es mi novia.

Archie sintió como las migajas de la galleta le hicieron cosquillas en la garganta, sintió como la leche retenida en su boca consiguió escaparse pero por su nariz, soltando un chorro sobre la barra y botando todo el contenido de su merienda, haciendo un desastre y convocando un ataque de tos extrema.

Terry por su parte sonrió muy satisfecho al ver como Archie se ahogaba, dándose golpecitos en el pecho y como le salía leche por la nariz de una manera tan graciosa.

 _Si hubiera sabido que así tomaría la noticia, abría hecho a candy mi novia mucho antes... ahógate, idiota;_ pensó Terry con tanta paz interior que lo hizo sentir como una pluma.

Aquel día terminaba de una manera tan genial...

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahora si, señoritas… empezamos con la revancha de Terry jajaja_**

 ** _Mil gracias por leer! Apreciados comentarios los que me dejan, muchas ideas buenas que tomo en cuenta._**

 ** _Ahora bien, vamos con algo el romance de candy y Terry oculto, será que Archie se deja manipular? Interesante, interesante._**

 ** _Espero les guste el capi, me puse manos a la obra lo más pronto posible para no dejarlas colgadas._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme,_**

 ** _Su Amiga, Ely Andley._**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 10:**

Llegaba tarde a clases, había soñado lo suficiente aquella noche para que le costara demasiado tiempo despertar. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era novia de Terry y ese era el motivo suficiente para sentir felicidad.

Corrió en su habitación por sus cosas, todo lo lanzo sobre el bolso de clases, se miro en el espejo y coloco sus lentes en su lugar sobre el tabique.

Se desplazo corriendo por las escaleras, debía llegar antes de las siete y le quedaban escasos minutos. Su madre ya estaba despidiendo a su padre desde el marco de la puerta, le enviaba un beso volador que haría sonreír a su padre como todo un colegial. Estaba ya despidiéndose de su madre, cuando un chico la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar.

\- te llevare, candy_ dijo Archie como una orden y ella se sorprendió ante su seriedad.

\- pero... y Stear?

\- no irá a clases hoy..._ la explicación de su primo era incomprensible_ se siente enfermo.

Archie no podía comentarle que Stear estaba hecho papilla. Tenía un feo chichón en su frente a causa de que patty le había dado con todo, el objeto que utilizo? bueno, un libro de anatomía mas grueso que los brazos de Archie. Aquello había arruinado tanto el rostro de su hermano como su hombría, pues el imbécil aun no se creía que fue golpeado por su pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca.

en el interior a Archie le complacía que patricia no se dejara engatusar por el encanto de su hermano, sabía que Stear se estaba comportando como todo un imbécil desde que hiciera huir a patty, alguien tenía que regresarlo a tierra y aquel golpe fue el milagro que tanto había esperado, que llegara de patty era un combo perfecto.

\- muy grave?_ pregunto la pecosa preocupada.

\- no tanto... vamos!

Ella asistió y lo siguió hacia el tomatico. Tomo su asiento copiloto mientras Archie encendía el auto y pronto estuvieron marchando rumbo a las clases de candy. El ambiente dentro del auto se torno sombrío y distante, candy supo con claridad que Terry había hablado con Archie y aquello fue confirmado a continuación.

\- eres novia de Terry_ aquello fue una afirmación y ni se molesto en contestar ante la mirada asesina de su primo_ estás loca! es Terry!

\- seguro que lo es? porque ni cuenta me había dado!

\- no bromees con eso candy, es sumamente grave la locura que has hecho. Maldición! novia de Terry!

Archie golpeo con su puño el volante y ella solo se relajo en su asiento, aquello lo veía venir.

\- me gusta_ confeso la rubia y la mandíbula de su primo se tenso.

\- no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, Terry no es un santo y créeme, te romperá el corazón.

\- así como tú lo has hecho?

\- de que hablas_ dijo a la defensiva_ yo no te he hecho nada.

\- por Dios, Archie! nos lograste engañar a todos con tu preferencia sexual, incluso hiciste sentir mal a los chicos, a tus padres, a mis propios padres..._ ella lo fulmino con su mirada y se sintió satisfecha al verlo dudar_ que se te ha metido en la cabeza con semejante mentira, crees que es un juego que digas que eres gay y resulta que no lo eres? que te pasa?!

\- no me entiendes, yo no quería tener nada que ver con Anne!

\- eres un idiota!

\- Candy!

\- tienes tan poca fe en tus padres que crees que ellos te obligarían a tener algo con esa chica... estas totalmente mal. Tus padres te quieren!

\- no me quieren! no digas estupideces!

\- escúchate a ti mismo, tu eres quien dice estupideces, ninguno nos merecíamos tal mentira. Utilizaste a Terry además.

\- qué?!

Grito su primo molesto.

\- yo no lo utilice, él sabía mi plan, maldita sea.

\- las cosas que dijiste solo le trajeron problemas... Terry no se merecía tal cosa.

\- estas prefiriendo a ese recién conocido que a mí?! Estas creyendo mas en sus palabras?

\- pues si_ dijo ella con molestia_ él ha sido sincero desde el principio.

\- sincero?_ Archie solto una risa sin gracia_ Terry es una amenaza en mentir, además de un chico con problemas. Candy, él no es para ti.

\- no..._ murmuro ella y Archie creyó que estaba recobrando el sentido_ yo soy para él y créeme, seré feliz con esto que tengo...

\- veamos cuanto te dura cuando le cuente al tío Albert!_ aquello sonó como amenaza y candy se molesto aun mas.

\- adelante, hazlo! Solo lograras que al fin me largue de la casa, no soportare una charla moralista de mi padre cuando jamás he hecho nada malo con mi vida! vete al diablo, Archie.

Ella cruzo sus brazos y miro las calles pasar. Archie sorprendido y jodidamente admirado la observo de reojo, lo había insultado y se había revelado en tan solo nada de discusión. Sabía que candy estaba angustiada con su vida actual pero pudo darse cuenta de cuál era su nivel de angustia. Ella quería ser libre para ser joven y no la podía culpar por eso.

\- candy_ la llamo, pero ella lo ignoro. Sin pedirle permiso le agarro la mano y ella frunció su ceño mirándolo. Era encantador verla molesta_ lo siento gatita... esto es lo que quieres?

\- si Archie, quiero conocer a Terry y quiero poder experimental por mi misma tantas cosas que desconozco.

\- pero con Terry? no hay nadie más?

Candy sonrió ante sus preguntas y negó.

\- me gusta Terry... me gusta mucho.

\- no diré nada mas si eso te hace feliz, pero debes saber que Terry desea que yo sea Cupido entre ustedes y no sé si pueda... es correcto todo a escondidas?

\- como crees tome papá el hecho de que su pequeña tenga un novio y que encima sea el novio de su primo?

\- bueno, visto de esa manera es horrible..._ ambos sonrieron, apretando sus manos_ te ayudare, pero prométeme que te cuidaras... jamás dejes que Terry llegue tan lejos contigo y no te aseguro que se enamore de ti, jamás lo ha hecho.

\- como lo sabes?

\- son cosas obvias que puedo ver gatita... no lo veo como hombre hecho para enamorarse.

\- te podría sorprender primo. Es un hombre lleno de sentimientos.

\- diré que te creo, aunque no lo hago.

Para aquella altura ya habían llegado a la puerta de la facultad de candy. Ella beso la mejilla de su primo y sonrió.

\- tranquilo, todo estará bien.

\- creo que eso será imposible, pero tu felicidad es mi prioridad.

\- te quiero.

\- también te quiero gatita... vamos, corre.

Ella asistió y sintiéndose satisfecha se bajo del vehículo para correr a su primera clase, donde empezaría el día con sus ánimos re potenciados, y es que aquella conversación con su primo no había salido tan mal.

.

no había pesadillas en sus sueños, aquellos eran tan vividos de la noche anterior que lo hicieron sentir en paz mientras dormía, soñó con su madre la cual le expresaba su amor en cualquier ocasión, soñó con su pecosa sonriente y aquello fue tan hermoso, soñó con ella besándolo y sintió tanto calor como braza ardiente. No controlo sus sueños y fueron a parar con candy en su cama, totalmente sonriente y haciéndole una invitación que hizo que su corazón bombeara con violencia, su cabello estaba desplazado sobre su almohada y la luz del sol pegaba de lleno en su cuerpo desnudo... Dios, su sueño lo estaba matando en calor y se sintió mas satisfecho que nunca, quiso acercarse para perderse en aquel fantasioso sueño, pero...

Un gorila enorme se paro delante de él, sonreía maliciosamente.

 _Qué demonios es aquel sueño?_

Terry sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo y tuvo que saltar tanto en el sueño como en la realidad, todavía desorientado abrió sus ojos y se lanzo fuera de la cama cayendo aparatosamente sobre el piso frio.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo furioso, levanto su cabeza y escucho una carcajada escandalosa.

\- arriba, bello durmiente!

Aquel castaño se levanto del suelo masajeando su pecho el cual estaba mojado y adolorido. Miro a su visitante, era Neil quien estaba frente a su cama con un vaso vacio, aquel desgraciado le había lanzado agua.

\- no tienes nada más que hacer con tu existencia.

\- no_ dijo con una sonrisa aquel moreno vestido con un traje marrón, se había quitado el saco y solo andaba con su camisa blanca, mas su corbata desatada_ espero eso no sea por mí, porque demonios seria lo último que me faltaría...

Neil señalo la carpa que llevaba Terry en sus bóxers, aquel castaño se sonrojo pero lo miro con burla.

\- ya quisieras.

Camino a paso perezoso hacia su baño donde se aseo y enfrió un poco su cuerpo. Al final salió del totalmente vestido para enfrentar a su visita, el cual estaba en su barra de cocina comiendo su cereal con leche.

\- demonios neil, sírvete de mi comida con confianza.

Le dijo con tanto sarcasmo que el moreno encogió sus hombros, mastico mirándolo con satisfacción.

\- compartí de la mía... supongo que puedo agarrar un poco de la tuya.

Terry lo miro por un momento recordando episodios de su pasado cuando era amigo de aquel hombre, neil le había dado comida cuando lo había necesitado, además que fue el único que lo ayudo a escapar de las garras de su padre cuando lo necesito. Verlo después de tanto y esta vez exigiéndole que volviera a su propio infierno, era algo fuera de discusión.

\- que quiere el viejo esta vez?

\- me ha pedido te golpee y te lleve con el... pero como ya lo he intentado y bueno tienes unos buenos golpes que ni de broma me atrevo otra vez, he decidido colarme en tu vida hasta que te canses y me acompañes.

\- no puedes hacer eso!_ protesto Terry sentándose a su lado para quitarle la taza de cereal y comer de allí_ no quiero verte todo el tiempo, es más me sorprende que estés dentro de mi apartamento.

\- tengo una copia de la llave_ dijo como si nada_ te sorprendería lo que con dinero puedo conseguir.

\- no puedes conseguir a tu mujer, así que veo que no me sorprende semejante fanfarronería_ el musculo en la mandíbula de neil se tenso y miro de reojo al castaño que continuo comiendo como si nada.

\- he querido acercarme, pero ella contrato hombres que me lo impiden...

El castaño sonrió, ya sabía que Karen no se quedaría sin hacer nada ante la visita de neil.

\- me huye como si yo fuese la parca_ dijo con molestia el moreno_ mierda, si hasta corrió en tacones cuando intente llamarla frente a su edificio, casi se rompe el cuello que me llene de miedo y no pude seguirla.

Terry quiso añadir que Karen corría incluso en sancos si era posible, aquello de correr en tacones no era tan alucinante para ella, pero solo se conformo con ver la cara de angustia del moreno.

\- porque la dejaste ir si la querías tanto?

\- porque ella no era feliz conmigo, me engaño... ella prefirió irse con ellas, que quedarse conmigo. Me odio solo por ser hombre, pero su padre me había asegurado que ella cambiaria... yo lo creí así, pensé me amaría después de todo.

Terry sabía la verdadera razón del abandono de su amiga, pero no lo compartiría con neil. Se comporto como un imbécil y merecía sufrir.

\- lo jodiste todo_ fue lo único que dijo Terry al mirarlo_ ella volvió a sus andanzas por tu propia culpa, y aunque sé que esta errada ella ni cuenta se da, busca su propio refugio.

\- así como tú?_ pregunto neil de pronto.

\- no, yo no tengo refugio_ o si lo tenía, pero no diría que candy era su paz en tanto infierno_ yo estuve solo durante mucho.

\- hasta que te desviaste y te fuiste con un hombre... Terry creí que tu no tenias esos gustos, tu padre no lo sigue aprobando y hoy le has dado la excusa perfecta para perseguirte.

\- te ha buscado desde que murieron sus otros hijos, no?_ neil hizo una mueca confirmándole que así había sido_ solo busca títeres que sigan cuidando su imperio.

\- el tío Richard no es tan malo, me ha dado un lugar entre sus empresas y voy aprendiendo, gano dinero y no me puedo quejar_ murmuro neil_ no tenía nada Terry, me sentía solo y era un asco de persona. Sabes que era alcohólico?

Terry se sorprendió, recordaba a neil como un chico prudente, aunque desde que lo dejara en Londres con sus planes de matrimonio con Karen, no lo había visto más. Incluso intento imaginárselo desalineado y fracaso, ese no le era neil.

\- no lo sabía.

\- tuve rehabilitándome una larga temporada, estoy controlando la ansiedad con medicamentos... tuve un verdadero infierno, no comparado con el tuyo pero lo suficientemente cerca para querer matarme.

\- lo siento.

\- no importa_ dijo levantándose de su lugar, Terry lo siguió con la mirada_ solo quiero que sepas que te seguiré... si hay algo que deba saber, ahórramelo.

\- no soy gay_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos que eran como chocolate, vibrantes y llamativos_ tengo una novia y ni te atrevas a acercarte... no quiero que Richard lo sepa.

Neil se tambaleo de la impresión y apretó sus labios.

\- entonces porque demonios me lo cuentas!

\- porque sigo considerándote mi amigo... además, serás mi cómplice.

\- no me manejes, Grandchester.

\- ni siquiera por Karen?

Se escucho una maldición de los labios de neil, y Terry sonrió sin evitarlo.

\- condúceme_ murmuro al final su amigo.

 **.**

Estaba sorprendida... demasiado sorprendida.

No podía creer que su primo Stear se le hubiera declarado días antes a patty, y si no fuera porque la misma chica se lo estuviera diciendo, no lo creería. Se carcajeo a todo pulmón con el incidente del libro, pero patty confesó que sintió tanta furia cuando Stear le llamo bombón, demonios seguro a las demás les decía de esa manera tan vulgar.

\- lo odio_ murmuro su amiga secando sus ojos.

Había ido a su casa después de clases porque no la había visto, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien después del incidente de ayer. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

\- mmm segura?

\- candy! de qué lado estas!

\- del tuyo!_ respondió con rapidez_ pero es que hacen una pareja tan hermosa...

Patty la miro escéptica, pero luego suspiro derrotada.

\- es un imbécil... creí que era dulce.

\- lo es, pero también es dulce.

\- candy!

\- mira patty se que Stear ha actuado extraño últimamente... no me sorprendería si está enamorado de ti.

\- enamorado? por favor, claro que no.

\- entonces porque se te declaro?_ ella se puso a la defensiva rápidamente.

\- que voy a saber yo...

\- no es porque sea mi primo, pero se quien es... y esa persona que he visto últimamente no es él. Me dijiste que corriste porque era todo tan nuevo y te entiendo.

\- me entiendes? candy si tú no tienes ningún enamorado_ fue el turno de sonrojarse para la rubia, y patty abrió su boca en una enorme O_ lo tienes! lo tienes! quién es?!

\- no estamos hablando de mi..._ empezó a decir la otra pero ya patty estaba dando saltitos por la habitación como una cucaracha cuando le lanzan agua caliente_ patty!

\- no somos dos patitos feos!

\- qué demonios hablas?

\- creí que no teníamos ningún atractivo_ confeso luego de quedarse tranquila_ que quedaríamos solteras...

\- somos unos polluelos aun patty, por Dios!

\- mi abuela se caso de quince, candy.

\- no por eso teníamos que hacer lo mismo... además odias a Stear, cierto?

Patty acomodo sus lentes y asistió solemne.

\- lo detesto.

La rubia sonrió con ternura ante la imagen de su amiga asistiendo tan enfáticamente, patty estaba enamorada, de eso no había ninguna duda y lo mejor era que Stear al parecer compartía aquel sentimiento, era un idiota pero merecía una nueva oportunidad.

\- te invito al cine_ dijo candy después de tanto pensarlo_ estrenan una nueva peli muy romántica y dramática, así como las que te encantan a ti.

\- veremos una peli romántica?_ pregunto patty achicando sus ojos dudosa_ a ti no te gustan a menos que salten tripas y sangre.

\- oye! me encanto Hachiko... te acuerdas? la del perrito?

Patty suspiro asistiendo.

\- quien no va a recordar esa película tan triste, si lloramos desde que observamos que el dueño del perrito se agarro el pecho con dolor, cuando empezó a rebotar la pelota por la estancia ya tú estabas empapándome la camisa de mocos_ dijo patty sonriendo_ era tan triste verlo ir a la estación a la espera de su dueño... candy? se te han cristalizado los ojos?

La rubia negó, pero ya estaba secando sus ojos con las mangas de su camisa.

\- era tan tristeeeee..._ protesto sorbiendo su nariz_ el perrito merecía una buena vida con su dueño, no era justo.

\- ese es el punto, solo te intereso porque era un perrito... o que sea un niño.

\- recuerdas la tumba de las luciérnagas?_ pregunto candy soltando una lagrimita que hizo reír a patty.

\- esa fue peor... pero te dormiste mirando titanic, el diario de noa, incluso la sirenita te dio sueño!_ exclamo su amiga_ no quiero que veamos algo romántico o dramático porque no te interesara sino se trata de un animal.

\- patty, prometo la veré hasta el final!

\- no, veremos infierno verde...

\- la de los caníbales?

\- no me digas que ya la viste?!

Candy negó rápidamente. Quería ir al cine con patty.

\- no, claro que no. bueno si eso quieres, podemos ir a verla, pero debes aguantar.

\- me insultas, claro que aguantare!

Candy blanqueo sus ojos, estaba claro que no le creía pero nada. Ya que su plan sería otro, pues no le interesaba si aguantaba o no la peli, ahora necesitaba que Stear se pusiera en marcha.

\- bien! entonces este fin de semana?

\- el sábado?

\- fantástico, tu pagas las palomitas!

Patty asistió sin añadir nada más.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 11:**

 _ **Hola princesa pecosa! :***_

 ** _Hola! como estas?_**

 ** _Genial, novia_**.

 _ **Novio :***_

 ** _Te extrañe hoy, cariño_**.

 ** _Podemos vernos, aun es temprano. Estoy en casa de patty pero puedo esperarte donde quieras, que dices? también te extraño._**

\- mierda!

Exclamo Terry al ver aquel mensaje de candy en su celular. Estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa sentado en una de las bancas vacías del parque más próximo a su hogar. Miro de reojo a neil quien no se había despegado de su lado, estaba a una distancia prudente, pero lo vigilaba.

 _ **No puedo...**_

Texteo dolorosamente, no quería que neil la conociera.

 _ **Tengo una plaga en casa y debo eliminarla.**_

La realidad era que no mentía, neil era como una plaga. Odiaba decirle que no a candy, mucho más ahora que tenían una relación, pero sería un riesgo si neil la conocía, aun no sabía qué clase de lealtad tenía su amigo hacia él.

 _ **Una plaga? tan grave es?**_

Terry miro de reojo nuevamente a neil, quien lo saludaba de lejos con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Demasiado grave... lo lamento, pecosa. Que tal el fin de semana?**_

Un día sin clases tal vez hiciera que neil se quedara en casa y no lo vigilara.

 _ **No puedo.**_

 _ **Tranquila, nos veremos luego si quieres?**_

 ** _Será si tú quieres..._**

\- maldición!

Exclamo Terry nuevamente, estaba casi seguro que candy estaba algo molesta por su negativa. Por Dios apenas eran novios y ya prácticamente le decía que no la vería cuando más bien debía volar a su lado, él sabía de sobra que era una tontería no hacerlo, pero no tenia de otra.

 _ **No estés molesta, se te notaran mas las pecas. Prometo recompensarte por lo de hoy...**_

 ** _Cómo?_**

 _ **Chocolate... una barra.**_

 ** _Ah sí? me darás de comer?_**

 ** _Si, con mi boca..._**

Candy se tardo un poco en contestar y Terry le sonrió a la pantalla sin querer.

 _ **O no quieres?**_

 _ **No he dicho que no.**_

 _ **No te gusta mi idea?**_

 _ **Me gusta... es solo que, es nuevo.**_

 _ **Lo nuevo, es malo?**_

 _ **No, es emocionante.**_

 _ **No te hare daño, no deseo asustarte. Soy tan nuevo en esto como tú, pero he tenido mis días para divagar que haría cuando tuviera al fin una novia.**_

 _ **Nunca has tenido novia? o.O**_

Terry pensó un poco antes de responder, Susana era una clase de novia que había necesitado durante una larga temporada, pero con ella no fue nada comparado a como lo que tenia ahora con su pecosa.

 _ **Las tuve, pero esto es diferente. Sé que no me creerás, pero no he tenido una relación que me tomara en serio como lo hago ahora.**_

 ** _Eres mi primer novio._**

 ** _Lo sé._**

 _ **Como lo sabes?**_

 _ **Te temblaban las manos cuando te bese.**_

 _ **A ti también!**_

 _ **Te dije que contigo soy diferente... es nuevo tantos sentimientos juntos. Muero y me revives.**_

 _ **Exagerado.**_

 _ **Siempre**_.

 _ **Quiero verte!**_

Leyó el texto de la rubia, masticó su último bocado y lanzo la bola de papel que había hecho con el recubrimiento de su alimento. Miro de nuevo a neil quien estaba tomando un redbull a lo lejos, se le veía cansado ahora que lo pensaba.

 _ **También quiero verte...**_

Le texteo, pero ella ya no le contesto. Aquello hizo que soltara un gruñido de frustración.

\- maldito neil_ mascullo molesto antes de planear como quitárselo de encima.

 **.**

Neil había tenido días peores, pero aquellos vigilando a Terry fueron un verdadero infierno.

 _El lunes_ no fue tan malo, Terry lo miro con resentimiento ya que había destruido sus planes, aquel castaño se la paso solo y asistió a clases de manera normal, lo vio acompañado de aquel supuesto novio pero solo unos minutos fuera del aula, de resto no hubo nada sospechoso. Volvió a casa a las ocho después de comerse una hamburguesa en un parque.

 _Aparentemente todo iba excelente._

 _El martes_ siguió a Terry a través de un parque en horas de la mañana, aquel tomo asiento en una banca mientras su vigilante agarro la sombra de un árbol, atento al castaño, pero después de verlo texteando sintió aburrimiento y bostezo. Miro a unos niños con un avión de control que reían sin parar y maniobraban el objeto volador con miedo a que se rompiera, neil regreso su vista a Terry quien se sacaba fotos acostado en la banca del parque, después escucho unos gritos alarmados y miro a los niños quienes ondeaban sus bracitos como si fuesen banderas gritando: mayday! Mayday! . El avión volador paso rozándole la cabeza al moreno y salió disparado rumbo a la copa del árbol donde neil estaba, aquello por un momento lo hizo reír pero luego se escucho un zumbido y un panal cayó en los pies del hombre, antes de echar a correr cuatro abejas se agarraron de su frente, orejas y cuello, mientras otras cien lo persiguieron como toros en una corrida. Adolorido, hinchado y con su rostro hecho añicos debido a los besos dolorosos de las abejas, miro a Terry quien riendo como el joker les tendió unos dólares a los niños, una gran cantidad para reparar su avión, los chiquillos saltaron y celebraron, mientras el maltrecho neil se resigno solo a chirriar sus dientes.

 _El miércoles_ , gracias a los antihistaminicos se veía con un rostro normal, Terry no hablo en ningún momento con él, pero sus zafiros le demostraron que aun se burlaba de su incidente. Aquel día el castaño fue a clases en su moto, se la paso parcialmente solo, aunque una chica se acerco a él y neil esperanzado esperaba que fuese su novia, aunque por el empujón que Terry le dio cuando ella intento agarrarle la parte delantera de sus pantalones pues quedo claro que no era. Después se entero que su nombre era Susana, y sorpresa fue que aquella era la ex de Terry, cosa decepcionante pues tenía rostro angelical pero pensamiento y boca de un preso analfabeta. Neil se mantuvo cerca y miro al castaño charlando con otra chica, frunció su ceño cuando Terry lo señaló con una sonrisa enorme, la chica abrazo a su amigo y empezó a encaminarse hacia el moreno, agradecido de que Terry le enviase una amiga se acomodo lo mejor posible su saco y corbata, pero cuando la aparente " chica " le dijo: **_hola muñeco! Soy lola! ,_** Con una voz más gruesa que la suya propia, supo que era un chico, añadiendo la manzana de Adán que ni la bufanda que llevaba la cubría. Se pego a él como las abejas que lo habían atacado el día anterior y diablos! Supo el jueguito que Terry le había lanzado.

 _El jueves_ fue difícil, la chica que no era chica al parecer ahora lo vigilaba a él, cosa más incómoda que ni en los sanitarios lo dejaba de seguir para chequear un poco sus atributos, si fuera femenina no le molestaría pero tener a esta persona prácticamente jadeando en su cuello mientras orinaba, pues fue su límite. Un golpe y adiós nariz de señorita. Terry campante fue a la biblioteca principal y leyó algunos libros, se reunió con su supuesto novio quien por su rostro demostraba una gripe que lo estaba matando, charlaron un rato compartiendo apuntes y luego el castaño se separó, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso a aquel hombre en su mejilla, ambos rieron como niñas y se apartaron. Terry fue a clases nuevamente y de allí directo a su apartamento, mientras neil lo seguía por la acera recibió un cubo de desperdicios que alguien lanzo desde la plata superior, creyendo que nada podía ser peor pues olía a perro mojado de tres días siguió su rumbo pisando una concha de plátano regalo de los desperdicios lanzados, se vio volar entre los aires y caer de cara contra el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior con el golpe. Aquel día se acostó en su cama oliendo a rata muerta, con el cuerpo adolorido y con el labio inferior más grande que actriz usando botox.

 _El viernes_ , no podía levantarse de su cama, pero con un esfuerzo y mucho jabón para sacarse el olor del día anterior fue a seguir con su misión. Terry aquel día se mostró cansado, estuvo en su departamento todo el día y solo fue caminando a la cafetería más cercana donde se bebió un café bien cargado mientras se leía unos apuntes. Neil suspiro agradecido de que aquel día fuese tan tranquilo y se encamino a un asiento donde pediría un café con mucha leche. Espero unos minutos y sonriente miro a su mesera quien se acercaba con su orden y la de los otros clientes, ella muy risueña se inclino hacia él mostrando su copa D llena de pechonalidad, no pudo negar que le encanto la vista, pero desgraciadamente alguien golpeo la bandeja de la chica y dos cafés hirviendo se tambalearon hasta caer, uno en la mesa chispeando a todo el mundo formando un revuelo como zorro en un corral de gallinas, el otro cayó en la pierna izquierda del moreno haciéndolo saltar mientras maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía, como si aquello enfriaría más el café derramado. No supo quien fue el causante de semejante golpe que ocacionó el desastre, pero sospecho de Terry aunque este estaba muy apartado y al mirarlo herido, corrió a ayudarlo.

 _Quería matar a alguien._

 _El sábado_ , decidió que Terry se fuera al diablo. Agarro aquel día como libre después de tanto sacrificio.

Tomo una camiseta blanca que se apretara en sus brazos, agradecía su musculatura. Se coloco unos vaqueros azules casi claros, botas algo deportivas y agarró sus llaves de la camioneta enorme que se había comprado cuando Richard le dio su primer bono, tomo su cartera llena de tarjetas y dinero que deslizo en su bolsillo trasero. Y agarrando una cadenita fina de plata con una virgen, se decidió a ir al cine.

Era melancólico llegar a un cine totalmente solo, había grupos y parejas en todos lados. Se quito las ideas estúpidas de su mente y miro la cartelera, la mayoría eran películas románticas que lo hicieron apretar su boca a pesar del dolor del mordisco que se había provocado con sus propios dientes. Miro una sola que le llamo la atención y se decidió a comprar una entrada.

Hizo su respectiva cola y al tener su entrada, se encamino a comprar sus palomitas. Pidió un gran combo lleno de un refresco, un bote de palomitas enorme, muchas nuggets, tequeños, kétchup y papas, se comería aquello con ganas después de tantas cosas malas que le habían pasado.

Maniobro un poco con sus cosas, y hasta se llevo por delante a una chiquilla haciendo que algunas palomitas volaran por su cabello.

\- mierda! Disculpa cariño.

La chica soltó una carcajada y el suspiro aliviado de que por lo menos no se había molestado.

\- tranquilo, todo bien.

Ella se toco sus rizos, agarrando algunas palomitas incautas. Sorpresa que se las comió.

\- caray!

\- saladas al extremo, que genial.

Neil esbozo una sonrisa enorme guiñando su ojo, y aquella se sonrojo un poco, sonriendo. Negó con su cabeza y se fue caminando donde dos chicos, mujer y hombre discutían. Uno tenía un enorme morado en la frente.

Resignado a que la chica rubia era muy bonita, y seguro con novio, siguió caminando a la sala que le correspondía.

Envuelto en la oscuridad y cómodo en su asiento, empezó a comerse un nuggets, que estaba delicioso. Bebió algo de su coca cola y se preparó para ver la película que ya comenzaba. La sala estaba llena, pero quedaban unos asientos a su lado estaba en la parte baja y no le molestaba inclinar su cabeza en el respaldo para ver la pantalla.

Miro como tres personas entraban y se colocaban en aquel asiento a su lado, se relajo sin prestarle atención, y ansioso empezó a mirar la película, se escuchaban unas murmuraciones a su lado que no le gustaron mucho pues interrumpían la manera de ver la película, estuvo tentado a pedirles que se callaran pero la discusión ceso.

La película era genial, mucho más cuando supo que era una tribu indígena caníbal al extremo, un grupo de protectores del medio ambiente caían en un avión y empezaba lo bueno cuando los capturaban los indígenas. Se miro a uno de los del grupo cuando era parcialmente cortado y los jadeos femeninos a su lado lo hicieron reír entre dientes.

Si _no aguantan ver esto, porque vienen a ver la película;_ critico neil mentalmente a los que dejaron escapar un chillido horrorizado.

Lo animado fue que aquel cuerpo destrozado fue cocinado, se veía a la gente de la tribu comiéndoselo con ansias y aquello como que fue mucho para algunos de los presentes.

Una de las que estaba a su lado hecho a correr saliendo de la sala, un chico de lentes preocupado la quiso seguir.

\- ve, tonto. Los veo afuera cuando acabe la película_ escucho neil la voz de una chica a su lado.

\- vale candy, iremos a comer después.

\- esperó patty desee comer después de esto_ se burlo la chica, el otro sonrió por lo bajo y se marcho.

Muchos otros tampoco aguantaron y abandonaron la sala, neil que comía sus papas con lentitud miro a su lado donde a una butaca más allá, estaba la chica con la cual había tropezado.

\- ey! _ exclamó el moreno por lo bajo_ hola!

La rubia de lentes lo miro y luego sonrió sorprendida.

\- hola!

\- papas?_ ofreció neil, y ella agarro algunas.

\- gracias!

Siguieron mirando la película, y después de unos gritos por parte de los demás ante otro destrozado, neil se desplazo a la próxima butaca para quedar al lado de la rubia.

\- después de esta película no sé si quiero comer carne_ comentó en voz baja el moreno.

\- parece carne de puerco_ susurro la rubia con una risita y neil sonrió.

\- tu amiga no lo ha soportado?

\- no, ni por unos minutos más, que todo se pondría súper interesante.

\- menos mal esto no es Saw_ murmuro el moreno refiriéndose a la película del juego del miedo y candy asistió,

\- abría vomitado la sala.

\- cool!

Ambos rieron y siguieron mirando la película, de vez en cuando compartían sus aperitivos, ella tenía chocolate algo derretido que encanto al moreno, y él le cedió sus palomitas súper saladas que a ella le gustaron.

Cuando la película llego a su final, ambos se habían hecho amigos. Las luces se encendieron y neil observó a la rubia algo pecosa delante de sí mismo, llevaba una camisa manga larga rosa que decía "princesa" y unos vaqueros negros con converse del mismo tono. Ella tenía ingenio y era espontánea, algo que había llamado su atención.

\- por cierto, soy neil.

\- y yo candy_ respondió ella estrechando su mano.

Ambos caminaron por la compuerta de salida,

\- y vives aquí?_ quiso saber neil.

\- sí, desde niña. Y tú?

\- nací en América pero me crié en Londres...

\- wow! Es súper.

\- así dicen_ respondió el moreno_ estudias?

\- sí, medicina.

\- bella doctora_ elogio aquel haciéndola sonrojar.

\- aun me falta... Tú qué haces?

\- termino administración... Trabajo en la empresa de mi tío y eso.

\- qué bien! Pensé eras boxeador_ se burlo la rubia y aquel toco sus labios con frustración.

\- he tenido una semana de locos, me han atacado abejas, me cayo agua sucia, resbale con una concha de plátano, me persiguió un... bueno no quiero ni aburrirte con mis problemas.

\- neil pero si me tenias más que entretenida_ dijo candy sorprendida de su semana_ eres un hombre con mucha mala suerte.

Neil pensó en Terry y supo que ese era el talismán de mala suerte.

\- ya veo que si... Necesitó qué? Una pata de conejo?

\- Dios noo_ exclamó ella entre risas_ pobre animal! Creo que necesitas mucha actitud positiva.

\- creo eso no me servirá de mucho.

\- ya ves, por eso te pasan muchas cosas malas.

Sin querer el moreno se le quedo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de una conversación amena con alguien, se había enfrascado en muchas cosas que había olvidado la importancia de simplemente hablar, se sintió mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

\- qué pasa?_ preguntó la rubia al verlo con su mirada fija en ella.

\- nada, solo que es bonito hablar con alguien de esta manera, gracias Candy.

\- vamos no es para tanto...

\- me darías tu número?_ pregunto sin dudarlo y la miro dudar a ella.

\- mmm neil, no es por nada, pero tengo novio.

\- te prohibiría que fuésemos amigos?

Sabia de alguna manera que aquella bonita chica no estaría sola, pero pensó que tal vez era una buena oportunidad para olvidar un poco a la pesadilla de Karen, aquella mujer no se apartaba de su cabeza y porque no contarle alguna vez que candy de ella, como mujer debía entender y darle un consejo. Solo quería una amiga.

\- Cristo, no!_ protestó ella riendo_ solo no quiero malos entendidos.

\- tranquila cariño, no voy en plan de nada, solo amistad.

Ella asistió y saco su celular donde marcaría el numero de su nuevo amigo.

 **.**

Terry estaba mucho más animado aquel sábado pues neil no se había reportado por ningún lado, llamo velozmente a candy para una cita pero mala suerte pues ella ya tenía planes tal y como se lo había dicho. Pudo haber formado un berrinche como esos niños solo para lograr su objetivo pero no era justo para ella. Aburrido y sin nada que hacer se quedó en casa a ver televisor.

Estaba al borde del aburrimiento cuando Karen llego a visitarlo, animándolo a salir de la comodidad de su hogar para ir a comer helados. Su intriga fue como Karen sabia que neil no había merodeado aquel día, ya le había informado que estaba siendo seguido por el moreno.

\- y si neil viene?_ pregunto dudoso.

\- créeme no va a venir... Se está dando un descanso después de semejante baño con el café.

\- demonios, lo has causado tu?

La chica con rostro inocente solo encogió sus hombros, haciendo que su camisa corta subiera por el ombligo.

\- no sé de que hablas.

Pero Terry no se trago aquel cuento, así que ignorándola se cambio de ropa para salir con ella un rato.

Caminaron un buen trayecto, donde Karen sin decir nada solo apretó el brazo del castaño para apoyarse. El silencio no era incomodo, ayudaba a cada uno en liberar sus propios pensamientos algo tormentosos. Caminaron mucho más relajados cuando cruzaban la calle hacia la heladería.

\- uno con galleta?_ pregunto Terry a su amiga.

\- claro, buscare un sitio mientras lo compras.

\- vale.

Ambos entraron al establecimiento y rápidamente Karen se separo de su amigo para caminar hacia una de las mesas en el lugar.

\- Karen?!

Aquella voz la hizo detenerse, sintió ese cosquilleo tormentoso que había olvidado, esa voz fuerte y sedosa solo podía ser de un hombre que seguía odiando ya que la había desplazado solo por un simple error. Odiaba haber sido señalada justamente por él, aun le dolía.

Neil estaba sorprendido, aquella mujer sensual y llamativa no podía ser su dulce mujer.

\- me lleva el demonio!

Bueno si era su mujer, confirmo neil con una sonrisa satisfecha. No había podido verla después de cinco años y aun era la mujer más hermosa, aunque llevaba un estilo que de primera instancia odio.

\- qué demonios traes puesto?!

Bien; pensó Karen sarcástica, aquel era Leagan.

\- no es tu maldito problema_ contestó ella de lo mas cortante.

Llevaba unos shorts cortísimos, eran rojos pasión, añadiendo su camisa de tirantes negra. Quiso quitarse la chaqueta de Terry, quien a causa de su escote se la había colocado, había dicho que no deseaba que algún aprovechado dijese algo grosero hacía ella, según él no quería pelear con nadie.

\- te ves bonita..._ murmuro neil después de suspirar_ te extraño.

\- yo no_ dijo ella apretando sus labios.

\- es necesario seas cruel conmigo? Karen solo quiero que hablemos y...

\- tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- te equívocas.

Neil aprovechando su buena suerte, se levanto y la tomo del brazo, ella por instinto se apartó, chocando con dos brazos, siendo Terry su apoyo, quien con su rostro serio miro a ambos.

\- estas bien?

\- claro que está bien!_ contestó neil malhumorado por su intromisión. Karen se abrazo mas a Terry y aquello molesto mas al moreno_ aleja esas manos de ella, Grandchester.

\- no me digas_ dijo Terry burlón_ y si no, qué?

El castaño conocía de sobra el mal carácter de su antiguo amigo, no quiso retarlo pero detestaba lo animal que se comportaba con Karen.

\- Karen!

\- el puede poner sus manos donde quiera_ muy bien, aquello si saco de sus casillas al moreno, ya que Karen burlona agarró las manos del castaño y las llevo hasta sus senos, apretándolas allí_ ves!

\- Karen..._ refunfuño ahora Terry malhumorado, no quería prender una pelea con aquel bruto. Además le molestaba el contacto con los pechos de su amiga. Jaloneo sus manos pero Karen las aseguró apretando sus brazos bajo sus axilas.

\- Terry!

 _Dios mío, si me estas escuchando permite que mis oídos se equivoquen y que la voz que acabo de escuchar no sea la de quien creo es, amén_ ; fue la pequeña oración mental del castaño antes de girarse encontrándose con las esmeraldas que tanto conocía, las cuales irradiaban una furia infinita.

\- Dios porque me has fallado_ susurro para sí mismo, jalando sus manos con fuerza haciendo que Karen volara hacia los brazos de neil quien la agarro como jugador de béisbol para estabilizarla de semejante empujón_ pecosa, que haces aquí?

 _Terry piensa algo más inteligente para decir;_ se recrimino.

Candy estaba molesta. Su primo a la final tuvo que marcharse con patty pues esta se enfermo sin remedio del estomago, le había llamado para decirle que iría por ella cuando quisiera, pero sabiendo que estaba con patty prefirió decirle que llegaría a casa por su cuenta. Agradeció que neil estuviera cerca así que le pidió que la llevara a casa, pero en el trayecto empezaron a hablar de sus helados favoritos y terminaron en una heladería. Ella al llegar se marcho con dirección al baño dejando que neil fuese pidiendo sus helados. Sorpresa cuando miro aquella escena donde Terry tenía sus manos amasando literalmente los senos de Karen.

\- no es lo que piensas!

Ella entrecerraos sus ojos ante las insulsas palabras de su novio.

\- que pienso, Terry?_ pregunto con sus dientes apretados intentando controlarse, ya sabía ella que tanto acercamiento con Karen no era por nada_ debería golpearte.

\- y se que tienes razón_ dijo Terry con rapidez acercándose a ella, pero ya neil se flanqueaba a su lado olvidando a Karen quien apenada seguía apartada_ andas con este tipo?

Neil sonrió y Terry se pregunto cómo se vería con una bala en medio de sus ojos burlones.

\- no es tu problema, señor amasa pechos!

Bien, aquello dolió ya que Terry frunció su ceño.

\- quien es este, cariño?_ la nota dulzona de neil no paso desapercibido para nadie, el sabia quien era Terry pero quería saber que era para candy, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

\- no es nadie_ siseo ella dando media vuelta abandonando el lugar.

\- estas contento?! _ grito Terry empujando a neil_ no porque ustedes sean infelices, los demás tienen que serlo. Maldita sea.

Terry echo a correr tras la rubia, dejando a aquellos dos solos y juntos. Karen fue la primera en levantar la mirada y admitir.

\- es mi culpa... No debí haber hecho semejante tontería.

\- somos una bomba atómica, recuerdas?

\- tienes razón, pero él esta súper feliz con esa chica... Creo que se está enamorando y sabes que Terry no conoce de ello.

\- yo aún sigo enamorado... De ti, precisamente.

\- no empieces neil.

\- Karen eres mi esposa... A pesar del tiempo y de lo que elegiste, aún no puedo sacarte de mí. Yo...

\- perdiste tu oportunidad, tengo una vida distinta tal cual como todos querían!

\- jamás quise esto!

\- no, tú querías manipularme como lo hizo mi padre.

\- Karen..._ suplicó el moreno pero ella negó con su cabeza.

\- no quiero saber nada... Llévame a casa.

\- bien, pero en algún momento debemos hablar.

\- no sueñes, Leagan.

 **.**

Ella caminaba veloz, era como ver a esos patitos cuando caminan rápidamente para llegar al agua. Terry ya jadeaba como un perro detrás de ella, y aunque la llamaba para q se detuviera, lo ignoraba. Afortunadamente ella se detuvo en un puesto de comida rápida, compró un refresco de cola y le sonrió a la que atendía mientras le pagaba.

 _Bien, creó ya está menos furiosa_ ; pensó Terry esperanzado.

\- pecosa... Quiero que hablemos.

Ella lo miro de reojo deteniendo su caminar y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Camino hacia él y Terry cometió el error de sonreír y confiarse.

Sintió el refresco frio sobre su rostro. Candy lo había bañado.

 _Mmm no está menos rabiosa_ ; confirmó el castaño limpiando con su mano la bebida que le había dado de lleno en su rostro.

\- espero te sientas mejor_ murmuró como si nada y candy seguía frunciendo su boca_ ahora debemos comportarnos como adultos y...

 _BAM!_

El vaso le dio de lleno en la frente. Aquello no estaba saliendo bien.

\- candy..._ hablo pacientemente.

\- cállate Terry, estoy tentada a sacarme un zapato y lanzártelo también!

\- pero pecosa...

\- le agarraste los senos a Karen! Tu supuesta amiga, que tonta soy por haberte creído!

\- deja que te explique!

\- lo he visto todooooo!

\- bien, se que todo se ve fatal..._ ella blanqueo sus ojos_ se ve jodidamente horrible. Lo siento si? Karen está loca y quiso sacar de sus casillas a neil, siempre lo hace y...

Candy confusa levanto su mano para que se callara.

\- Neil? Le conoces?

\- éramos amigos...

\- lo eran?_ Terry asistió_ y Karen porque?

Terry sonrió, y candy lo fulminó con su mirada haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.

\- lo siento!_ exclamó el castaño_ ellos están casados.

Candy abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Había imaginado de todo, menos aquella noticia. Sin embargo, ella se enfrasco en otro asunto.

\- porque no has querido verme?

El castaño se movió incomodo. No sabía cómo explicarse e intento bromear cuando no debía.

\- pecosa pero si nos hemos visto por fotos..._ ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, Terry jadeo frustrado_ rayos candy!

\- suéltame!

Protestó ella ya que la había aprisionado con sus brazos para que no se marchara.

\- tengo un maíz por cerebro en este momento... Dios, si temo que se sobrecaliente mi cabeza Porque capaz se convierta en una cotufa_ ella intento mantenerse molesta, pero se le escapo una risita_ ajaaaa, te reíste!

\- eres un idiota.

\- lo sé y tu una muñeca de mal carácter..._ ella dejo de removerse y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño_ mi padre envió a neil para seguirme, pase toda la semana aburriéndome como una ostra, le dije a Archie que te mantuviera lejos por la simple razón que no quería que neil supiera quién eras. No deseo mi padre se entere, es una mala persona. Lo lamento por partida doble.

\- porque tu padre es así?

\- no lo se... Fui su bastardo, supongo que eso tuvo peso para crearme un infierno, el odiaba todo lo que representaba, mi madre.

\- no puede ser tan malo.

\- mi padre es el hombre que quisiera olvidar en mi vida, no tienes idea de todo lo que me hizo, pero tampoco te lo diré.

\- Porque?

\- deseo olvidar.

Ella asistió, él la abrazo aun más. Beso su cabeza y se sintió mejor cuando candy subió su mano para tocar su mejilla, se sentía pegajoso a causa de su baño dulce.

\- Terry... Mi dulce Terry.

\- Candy, que estas tramando princesa?

Ella solo sonrió y jalo su rostro tomando el primer paso para sellar sus labios con los masculinos. El mismo vacio en su cabeza, las mismas cosquillas en el estómago y la flacidez en sus piernas, sensaciones únicas como el destello de unas estrellas.

Aquel beso lo seguía hundiendo en ese abismó que le encantaba. Sus brazos apretaron más a la rubia. Sus labios totalmente reconocidos se fusionaron y candy dejo que la lengua de su castaño la invadiera. Terry apretó los dedos que tenía rodeando la nuca de ella, como si tuviera miedo de que fuese a apartarse. Pero candy no iba a irse a ninguna parte. Cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia vibraba de emoción.

\- Oh, Dios, cuánto había echado de menos esta sensación_ jadeo el castaño separándose y besando su rostro pecoso.

\- cual?_ pregunto ella riendo por sus besos aleatorios.

\- la de que voy cayendo de un precipicio y hay rocas al final...

\- Terry! Eso no es nada bonito!

\- pero cariño, jamás caigo.

Era bonito ver a dos personas abrazadas en la acera como todos unos enamorados, pero Terry sabía que estaban llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes que había ya en aquellas horas nocturnas.

\- debo llevarte a casa...

\- no quiero soltarte_ murmuro ella con su rostro en su pecho_ no quiero irme.

\- quédate conmigo.

Pidió el otro sin titubear y ella levanto su mirada como si estuviese loco y de cierta manera lo estaba.

\- Terry!

\- solo bromeaba_ respondió al ver su rostro sorprendido, aunque era una petición más real que cualquier otra_ vamos, busquemos un taxi.

Entrelazaron sus manos para caminar en busca de su objetivo.

\- no pude comer mi helado_ protesto ella luego de un minuto.

\- mañana te comprare un barril si eso deseas, pero debes darme muchos besos a cambio.

\- aprovechado!

\- lo sé.

\- Terry?

\- mmm?

Hubo un momento silencioso.

\- empiezo a quererte...

El beso su cabeza.

\- ya yo te quiero, te molestaría?

\- nunca.

\- y si es amor?

Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- no sería mejor?_ Replico ella.

\- supongo que sí.

\- entonces vamos paso a paso para descubrirlo.

El otro asistió satisfecho.

\- hoy estoy tan irresistible que hasta las hormigas me llevaran.

\- no seas tonto, solo necesitas un baño para quitarte el dulce.

\- candy deja de arruinar mi vanidad.

Solo se escucho la carcajada de su novia, quien agradecía mentalmente al cielo por haberlo conocido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Feliz noche chicas! Como están?**_

 _ **Aquí volando para traerles estos capis que espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias a montón, por leer y colocar esta idea loca entre sus favoritas.**_

 _ **Vuelvo pronto, pronto xD**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme,**_

 _ **Su amiga, Ely Andley.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 12:**

Su fin de semana termino alucinante, el domingo gracias a Archie pudo reunirse con terry para comer helados, su primo la había dejado con el castaño no sin antes amenazarlo de la manera mas tonta. Sin embargo, disfrutaron al máximo aquellas tres horas juntos, besos iban y venían, abrazos cálidos y sonrisas espontáneas. Terry era encantador con ella.

Caminaron a lo largo de una plaza mientras esperaban a Archie, allí con sus manos entrelazadas empezaron a contarse parte de su niñez, bueno en realidad ella fue quien hablo mas de ese tema, terry se mantuvo con respuestas simples sobre cuando estaba con su madre, pero de su convivencia con su padre no dijo nada.

Prometió al castaño que le mostraría a penas pudiera una foto siendo niña, aquello seria vergonzoso pero como negarle algo a su dulce novio. Para cuando Archie apareció por ella, ya había perdido el sentido en uno de esos besos que el castaño robaba, su primo se quejo ante tal vista melosa pero fue ignorado, ese momento era solo suyo.

Todo era tan único e incomparable. Candy se sentía viva y amada.

El comienzo de semana fue mas ameno, patty había contado que oficialmente era novia de Stear, bueno bajo un periodo de prueba ya que aquel de lentes se había comportado como un idiota, pero el encuentro en el cine mas la enfermedad, habían ayudado mucho a que ellos pudiesen hablar. Aunque claro a patty no le quedó de otra que escuchar mientras vomitaba en el patio de su casa, Stear se porto como todo un caballero tomándole el cabello para que no se le ensuciara, comprando medicamentos para ella y llevándole muchos líquidos para que se repusiera, hasta la fecha seguía cuidando de ella.

Su semana siguió pasando perfecta, se escribía todo el día con terry, se veían la mayoría del tiempo con archie a la par. Incluso terry fue a cenar nuevamente a su hogar aquel fin de semana, ella se esmero en su arreglo y dio frutos pues el castaño no dejo de mirarla, aunque en mas de una ocasión tuvo que esforzarse en no quedar tan embobada ya que no deseaba que nadie sospechara.

\- encantadora cena_ comento su tío desde el marco de su puerta, ella sonrió.

Hacia una media hora desde que todo había acabado y terry tuvo que marcharse, ya lo extrañaba y aquello era tonto. Todos se habían dispersado aliviados de que su tío will no exclamó nada mal intencionado. Ella había subido para quitarse su vestimenta y colocarse esa pijama de autos que tanto le gustaba. Planeaba apagar la luz cuando su tío se presento en su habitación.

\- si tío, fue genial la cena de hoy_ dijo ella animándolo a pasar_ ven!

Su tío esbozo una sonrisa que marco las finas arrugar a los lados de sus ojos, se parecía a Stear cuando sonreía. Aquel entro en su habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Intrigada por la privacidad, ella espero que tomara asiento.

\- dime cariño, que tal tus exámenes?

\- oh muy bien! Difíciles, pero aun sigo_ la temporada de finales estaba culminando, vendrían las vacaciones para poder relajarse y porque no, disfrutar sus días con terry. Aún llevaba buenas notas , no tan excelentes ya que la carrera era mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero ella seguía esforzándose_ pronto serán vacaciones y no puedo esperar que llegue.

\- supongo que te lo mereces después de tanto estudio. Quisiera que tu padre dejara de ser un idiota y te permitiera venir con nosotros en vacaciones.

\- has hablado con él?_ pregunto desilusionada.

\- si, mas sigue siendo el mismo sobre protector.

\- él solo quiere mantenerme a salvo_ susurro mirando sus manos avergonzada, su tío agarro una de ellas apretándola con cariño.

\- siempre quise tenerte como hija, tu jamás ves los defectos en otras personas. Mis hijos son un dolor de cabeza pero no creas que no los quiero.

\- yo lo se, tío.

Will se removió incómodo y suspiro.

\- candy sabes de sobra que no me gusta la idea de que Archie tenga un novio_ ella sólo asistió_ y se que debo aceptarlo pero hoy me he dado cuenta de algo.

El corazón de candy latió a mil y ella temió que su pulso se sintiera en sus manos, seguro ya estaban frías del miedo.

\- de que hablas, tío?

\- ese terry no es tan mariposa como creí, hoy no ha dejado de mirarte...

Un nudo se instaló en el cuello de candy y sintió que se ahogaba lentamente, seguro estaba mas sonrojada que una cayena. Su tío apretó un poco sus labios y luego sonrió. Candy se sintió como vaca en el matadero, aquella bonita relación con terry no podía acabar así.

\- no se si te diste cuenta princesa, pero se que eres la única que se preocupa de esa relación, hasta has dejado de estudiar solo por ir con Archie y su novio. Te lo agradezco en el alma, no puedo ni pensar que harían ese par solos_ la cara de su tío se tiño verde al imaginarse cosas raras, ella mantuvo su expresión neutral aunque en el interior estaba boquiabierta por aquel monólogo_ eres un sol.

\- tío... Creo que_ ella tartamudeaba, pero su tío la hizo callar.

\- te debo pedir un favor!

\- un favor?

\- mi niña quiero que me entiendas, deseo Archie tenga mejores aspiraciones, a esta altura prefiero se quede soltero... Yo, quiero que tu le quites ese novio que tiene.

\- perdón?!

Chillo como si no le diera crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- engatuzalo, roba a ese terry, tienes la oportunidad ahora que andas con ellos para hacerlo. Di las palabras correctas para que caiga a tus pies y luego rompes esa relación tan horrible... Candy, hazlo por mi. Jamas te he pedido nada y estoy desesperado.

\- pero tío...

\- no te preocupes, Archie no sera rencoroso, intentaremos que crea que has sido solo una víctima de ese terry. Prometo te regalaré todo el pago de tu facultad si lo logras.

\- tío will!

\- es muy poco? Te daré un auto, departamento, lo que quieras. Solo haz que Archie rompa esa relación con terry.

\- pero terry no es un mal chico.

\- lo se, pero no lo quiero con mi hijo... Soy padre, quiero lo mejor para mi hijo. Aceptas?

\- tío, yo no..._ estaba preparada para rechazarlo, pero su padre interrumpió todo con su llegada.

\- will!_ exclamó sorprendido_ creí que estabas durmiendo.

Will se levantó de la cama con nerviosismo y negó.

\- no, solo estaba charlando con candy. Contándole de mis viajes.

\- esperó no le estés metiendo ideas extrañas...

Will se crispó como un gato cuando le lanzan agua.

\- ideas extrañas? Como que? Irse de la casa?_ pregunto sarcástico y Albert apretó sus puños_ oh mejor aun, que se consiga un novio... No, no, espera. Es conseguir una novia.

La batalla campal estaba a solo un paso. Candy miro a su padre enrojecer de la cólera, mientras su tío lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- eres un... Idiota_ murmuro Albert intentando controlarse.

\- puff, si claro_ Will blanqueo sus ojos y paso al lado de Albert, recibiendo la mirada venenosa del rubio. Su tío antes de salir miro a la rubia y le guiño un ojo con complicidad_ princesa hablamos luego.

Y allí desapareció por la puerta. Ella al fin se permitió tragar, ahogándose un poco ante la mirada de su padre.

\- que quería?

Bueno era difícil contestarle a su padre que su tío quería que le quitara el novio a Archie que por cierto ya era su novio. Que terry era la persona mas dulce que había conocido y que era muy feliz a su lado.

\- nada_ dijo encogiendo sus hombros, desviando su mirada ya que le dolía mentirle a su propio padre.

\- es por las vacaciones?

Ella tentando su propia suerte, asistió.

\- quiere que vaya de paseo con los chicos en las vacaciones...

\- no creo sea buena idea.

Allí estaba su respuesta negativa disfrazada.

\- porque no?

Su padre la miro y se rasco un poco su nariz. Suspiro y tomo asiento a su lado en la cama.

\- recuerdo que cuando naciste eras solo una bolita pequeña, mis manos eran enormes para sostenerte y yo me sentía el rey del mundo cada vez que te tomaba en mis brazos. Se que piensas que soy un tirano por no dejarte viajar, pero prometí protegerte, no deseo te suceda nada malo.

\- papá algún día debo tomar mi camino.

\- aun no, quiero que crezcas.

\- soy ya mayor de edad_ murmuro ladeando su cabeza_ que mas debo crecer?

\- cuando te gradúes...

\- papá si me llego a graduar y me gusta alguien, sabes que me casare, no?

Albert palideció un poco y allí candy entendió que aquello no seria posible con su padre delante. Ignoró el desazón y abrazo a tu padre, aquel beso su frente y no la soltó.

\- soy egoísta, te quiero para siempre a mi lado.

\- los hijos deben irse, papá. Lo sabes.

\- pero tu no me dejaras aún_ el rubio soltó a su hija y acarició sus mejillas_ tu eres lo mas importante que he tenido. Te amo.

\- también te amo, papá.

Su susurro fue tembloroso pues ya sentía inmensas ganas de llorar. Odiaba engañar a su padre pero que podía hacer? Su padre jamás aceptaría a terry de la manera que ella deseaba. Lo miro levantarse y sonreír.

\- nos veremos mañana. Es hora de que descanses, descansa pequeña.

Candy solo asistió. Espero que su padre saliera, dejo que pasara un minuto y luego agarró su celular y corrió a su ventana donde se subió como semanas atrás y tomo asiento en la azotea. Ahogó el primer sollozo doloroso y después no pudo contener el torrencial de lágrimas que la asaltaron.

Odiaba mentir, odiaba esconderse. Odiaba en quien había sido Porque fue tan sumisa y debió decir no, cuando no deseaba algo. Era dependiente de sus padres pero ya estaba cansada, había perdido muchas cosas solo por miedo a que le dieran una negativa y seguro la tendría.

Amaba a su padre pero también lo odiaba porque no le había dado la oportunidad de descubrir que había en el mundo, ella no quería beber, drogarse o fumar. Ella quería pasear, conocer personas y reírse de las cosas mas absurdas. Ella no quería esclavizarse con un par de libros, ella quería ser libre de leer libros cuando quisiera.

Estuvo llorando por largo rato y cuando sintió que sus ojos estaban pesados, decidió limpiarse la nariz y sus ojos con las mangas de su pijama, esta quedo empapada. Soltó un respiro y salio tembloroso, sintió el frío de la noche dándole de lleno en el rostro. La brisa calmo un poco sus sentimientos.

La paz fue interrumpida por el repique de su celular. Respiro profundo y contesto.

 _Hola._

 _..._

 _ **Porque lloras, pecosa?**_

Candy enmudeció ante la voz calmada de su novio.

 _No estoy llorando_.

Escucho un suspiro por parte de terry.

 _ **Eres una pésima mentirosa. Te veo.**_

 _Que?!_

Candy busco rápidamente en el frente, la oscuridad no era tan abundante debido a la claridad de la luna llena. Se veía la iluminaría de la calle y frente a la acera de su hogar estaba terry con su moto parqueada. Contuvo la respiración al verlo saludar.

 ** _Detesto verte llorar. No lo hagas, amor_**.

 _Que haces aquí?_

 _ **Te debía un chocolate, iba a llamar a Archie para que saliera por el y te he visto arriba. Casi no lo notó, si no es por esa pijama rojiza. Tiene dibujos?**_

 _Si, autos._

 ** _Quiero verla. Puedes bajar?_**

 _Yo... No se._

 ** _Tranquila, llamare a Archie. Sigues llorando?_**

Candy acababa de pasar su mano por su mejilla ya que una lágrima bajaba.

 _No._

Pero ese no, salio tembloroso.

 _ **Candy... Quieres que suba?**_

 _Nooo!_

 _ **Puedo intentarlo, pecosa.**_

 _Bajaré!_

 ** _No candy, espera que..._**

Pero candy le cortó.

Se levanto de su sitio y camino con cuidado hasta la ventana, tropezó un poco con el borde y cayo dentro de golpe. Soltó una carcajada espontánea ya que hacia mucho no se caía tontamente. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y comprobó que todo estaba vacío, camino por el corredor y escuchó disparos de los videojuegos de los chicos. Se fue de puntitas como ladrón en la noche.

La planta baja estaba vacía y con las luces apagadas, estaba claro que todos habían ido a dormir. Se fue con cuidado a la puerta principal, sacando el seguro de la misma para salir al frente, donde a solo unos metros estaba terry agachado, estaba esperándola.

Camino descalza a su encuentro y aquel castaño se levanto con rapidez y sin darle ninguna oportunidad la abrazo. Ella se volvió cristal y comenzó a llorar.

\- no, no, no llores..._ suplicó terry abrazándola aun mas_ que sucedió?

Ella siguió llorando, aquel chico con paciencia tomo su rostro entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de ella.

\- somos fuertes tu y yo juntos, me entiendes?_ ella asistió y terry sintió que tenia ganas fe llorar al ver sus esmeraldas cristalizadas_ cuentame, que ha sucedido? Una pelea? Alguien se metió contigo? Si es así, dime. Volteare de patas a todo el mundo.

Ella soltó una risita y terry suspiro aliviado mientras seguía con su rostro a centímetros de la rubia.

\- habla pecosa, dime?

\- se siente feo mentirle a papá_ murmuró ella entre tantas lágrimas que terry secaba con sus dedos_ yo no le puedo decir que te tengo, aunque muero de ganas porque todo el mundo lo sepa porque eres importante para mi_ el chico sonrió con ternura_ pero me siento mal por mentir.

\- deseas hable con tu padre?_ ella soltó un suspiro doloroso.

\- no te aceptara y capaz me envíe con la vieja Elroy, es mala terry, me mira mal y sólo la tolero porque es familia de papá.

\- pésimo_ murmuro su amor abrazándola, dejando que su camisa negra absorbieran sus lágrimas_ no quiero que mientas, pero no tenemos salida...aún no la tenemos.

\- lo se, lo sé_ dijo ella más tranquila_ perdoname.

\- candy_ la llamó y ella levanto su rostro de aquel pecho_ tu...quisieras mejor, que esto no siguiera?

\- nooo_ contesto rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba_ no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte.

\- ufff era sólo una pregunta tentativa, estaba rogando que la rechazaras_ confesó riendo_ me encanta tu pijama.

Ella se sonrojo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era una pijama de pantalón largo y camisa larga, pero que fuera roja y con autos no era normal en una chica.

\- ven acá, fresita_ se burlo el castaño de su sonrojo mientras la besaba con rapidez, pero ninguno quedó satisfecho de ese beso corto_ toma, quiero te lo comas y dejes de pensar en cosas tristes...te enviare muchos mensajes hasta que te Duermas.

Ella tomó la barra de chocolate que había sacado de su bolsillo trasero y asistió.

\- terry...gracias.

\- siempre estaré para ti, sin importar nada.

\- ni siquiera peleados?

\- pecosa, sin importar nada. Vamos vete, no queremos más problemas.

Ella empezó a retroceder pero se detuvo para volver y darle un beso totalmente mojado a su castaño, quien la quiso asegurar entre sus brazos, pero no podía tentar su suerte.

\- beso de buenas noches_ dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta y echaba a correr a su casa, dejando a un terry embobado, complacido y porque no, enamorado.

Con el corazón acelerado llego ella su habitación, corrió a su ventana y a lo lejos miro la luz opaca de la moto de terry. Tal como lo prometió el chico, se escribieron toda la noche, hablando de cosas sin sentido pero con mucho sentimiento, porque ellos ya eran uno sólo.

 **.**

Había dormido hasta tarde, aquel día no tenia clases gracias a un profesor intoxicado, se suponía no debía alegrarse pero tenia un examen del cual sólo sabia su nombre. Se sintió ligero como una pluma y abrazo aún mas a su almohada, era delicioso dormir hasta tarde y mas cuando tenia esa serie de sueños con su novia que le causaban taquicardia.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y por la cortina de su cuarto se veía un rayo de sol totalmente amarillo oscuro, sintió su cabello deslizarse por su espalda.

Aquel día seria genial. Candy estaría presentando examen hoy pero luego la llevaría a comer algo y pasarían un tiempo juntos. Se sintió dichoso.

Se relajo aun mas en su cama y suspiro, y luego, ronco? Mm extraño.

Luego una mano se deslizo cerca de su espalda y palideció creyendo que había hecho algo horrible con alguna mujer que ni recordaba. Dios mio, se hablaban de ciertas drogas que te soplaban y luego olvidabas hasta la manera de caminar. Con su cuerpo asustado miro hacia atrás.

 _Dios mio, que no sea una mujer_ ; suplicó con vehemencia.

Y se cumplió, no era ninguna mujer, sino neil quien estaba boca arriba en su cama roncando más que la moto de terry.

\- esto es el colmo_ murmuró terry molesto, se suponía que hasta dormido lo vigilaría ahora.

Enfadado quiso golpearlo para bajarlo de su cama, pero una idea llegó a su mente. Neil apestaba a cigarrillos y terry sospechó que se había fumado los suyos. El castaño se levantó perezosamente y empujó el hombro de neil para saber que tan dormido estaba, tal como lo recordaba aquel caía prácticamente en coma.

Sonrió malévolo y se puso manos a la obra.

 **.**

Neil dormía profundamente hasta que sintió un olor a humo en su nariz, era molesto y quiso ignorarlo, pero empezaron a zarandearlo.

\- neil! Despierta!

\- que demonios! Que pasa?!_ grito asustado despertándose..

\- el edificio esta en llamas!_ exclamo terry muy asustado mientras corría a la sala. Neil intento enfocarse mirando como la habitación estaba llena de humo que salia del baño de su amigo.

\- cristo, esto esta ardiendo!

Sin prestar atención salio como una lanza por la puerta del cuarto encontrando a terry en la puerta principal con un cubo de agua. Aquel le extendió el objeto.

\- en el pasillo esta una señora pidiendo auxilió, creo se ha quemado!

\- que hago?!

\- echale agua! Corre neil, correeee!

El moreno echo a correr sin pensarlo, con cubo en mano encontró a la señora y sintió pena pues era una viejecita con un bastón, gritaba a todo pulmón.

\- máxi, cariño!_ claramente llamando a un ser querido_ alguien que me ayude!

\- tranquila abuela, yo la ayudó!

 _Y plassssss! La mojó!_

La anciana sintió el agua fría de pies a cabeza y horrorizada miró al hombre moreno que en unos simples boxers la había empapado.

\- auxilio! Auxilió! Me quieren violar!

Empezó a gritar la mujer mayor a todo pulmón creando mucho eco en el pasillo y que los hombres pertenecientes a los otros departamentos salieran. Neil miro aquellos hombres y horrorizado se dio cuenta que:

 _1, el edificio no se estaba quemando._

 _2, la anciana no estaba quemándose._

 _3, que terry era un maldito._

Y sin tener opción, neil hecho a correr antes de que lo agarraran.

 ** _._**

 ** _Media hora más tarde..._**

Después de la bromita que le jugo a neil, volvió a acostarse, esta vez lanzándose de lleno en toda la cama. Quitarle parte de la ropa a su amigo y encender en un bol en el baño un poco de papel periódico le había salido excelente.

La señora marta siempre salia a esta hora a buscar a su fastidioso gato máxi, un minino odioso que se había comido un pescadito dorado que era la única mascota que terry se había atrevido a tener. El pez no había durado ni una semana, desde que el horrible gato de la señora marta se había colado por la ventana dándose un festín. Había reclamado a la señora pero tajante le había dicho que era normal que maxi cayera en la tentación, como si su pescadito fuese el diablo y el gato una inocente oveja.

Al demonio los dos, el baño seguro le sentó muy bien, porque chillo durante horas.

Su teléfono sonó y perezoso respondió:

 _Diga?_

 ** _Eres un maldito!_**

Le gritaron en la línea dejándolo sordo por unos segundos _._

 _Neil, hermano!_

 ** _Hermano mis pelotas, eres un maldito infeliz. Me hiciste pasar una vergüenza y estoy preso._**

 _Caray! Te agarraron!_

 ** _Desgraciado! Esto es tu culpa, sacame de aquí!_**

 _Estas gastando tu llamada en la cárcel conmigo?_

Pregunto terry sumamente divertido.

 _ **Siiii marico, sacame joder! Buscame un abogado que me acusan de violador y depravado**.._

 _Pero si marta es un vejestorio, que violaras ahí? Sus pensamientos._

 ** _No es divertido terry, tengo un jodido problema. Me metiste en esto, sacame._**

 _Mmm bien, pero no me disculparé_

 ** _Ya lo se, joder! Muevete!_**

 _Deja llame y saldrás._

 ** _Terry, no llamarás a quien creo, no?_**

 _Quieres salir, así que callate bruto._

 ** _Terry no... Mierda, dejame..._**

Terry corto la llamada riendo. Se le fue la mano pero no se arrepintió. Marco un número y espero que le contestarán.

 _Cariño, necesito que saques a neil de la cárcel... Creó que hoy he sido un niño malo... Karen no te hagas de rogar, sabes que lo quieres liberar y neil te espera. Me suplicó que te llamará. Mueve tu contacto._

.

Karen se bajo del taxi, acomodo su minifalda blanca y sonrió al ver como atraía miradas, tenia una camisa manga larga con una forma V en el cuello, el escote con sus atributos era una combinación perfecta. Sus botines de tacón fino resonaron en la entrada de la estación de policía. Todos la conocían en aquel sitio tan bullicioso.

\- karen!_ exclamo feliz una señora mayor que se acercaba con un par de carpetas, la chica se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- molly_ la saludo_ te eche de menos.

\- hace mucho no te veía.

\- lo lamento, estoy estudiando y no saco tiempo para visitar a nadie... Por cierto, esta en su oficina?

\- si, esta hecho un perro rabioso, hay un caso qué esta matando sus sesos_ comento la mujer con amabilidad_ me alegra que nos visites.

Karen guiño su ojo y siguió su rumbo a la oficina que tanto conocía. Sin pedir permiso entró y encontró a la persona que necesitaba.

\- pero que milagro_ le dijeron con sarcasmo.

\- eli, amore...te he extrañado.

Eliza Leagan la miro arqueando su ceja rojiza, estaba vestida con su ropa formal de oficina. Era encargada del departamento de policías, algo temporal debido a que no deseaba ese puesto, su ritmo era solo la investigación, la fastidiaba estar detrás de un escritorio llenando papeles, aunque reconocía los privilegios que tenia el cargo.

\- no me engañas kari_ dijo su amiga sonriendo_ se que el inútil de mi hermano esta en una de las celdas... Después de todo, aún te preocupa?

Karen hizo una mueca mientras tomaba asiento.

\- terry me lo ha pedido.

\- te engañas a ti misma con eso? Pobre kari.

\- al grano, lo sacaras?

\- podría ser, mas el sabe que estoy aquí?

\- creo que si, sabes que richard lo trajo para seguir a terry. Es muy probable que le halla contado donde estábamos y que hacíamos.

\- después de que te marchaste conmigo y Mara, no me sorprendería.

Karen asistió con esa mirada distante.

\- lamento recordartela_ murmuro con rapidez elisa sabiendo que Mara habia muerto hace unos años atrás_ aun piensas en ella?

\- a veces no puedo evitarlo.

\- ya no sufre, kari.

\- lo se.

Ambas asistieron y sonrieron. Eliza recordó como años atrás aquella mujer fue esposa de su hermano, pero todo se fue a la basura por las inseguridades del muchacho. Llevarse a karen con ella y Mara, fue lo mejor aunque con eso dejara el corazón hecho pedazos de su hermano. Mara fue su amiga y confidente, algo mucho mas cercano de karen, pero demasiado débil para soportar una neumonía, cuidarla cuando se enfermo donde estaban recién llegadas fue un caos. Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos distantes de quienes fueron.

\- lo liberare mañana, estarás bien con eso?

\- si, crees tendrá antecedentes?

\- no lo creo, solo baño a una señora, escribire alcoholismo así tal vez solo deba hacer ciertos servicios comunitarios. Te parece?

\- si, gracias Eliza... Neil se morirá por pasar tanto tiempo encerrado.

\- se lo merece. Quieres ir a comer? Nos pondremos al día.

\- me encantaría.

 **.**

La tarde era hermosa, el ocaso estaba en todo su esplendor y los colores naranja, violeta y amarillo llenaba el firmamento. Se respiraba aire puro y relajante. Los pajaritos buscaban sus hogares y las flores cerraban sus encantos. Ella se sintió plena de ver aquello. Estaba con terry sentados encima de la grama verde en el parque, el castaño no dejaba de jalar suavemente uno de sus rizos para verlo rizarse con elegancia, aquella acción lo hacia sonreír en mas de una ocasión. Ninguno dijo nada mientras el sol se ocultaba, los sonidos de las personas fueron cesando progresivamente y al oscurecerse sintió como terry la abrazaba mas contra su pecho.

\- no quiero esto termine_ murmuro ella sintiendo el aliento mentolado en su mejilla, aquel depositaba un beso.

\- hoy hemos hecho lo mas aburrido para cualquiera y sin embargo, te gusto?

\- me encanto ver el atardecer contigo.

Y si fuese el amanecer?; quiso preguntar terry pero refreno su lengua.

\- debemos irnos, oscurece y Archie no desea recogerte tan tarde. Además, quiero llevarte a comer.

\- interesante, que comeremos?_ pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

\- lo que quieras, pecosa.

\- ensalada cesar?

Terry soltó una risita mientras ella besaba su mentón.

\- te llenaras con eso?_ preguntó burlón.

\- no_ dijo con sinceridad_ la verdad es que tengo demasiada hambre.

\- te morirías con mi especialidad de pollo asado...

\- no sabes cocinar, verdad?_ pregunto ella riendo.

\- ni un poco_ respondió entre risas_ tu menos?

\- nada de nada.

\- moriremos de hambre, pecosa.

Ella sonrió con anhelo ante las perspectiva de un futuro juntos. Terry se dio cuenta de su mirada y beso sus labios con ternura, aquel contacto tuvo el mismo efecto de siempre, como si algo floreciera muy dentro de su ser, algo importante, algo hermoso.

\- algún día te cocinare algo rico o nos ahumaremos en el proceso_ aquello hizo reír a la rubia de buena gana. Se besaron nuevamente y se levantaron de su sitio.

Tomaron sus manos y empezaron a caminar sin ninguna prisa.

\- tus clases como van?_ pregunto terry con interés.

\- ya voy terminándolas... Pronto tomare vacaciones.

\- me alegra, viajaras?_ ella lo miro como si bromeara y terry sintió tristeza por ella_ lo siento. Desearía que viajaras.

\- no te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de que mi padre sea imposible.

\- por otro lado me hace feliz que te veré mucho mas.

\- tu no viajaras?

\- no tengo que hacerlo ahora que te tengo.

\- mi dulce Terry_ murmuro ella besando su mejilla.

\- adoro escucharte..._ aquel la abrazó mas a su cuerpo y juntos caminaron por la acera, sin molestarse por los transeúntes de aquella prácticamente noche.

\- que harás mañana? Deseo llevarte al zoológico.

El rostro pecoso se iluminó emocionado.

\- de verdad?

\- claro!

\- oh rayos, no puedo. Tengo asesoría con mi profesor de anatomía, puede salga demasiado tarde.

\- y eso porque?_ pregunto intrigado.

\- al doctor Charlie le encanta todo sumamente perfecto. Paso horas escuchando sus explicaciones y poniéndolas en practica a la hora de defender mi tema.

\- se escucha quisquilloso...

\- no mucho, es un gran medico.

\- lo admiras, no?

\- si_ respondió con sinceridad_ cualquier graduado merece mi admiración y respeto.

\- entiendo. Ya que no podemos salir, puedo ir por ti?

\- te avisare_ dijo encogiendo sus hombros_ por lo general, el siempre me lleva a mi casa...

Terry paro de caminar para mirarla y saber si estaba bromeando. Candy no bromeaba, era cierto que su profesor después de las asesorías la llevaba a casa.

\- porque?_ quiso saber el castaño con su rostro impasible.

\- porque que?

\- porque te lleva a casa?

\- es un hombre amable_ se defendió ella de su mirada penetrante.

\- cuantos años tiene?

\- importa?

\- importa, dime?

\- no se, supongo que unos treinta.

\- genial_ murmuró el castaño malhumorado.

\- estas dándome una escena de celos por mi profesor?

\- no, nada que ver.

\- me interrogaste!

\- solo quería saber mas de los profesores de mi novia, es un pecado acaso?

\- no, pero no te molestes conmigo.

\- no lo hago.

En realidad no lo hacia, estaba molesto pero con aquel profesor que seguro se traía algo entre manos, tanta amabilidad no era posible pero eso jamas se lo diría a candy. Lo que menos quería era pelear con ella por semejante tontería, disfrutaba mucho de aquel momento tomados de las manos caminando sin preocuparse por nadie. Eran momento únicos que lo llenaban de alegría.

\- hoy karen me envió..._ dijo la rubia con mala gana.

\- para que?

\- quiere disculparse, pero la ignore. No se, no deseo aun hablar con ella, fue muy estúpido lo que hizo.

\- sumamente estúpido.

\- si, y neil?

Terry sonrió al recordar donde pasaría la noche aquel moreno.

\- supongo que en su jaula de cristal_ dijo con burla y ella sin sospechar nada, solo sonrió.

\- él me cae bien.

\- no es una mala persona, lo admito. Pero es muy ladilloso.

\- lo dices por lo de tu papá?

\- algo así_ respondió besando su mano.

\- quiero conocerlo.

\- eso ni soñarlo.

Con la sola idea terry se estremeció. No quería bajo ningún concepto que candy estuviera en la misma habitación que su padre. Aquel ser tan malo debía mantenerse a metros de ambos.

Candy no dijo nada mas pues el tema era delicado para su novio, así que solo se concentro a que ambos tuviesen un buen paseo, después de todo se lo merecían.

\- terry?

\- que pasa, pecosa?

\- me besarías?

Pidió ella y aquello hizo que el castaño tropezará con sus propios pies. Ganando estabilidad se le quedo mirando y peino con su mano un mechón castaño desatado. Encantado y emocionado como estaba no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- creo que estoy enamorado de ti_ confeso entre sus labios suaves como el algodón. Ella hechizada por aquel acercamiento de su novio solo se limito a suspirar.

\- yo también.

Allí se quedaron en plena calle, besándose como si el mundo se les fuera en cada suspiró. Dejando que la belleza del amor los envolviera. Ellos eran felices en aquel momento.

 _Él era pooh y ella era su miel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Feliz Día Del Amor & La Amistad! _**

**_Que reciban muchos regalos de sus enamorados hoy *-* , yo por mi parte les voy dejando el nuevo capi jajaja_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme chicas,_**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely Andley._**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Novio**

 **Capitulo 13:**

Aquella mañana terry creyó que era una broma, neil estaba a su lado en la cama profundamente dormido, esta vez olía a ratón muerto con siete días de duración. Realmente apestaba.

El castaño se levanto malhumorado de que aun lo tuvieran bajo la lupa, se aseo y cambio su respectiva vestimenta por algo informal y cómodo. Se paseo por su cocina encontrando varios panes dulces y saco uno de sus litros de leche. Sonrió un poco al recordar a candy diciéndole que no sabia cocinar, ciertamente no era un experto pero suponía que por lo menos le había servido el instinto para mantenerlo vivo.

Remojo uno de los panes en leche y lo fue devorando con mucho ánimo, tenia hambre después de todo. Escuchó un refunfuñó y supo que era neil, quien rápidamente aparecio en la cocina rascando su cabeza.

\- es tarde?_ pregunto con esa voz ronca y soñolienta.

\- las nueve_ contesto terry al mirar la hora en su celular_ a que hora saliste?

\- a las cuatro me soltaron sospechó fue la bruja de mi hermana...

\- agradece que te libero.

Neil coloco sus ojos como una rejillas.

\- esto jamas habria pasado sino hubiese sido por ti, recuerdas?

\- dormiste en mi cama, eso es una profanación.

\- imbécil, tu padre esta en mi departamento esperando por mis respuestas, es por eso que no me he ido, me cae bien candy como para que richard diga algo malo de ella_ ante las palabras del moreno, terry sólo asistió un poco arrepentido, solo un poco.

\- pensé estabas aparte.

\- no, tio me monitorea en mi departamento, a poco crees que me dejaria ser libre como el viento? No es asi.

\- lo lamento, pero ya sabes como era, para que te metiste?

\- no tenia dinero y estaba solo. Papá y mamá me dieron la espalda y venir con eliza no era opción. No despues de lo de karen.

\- entiendo, debiste buscarme.

\- no sabía donde estabas terry.

Aquel hizo una mueca mientras le pasaba uno de sus panes a neil, quien lo tomó y comió con desánimo.

\- algún plan para hoy?_ pregunto terry.

\- si, necesito a karen. La buscaré.

\- no llegarás ni un metro.

\- como lo sabes?

\- vive en un edificio residencial de chicas, que crees signifique eso?

\- maldita sea!_ protesto golpeando la barra_ porque hace esto?!

\- por tu culpa, debiste confiar en ella. Ahora la pobre tonta se esconde en una casa de barbie donde ningún idiota la hiera. Deberias ver los gorilas que custodian el sitio.

\- los vi, mas sin embargo creí que era solo mujeres.

\- son transexuales genio... Tienen mucho mas cuerpo que yo y odio admitirlo pero creo que hasta mas fuerza.

\- esta mierda no debería ser asi. Rayos! Ya ni sabes diferencial y es inaudito que karen prefiera rodearse de esa gente...

\- que de ti..._ añadió terry con burla y neil lo fulmino con su mirada.

\- eres detestable.

\- lo se_ respondió terry con una gran sonrisa.

\- por cierto, y candy?

\- en clases.

\- no iras por ella mas tarde?

\- hoy no creo... Tiene asesoría.

\- no deberías buscarla mas rápido ya que saldrá tarde? Digo yo_ murmuro encogiendo sus hombros sin perder de vista que terry apretaba con mas dureza su cartón de leche. Aquello era interesante_ a no ser que vayan sus primos por ella.

\- no_ respondio intentando ignorar su malhumor_ el profesor que le dará la asesoría la llevara a su casa.

\- mmm que señor mas amable_ dijo neil, pero la nota media burlona no paso desapercibida para el castaño que lo miro molesto_ que?!

\- no me gusta la idea de que ese hombre la lleve, pero que puedo hacer? Nada.

\- si estuviera en tus zapatos y con mi vena celosa que es mas grande que el mar atlántico, creeme que iria por ella.

\- y donde demonios, dejas la confianza en la pareja_ murmuro terry sarcastico.

\- que la vaya a buscar no significa que no confíe, solo estoy asegurándome en que ningún doctor me la quite, porque no es por nada pero entre tu y un médico, ufff me quedaria con el doc que tiene plata, carro y seguro una carrera prestigiosa.

\- idiota!

\- dime que no es asi?

\- mi candy no es una interesada.

\- bien, supongamos que a ella no le interesa, pero no es un poquito sospechoso que la lleve a su casa o dime a cuantas chicas llevará?

Terry no lo sabia y le daba pavor creer que solo a candy llevaría. Aquello por donde lo viera era horrible. Se levantó de su sitio y dejó a neil confuso. Corrió a su cuarto donde agarro sus llaves, cartera y una gorra.

\- a donde vas?_ preguntó neil viendolo correr por el vestíbulo.

\- ningún doctor me va a quitar la novia que tanto habia esperado_ escucho decir a terry, neil solto una carcajada.

\- pero no es mas tarde?

\- y que? Eso me dara oportunidad de pensar en algo genial para ella.

\- eres un Romeo.

\- aprende, tonto.

 **.**

Aquel dia iba de mal en peor. Primero se habia levantado tarde y cuando intento que Stear la llevara a clases, este se acababa de marchar con los chicos. Tuvo que dejar que su padre la llevará y fue mas que tormentoso pues le comunicó que viajarían en vacaciones.

Dios! Si casi quiso formar una fiesta cuando se entero, pero se acabo su buen humor cuando supo su destino. Irían a Lakewood a visitar a su tia abuela Elroy.

Lo segundo que le pasaba en su día era que por querer cambiar su estilo, se habia planchado el cabello dejándolo liso como una asiatica, se veia genial y mucho mas largo de lo que pensaba, ademas le daba un tono mucho mas rubio brilloso, se veia fantástica como le habia dicho patty y por la mirada de los chicos en clases, ella supo que era asi. Lo cual esperaba que surtiera el mismo efecto con terry porque soportar el calor quemante de la plancha debia tener sus frutos en él.

Su mejor apariencia solo era para su castaño de ojos zafiros. Pero cuando estaba entrando a la asesoria con su profesor que se iba a imaginar ella que michael iba saliendo apresurado con un cubo de agua recolectado del aire acondicionado y peor aun fue cuando chocaron ambos y fue salpicada por el agua bendita como cual demonio en un exorcismo.

Para resumir, su profesor de anatomia la habia casi bañado, mala suerte que en su cabello cayeron gotas y fue efectivo para que se esponjara como una palomita.

\- candy lo siento!

Exclamó su profesor por doceava vez y ya la tenía molesta. Intentaba restarle importancia a semejante desastre en su cabello, el cual mas indomable que un león no se dejaba amarrar en su cabello.

\- no pasa nada profesor. Yo abri esa puerta sin tocar.

\- no candy, fue mi culpa por despistado. Sabia que tenia que botar ese cubo temprano pero quería terminar con la clase rápido.

\- entiendo_ dijo ella sonriendo_ tenemos que limpiar este desastre.

\- no, deja que yo limpie. Si quieres te asesoró después que termine de limpiar.

\- entonces lo ayudo Profesor Michael. Lore vendrá?_ preguntó candy por su compañera la cual asesoraban junto a ella.

\- le dije que hoy no, ya sabes ella va mas avanzada y no quiero confundirte con los Temas que vera ella. No hay problema, no?

\- no, ninguno. Usted es el que sabe.

Michael sonrió y se le marco un huequito en su mejilla muy bonito.

Era un hombre de unos treinta con un porte distinguido, llevaba siempre camisas planchadas y pantalones de vestir, portaba lentes de una montura oscura muy brillante. Era un hombre culto y encantador, se habia casado muy joven pero su esposa lo habia dejado cuando observo que estaba casado con su profesión en vez de con ella. Muchas apoyaban la decisión de la esposa, más otras apoyaban al adorado profesor ya que estaban locas por él debido a que era una buena persona, además de ser simpático y tener dinero.

Para candy, él era una persona de admirar y es que ademas de ser muy estudiado participaba en miles de buenas obras para personas de bajos recursos. Era un tipo genial y sencillo.

\- ire por un limpiador y luego que terminemos te dare un resumen de lo que puedes ir leyendo para vacaciones, asi no llegaras pérdida en el nuevo curso, te parece?

\- si, excelente.

El proceso de limpieza se tardo un poco, debido a que el limpiador fue dificil de encontrar, se suponía habian personas encargadas de la limpieza pero eran tan mal encarados que michael preferia ahorrarse sus miradas. Michael limpio con destreza mientras candy intentaba ayudarlo, pero al negarse ella opto por intentar aplacar su cabello, fallando drásticamente. Sabiendo que se encontraba fatal con su nuevo peinado, prefirió sentarse en una silla mientras enviaba un mensaje a su dulce novio.

 _ **Principe hermoso, holaaa!**_

Envio mientras sonreía. Quería verlo, pero agradecía que hoy no se pudiera ya que estaba hecha un asco. Su camisa algo mojada se le pegaba al brasier y era incómodo, no queria odiar a su profesor pero ya lo detestaba. El frio del aire acondicionado estaba erizando su piel.

No tengo frio; se intento mentalizar, pero si lo tenia.

Michael volvio sonriente con su camisa arremangada en sus antebrazos. Traia una chaqueta deportiva que decia basquet, y un café que Candy agradecio mucho.

\- perdón_ murmuro arrepentido al verla beber con calma su cafe algo caliente.

\- no pasa nada.

\- quiero te pongas mi chaqueta, no protestes_ hablo michael al verla negarse_ no quiero te de un resfriado.

\- solo es un poco de agua...

\- sabemos lo que ocurre con un poco de agua. No seas terca candy.

\- bien, ya regreso.

Se encaminó a la parte de afuera para cambiarse y sonrió encantada al encontrarse con patty y Stear.

\- chicos!

\- candy!_ grito patty perpleja_ tu cabello, que le ha pasado?!

Stear quien era menos discreto, se echo a reir sin contemplación ganandose la mirada furiosa de su prima.

\- te has electrocutado o que?_ pregunto con burla el de lentes, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de patty.

\- gracias_ dijo candy mas animada por semejante golpe que recibio su primo_ ocurrio un accidente con el profesor de anatomia, me a bañado_ murmuro sarcástica_ ire al baño a colocarme esta chaqueta que me a pasado y...

\- de ninguna manera!_ protestó Stear negando_ usaras mi franela.

\- Stear!

\- No dejaré uses algo de otro hombre_ refunfuñó.

\- eso es algo estúpido_ protestó la rubia viendo como aquel se quitaba su franela manga corta negra que tenía una calavera. Aquel de lentes triunfal le lanzo su prenda quedando solo en franelilla blanca. Patty no dejaba de mirarlo embobada y candy risueña chasqueo sus dedos delante de ella haciéndola volver.

\- candy!_ chillo sorprendida y sonrojada. Stear sonreía tontamente mientras la jalaba para besar su mejilla.

\- de modo que no te iras con nosotros?_ preguntó su primo ceñudo cuando se enteró que era dia de asesoría.

\- no, lo siento... Te veo en casa.

\- deberías llamarme cuando salgas, asi vendré por ti.

\- mmm seguro?

\- claro_ dijo patty por el_ solo iremos a comer y daremos un paseo. Podemos venir.

\- exacto!

Respondió Stear asistiendo. Candy sonrio estando de acuerdo.

\- bien! Te llamaré cuando termine.

\- me sentiría mas tranquilo_ murmuro su primo besando su frente_ recuerdas donde golpear si se te va encima?

\- stear!

\- ey, es primordial para tu seguridad. Ya sabes medio a medio.

\- vamos bruto, vayanse... Eres un mal pensado.

\- solo trato de cuidar a mi primita_ aquel se encogio de hombros, entrelazando su mano con la de patty, quien sonriente se dejo guiar_ nos vemos mas tarde.

Ella los vio alejarse y se sintio dichosa de aquella relación tan bonita que se daba entre ambos. Tarareando se fue al baño para cambiarse, se coloco la camisa de su primo la cual le quedaba grande. Se miro su cabello dañado y opto por mojarlo por completo con el agua del lavamanos, se hizo una trenza y la agarró en la punta con una de sus ligas. Se sintió como ella misma cuando término.

Michael ya estaba delante de su escritorio anotando algo para cuando candy llego al salón. Aquel se le quedo mirando con fijeza cuando la vio llegar.

\- no utilice tu chaqueta. Mi primo me presto esto_ dijo calmada mientras señalaba la franela_ gracias de todas formas.

\- tranquila, siempre a tu orden. Me gusta como te ves_ ante el comentario incómodo, michael carraspeo_ bien, empecemos...

Era un hombre inteligente y explicaba con facilidad, ella le entendía sin dudarlo y el anotaba varios puntos para ella. Hablaron de huesos, recordando sus ubicaciones anatómicas y las características de cada uno de ellos. Le anoto sin dudar los temas que deberia leer, le explicó paso a paso cual seria el rumbo del nuevo curso. Jamás quitó la vista de ella, la cual concentrada solo anotaba lo que necesitaba.

El tiempo corrió y ambos se vieron bostezando. Candy comprobó la hora y soltó un grito alarmada.

\- que pasa?_ preguntó michael parpadeando.

\- son las ocho...

\- wow!_ exclamó asombrado_ es todo por hoy. Sera mejor que te lleve a casa.

\- yo..._ intentó decir que llamaría a su primo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y prefirió que este siguiera disfrutando con su nueva novia_ lo esperaré entonces.

Michael sonrio y rápidamente recogió sus cosas. Al salir los corredores estaban vacios y algo silenciosos.

\- queda gente?_ preguntó la rubia con duda. El repiqueo de sus zapatos era intimidante.

\- si, hay una sección que esta viendo clases, por lo general salen un poco mas tarde.

\- eso porque?

\- el profesor les da la oportunidad de ver las clases asi, lo que menos queremos es que hayan choques en los horarios de los muchachos. Cuidado con los escalones, cariño.

Ella parpadeó ante su palabra, pero no dijo nada. Ambos bajaron la planta inferior donde el sonido era mas concurrido por los estudiantes nocturnos.

\- y dime Candy, irás de vacaciones?

\- puede visite una tia, pero supongo seran unos días_ aquella idea era esperanzadora pues no deseaba estar mucho tiempo con la vieja Elroy.

\- que bien! Me darías tu número?_ candy se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró, aquel se movió incómodo_ yo... bueno pensé qué querrías unas asesorías mas, eres una estudiante muy prometedora.

\- yo... tengo teléfono pero... no es mio.

Ay candy, que idiota!; se reprendió mentalmente.

\- y de quien?_ se atrevió a preguntar michael.

\- mi novio_ respondió ella rápidamente. Michael se sorprendió y siguio caminando junto a ella.

\- tienes novio?

\- profesor no se sorprenda tanto_ reprendió con burla_ no soy tan fea para no tenerlo.

\- por supuesto que no eres fea_ la rapidez de sus palabras la hicieron reir incómoda_ eres una chica muy bonita.

\- mmm gracias.

Al llegar afuera candy estaba tan incómoda que supo que la mejor idea seria llamar a su primo. Michael la interrogaba de su relación y no deseaba ser grosera pero estaba harta. Ademas, su profesor no perdia tiempo para acomodarle un mechón de pelo o incluso tomarle el brazo dando como excusa que temía que se resbalara por el piso mas rustico que un bloque.

 _Aquello era un mal presagio_.

Estaba ya excusándose de que mejor esperaria a su primo, cuando un apuesto caballero de armadura brillante salio a su encuentro.

No era broma, era un hombre en armadura y ese hombre, era terry.

\- a sus pies mi amada damisela_ candy sentia que su boca estaba abierta y el picaro terry solo sonreía dándole ese toque super apuesto.

Ella se sintió desplazada por michael quien como un valiente se paro frente a terry, quien arqueo su ceja con burla.

\- otro loco que se escapa del psiquiátrico. Candy mantente detras de mí_ pidio el médico, mientras ella fruncía su ceño.

\- pecosa, lo voy a golpear_ advirtió terry al sentir como michael lo empujaba por su dura armadura plateada. Jugaba con su poca paciencia.

Candy rápidamente se pegó a terry agarrándolo del brazo cubierto.

\- no es un loco _refunfuñó a su profesor_ es mi novio.

Michael lo miraba sin creerselo.

\- bromeas?

\- no, soy Terrence... Señor Grandchester para usted_ respondió el castaño con seriedad. Michael se recompuso.

\- Doctor Michael Robert. Un placer.

No era un placer para terry quien miraba con dureza a un enemigo potencial. Los ojos de michael no se despegaban de candy quien se abrazaba mas a él. Aquel rodeo con su brazo la cintura de ella, algo posesivo.

\- supongo te vas con tu novio?_ claramente a él no le gustaba la idea.

\- si, gracias por todo, profesor.

\- tranquila, cuando quieras.

\- no sera necesario, pero gracias_ respondió terry con una sonrisa que no llegó a su rostro.

El doctor sin tener mas opción se fue marchando dejandolos solos en el frente de la facultad, donde terry suspiro y jaló a la pecosa hasta que sus labios estuvieran sellados.

\- Dios mío! Te extrañe!

Ella soltó una risita y siguió repartiendo besos cortos en su rostro.

\- que llevas puesto?_ preguntó un minuto después, golpeando su armadura que era algo dura.

\- es una sorpresa. Vamos!

\- a donde?

\- sin preguntas pecosa. Vamos!

\- mi casa... Es tarde...

\- tranquila, todo esta cubierto.

Ella sonrió encantada y se dejo llevar hasta la moto donde ambos se montaron para correr lejos.

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al llegar junto a terry a una fiesta de disfraces medievales. Personas en armaduras, bufones, damiselas y no bromeaba, habian dragones danzantes en el amplio terreno donde diversos puestos recorrian aquella especie de feria.

\- donde estamos?

Terry sonrió como un chiquillo mientras besaba su mejilla.

\- bienvenida a nuestro pasado_ candy arqueo su ceja_ es una obra de caridad, todo lo que se recolecta de las ventas y los concursos es para el hospital infantil. Es una buena obra y me encanta la temática, a poco no me veo bien con esta lata?

La rubia se le quedo mirando y obviamente, su novio de veia genial, si hasta creia que estaba viendo al protagonista de corazón de caballero, ella se sentia como una auténtica damisela y deseaba que tomara su pañuelo. La sonrisa enorme del castaño era lo que mas hacia que zumbara su corazón de una forma alocada.

\- quiero comerte_ dijo sin pensarlo y la sonrisa que antes estaba en el rostro del castaño desapareció. Aquel trago seco_ oh perdón... yo no...

\- comeme..._ murmuró antes de lanzarse sobre ella para besarla con entusiasmo. Sus labios sabian a cereza y sospechaba que era algún brillo que ella aplicó mientras paseaban en la moto, era alucinante.

La besaba una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, pero para terry era nuevo en cada beso. Cada sensación que adormecia sus dedos, cada suspiró por parte de su pecosa, cada palpitar lo completaba, lo hacían sentir especial y lleno de alegría. Jamás se habia sentido tan bien con alguien que no fuese su madre, Candy era su pequeño rayito de luz.

\- no era literal_ dijo la rubia con un suspiro cuando se separaron.

\- no importa, me encanta la idea literal_ ella se sonrojo ante el comentario y recibió otro beso travieso que complacida disfrutó_ vamos, creo llegare tarde...

\- tarde? Para que?_ preguntó siendo jalada por su chico_ terry!

\- me anote en un concurso... Espero ganar.

Candy quedo asombrada cuando descubrió que era un concurso de comida, en pocas palabras, se trataba de pasteles de manzana. Era tan divertido y habian muchos chicos que participarían solo por la intención de ayudar. Pagaban una inscripción de unos dólares y si resultaban ganadores se llevarían una corona de rey de los pasteles y un dulce beso de la encargada del concurso.

\- espera, escuche bien_ murmuró la rubia a terry_ un beso?

\- es una bobería_ respondió el castaño encogiendo sus hombros_ recuerda es una buena obra y tengo hambre.

Aquello no hizo reir a la rubia que no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a la encargada que daria el dichoso beso.

\- ey pecosa, no te preocupes.

\- mmm si.

Para cuando dio aquella dudosa afirmación, supo qué debía preocuparse. Presentaron a la chica del beso y candy sintio que la sangre se le iba del rostro, miro a su novio y este igual de sorprendido solto una maldicion.

\- mierda, vámonos!

 _Antes muerta_ ; susurró la conciencia de la rubia.

La chica no era otra que karen, quien con su mini vestidito y su boca roja como el pecado saludaba a la multitud de hombres silbantes. Jodida coincidencia. Ella no se marcharía, mucho menos dejaría que aquella pusiera su boca en su novio. Antes la mataría una indigestión.

Terry fue sorprendido por neil quien se posó a su lado vestido de armadura. Estaba sorprendido.

\- terry que rayos haces aquí?

\- vine a un concurso, no sabia que tu alocada mujer estuviera involucrada.

\- me enteré hace rato cuando intentaba vigilarla_ respondió sombrío_ por eso me he anotado... No dejare bese a nadie que no sea yo.

\- y una mierda, yo no dejaré me besé_ dijo terry con cara de asco.

\- pensé estarías con Candy...

\- y lo estoy..._ pero terry se giro y ni polvo de la pecosa_ por un demonio, donde esta candy?!

Neil encogió sus hombros buscando con su mirada igual que terry, pero la rubia no se miraba por ningún lado. Se escucho el llamado a los concursantes y neil se molestó ante semejante circo que karen formaba, los hombres babeaban con el bailar de sus senos. Maldita mujer que la encerraria.

Hubo un destello que lo hizo reir a pesar de todo.

\- terry, creo consegui a candy...

\- donde?!

\- allá_ murmuró señalando a la tarima donde todos se disponían sobre una mesa larga llena de pasteles.

Terry miro hacia donde neil señalaba y casi perdió el sentido. Era la imagen que seguro debió tener don quijote en sus años de locura cuando se proclamaba jinete, una imagen escualida bajo una enorme armadura, se veía adorable su pecosa atolondrada y tenia esa mirada determinante fija en karen.

 _Demonios... Karen_.

\- neil! Problemas! Karen!_ grito lanzándose a la tarima de concursantes que no dejaban de burlarse de la pequeñita rubia que sonrojada se sentaba frente a un pastel de manzana. Neil correteaba tras de terry al comprender la gravedad del asunto.

Candy estaba mas que dispuesta a intentar ganar el dichoso concurso solo para impedir que karen pusiera sus manos sobre terry. Se habia anotado, la miraron con horror pero ninguno le puso trabas pues a la final no decía que era exclusivo para hombres. Ella se sintió confiada por unos segundos hasta que terry y neil se sentaron a su lado, cada uno respaldandola.

\- pecosa, vámonos_ pidió terry apretando su mano y ella sonrió confiada.

\- porque? Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo... Es solo un pastel, por Dios!

\- Candy no entiendes haz caso a terry y marchense.

\- ah hola neil, que placer_ murmuró sarcastica y aquel hizo una mueca_ no me voy.

\- pecosa no es necesario que...

\- que pruebes nada_ dijo neil bostezando.

\- probar que?

\- que karen es mas..._ las esmeraldas centellearon con furia esperando que neil continuará, a lo mejor terminaba pateándolo. El moreno al ver a terry haciendo señas de que se callara optó por no seguir_ no dije nada.

\- no casi nada_ refunfuñó ella ignorándolos.

\- no ganaras...

murmuraron los hombres al mismo tiempo y ella suspiró para concentrarse. Al diablo los dos. Ella ganaría.

\- ya veremos.

\- candy_ la llamo su novio suplicante_ vámonos.

\- no, terry. Quiero hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.

El castaño suspiro y beso su mejilla haciéndola reir, aquel pellizcó su naricita con cariño.

\- vas a matarme_ hablo el chico sonriendo_ no vomites encima de mi.

\- cariño_ protestó con un puchero.

\- bien, vomita encima de mi pero debes bañarme_ ella se sonrojo al instante y terry se permitió reir_ ves, nos conviene que devuelvas ese pastelito.

\- eres un abusador, dejame concentrarme.

El dejó de hablar por unos segundos.

\- Candy?

\- mmm?

\- te puedo llevar a casa algún dia de estos?

Ella que se concentraba en su pastel, dejo de mirarlo para mirar el vacio. Giró su vista y miró al castaño que algo nervioso rascaba su cabeza sin mirarla. Ante tanto silencio entre ellos, terry pensó que había metido la pata y que debía retractarse.

\- yo, bueno no es que...

\- me encantaría_ dijo Candy con una sonrisa_ pero, creo debemos hablarlo luego. Te parece?

\- por supuesto_ respondió terry aliviado.

La algarabía subió y el concurso empezaba. Él primero que culminará el pastel, ganaría. Nada complicado solo debía terminar primero. Karen ya se habia dado cuenta de su presencia y sonreia de oreja a oreja, candy deseaba borrarle la sonrisa.

\- mi cielo no te esfuerces_ pidio terry con cariño y ella sonrio dulcemente.

\- eso deberia decirtelo yo a ti, cariño.

Un silbato sonó a la distancia y candy miro como todos se lanzaban con sus utensilios hacia sus pasteles. Comiendo como locos escuchando los gritos animados de los espectadores. La rubia respiró antes de lanzarse como un lobo hambriento sobre un cordero.

Terry masticaba mirando de reojo a su novia quien para su impresión dejo de lado los utensilios y empezó a devorar el pastel.

 _Oh no! Ella no debia ganar!_

Concentrándose empezo a comer con sus manos sin interesarle que se ensuciarán en el trayecto. Esperaba que neil comiera rápido, si ganaba él no le importaría, pero se habia dado cuenta que los participantes solo se anotaban por la donación, no Porque comiesen rápido.

Los pensamientos de terry eran:

 _ **Boca.**_

 _ **Mastica.**_

 _ **Traga.**_

 _ **Boca.**_

 _ **Mastica.**_

 _ **Traga.**_

Sin embargo, los de candy:

 _ **Karen besará a tu novio.**_

 _ **Apurate.**_

 _ **Traga.**_

 _ **Traga.**_

 _ **Traga.**_

Los esfuerzos dieron sus frutos. Ella había crecido con chicos y antes de que el trio de paladines creciera para madurar, estos eran muy salvajes. Más de una oportunidad por comer lento los chicos terminaban sus platos y atacaban su comida Sin contemplación, no podia evitarlo ella era mucho mas pequeña y aquellos eran mucho mas tontos. Había perfeccionado su manera de comer, siendo rápida y eficaz. No tenía porque ponerlo en práctica en la actualidad, pero llegar a aquel momento y con esa ventaja la hizo reír.

Un mordisco mas y todo habia acabado.

Levanto sus dos brazos reclamando su victoria y el público estalló en vítores, la pequeña chica lo habia hecho, habia terminado primero el pastel. Estaban sucias sus mejillas de crema, pero sus esmeraldas brillaban llenas de alegria y su sonrisa era tan enorme que debo embobado a mas de uno. Ella habia ganado.

\- mierda!

Exclamó neil sorprendido y miro a terry quien anonadado miraba a la rubia sonriente que saludaba a su público. El moreno jamás imaginó que aquella pequeñita pudiese comer de esa manera tan veloz, sintió pena por su amigo, cierto que lo habia destrozado a él como al resto.

\- muy bien_ gritaron por el micrófono_ una gran victoria para esta pequeña, es momento de que sea coronada como reina de los pasteles_ todos gritaron por aquel nombramiento y candy sonriendo empezo a limpiar sus mejillas_ que la bella karen, le de sus premios.

Karen salto como un cervatillo hacia la rubia y aquella la miro sorprendida. Eran dos premios, el uno la corona, el dos un beso, pero deberían bromear si creian que ella besaría a aquella bruja.

 _Sus premios? Rayos, no!_ ; pensó la rubia con mala cara cuando karen colocaba la corona en su cabeza, una amarilla como oro y con piedras rojas queriendo imitar a los rubies.

\- more, felicidades!

\- ni te atrevas a acercarte mas de eso_ amenazó candy y aquella ni se intimidó.

\- pero mi bella haz ganado... de modo, que debo besarte.

\- bromeas, no?

Los ojos de karen brillaron satisfechos al mirar sobre el hombro a neil y terry quienes las miraban con incredulidad.

\- no bromeó. Me gustas, Candy.

La mente pecosa quedo en shock. Habia un término de gustar como cuando dices : _awww me gusta ese perrito_ ; pero el término de karen era mas pasional e incómodo. La rubia estupefacta la observo acercarse con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Jesús, Maria y José... Me va a besar de verdad!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Gracias por leer, queridas. Un saludo de aquí a china xD_**

 ** _Beso medio lésbico? Mmm como tomara eso nuestro galanazo? Estoy pensandomelo aun jajaja_**

 ** _Vuelvo pronto, dejen me imagine como acabaría algo asi . Alguna idea? Ya saben, si con lengua o sin ella? Ok vale, ya dejo la tortura jajaja, tengo una idea._**

 ** _Un abrazo inmenso,_**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely Andley._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 14**_

Ella quiso correr pero la impresión la mantenía adherida al suelo. Su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente. Sentía su corazón acelerado, jamas habría creído semejante cosa. Se suponía Karen era lesbiana y por supuesto, terry lo sabia, ya entendía su renuencia para que no anduviese con ella.

Candy rezo el padre nuestro y reprendió miles de demonios a ver si así aquel mal sueño se iba, pero no era un sueño, Karen estaba allí sonriente acercándose centímetro a centímetro a su boca.

 _Dios mio! Dame el poder de flash para huir, no me condenes!_

Un minuto los labios rojos de karen se acercaban peligrosamente, en el otro Candy era jalada por neil y terry daba un paso hacia adelante lanzando como un proyectil un pastel a medio comer que se estampó de lleno en el tentador rostro de la provocadora.

 ** _Poder terruno!_**

Pensó el castaño al impulsar con todas sus ganas aquel comestible , gracias al creador dio en el blanco, salpicando a todo el mundo.

\- guerra de comida!

Grito neil algo histérico haciendo que todo el mundo se volviera loco y empezara a lanzar comida por todos lados de una manera divertida. Ella no quería ser mala pero ver a karen al borde de las lágrimas con mucha crema y trozos de cereza en su rostro, fue muy divertido.

\- te tengo, comelona_ susurro terry pegándose a su cuerpo para recibir un pastelazo en su espalda que salpicaría a todo el mundo de crema_ corre, pecosa.

Ella echo a correr intentando esquivar la comida que zumbaba encima de su cabeza. Terry la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia la parte baja de la tarima donde se aflojo la armadura y la dejo fuera de su tórax. Había quedado con una simple franela verde con destellos, sus vaqueros pre lavados estaban llenos de crema a pesar de los protectores que ya se arrancaba. Peino su cabello suelto hacia atrás y ayudó a la rubia para que se sacara su ridícula armadura. Miraron como la seguridad del lugar llegaba a parar el tremendo desastre formado y ambos aprovecharon de correr lejos del sitio.

Sus alientos fallaban para cuando llegaron a la moto parqueada. Se miraron entre si y era increíble como estaban llenos de crema en sus rostro. Candy se saboreo la comisura riendo y sintió una mano caliente que agarraba su mejilla pegajosa.

Terry la observaba con deleite y el pensar lo cerca que había estado otra persona en besarla, lo enfureció. Soltó un gruñido muy primitivo antes de rodearle con su mano la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo y besarla. Labios contra labios se abrieron dejando que una lengua reconociera a la otra, quien tímida era acariciada. No fue dulce, no fue malo, solo fue posesivo y determinante, lleno de emoción irracional y mucha sensualidad que rompió esa barrera invisible de un límite. Las manos del chico la apretaban contra si misma y a juzgar por los brazos femeninos que rodeaban su cuello, suponía que también ella estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con semejante beso.

El mundo ya no importaba, lo que los rodeaba era nulo. Ambos eran lo único importante en aquel momento. Sus sentidos se obnubilaron y la cabeza dejo de trabajar, el corazón era el único que trabajaba con un ritmo constante que se acompasaba con sus respiraciones entre cortadas , era su momento, era sus propios deseos, era su necesidad la que gritaba.

Apartarse fue difícil, mucho mas cuando terry estaba al borde de su excitación, contó hasta tres y se separó, besando su frente antes. Ella estaba hermosa, su boca roja como una cereza, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esas esmeraldas centelleantes que lo hicieron morderse la lengua.

 _No te comportes como un animal_ ; ordenó a su cuerpo que si este pudiera sonreírle, seria con sarcasmo.

Masajeo con una mano su rostro y sintió la mano de Candy recubriendo la suya.

\- estuvo mal?_ preguntó dudosa y el casi se atraganta.

\- no! Claro que no, pecosa!

\- porque te veo arrepentido?

\- no lo estoy_ murmuró abrazándola_ perdí mi control, creo que me volví loco al verte junto a Karen.

\- lo siento, no quería que karen te besara pero no creí lo intentará conmigo_ dijo pegada a su pecho_ pero gane una corona.

\- la abría matado si te hubiese besado, sino hubiera sido porque neil puso un pastel en mi mano creo que me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella para cachetearla... Maldita sea, si hasta sentí que me daba un infarto_ ella soltó una carcajada y él sonrió_ se que no es posible, pero no bromeó sentí que dejaba de latir. Que susto de muerte!

\- creó que no me hubiera gustado que me tocara.

\- demonios que no, eres mía_ protestó mientras ella se alzaba para besar su mejilla.

\- tranquilo tigre.

\- lo se, lo se... Quería que tuvieras una noche diferente.

\- y la tuve!_ exclamó riendo_ me he comido un pastel sola, que delicia!

\- si, comes jodidamente rápido, que fantástico. Haremos concursos entre tu y yo.

\- pero si te ganaré_ respondió animada.

\- intentaremos con algo picante_ respondió malicioso_ tengo que verte botando humo.

Ella se carcajeó de una manera simple y sin adornos. Se veía feliz y relajada. Fue un descubrimiento algo aterrador, darse cuenta de que la quería y de que no quería mantenerla alejada. Se dio cuenta también de que por primera vez una mujer había conseguido descubrirle el alma.

Ella le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano, y él terminó por olvidar sus problemas para hundirse en sus ojos color esmeralda.

Era tan sencilla, tan genuina. Se sentía a salvo. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en su corazón.

Le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro entre su pelo trenzado. Olía a dulce y cerezas. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Sintió la repentina necesidad de llenar a esta mujer con todo aquello que había querido siempre, darle todo, absolutamente todo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba acostumbrado a huir del sexo femenino por temores mal inculcados, pero con ella no sentía miedo, no quería huir, no deseaba apartarse.

Había colmado su corazón y sin lugar a dudas, él había colmado el suyo. Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos verdosos.

Al saberse mirada, sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajó los ojos avergonzada.

\- que pasa?_ preguntó en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo oírla.

\- Te quiero, pecosa _murmuró, sujetándole la barbilla para que le mirara.

\- ay terry! También te quiero.

Suspiro aliviado mientras recibía un dulce beso que fue interrumpido por la llamada en su celular. Fruncio su ceño al ver el número.

\- Archie... Es hora de irse a casa_ respondió de mala gana.

\- vamos.

Ambos se tomaron de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos sabían que nada en el mundo podría acabar con aquello que se estaba formando. Su simpático y genuino amor estaba empezando a volar como las mariposas.

 **.**

Tenia una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro, lo sabia y no le importaba. Rascó su cabellera relajado y siguió mirando televisor. Había pasado una buena noche al lado de su pecosa, era sumamente tarde pero el sueño no llegaba a él pues su mente estaba muy eufórica. Candy se había marchado hacia un buen rato, su primo la había pasado buscando frente a su departamento, el habría deseado que ella subiera pero no la quiso presionar y como estaban las cosas, terminaría devorándola si seguía sus deseos.

Necesitaba ayuda, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba una orientación, no haría un desastre si decidían dar un paso mas allá referente a lo físico.

Ya le había enviado un mensaje de buenas noches con un te quiero en letras mayúsculas, era tan preciosa.

Cambio de canal y se quedo mirando las luchas libres con interés. Apartó su mirada ya que la cerradura de su apartamento estaba siendo abierta, de ella entró neil con su rostro contraído y de mal humor.

\- creí te quedarías con tu mujer?

\- no me quiere ver ni en pintura, creo que tengo la culpa le he gritado bien feo y hasta la he zarandeado un poco.

\- gracias a Dios_ gimió terry satisfecho_ ya era hora.

\- terry debo respetar a mi esposa.

\- la bruja quiso besar a mi pecosa.

\- no me lo recuerdes, pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza_ murmuró neil lanzándose al lado de terry en el mullido sofá_ terry, tienes una rasuradora?

Aquel se extraño por la pregunta mientras miraba como neil rascaba su cabeza.

\- mmm no, tijeras. Porqué?

\- recuerdas que nos echaban cuando eramos niños y teníamos piojos?

\- queroseno?_ dijo dudoso el castaño mientras rascaba su propia cabeza, hasta ahora no se había percatado de que en ocasiones le picaba mas de lo normal_ pero si tu no tienes... Joder neil!

Aquella noche el moreno había estado besando como poseso a Karen, ella casi habían bajado su guardia y estaba seguro lo dejaría pasar a su morada si ponía mas presión y sensualidad.

 _Lastimosamente, no fue así._

Mientras ella se dejaba besar había enterrado su mano en aquella cabellera no tan larga del moreno, ambos habían gemido conformes por la brusquedad erótica. Neil se había separado un poco para agarrar un respiro, quería marear a Karen pero no matarla. Al apartarse aquella mujer lo había mirado con adoración y con esa hambre que lo hizo tambalearse, ella desvío su mirada y algo capto su atención.

 _Karen era demasiado detallista y maldita sea por eso!_

De su mano paseaba un insecto pequeñito y algo negrito, el desgraciado merodeaba como modelo en una pasarela. Karen fruncio su ceño y lo agarro entre sus dedos, lo miro minuciosamente y neil quiso burlarse, mas ante tal seriedad prefirió quedarse callado. Ella lo coloco entre sus uñas de los dedos pulgares y lo aplasto.

 _ **Crack!**_

Sonó como cuando rompes una nuez, claro no tan exagerado. Neil todo confuso le miro el rostro y ella se sorprendió para después echarse a reír.

Se revolcaba en el suelo riéndose y era literal, ella estaba totalmente neurótica muerta de la risa. Neil quiso zarandearla de nuevo para que se explicara, pero no faltó mucho donde Karen con risa entre cortada , exclamara:

\- tienes piojos!

Aquello le dolió demasiado en el orgullo, pero ella siempre le había dado donde mas le dolía. Furioso se había ido de allí, pero era verdad, tenia piojos.

Terry estaba anonadado y algo pálido, esto hizo sonreír enorme a neil mientras el castaño se lanzaba a tomarlo por la camisa. Se carcajeó un poco mientras se libraba de una de las llaves que terry intentaba hacerle, se golpearon un poco y hasta que no le dio un puñetazo al castaño en su abdomen este no lo soltó.

\- desgraciado_ gruñio el castaño ante la falta de aire.

\- rayos! No es fin de mundo, solo tenemos piojos.

\- tengo el cabello largo, pequeño animal... debería matarte.

\- es divertido_ dijo neil riendo, terry lo fulminó con su mirada_ vamos tonto, solo debemos quitárnoslos.

\- como demonios me paso esto?!

\- es karma, buenote_ se burlo el moreno al ver que su amigo se alborotaba su cabellera_ me metiste en esa pocilga y no me extraña que la cama donde puse mi cabeza haya tenido hasta pulgas.

\- eres un jodido dolor de cabeza.

\- callate, piojoso!

\- maldito!

Se entrelazaron en otra pelea que mas que molestar a neil, lo divertía. Pasarían una noche larga planeando como eliminar a esos huéspedes adheridos que no querrían dejar sus nuevos hogares.

 _Esto era lo último que me faltaba_ ; fue la queja mental de terry.

 **.**

Almorzaban en total armonía, aquel día no tendría clases, estaban en proceso del ultimo examen. La comida era deliciosa, pero el ánimo estaba algo gris, para nadie paso desapercibido que camille ni siquiera miraba a Albert aquel día y que el pobre rubio intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de su esposa.

\- amor, me pasarías la sal?_ pidió su padre todo cariñoso.

Todos miraron la sal como si fuese una bomba y luego a camille quien comía como si nada.

\- mi cielo_ llamó a tony, quien parpadeó_ pasa la sal a tu tío.

\- si, tía cami.

Tony paso la sal y todos captaron el gruñido del rubio. Camille sonrió encantada.

\- mmm y donde están mamá y papá?_ preguntó stear para romper tensión.

\- están visitando a vie..._ camille se interrumpió mientras apretaba sus cubiertos, luego sonrió como si nada_ visitan a la señora Elroy.

La comida enmudeció y por el ceño de su papá, Candy supo que la principal molestia de su madre era la dichosa visita que harían.

\- Candy quieres que vayamos a patinar?_ propuso tony al rato.

\- al parque?

\- a donde quieras nena. Chicos, vamos.

El par de hermanos se vieron sorprendidos de ser invitados, pero ya que todos eran unidos desde siempre, asistieron.

\- que genial!_ exclamó la rubia sonriente.

\- Candy no tienes mucho que estudiar?_ su sonrisa decayó y sus primos palidecieron ante la pregunta de su tío.

\- si tengo, pero ...

\- deberías empezar a..._ quiso decir algo idiota aquel Albert y camille furiosa, se levanto de su silla lanzándola hacia atrás dejando que hiciera un golpe seco.

\- todos fuera de la mesa!_ ordenó como todo un sargento_ recojan sus cosas y se van a pasar la tarde fuera. Menos tu, señor Andley.

Los chicos la miraron embelesados y nadie se opuso, si mas bien se levantaron y echaron prácticamente a correr, subieron a ponerse unos cómodos zapatos y tomaron sus patines, gorras y carteras los chicos, así como candy sus lentes y adiós, ninguno se quedo a averiguar como camille se convertiría en hulk para su esposo.

\- creen que discutan muy feo?_ preguntó la rubia en la parte delantera del tomatico, donde ya Stear lo encendía con tony y Archie acostados detrás.

\- se lo merece!_ refunfuñó Archie_ a quien se le ocurre preguntarte semejante estupidez, para nadie es un secreto que se esta volviendo un poco dominante contigo.

\- temo decir que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano_ añadió Stear.

\- tranquila Candy, no creo pase mucha cosa. Es solo la tía cami, que tan horrible puede ser.

 _Pero era horrible._

Albert se dio cuenta que cuando sus muchachos se marcharon, su dulce cami se fue transformando hasta que empezó a bufar como toro salvaje, aunque ella seria mas como un conejito, uno muy molesto.

\- que diantres pasa contigo?!

le grito a la cara y aquel se hundió en la silla. Sabia que tenia carácter pues había podido manejar a cuatro niños, pero jamás lo había utilizado contra él, ellos eran como batman y robín, con un toque mas hermoso pero siendo igual de indispensables el uno con el otro. Jamás se habían levantado la voz a menos que el papel se hubiese acabado en el baño y necesitaran ayuda.

\- ...debo golpearte para que dejes de comportarte como un idiota?!

\- Camille!_ protestó azorado.

Pero ella de ser una fiera se convirtió en una tierna rosa, y tomando asiento empezó a sollozar. Su humor cambiante era sinónimo de estaba en sus días, mas ella nunca había actuado de semejante manera.

\- estas llorando?_ preguntó el rubio y se dio contra la mesa ante semejante pregunta tan estúpidamente obvia_ Cami... mi chiquita, que sucede?

Ella al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso sollozó aún más y albert intimidado se acercó lentamente. Si lo golpeaba le quebraría el orgullo y su nariz.

\- amor, no se que te pasa, pero sea lo que sea lo superaremos.

\- eres un idiota_ dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

\- lo se, lo soy_ admitió besando sus manos_ deja de llorar, dime que pasa? He hecho algo malo?

Ella dejo de llorar y lo miro con seriedad, aunque algunas lágrimas seguían bajando.

\- no ves lo que estas haciendo...

\- camille no se que me intentas decir.

\- Albert me case contigo porque eras el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, un hombre responsable que enfrentó a su propia familia por mi, me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo al elegirme como la madre de tu hija y te ame cada día por como eras_ el rubio estaba casi derretido por el tanto cariño que su esposa expresaba.

\- cariño yo también te amo y...

\- espera, por favor. Te ame y te amo, pero es una realidad que te estas convirtiendo en un tirano con nuestra Candy_ Albert quiso protestar pero ella no lo dejó_ has visto sus ojitos cuando dices algo que no debes? Yo los he visto y tiene una tristeza profunda. No quiero eso para mi pequeña.

\- de que hablas? Sólo porque me preocupó por su bienestar, por sus notas. Quiero que mi hija sea alguien!

\- tu hija ya es alguien para mi, es mi bebé! Para ti no es nada a menos que tenga un titulo?

\- camille!_ protestó mientras se quitaba de su lado_ Candy es mi hija, el ser mas importante en mi vida.

\- pues no parece!_ le grito su esposa colocándose de pie para hacerle frente_ éstas acabando con su vida, ella tiene derecho de vivir un poco su adolescencia.

\- para que, eh? Para que venga el primer imbécil y la engatuse. No lo voy a permitir!

\- si se enamora tiene derecho, ella debe aprender a conocer. No vivirá bajo tus zapatos, no señor.

\- camille entiendeme!

\- no puedo! Eres un insensato!

\- soy realista, de joven se puede ser estúpido. Cuanta joven no esta quedando embarazada por la mediocridad de enamorarse_ Camille palideció y Albert supo que había hablado de mas. Ella tuvo a Candy cuando tenia solo diecinueve, algo no planeado pero que les dio igual pues se amaban_ cariño, yo no quise...

\- por la mediocridad de enamorarme es que estamos aquí. Jamás creí que pensabas de esa manera, sino creeme no habria durado tanto en este matrimonio que veo no es importante, asi como no es importante la felicidad de tu hija a quien le estas desdichando la vida_ ella temblaba furiosa y solo levanto uno de sus dedos señalándolo_ eres mi esposo, pero si vuelves a atosigarla con tus palabras, nos iremos.

Dignamente se dio media vuelta emprendiendo su huida pues no deseaba ni verlo. Albert que para aquel momento se mantenía lívido quiso arreglar todo.

\- Cami!_ la llamó, pero ella ni se volvió.

\- ah y olvidate de que mi hija y yo, pisaremos la casa de la vieja Elroy. Vete solo si así quieres. No soportó nos mire con una lupa para buscarnos defectos.

Allí lo dejó totalmente callado y golpeado mentalmente. Camille sabia justamente donde atacarlo, era una lástima que en todo el lío ella también salía herida. Ahora de él rubio quedaba, que todo se arreglara.

 **.**

Sus risas atraían la atención de todos, hacia mucho no se divertían de aquella manera. Habían ido al centro comercial donde se hartaron de helados, luego dieron unas vueltas buscando un sitio perfecto para patinar, encontrando un parque perfecto para divertirse.

Las ruedas de sus patines resonaban en el pavimentó y Stear intentaba no caerse, la falta de práctica lo hacia titubear y aprovechó para sostenerse de su prima, quien con su mano no lo dejaba caer.

\- no es justo, porque no sueltas a Stear?_ protestó tony aunque sonriendo.

\- porque mi rostro es muy importante, recuerda que tengo novia.

\- una que no le importa marcarte la cara con un libro_ se burlo su hermano haciendo que todos rieran.

\- ja ja ja muy chistoso.

\- quietos chicos... _ murmuró la pecosa jalando a su primo para patinar a su lado_ por cierto, que hace patty?

\- me dijo que estaría visitando a su abuela.

\- oh al otro_ dijo Archie en voz alta a tony quien solto una carcajada_ uno nunca sabe.

\- dejen la envidia, mocosos.

\- le has dado en el blanco, primo_ tony y Archie chocaron sus manos con complicidad y presumidos patinaron de espaldas.

\- chicos, por favor.

Murmuró la rubia, aunque ella ya sonreía de las monerías que aquel par efectuaban.

\- señor si eres piadoso_ alzo Stear una plegaria al cielo azul_ manda una peste sobre este par.

Aquellos rieron sacando sus lenguas como unos chiquillos, hicieron un perfecto ocho sincronizando sus pasos y se regodearon aplaudiendo cuando tony paso saltando por encima de un Archie agachado. Candy sostuvo el aliento pero aquellos tontos no sufrieron daño sino que siguieron riendo.

\- vamos tony, por encima de aquel seto_ señalo su primo con una sonrisa enorme.

\- vamos!

Candy intento detenerlos pero aquellos tercos eran demasiado necios. Patinando saltaron el seto con un grito de jubilo, ambos chocaron en el aire y cayeron de golpe del otro lado en el suelo arenoso, los dos envueltos entre ellos mismos.

\- idiotas, se han caído_ murmuro Stear de la mano de su prima quien reía al verlos en el suelo.

Rubio y castaño claro chocaron sus manos en el suelo, riendo de su mala suerte. Se escucho un ruido en el seto cuadrado y tupido de hojas, donde los dos averiguadores se pusieron a gatas a ver que animal estaban allí. No sería extraño que fuese un conejo, aquel era un parque situado cerca de un bosquecillo.

Hasta que sintieron algo en sus ojos y un olor nauseabundo que los hizo correr y tropezar.

\- no veo!_ grito tony asustado.

\- madre de Dios! Estoy ciego también!

Los otros chicos asustados patinaron hasta llegar a su lado. Sorpresa grande cuando un Zorrillo muy chiquito salio amenazante para enfrentar aquel par de alborotadores, levanto su colita negra y blanca desafiante como si fuese un cuchillo. Candy y Stear no pudieron evitarlo, se echaron a reír ante la situación.

El animal con toda la dignidad sostenida volvió a su guarida, dejando con un perfume horroroso a los dos chicos que yacían en el suelo gritando como un par de niñas. Stear limpiaba sus ojos ya que de tanto reír ciertas lágrimas habían salido, candy se mantenía a su lado igual de risueña que él.

Los dos rociados levantaron sus miradas hacia los otros chicos y sonrieron dulcemente al darse cuenta que aquellos dos estaban felices, ellos también se sentían felices, eran cada uno el complemento de los otros. Tony saco sus patines y se puso de pie haciendo una mueca de asco, ayudo a su primo quien aun mareado por el olor no se lograba poner de pie.

\- empiezo a creer que Stear tiene algo de bruja en su interior_ dijo con risas su primo de cabello rubio, donde Archie asistió con su cara verdosa por las nauseas.

\- necesitaremos mucho jugo de tomate... Dios! Mi imagen esta destrozada.

\- duro golpe para su orgullo_ comento Stear patinando con candy_ vámonos pecosa, que a este paso bajaran los zamuros por ese par.

Los chicos le mostraron sus dedos medios en señal de disconformidad con su comentario. Sin embargo, habían terminado de una mala manera, pero como siempre se habían divertido como nunca. Después de eso, jugar a que atrapaban a Stear con candy fue mucho mas divertido, aquellos corrían por sus vidas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Que hace mi pecosa?**_

 _ **Pasaba la tarde con mis primos. Que haces tu, mi príncipe?**_

 _ **Pensar en ti...**_

Tecleo terry porque demonios no le diría que tenia una de las siete mascarillas que había hecho neil para eliminar a los residentes de sus cabezas. Su departamento parecía una locura y neil un hiervatero o un chamán haciendo brujeria. Olía a hiervas, especies, pero nada de comida, que mala suerte.

 _ **Awww que tierno :***_

 _ **Siempre ;D . Donde esta pastelito? Llevo desde temprano llamándolo y sale apagado, cariño.**_

 _ **Tuvo un incidente. Creo que aun no podrá contestar, esta en una piscina inflable.**_

Terry fruncio su ceño sin entender. Se escucho el sonido de un whatsapp y abrió la aplicación, donde del numero de candy le llegaba una foto, le dio descargar y soltó una carcajada que hizo arquear la ceja de neil desde la cocina.

 _ **Foto : Archie en salsa de tomate. Buen provecho xD**_

En la foto salia Archie metido en una piscina inflable de niños, sus piernas colgaban afuera y tenia parte de su tórax y cabeza zambullido en una agua endoblecida de color rojizo.

 _ **Jesús, que le ha pasado? Me has matado de la risa con la foto.**_

 _ **Tuvo un encuentro con un pequeño zorrillito. Se ha bañado desde hace horas y aun dice que el olor lo percibe, sabes como es de dramático.**_

 _ **Jajajaja pobre animal, me Conduelo con el zorrillo, ya que gasto su perfume en Archie que no vale la pena.**_

 _ **Jajaja no seas malo! Tony también ha llevado lo suyo,**_

 _ **Doble razón para alegrarme**_ ,

 _ **Aun no entiendo porque no te gusta tony...**_

Terry quiso colocarle que porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero prefirió ignorar aquel tema o bueno, candy lo ignoro por el.

 _ **Vamos mañana de paseo?**_

 _ **Lo siento, creo no podre**_.

Mientras terry escribió aquello miro a neil quien maldecía desde la cocina ya que a pesar de la última mascarilla se había encontrado un amigo negruno.

\- al diablo, voy a echarme queroseno!

\- pero... El olor.

\- prefiero eso, que esta maldición encima. Además, si Karen me huele el cabello espero se desmaye y pueda raptarla con eso... Al diablo!

\- bien, venga echame también pues creo la última crema los puso mas hiperactivos, me esta picando como no tienes idea. Crees que se me vaya el olor pasado mañana?

\- bueno te hechas champú a cada instante a ver... Es para ver a Candy?

\- si, no quiero oler a las bolsas de carbón.

Neil soltó una risita y asistió.

 _ **Porque no puedes?**_

 _ **Me siento enfermo, creo me dará gripe.**_

Detestaba Mentirle pero no le diría que tenia piojos, si hasta se estremecía de solo pensar que se los había pegado a ella, esperaba que no.

 _ **Pobresito príncipe, necesitas algo?**_

 _ **A ti 3**_

Le envió sonriendo, y luego miro a neil quien ya se aplicaba su ultima opción, lo de raparse no lo harían ni de chiste.

 _ **3 Te Quiero 3**_

 _ **También te quiero, pecosita mía. *-***_

\- vamos terry, muevete que ya te libero de tus amigos.

\- te detestó, infeliz.

\- tomalo por el lado positivo.

\- cual?_ pregunto sin ánimo.

\- hasta los piojos te quieren_ dijo neil con burla.

\- ridículo.

 **.**

 ** _Dos días después..._**

Terry se acababa de levantar, estaba sumamente agotado, el día anterior había hecho un trabajo larguísimo y se lo había enviado a su profesor. Neil hacia un rato se había ido a darle caza a karen. Por lo menos ya ambos estaban libres de piojos, el olor se había ido, no en su totalidad pero por lo menos ya no apestaban a queroseno.

Se paso la mano por su cabello y lo sintió mas corto. Había ido ayer a la peluquería y decidió cortarlo, cierto que no lo había hecho antes por vagancia. Su cabello estaba por debajo de su oreja y lo podía peinar a medio lado, supo que era un buen corte pues la mayoría de las chicas no le quitaban de encima esa mirada depredadora.

Actualmente estaba alborotado debido a la almohada. Camino sin camisa y con mucha flojera al baño, donde se asearia un poco, limpio sus dientes y siguió caminando a la cocina donde solo quedaba una barra de granola, el desgraciado de neil se había comido todo en su despensa.

Frotó sus ojitos como un bebe y bostezo. Eran las once según el reloj, no iría a clases, sino que con el trabajo enviado justificaría su ausencia por enfermedad, además Archie lo cubriría,

Recordar a aquel tonto lo hizo pensar en candy, a quien no había visto aun. Pensó en el beso que le había dado la última vez y aguantó el aliento, cuando salió fue doloroso. Ella era tan dulce y tan preciosa que ya nada mas importaba. Miles de imágenes eróticas lo torturaban día y noche, no podía evitarlo, era su musa.

Sus ensoñaciones se interrumpieron por el llamado a la puerta. Lo ignoro recostándose en el sofá, capaz fuese algún testigo de Jehová porque era bien insistente en el toque, neil no era porque cargaba llave y visita tampoco porque no esperaba a nadie.

\- terry_ lo llamo una voz que conocía muy bien y que alerto todos sus sentidos_ estas ahí?!

Sin pensárselo, voló hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

Allí estaba el motivo de su ensoñación.

Candy estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su rostro sonrojado. Terry la había recibido con unos simples pantalones de pijama y sin camisa, además llevaba el cabello mas corto y no podía negar que se veía súper sexi con esa sonrisa alegre.

\- pecosa_ grito feliz mientras la jalaba hacia el interior, una vez dentro la abrazo y candy sorprendida se dejo envolver por aquel cuerpo caliente y bien tonificado_ que sorpresa más bonita.

\- me he escapado de clases... pensé estabas muy enfermo ya que no nos habíamos visto, pero te ves bien.

\- solo era una alergia_ se excuso el castaño besando sus mejillas_ oye pero no era necesario vinieras.

\- yo... quería verte...

Terry suspiro extasiado, aquella simple declaración lo desarmó mas que cualquier cosa. Se dejo caer en el sofá de su sala y jalo a candy para caer en sus brazos, la mochila que ella llevaba fue arrebatada y dejaba a un lado, ella llevaba su cabello suelto y una simple camisa blanca que le quedaba algo ancha, se miraron fijamente y azul con verde se fusionaron.

Terry perdió su sentido en el asiento con ella en su regazo. Bajó la cabeza, la besó con ansia, exploró su boca con la lengua y saboreó todos los dulces rincones. Era lo mas incoherente que podía haber hecho pero ella respondió con igual abandono, le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra él.

 _«era perfecto.»_

Todo se desvaneció. El ajetreo fuera de su departamento, el sol cálido de la mediodía... todo, excepto la pulsante necesidad que tenían uno por el otro. Cuando al fin dejó de besarla y deslizó la boca a lo largo de su grácil cuello, la oyó respirar de forma errática. Sus labios se demoraron un momento en ese punto donde le latía el pulso, leve y desbocado.

Tenía la piel suave, tersa e infinitamente femenina. Olía a vainilla con un toque cítrico, lo estaba embrujando. Su autocontrol se había ido por un tubo en el momento que ella gimió su nombre, su mano fría y temblorosa se había posado en uno de sus pectorales. Estaba perdido.

 _Detente!,_ grito su mente, no deseaba asustarla de ninguna manera.

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto pero, que Dios me ayude, Candy... No debiste venir, soy estúpido cuando me despierto_ dijo con voz entrecortada_ pienso que estoy soñando. Me encanta este sueño, pero no quiero asustarte.

\- no es un sueño_ logro decir ella con sus mejillas arreboladas, desplazó una mano por su mejilla sin rasurar y sonrió_ no estoy asustada, se que estoy segura contigo.

\- ay pecosa! Eres ingenua_ susurro besando sus labios con ternura_ soy lo mas inseguro para ti.

\- debo irme, entonces?

\- No, ni hablar! _ exclamo y la hizo reír con aquello_ deseaba que vinieras, me caíste de sorpresa. Una linda sorpresa.

\- me alegra...

\- entonces, te tengo todo el día?

\- si, que plan tendremos?

\- por lo pronto seguiré besandote con abandonó, no te preocupes no llegaré muy lejos_ ella sonrojada asistió, y cómoda empezó a recibir besos pausados de su Romeo_ Me gusta tu perfume. Eso, y el extraordinario color de tus cabellos.

Él iba a besarla. Ella deseaba con desesperación que la besara.

\- Intentaré llevar siempre este perfume en particular.

\- Y tús ojos _ terry bajó la cabeza, solo un poco a la altura de su oreja_ Analicé el color mentalmente. Nunca había hecho algo así. Cuando un hombre hecho y derecho se sienta a filosofar sobre el color de los ojos de una mujer es que sufre algún tipo de trastorno.

\- Esto no es un trastorno.

Él le acarició la mejilla con su nariz.

\- Segura?

\- segura, de qué color son?

\- el qué?_ su novio parecía concentrado en su boca.

\- Mis ojos.

Terry le acarició los labios con un beso. Ella suspiro encantada.

\- Ah, aún no estoy seguro. Tal vez tendré que estudiarlos durante los próximos cien años, más o menos.

\- tanto tiempo..._ susurró ella.

\- incluso si pasa ese tiempo, creo que mi interés en ti jamas pasará. Me has colmado, pecosa.

Su burbuja romántica exploto ante el toque de la puerta y terry miro con consternación a la pecosa.

\- visitas?!_ pregunto exaltada de la posición que tenían, ella sobre sus piernas con las manos traviesas del castaño sobre su cuerpo_ terry...

\- no espero a nadie_ murmuro con sinceridad_ me sorprendí cuando te vi por lo mismo.

\- no deberías abrir?

\- no quiero_ dijo sonriendo, la abrazo con apego_ estoy muy cómodo contigo.

\- y si es alguien importante?_ el toque era insistente y mas firme.

\- así fuese el presidente no abriría.

Siguió besando sus labios con ternura para callarla pero la voz que grito en su puerta lo dejó lívido.

\- TERRENCE! ABREME! SE QUE ESTAS ALLÍ!

El grito sorprendió a las rubia quien miro el rostro de su novio palidecer.

\- terry? Es alguien importante?

\- no, solo es el diablo.

Terry se estremeció de miedo, no por él sino por candy. Su padre había llegado y seguro que ha destruir su vida recién arreglada.

 _Viejo inoportuno._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Caray! Llego el suegrito X.X_**

 ** _Mucha inspiración con los reviews, así que me dio por escribir hoy y terminar un nuevo capi para ustedes, esperó les guste chicas!_**

 ** _Cero besos lesbicos, terry no quiere y lo siento, pero el patrón ordena jajaja._**

 ** _Piojos para regalar porque siempre en el colé abundaban, así que imagino que no hay excepción para otros lugares xD_**

 ** _Pelo corto, porque... Le daba calor._**

 ** _Ultimátum para albert por ser idiota! -.-" hay que zarandearlo también._**

 ** _Baño para los chicos porque ya les tocaba. En piscina infantil para Archie porque los jacuzzis son caros jaja_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, gracias por saludar y colocar esta locura entre sus favoritos... Hablando de locuras estoy pensando mi siguiente fic después de este, y si les dijera que encontramos a terry en un psiquiatrico, abandonado, solo y perdido? Lo querrian siendo un esquizofrenico? Aguantarian un ataque de locura? No me mientan, se que correrian jajajaja, en fin me voy a pensar en mi siguiente paso siniestro :D_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme,_**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely Andley._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 15**_

Richard Grandchester seguía siendo él mismo hueso duró de roer, solo que con mas canas y años. Con su vista de halcón observó todo el departamento de su hijo, quien reacio había abierto la puerta después de varios minutos. Estaba despeinado y en pantalones de dormir, se veía mucho mas grande de lo que Richard recordaba, del niño desgarabatado que lloraba por todo ya no había quedado nada, el ceño marcado de su muchacho y los zafiros glaciares se lo recordaban.

Se miraron fijamente, estudiándose como un par de leones, ninguno cedería su mirada. Terry cansado de tanto suspenso fue el primero en hablar.

\- que quieres? El infierno se ha de congelar por tu visita.

\- tan irreverente como siempre, hijo.

\- me recordaste después que perdiste a tus otros favoritos_ dijo mordaz el castaño_ te recuerdo que soy huérfano.

\- no seas cruel, terrence. Soy tu padre así no quieras.

\- una verdadera lástima.

Su padre ignoró sus duras palabras y caminó por la estancia poniendo nervioso a terry. Le había pedido a candy que lo esperará en su habitación, lo que menos deseaba era que su padre la conociera. Aquel hombre tomo asiento en el sofá donde antes su hijo había sido feliz en brazos de su princesa.

\- no me ofreces nada de tomar?

\- no tengo sangre embotellada.

Richard soltó una risita antes de cruzar sus piernas con despreocupación. Estaba vestido elegantemente y tenía ese aire de superioridad que terry recordaba.

\- no has tocado el dinero de tu cuenta..._ se le reprochó, el castaño solo encogió sus hombros.

\- No quiero limosnas.

\- no era una limosna, pequeño tonto.

\- y me negaras que la cuenta fue aumentando después de que me marche, remordimiento Richard?

Su padre se removió un poco incómodo pero no respondió sino que cambio el tema.

\- el desconsiderado de neil vive aquí, ese idiota debía informarme de ti y lo que hizo fue desaparecer después que vio a la anormal de su mujer.

\- no me sorprende que corriera de tu lado, supongo lo hiciste un diez por ciento de infeliz de lo que fui yo_ su padre lo miro fijamente.

\- jamás me vas a perdonar, no?

Terry se molesto y levantó su brazo señalando su cicatriz.

\- me marcaste_ le dijo molesto_ me jodiste al llevarme contigo, hubiera preferido quedarme en la calle!

\- le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría.

\- joder lo hiciste excelente_ le grito sarcástico.

\- no sabia como ser padre, me caíste de sorpresa y tus otros hermanos jamas se comportaron como tu.

Terry recordó con dolor de cabeza a sus medios hermanos, los cuales eran mucho mayor que el, su padre había sido tan infeliz de ocultarle a su madre el simple hecho de que estaba casado, su madrastra era una persona al doble de peor, pues además de tratarlo como un bastardo hacia que sus hijos lo hostigaran infundiéndole miedo por lo mas mínimo.

\- no, ellos eran unos imbéciles.

\- terry! Tus hermanos han muerto...

\- que pretendes, que sienta pena por ellos. Nadie sintió pena por mi cuando necesite a mi mamá, incluso tu me castigaste por no tenerme paciencia.

\- llorabas por todo, terry. Tenias acciones extrañas y amaneradas que no eran normales en un niño. Quien desea robar los pintalabios que encuentra_ reclamo su padre con histeria.

Terry solo sonrió recordando que aquellos colores le recordaban mucho mas a su madre, era una mujer que le encantaban los colores fuertes y la escarcha, en su mundo teatral aquello era el cielo, el había estado acostumbrado a sentarse a su lado mientras la veía maquillarse, ella tomaba sus labiales y le sonreía.

 _Son los favoritos de mamá, después de ti por supuesto_.

Jamas le podría explicar a su padre que todas sus acciones eran debido a la soledad que enfrentaba, al miedo constante que lo sometían sus hermanos, él buscaba seguridad y su madre fue siempre eso para él, por eso siempre busco tenerla a su lado, así fuera una tontería, pero solo era un niño.

\- crees que yo quería que acabarás siendo un homosexual... Yo quería lo mejor para ti y tu solo hacías estupideces que asustaban...

\- por eso me llevaste a un prostíbulo cuando crecí un poco mas?_ reclamo con dureza_ por eso mandaste a mujeres para que me persiguieran...

\- tenias la edad necesaria pero no expresabas de ninguna manera tus gustos, solo te la pasabas con neil y Karen... Karen no era normal! Que querías que hiciera?! Tus hermanos me dijeron que estabas con ideas locas de que las chicas eran horribles, eso no es normal!

Sentía el cuerpo caliente de la furia que aumentaba grado a grado. Aquel hombre lo había hecho sufrir solo por no haberse tomado el tiempo para entenderlo. No lo odiaba, mas jamás seria de su agrado. Richard suspiro ante el arrebato de su hijo pero no lo instó mucho mas.

\- cuando me la presentaras?

Aquella pregunta hizo temblar al castaño quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Su padre lo sabia, su sonrisa lo delataba. Soltó una maldición.

\- No! Olvidalo!

\- sabes que se quien es. Es interesante ver a una chica contigo, una chica que permites que este contigo en este departamento. Es especial, no? Te he visto reír, hijo.

Terry quien palidecía con cada palabra, se giro hacia su puerta de entrada y la abrió de par en par.

\- vete.

Su padre se levanto y acomodo su chaqueta.

\- bien, me voy. Quiero conocerla, señorita Andley!_ dijo elevando la voz, luego sonrió al escuchar respuesta.

\- vayase al infierno, señor Grandchester_ respondió la rubia desde el marco de la habitación.

Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, sabia que no debía pero fue inevitable, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que aquel hombre había hecho lo peor del mundo con su querido novio.

Terry la fulminó con su mirada y ella ni se inmutó, cosa que agrado mucho mas a Richard. La chica tenia temple y mientras lo miro, le trasmitió el inmenso odio que sentía por lo que le había hecho a terry. Aquella chica lo cuidaría.

\- feliz día.

Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, donde luego se fue silbando mucho mas relajado. Era un hombre de muchos pecados, pero no deseaba morir con todos ellos, aunque sea dejaría que su hijo lo perdonara o que lo intentara por lo menos. Algún día, supuso.

\- te dije que te escondieras...

Dijo terry con cansancio, la rubia que había hecho caso a medias solo se acerco para abrazarlo por su cintura desnuda, coloco su cabeza cómodamente en aquel pecho y escuchó esos latidos medio acelerados que le encantaron. Terry al verse acorralado por aquellos brazos, sonrió.

\- lo siento_ mascullo la pecosa.

\- lo se, lo se_ replicó el castaño besando su cabeza_ tienes hambre?_ ella asistió sonriendo_ te quedarías aquí mientras voy de compras o prefieres ir conmigo?

\- puedo quedarme si quieres.

\- esta bien, puedes ponerte cómoda mientras no estoy_ le dijo dándole un beso rápido en sus labios, agradecido de que ya sus sabanas contaminadas de insectos fueran sólo cenizas_ no fisgonees.

\- terry!_ exclamo indignada y aquel soltó una risita.

\- tranquila pecosa, puedes revisar lo que quieras_ ella asistió soltándolo y mientras se lanzaba sobre el sofá, espero que su castaño fuera a vestirse.

Cuando estuvo listo, ya candy estaba con control en mano viendo la serie Bones, estaban limpiando unos huesos que ella miraba con embeleso. Terry caminó hacia ella y beso su mejilla, boca y término en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ten cuidado. Hablaremos cuando regreses_ él sabia a que se refería, así que asistió. Si debía contarle todo, lo haría. Confiaba en ella.

\- tranquila, quieres algo en especial?

Ella meditó un poco y luego asistió.

\- chocolate!

Terry asistió ante su pedido y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. La miro por ultima vez y ella le lanzó un beso volador que lo hizo sonreír como un niño.

\- ya vuelvo, pecosa.

Y luego, se fue.

Candy quedo sola y se acurrucó en el sofá, no sin antes amarrar su cabello en una cebolla ya que estaba despeinado. Sus lentes los había dejado en la barra junto a su celular que estaba en vibración, no deseaba que nadie interrumpiera aquel lindo día al lado de su Romeo.

Divagó un poco en sus pensamientos al recordar al padre de terry, aquel hombre aún era un problema para su novio, no era sano que padre e hijo pelearan, sin embargo, suponía que algo malo había sucedido, la cicatriz que portaba el castaño era la prueba.

Estuvo mas de media hora viendo su serié favorita y cuando estaba mas concentrada en que atraparían a el malo, la puerta principal era tocada. Terry no era, pues tenia llave. El toqueteo se hizo insistente aunque era suave.

\- oyeee! Terrence abre! Soy vicky!

La voz de una chica era la que llamaba, candy se acercó a la puerta pero no la abrió.

\- vamos, abre! Deja de dormir tanto!

Candy dudaba en abrir, no sabia quien era aquella chica, pero seguía ese toque insistente.

\- terry caray, es urgente! Necesitamos hablar!

La pecosa estaba ya con su vena celosa, pero pese a todo abrió la puerta con tranquilidad. Frente a ella estaba una chica morena muy bonita, su cabello azabache era rizado y sus ojos como el chocolate estaban sorprendidos.

\- oh!_ soltó la chica, luego sonrió_ hola, esta terrence?

\- disculpa pero no esta, quien eres?

\- una amiga_ respondió moviéndose incómoda_ y tu?

\- su novia.

Era satisfactorio haberlo dicho, más cuando la muchacha frente a ella palideció unos instantes.

\- wow! Es reciente, no?

\- mmm si, algo así.

\- bueno, podrías decirle a terrence que me busque, mi nombre es vicky, y necesitó hablar con él de manera urgente. Dile que es sobre el año nuevo.

Candy asistió confusa pues aún faltaba tiempo para año nuevo. La chica llamada vicky se despidió.

\- gracias, de verdad.

\- de nada...

Murmuró candy viéndola caminar lentamente saliendo de su visualización por el largo pasillo.

\- que extraño_ dijo candy para si misma mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

Hizo las compras lo más rápido posible, corrió con todo y carrito por los pasillos del supermercado, tomó los chocolates para su pecosa, desde caramelos, barras y derretido. Agarró comida para su despensa, cosas fáciles de preparar ya que no le gustaba esperar mucho por la comida. Tomó algunas frutas y verduras, además de ositos de goma que lo hicieron reír, eran sus favoritos.

Estaba cerca del estante donde quedaba un paquete cuando una niña con coletas, se lanzo para tomar los ositos antes que terry. Él castaño alargo su brazo y tomo el paquete con velocidad, sonriendo enorme ante la victoria.

\- mis ositos_ empezó a gimotear la niña de seis años, su cabello azabache le enmarcaba el rostro y raudales de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azulados.

\- niña no llores...

\- ositos...

Sollozo con dolor y hasta cayo de rodillas como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, la gente que compraba empezó a ver a terry como un villano por no darle el dulce a semejante angelito indefenso. Terry se sintió mal por la niña y miro el paquete de gomitas antes de encoger sus hombros, compraría otros en otro sitio.

\- toma, niña_ Le extendió los dulces, y ella levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas, se levanto despacio y agarro los ositos apretandolos en su pecho, sonrió enorme.

\- te engañe! Que idiota!

Exclamo antes de echar a correr, dejando una estela de risa. Terry estaba estupefacto, ella solo había actuado para salirse con la suya.

\- mierda..._ susurro el castaño para luego reír ante lo que le había pasado.

Fue a la caja y pago todo lo que había adquirido, la cajera se lo comió con los ojos pero el ni atención le presto, estaba solo pensando que seria conveniente llevar para el almuerzo, era la primera vez que candy lo visitaba y lo que menos quería era arruinarlo.

Con sus dos bolsas full se dejo ir caminando hacia su departamento, el cual quedaba solo a unas cuadras, estaba decidiendo que cocinar pero sabía que seria un caos. Se decidió que prepararía una pizza, había visto como se preparaba y que necesitaba, lo cual estaba todo cubierto.

Con un buen ánimo se fue silbando por la acera, mirando atento cada vez que cruzaba la calle. Estaba ensimismado esperando que una luz del semáforo cambiará cuando escucho su nombre y rápidamente buscó con su mirada al causante de su llamado, aunque era una chica, una que conocía muy bien.

\- vicky..._ dijo sorprendido, la chica morena sonrió enorme lanzándose para besar su mejilla, por instinto terry retrocedió.

\- mierda!_ exclamó la chica entre risas_ aún tienes esa manía.

\- lo siento nena, sabes que no me gusta que se acerquen tanto.

\- y tienes una chica así en tu departamento_ dijo blanqueando sus ojos y terry gimió.

\- no me digas eso, que rayos pasa contigo? Porqué fuiste?

\- problemas tesoro.

Terry se torno serio y cambio de dirección pidiéndole a vicky que lo siguiera hacia dentro de una cafetería. Con bolsas en mano ayudó a la chica a sentarse, pidió un café que extendió a la fémina y con calma se acomodó frente a ella.

\- imaginó que es susana_ adivino el castaño y vicky asistió dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- me esta acosando terry, quiere saber que sucedió aquella noche y le he relatado lo de siempre pero esta segura de que no fue así.

\- porque después de tantos meses esta dudando?_ preguntó frustrado.

\- una de las chicas de la fiesta de año nuevo le contó que ella estaba tan borracha que entre tu y yo la llevamos a mi auto. Ella duda que haya pasado algo, que no cumpliste con el trio, o peor aun, ella cree que sólo yo me acosté contigo... Terry, no se que hacer, soy su amiga pero tu me ayudaste, te debo mucho_ murmuro ella, recordando como aquel castaño le había prometido ayudarla a ser independiente para así huir de sus padres abusadores y alcohólicos, a cambio ella prometería silencio sobre la noche de año nuevo, donde terry había sido sincero al aclararle que no tendría nada con ella ni con susana ya que ninguna les gustaba, su noviazgo con aquella rubia sólo era una tapadera conveniente para mantener lejos a su fastidioso padre_ si dejo que ella crea que yo sola me acosté contigo, sabes que me dejara como un limpiador... Ella es muy cruel.

\- y si ella sabe que jamas tuve sexo con ninguna. Estaré mucho mas jodido, no?

\- no te dejara en paz, ya ha difundido que eres gay, pero muchos te creen bisexual. Archie puede te ayude estando a tu lado siempre, pero esa chica que me dijo que era tu novia, sera un problema.

\- susana no puede saber de ella_ dijo terry y vicky estuvo de acuerdo.

\- es doloroso para ella ver que la cambiaste por tu amigo, seria al doble de duro que sea por otra chica.

\- no cambie a susana, hace meses que la deje. Por Dios! Ella misma se dejo ver con el entrenador, solo me dio la excusa perfecta para dejarla.

\- soportaras todo? no sera fácil.

\- lo se, pero... Mierda!_ terry solo pensaba en que pasaría si todos esos comentarios negativos de su persona afectaban a la relación que tenia con su pequeña rubia. Albert Andley, jamas lo aceptaría si escuchaba tales cosas_ sigue con la mentira lo mas que puedas.

\- pero terry...

\- vicky dame un tiempo, necesito resolver esta situación que tengo.

\- me iré a visitar a mis suegros con jhon, pero no te prometo nada cuando regrese_ dijo suspirando_ sabes que a mi novio no le gusta enterarse quien era antes de conocerlo. Soy una mujer buena.

Terry soltó una risita maliciosa y vicky lo fulminó con sus ojos.

\- perdón... pero tranquila, supongo manejare todo el asunto pronto.

\- eso espero... Oye!

\- mmm?_ soltó distraído.

\- esa chica es algo serio?

\- totalmente y... demonios! Debo irme, nos vemos vicky. Gracias!

\- ufff estas enamorado.

Se burlo la chica viéndolo maniobrar con las bolsas, pero terry solo sonrió encantado mientras se marchaba.

.

Para cuando llego a su departamento, candy estaba dormida en el sofá, verla tan bonita y vulnerable hizo que algo en su pecho doliera. Ella merecía algo mas tranquilo, no un chico problema pero era tan difícil imaginar que ella no estaría a su lado. Supuso que lo mejor seria sincerarse con ella, dejar la mejor decisión de seguir en sus manos, no la arrastraría en aquel caos, pero por lo menos se sentiría mas tranquilo que ella se enterara de toda su vida por su propia boca.

Fue a la barra de la cocina donde dejo sus bolsa, regreso al sofá y con cuidado la levanto entre sus brazos, ella se removió para recostar su rostro en su pecho, suspiro un poco en todo el trayecto hasta su habitación pero no despertó. Terry la dejo en su cama y no pudo evitar rozar sus dedos contra su mejilla, era tan suave y preciosa según su opinión.

Para cuando candy despertó, se sentía serena y relajada. Unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una respiración pausada rozaba su cuello, se removió un poco y quedo frente a frente de su castaño, quien estaba dormido y su cabello ahora corto, se desplazaba por sus ojos. Ella subió una de sus manos y peino suavemente aquel cabello, sonrió al ver el ceño marcado de terry ante su toque.

\- como se despierta a un bello durmiente?_ murmuro ella divertida.

\- creo que besándolo hasta que pierda el conocimiento_ respondió terry con una sonrisa pero sin abrir sus ojos, la abrazo mas contra si mismo.

\- lo siento...

\- porque?_ pregunto sorprendido, esta vez mostrando sus zafiros.

\- me he quedado dormida_ susurro besando sus labios y aquel gustoso la estrecho para profundizar dicho contacto, ella se dejo llevar acariciando el cuello de su chico y aquel gimió sin querer, un paso mas y perdería la cabeza. El castaño tomo el paso de detenerse, aunque candy protesto_ terry!

Aquel soltó una risita mientras besaba su rostro repetidamente, haciéndola reír a carcajadas, se enfrentaron en una lucha de cosquillas, donde puntos débiles como costillas, pies y axilas fueron atacadas. Las risas resonaban por el lugar y ambos terminaron jadeando en aquella cama, se miraron entre si y empezaron a reír. Terry quien se sentía dichoso acaricio la mejilla de su chica.

\- sabes que te quiero, no?

\- yo también te quiero, acaso lo olvidas?_ pregunto ella apoyándose en su mano.

\- no, jamas olvidaría tal cosa.

\- ha venido una amiga tuya llamada vicky...

\- lo se_ respondió el castaño sin añadir nada mas.

\- terry..._ lo llamo dudosa, no sabia como abordar aquel tema_ tu papá de verdad te llevo a un sitio de esos con mujeres?

Terry suspiro y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco, le daba vergüenza el asunto pero debía enfrentarlo.

\- antes que nada, quiero que sepas que si después de todo lo que te cuente consideras que es mejor terminar, pues me dolerá pero lo entenderé_ ella abrió mucho sus esmeraldas, pero terry beso sus labios dulcemente_ no soy nada bueno y estoy quebrado mentalmente, bueno en realidad estoy un poco más arreglado ahora.

\- no te dejare, sin importar que me cuentes no puedes cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti_ ante sus palabras el castaño casi se echa a llorar, pero carraspeando un poco se acomodo en su cama dejando que candy se apoyara en su brazo.

\- mmm bien, te contare de la primera vez que pise la casa de mi padre.

Era una casa enorme con grandes ventanales, tenia unos rosales hermosos que le encantaron desde el primer momento. Su padre lo había conducido por la entrada y solo se detuvieron en la sala donde una mujer enorme con cara de cerdo limaba una de sus uñas. Aquella mujer al ver al niño recién llegado casi le da un ataque. En aquel tiempo, richard no llevaba tantas canas en su cabeza por lo cual su cabello era algo castaño similar al de su pequeño retoño, la mujer sumo dos mas dos y aunque era sumamente bruta para los números,la cuenta le dio exacta. Un bastardo, así lo había llamado la mujer antes de marcharse airada.

Su padre solo ignoro a la mujer y palmeo su hombro, uno muy flaco pues su complexión no era tan perfecta, estaba creciendo aunque por lo visto no mucho, sus hermanos eran enormes y gordos, eran tres y un trio así de grande era peligroso, pero a el le hizo ilusión tener mas familia.

 _Gran error_.

Sus hermanos al principio lo ignoraban, era mucho mas pequeño que ellos, pero luego de que los viera hablar con su madrastra, supo que no seria bueno estar a su lado. Empezaron a molestarlo, lo invitaban a jugar pero jamas lo dejaban tocar nada. Mientras dormía era sorprendido por algún animal, incluso una rana llego sospechosamente a su cama. Sus días solo mejoraban cuando toda la familia se iba de vacaciones, toda la familia sin él, debido a que mojaba aun la cama y seria una vergüenza si llegaba a ocurrir en algún sitio lujoso al que irían.

Jamas deseo mojar nada, a él le daba vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo. Despertaba empapado al tener pesadillas, aquello se desarrollo después que sus hermanos lo metieran en un ropero donde estuvo casi un día entero. Sintió hambre y lloro demasiado en aquella oportunidad, solo una de las sirvientas se dio cuenta de su ausencia y al escuchar sus ruegos y gimoteos fue en su ayuda.

Nadie debía sufrir tanto en esta vida, pero él con corta edad había enfrentado de todo. Se repitió miles de veces que mejoraría pero cuando tenia diez supo que no sería así. Quiso aprender a dibujar, pero su padre lo metió en karate donde sus hermanos aprovechaban de golpearlo. Quiso aprender a bailar, pero su padre lo metió en natación donde casi se iba ahogando por culpa de un profesor negligente que lo dejo en el agua sin salvavidas. Quiso cuidar el jardín de su madrastra pero su padre lo regaño y lo mando a un campamento militar con sus hermanos donde se fracturo una pierna intentando escalar una pared en una de las pruebas donde sospechosamente fue empujado, aun creía que el causante fue su hermano mayor quien venia detrás de él, aunque dijo su sospecha solo para ganarse, aun mas, el descontento de su madrastra.

Año tras año fue igual, su padre ni pendiente y sus hermanos crueles , se fue refugiando en las cosas que le recordaban a los días felices con su madre. Lo llamaron amanerado por ser sensible y tener sentimientos, lloraba mucho y hablaba poco. Se sintió mejor al conocer a neil y Karen. Neil vivía en la misma casa debido a que sus padres no querían tenerlo con ellos, era muy travieso para su gusto y eso fue un punto para terry, aquel sobrino de la cara de cerdo tuvo buen contacto, se hicieron amigo y siendo neil el mayor, lo ayudo con sus hermanos.

\- tuviste a alguien de tu lado_ susurro candy en su costado.

\- si, neil era un demonio. Le gastaba bromas a los imbéciles de mis hermanos, aquellos salían despotricando e intentaban golpearlo, pero neil se cuadraba esperando el primer golpe.

\- lo golpeaban?_ pregunto sorprendida.

\- oh si, y mucho_ respondió terry con una sonrisa_ yo también llevaba golpes junto a él, pero no nos quejamos. Yo terminaba llorando y neil solo me decía que no llorara porque mostraba debilidad.

\- pobre...

\- era sumamente llorón, así que no podía evitarlo.

\- y karen?

\- vivía al lado de nosotros. Era alocada como lo es ahora, neil estaba colado por ella y su padre estaba súper feliz con ella.

\- pero?

\- pero su felicidad era porque la anormalidad de su hija se iba a acabar... Mmm candy_ comento rascando su oreja_ a Karen la sorprendieron con una niña del colegio, estaban besándose y bueno, sus padres la llevaron a psicólogos , terapeutas y hasta curanderos para quitarle aquel gusto por las chicas.

\- pero, neil lo sabe?

\- si lo sabe, es una de las razones por las que se casaron siendo jóvenes, pero el idiota nunca se quito de la cabeza que ella solo sentía gustos por las mujeres y la celaba hasta con eliza, la hermana de neil. Karen huyo después de que en un ataque de celos este la intentara golpear. No la culpo, ninguna chica puede soportar eso, y la hermana de neil junto con una amiga, la ayudaron a escapar.

\- Dios mio! Que traumante!

\- lo se, cada uno tuvo sus propios demonios... Karen dice que solo estaba experimentando y mas nada, que no le gustan las chicas en realidad, pero ella se refugia en chicas y bueno, como veras nadie cree que no le gustan_ dijo terry en un suspiro. Candy quien lo observaba jamas abría imaginado que siendo niño hubiese pasado por tanto infierno y que los que lo rodeaban también estaban viviendo sus propios problemas. Desplazó su mano por su mejilla y capto su mirada de color zafiro, aquel era su mundo, ella ya lo sabia_ tuve una fobia.

\- la tuviste? Que era?

\- bueno tengo mas de una_ reconoció indeciso_ no me gustan los sitios cerrados, me da pánico.

\- por culpa del ropero?

\- exacto! Pero también odio la oscuridad.

\- a mi me dan miedo los relámpagos, tuve una experiencia traumante al estar en el colegio, un rayo cayo muy cerca del parque de juegos, un árbol fue quemado y eso creo que me marco ... Lo vi en primera fila_ susurro candy recostándose a su pecho_ de niña dormía con mis padres en época de tormentas.

\- y ahora?_ pregunto sonriente.

\- de grande lo sigo haciendo_ dijo entre risas y terry beso su frente, divertido con su confesión. Luego se torno serio y suspiro antes de confesarle lo que mas temía.

\- le tengo fobia a las mujeres. No soporto el contacto femenino.

Candy se quedo asombrosamente quieta en sus brazos, su respiración era lenta y por un minuto nadie dijo nada, el silencio se instalo y terry no pudo adivinar que estaría pensando ella de semejante noticia, la escucho reír sin gracia y supo que aquello iría de mal en peor.

La rubia estaba indignada, por quien la tomaba? Una idiota?, como podía decirle semejante estupidez cuando ella sabia que aquello no era cierto. Que podía significar cuando estaba con ella acostado a su lado como si nada.

 _Soy muy masculina, por eso no me tiene fobia!;_ exclamo su mente llena de furia e indignación total.

Terry la sintió levantarse y quiso mantener la calma. Candy masajeaba su cabeza, sus rizos eran ya un desastre, masajeo su rostro y hasta miro sus manos, se miro a ella misma para ser exacto y luego soltó una maldición que casi lo hace caer sino fuera porque estaba acostado.

\- es una broma!_ exclamo luego de un rato, y el castaño parpadeo, ella estaba molesta_ yo soy una mujer! Mi contacto es femenino, maldita sea!

 _Muy bien terry, lo hiciste genial_ ; le felicito su conciencia burlona.

\- lo se!_ exclamo de igual manera levantándose de la cama donde ya ella caminaba furiosamente de un lado para otro y lo miraba incrédula_ no quise decir que no lo eras.

\- soy masculina, por eso te sientes cómodo conmigo?!

\- NO! Rayos, no! Eres jodidamente dulce y bonita.

\- gracias_ dijo ella sarcástica_ te aventaste a mi desde el primer día, eso no es fobia nada y puede que digas que mi manera de ser no tuvo que ver, pero yo se que no tengo nada de femenina.

\- candy escucha, pequeña tonta. Puede sea un jodido loco y me la lleve genial con las chicas_ ella arqueo una ceja_ pero no tengo nada con ellas. Bien! Te explico! No puedo, es mas, no quiero bajo ningún concepto estar sexualmente con una.

\- eso significa que...

\- callate pecosa, estas pensando estupideces_ refunfuño al verla mirar fijamente el vacío_ antes de que papá me llevara a un jodido burdel, mis malditos hermanos se encargaron de joderme la cabeza. Las chicas son malas son monstruos que se apoderan de tu cuerpo y te hacen daño_ recito el castaño sentándose en la orilla de la cama_ era pequeño y tonto, me enseñaron vídeos de personas masoquistas donde se hacen daño mutuamente, estuve por meses aterrado, lo considere sucio y doloroso. El día que papá decidió por su cuenta que debía ser un hombre, ellos me inculcaron mas terror, yo lo sabia todo antes de que papá me dejara en una habitación llena de terciopelo, no me sentía bien, era oscuro, era cerrado y el solo me grito que debía ser un hombre... Yo no podía!_ gimió terry con tristeza_ yo sentía miedo, yo quería correr, yo grite_ candy estaba muda y solo lo miraba desmoronarse delante de ella, jamas creyó que hubiese pasado por todo aquello, que hermanos mas imbéciles, que padre mas estúpido. Él era solo un niño_ tenia catorce pero me sentí de seis, lloraba y me desesperaba en cada minuto. Cuando sentí que la puerta se abría y que una mujer entro vistiendo un rojo escandaloso, supe que no podía siguiera respirar. Había una botella en una mesita y la rompí_ terry levantó su brazo y masajeo su gran cicatriz_ me abrí una enorme brecha y me sentí tranquilo... me iba a morir, candy. No me importaba.

El nudo en su garganta era grueso, no pudo hablar mas y al mirar los ojos de la pecosa llenos de lágrimas supo que el también estaba llorando. Fue prisionero de su propio padre y vivió un infierno con sus medios hermanos, estuvo solo durante tanto. Que candy llorara por su pena lo hizo sentir vergüenza. Cubrió con sus manos su rostro y empezó a llorar como cuando era niño, podía decir que no le importaba que ella lo mirase, pero supo que no era así. Sintió ese dolor visceral de los recuerdos, las noches vacías cuando quiso un abrazo y no lo tuvo, las mañanas sin una sonrisa cálida que lo invitara a seguir.

No había vivido después que su madre murió, había sobrevivido como pudo. Había vivido en un hogar donde nadie lo quiso, había experimentado el vacío de los mendigos ante la falta de amor, fue un niño con miedos y torturas mentales. Era un adulto con miedo aun.

Para cuando supo que se desmoronaba en pedazos, sintió ese soporte entre sus brazos. Candy estaba rodeando su cuerpo y besaba repetidamente su rostro, sus lágrimas saladas se dispersaron entre tanto beso. Se sintió mejor al rodear su cintura entre sus piernas. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y dejo que aquel olor a vainilla y flores lo embargara. Aquello era lo que necesitaba.

 _Él la necesitaba a ella, siempre._

Después de tantas lágrimas, ambos se calmaron. Terry termino de contar como después de aquel día su padre se encargó de mantenerlo encerrado para ver si sus gustos cambiaban, contó lo dichoso que se sintió al no ver mas a sus hermanos quienes burlonamente le gritaban lo marica que era al no poder tener sexo con la mujer del prostíbulo. Su única tristeza era que neil no podía estar junto a él tampoco, temían que sus manías se propagaran. Empezaron a matarlo de hambre cuando su padre se iba de viaje, allí neil aparecía para pasarle comida clandestinamente .

Mientras crecía y se convertía en un joven sumamente alto pero delgado, solo pudo conocer su habitación y el sol que se colaba por su ventana. Tuvo profesores particulares, y una sirvienta personal que era su única fuente de comunicación. Podía hablar con ella sin temor, pero no permitía que lo tocara.

Cuando fue mayor de edad, se convenció de que su padre jamas lo entendería. La sirvienta que estaba día y noche a su lado, se enamoro de él y en un arrebató quiso besarlo, al saberse rechazada empezó a sollozar que el señor Richard había dado su consentimiento, allí supo que no podía seguir encerrado como un animal bajo el dominio de su padre.

Pidió ayuda a neil, y después de tanto planear pudo escapar. Su amigo lo ayudo a salir para llegar al continente Americano, donde gracias a unos contactos de neil consiguió sitio donde vivir y becas a las cuales aplicar.

\- tu padre ira tras de ti, pero haz una reputación_ le recomendó neil con total seriedad_ se un mujeriego, flitea, besalas... tocalas, idiota. Porque dependiendo de las habladurías que lleguen a los oídos de tu padre seguirás en libertad. No se si te gustan los hombres y ruego a Dios que no, porque te estarás perdiendo de un bello fruto como lo son las mujeres, sin embargo, entiende que no todos comprenderán que quieres, ignora a quien debas ignorar y hazle creer, lo que deseen creer, pero no cambies quien eres. Eso solo lo eliges tu.

Desde ese día se encargo en manchar su reputación, entraba a burdeles donde solo pagaba por nada. Tenia novias que solo duraban una semana, y cuando todo se puso tembloroso consiguió a susana a quien le encantaba gritar a los cuatro vientos de sus relaciones, ella se encargo de contar historias alucinantes que terry jamás se le habrían ocurrido decir.

La idea del trio surgió después que un investigador lo anduviera siguiendo, vicky se mostro amigable despues que prometiera ayudarla, susana estaba tan tomada que ni siquiera recordo nada al dia siguiente, el relato entero y ficticio fue cubierto por vicky, aquello hizo que desapareciera todo contacto con su pasado durante una gran temporada, seguro que su padre estuvo contento de que su hijo hiciese semejante hazaña.

Despues que termino, la besó y ella le devolvió el beso. Ella era todo suavidad y se derretía en él. Eso era lo que él quería… aquella unión.

\- terry..._ dijo ella un rato después con sus mejillas sonrojadas_ te he juzgado mal, había asumido que, siendo quien eres, que tendrías bastante experiencia.

\- depende de lo que entiendas por experiencia_ contestó él sin inmutarse, candy no contestó_ cuando fui lo bastante mayor para adquirir experiencia, tenía ya una idea de cómo era, pero aunque tuve ayuda psicológica sentía miedo, quería algo único_ sintió que le ardía la cara_ y luego también tenía que asegurarme de que no era un anormal, sabia que no me gustaban los chicos. Soy fácil de excitar contigo pero la lujuria me hace estúpido.

Candy siguió callada en sus brazos.

\- hubo algunas fiestas en las que… estuve a punto, y habría llegado a hacerlo, si hubiera permitido que las cosas siguieran su rumbo natural. Pero siempre se me ocurría una razón para no hacerlo y sentía miedo en su contacto. No podía seguir.

Alzó la vista al techo. Sintió la mano de ella en su cuerpo y se encogió de hombros y menciono con naturalidad.

\- Creo que, dada la frecuencia con la que he usado mi mano, no se me debería considerar virgen_ suspiro al ver el rostro sonrojado de su pecosa_ he tenido montones de sueños sexuales. Pero… no con otras personas. Y no es que me estoy reservando para el matrimonio.

 _"Solo para ti"._

No lo dijo en voz alta. Le parecía que estaban diciendo demasiado y no quería asustarla bajo ningún concepto. Pero ella no lo estaba rechazando después de haberle contado tanto sobre si mismo, sobre sus propios miedos.

\- si quieres irte después de esto... yo...

\- quiero estar contigo_ susurro ella con una sonrisa_ jamas me había sentido tan bien y tan viva como estando a tu lado. Eres mi mejor elección.

\- yo te elegiré a ti. Y te elegiré una y otra vez hasta que…

Aquel pensamiento de que lo dejara algún día, fue como un peso aplastante en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de tambalearse entre sus brazos.

\- me elegiras hasta qué?_ preguntó.

\- Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir_ contestó Terry_ Porque tu me elegiste primero.

Era terrible admitir aquella vulnerabilidad. Se sentía como una tortuga desprovista de su caparazón y a la que estaban preparando para hacer sopa con ella.

Pero candy no mostró ninguna sorpresa, sino que sonrió encantada. Antes de que terry pudiera levantarse y volverse, ella le agarró las manos. Su apretón era firme y suave.

\- Yo te he elegido a ti_ susurro con calma.

Terry respiró hondo.

\- Y te elegiré una y otra vez_ declaró ella.

Él alzó la cabeza. Los ojos de ella eran grandes, verdes y brillosos. Y decían palabras que él había ansiado oír durante años. La abrazó por las caderas y la besó en la boca.

\- jamas te dejare ir, eres mía porque yo siempre seré tuyo_ ella asistió antes de seguir uniendo sus labios a los de su amado.

Fue aquel el mejor día que pudieron haber pasado, cocinaron juntos, y comieron juntos. Rieron por todo, se recostaron en la cama del castaño y aunque no avanzaron a nada mas, llegaron a un leve acuerdo de que seria perfecto en su primera vez, de que seria en un momento adecuado cuando sintieran la seguridad de que jamas se separarían.

Disfrutaron esas horas juntos, terry la enseñó a golpear su saco y a bailar. Una balada sin complicación, y era la excusa perfecta para no mantenerse alejados. Escucharon musica clásica y decidieron que la melodía Nocturne, de Chopín era su favorita. Dormitaron un poco, uno encima del otro y cuando toco el momento de marcharse porque la noche había caído, supieron que era difícil separarse.

Recorrer las calles hasta dejar a candy en el frente de su hogar fue tan difícil para terry, no quería dejarla ir. Ella lo busco con su mirada y le sonrió, prometiéndolo que volvería a visitarlo. Esta vez él la esperaría dichoso.

Se besaron largamente antes de separarse, y se dijeron te quiero durante un minuto. Se lanzaron besos y ella se alejo caminando tranquilamente. Terry la miro unos segundos antes de irse. Se iba feliz, con la promesa de que no sería la última vez.

Candy iba flotando en su propia nube, era algo tarde pero el auto de Stear no estaba en la entrada. Se debía inventar algo por su llegada tardía, pero la casa estaba sospechosamente tranquila. Abrió la puerta principal con sus llaves y se deslizo con cuidado, había un enorme ramo de rosas en la entrada y supo que eran para su madre, le encantaban las rosas blancas.

Camino con cuidado por el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina poco iluminada, deseaba beber agua antes de irse a la cama.

\- mamá! _ exclamo asustada al ver a su madre sentada en un taburete en la cocina viéndola con su ceño fruncido.

\- llegas tarde...

\- lo se, solo que..._ la mentira era difícil cuando tu madre te mira fijamente como si viera tu alma_ solo, se hizo tarde. Perdón.

Su madre estaba seria y masajeo sus manos, dándole vueltas a su alianza de matrimonio.

\- candy..._ la llamo y la pecosa con lentitud se acercó hacia ella, se veía pálida y cansada_ te he visto, hija.

Es como cuando robas una galleta antes del almuerzo aun cuando te prohibieron comer dulces, es esa sensación de acorralamiento. Es ese frío helado que te incita a correr por tu vida pero no puedes moverte. Candy trago seco, pero decidió sentarse en el otro taburete frente a su madre. Sino era sincera con ella, jamas se lo perdonaría. Era su madre, era su pilar.

\- mamá estoy enamorada.

\- del novio de tu primo..._ murmuro su madre con agonía y candy quiso reír.

\- no, solo de Terry_ contesto tomando la mano de su madre_ quieres que te cuente todo?

\- eso me gustaría.

Y allí madre e hija se sumieron en una charla de revelaciones, porque a veces es mejor ser sincero, no sabes con quien podrás contar si algo sale mal.

Candy confiaba en su madre para contarle todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me reconcilie con Karen.**_

 _ **En hora buena, ahora aleja a esa loca de mi.**_

 _ **Tranquilo, la tengo controlada.**_

 _ **No te creo.**_

 _ **Claro que no me tiene controlada. Firma: Karen.**_

 _ **Pobre neil!**_

 _ **Y candy? Firma: Neil.**_

 _ **Preciosa.**_

 _ **Estas enamorado. Firma: Karen.**_

 _ **La amo.**_

 _ **En serio?!**_

 _ **LA AMO!**_

 _ **Suerte, Romeo. Cuida tu corazón. Firma: Neil &Karen.**_

 _ **Tortolitos.**_

Texteo terry con una sonrisa. Nada podía ser mas perfecto en su vida.

.

.

.

Holaaaa!

Lamentando la tardanza pero estoy corta de tiempo para publicar, sin embargo, acá estoy dejándoles un capi y escribiendo otro, así que aparesco mañana tambien _o/

Quien consuela a Terryto? Quien le hace el favor? ^-^

Gracias a las que se han sumado. A esto no le queda mucho según mis cálculos, así que redoble de tambores porque ya llega la cereza que arruinara el pastel jajaja

Los chismosos siempre abundan y bueno, no quiero adelantar mas, pero quien adivina a el topo en esta bonita relacion? Albert no lo sabe, seria una lastima que se enterara antes de tiempo u.u Ahí les dejo.

Abrazos en grandes cantidades,

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	17. Chapter 17

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 16**_

Archie estaba sumamente emocionado, ondeaba unas cartas como si fuesen banderas y reía descontrolado. Su hermano Stear lo miraba como si se estuviera volviendo loco, porque sinceramente así parecía. Era ya sumamente tarde pero Archie había insistido que pararan en una estación de gasolina donde compro dos coca colas de lata y pidió que brindaran.

\- es el día mas feliz de mi vida_ comento jovial_ por fin lo he hecho.

Stear imaginaba que el tornillo que había perdido su hermano, no lo encontraría en una ferretería.

\- explicame, porque no te entiendo nada_ pidió el de lentes, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- esto_ explicó Archie moviendo los papeles en su mano_ es mi pase a la responsabilidad, me hará independiente y tendré un gran futuro.

\- estas embarazado?_ pregunto su hermano escéptico , aquello era mejor que preguntar si estaba drogado.

\- No! Stear estas loco...

\- sigo sin entender.

Archie sonrió mientras se removía en su asiento copiloto. Extendió los papeles a su hermano y señaló su nombre y lo mas curioso, el de candy también.

\- hace unos meses estuve pensando en irme, investigue de unas becas a las que podía aplicar y así ver clases fuera del país.

\- a donde?

\- Londres!_ exclamo feliz_ me han aceptado, puedo estudiar los otros semestres allá. Te imaginas? Puedo irme lejos.

\- que tiene que ver candy en esto?_ pregunto su hermano con total seriedad.

\- pues, veras_ tartamudeo Archie un poco_ envíe una carta con su nombre, pedí una beca para el área de salud y como ella tiene excelentes notas, pues han dado la aceptación. No me mires así_ pidió a su hermano quien fruncía su ceño_ sabes que es una oportunidad única.

\- ella lo sabe? Tan solo dime que ella sabía que podía aplicar a esa beca?

\- mmm me dijo que hubiera deseado irse a estudiar fuera, eso es como un deseo que yo quise cumplirle.

\- bien, hada madrina_ reclamo sarcástico_ como le explicaras a su padre que ella se va? Como la arrastraras a Londres? Como la alejaras de su madre y de nosotros?!

\- Tío Albert es un idiota, Tia cami la apoyara. Y ustedes pronto se graduaran, podrán visitarnos. No es como si nos vamos para siempre. Además, se que puedo convencer a candy de que es lo mejor, por Dios alegrate por mi, hermano.

\- estoy feliz por ti, pero tu método también fue idiota. Candy no se querrá ir.

\- por los tíos no te preocupes_ Stear negó con su cabeza sonriendo_ no es por eso?

\- no.

\- entonces?

\- ay hermano, me crees estúpido?_ Archie negó, totalmente confuso_ cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que me contaras que Terrence esta saliendo con candy?

\- así que lo sabes, eh?

\- si, era extraño que dejara de comer por irse contigo. Mas extraño fue cuando los vi caminando tomados de la mano mientras tu los esperabas. Tengo lentes, hermano. Mi dolor es que me hiciste creer que era un maldito por no entender tus gustos.

\- lo siento_ murmuro su hermano encogiendo sus hombros_ no pensaba, fui egoista. Aclaro, que candy y terry no se conocieron por mi, ya se habían visto y tuvieron su chispazo juntos.

\- no estoy molesto, en parte me alegra que candy este experimentando en una relación con alguien que le guste y quiero partirte la cara porque le has complicado todo. Tío Albert no se lo tomara bien.

\- intentare explicarlo, pero sino entiende convencere a candy de irse conmigo. Se que terry no le impedirá seguir avanzando.

Stear asistió y dejo su bebida para tomar el volante de su tomate.

\- ella es feliz?_ pregunto pensativo.

\- lo es, te sorprenderias de como sonríe estando con terry.

\- eso me gusta_ Stear suspiro y su hermano lo miro_ temo que todo esto acabara en desastre.

\- si algo sale mal, contare contigo?

\- Siempre. Somos hermanos_ dijo con una sonrisa_ además, siempre protegeré a mi hermanito menor.

.

El examen final tenia a todos de temblor, era algo que nadie quería presentar menos cuando enfrentarían tantas preguntas. Ella no podía negar que tenia miedo, pero estaba muy feliz de que todos la estuvieran apoyando. Su madre le había hecho un súper desayuno deseándole suerte, sus primos la habían ayudado a estudiar toda la ultima semana, la sorprendían con alguna pregunta mientras comía o hacia alguna actividad, aquello centraba su concentración en las respuestas del examen.

Su padre la llevo a clases aquel dia, le había deseado lo mejor y esperaba que saliera muy bien como siempre lo había hecho, se disculpo por no haber colaborado en que estudiara pero dio la excusa de que debía trabajar, ella no objeto, pero sabia de primera mano que su padre jamas se disculparía por todos estos años de presión en sus estudios, cosa que ella no se atrevía a decírselo en su cara.

 _La falta de valor era una debilidad en ella._

Antes de entrar a su salón de clases recibió un mensaje de texto, la hizo sonreír ya que era de terry.

 ** _Suerte pecosa, se que lo harás genial. Celebraremos con chocolate. Esfuerzate pero no demasiado, no quiero te duela la cabeza. Te Quiero, princesa._**

Era un mensaje sencillo, pero la motivaba tanto. Quiso responder pero el profesor Michael ya estaba llamando a todos, sobre todo a ella.

\- Candy, pasa_ ordeno. Ella asistió, y guardo su celular en su bolso, el cual dejaria a la vigilancia de su profesor.

Camino hacia su respectiva silla, sus compañeros comentaban el miedo hacia el examen. Patty estaba lejos de ella así que solo la saludo, su amiga le correspondió con mucho entusiasmo, ambas rieron.

Cuando el examen empezó, no se escuchaba ni a una mosca. Todos estaban en silencio bajo la mirada atenta de michael. Candy estaba concentrada y sonreía de vez en cuando ya que las preguntas no eran tan difíciles, eran muchas pero eran las que mas había estudiado. Cuando empezó a responder se sintió poderosa, sentía su propio orgullo debido a que sus horas de falta de sueño valdrían la pena.

.

Aquel día se sentía horrible y sospechaba que se veía de igual manera, tenia un cuadro gripal que lo estaba matando, le dolía la garganta. Se sentía pesado, cansado y febril, pero aquello no le impedía su buen humor. Andaba a pie en busca de su pecosa, era una locura pero la estaba esperando en las puertas principales. Deseaba verla y ser el primero en felicitarla.

 _Espero y espero._

Hasta que por fin la vio salir con varios compañeros, todos bromeaban y la abrazaban. A el no le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero cuando el dichoso profesor perfecto la abrazo, sintió que lo quería despedazar.

 _Respira, terry. Respira. Ahora sonríe, ella te esta mirando._

 _Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe._

 _Cree que eres un protagonista de colgate, mierda, sonríe._

Candy corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza borrando sus pensamientos locos, algunos de sus compañeros chiflaron al verlos abrazados y terry soltó una risita escondiendo su rostro en el cabello suelto de su pecosa.

\- espero que esta alegría sea por algo bueno_ dijo terry en broma.

\- claro que lo es, estas aquí!

El corazón del castaño se derritió ante sus palabras y la apretó aun mas, beso su mejilla ya que tenían público y se separó un poco.

\- como te fue, pecosita?

\- muy bien_ dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme_ adivina quien saco la mejor nota?!_ exclamo riendo_ yooo!

\- demonios! Lo sabia!

Respondió feliz ante su alegría. Rodeo con su mano su cintura y miro de reojo al dichoso profesor que lo asesinaba con su mirada, sonrió socarronamente, aquel hombre no tenia ni oportunidad con su pecosa.

\- candy_ la llamo michael, intentando captar su atención_ no vendrás a celebrar con nosotros? Eres la alumna con el mejor promedio, me gustaría nos acompañaras.

Terry sentía ese instinto asesino presente, quería ahorcarlo por mirarla siquiera. Candy, sin embargo, negó con vehemerencia.

\- lo lamento profesor, pero tengo planes_ dijo besando la mejilla de su castaño, aquel sintió su rostro arder pero sonrió enorme, como un niño con montones de caramelos_ espero me disculpen, chicos.

Sus compañeros ni objetaron, todos se despidieron de ella de inmediato dejando que terry la guiara hasta la salida, no sin advertir que aquel profesor lo seguía mirando con molestia. Terry no quería ser grosero con nadie, pero ya detestaba a aquel hombre. Siguió guiando a candy hasta la salida y la empujo levemente hacia delante, los demás chicos ya estaban en circulo planeando que harían para celebrar, pero michael seguía con la mirada fija en la pareja que caminaba ya lejos.

Ante tanta mirada fija en su espalda, terry se volteo un poco y captando la mirada de su enemigo, subió su mano y le mostró su dedo medio con tanta sonrisa burlona que hizo apretar los puños de su rival, con su sonrisa de medio lado se volteo hacia candy quien ajena a todo revisaba su bolso en busca de su celular.

\- terry le enviare a mamá sobre mi resultado y que llegare un poco tarde porque estoy contigo_ afortunadamente Camille entendió toda la situación de aquellos dos, les había pedido que luego de este examen final se reunieran con su esposo y los cuatro resolverían aquel lío, ella abogaría por ambos ante Albert y Candy estaba más tranquila porque pronto podrían hablar de su relación más abiertamente_ no deseo preocuparla y se que se muere de ganas por saber mi resultado.

\- tranquila, deja agarremos un taxi y le envías... Te llevare a un sitio especial.

\- seguro?_ pregunto ella dudosa, pues lo veía algo pálido y sudando frío debido al antipirético que había tomado_ te ves terrible.

\- la estúpida garganta, pero tranquila estaré bien. He tomado medicamento.

Ella asistió y ambos tomaron un taxi, donde durante el trayecto puso al tanto a su madre de todo. Su progenitora estaba tan feliz por ella y le prometió que pronto estaría todo perfecto para ella, se pusieron de acuerdo para la reunión con su padre y a terry le pareció perfecto que decidieran un fin de semana.

Cuando el auto llego a su destino, el castaño pago la tarifa y guió a la rubia por un sitio desolado lleno de arboles.

\- terry, esto se ve tan solitario...

\- lo se, lo encontré en mis días de locura, me gustaba la paz que traía este sitio, hacia mucho que no venia y hace unos días anduve por aqui , encontré algo que seguro te gustara.

La rubia solo sonrió tomando su mano, ambos sumidos en silencio se internaron entre aquellos arboles, terry empezó a tararear su canción de piano favorita y candy se recostó en su brazo caminando a su lado. Los árboles eran mucho mas verdes en lo profundo y el olor a tierra húmeda era encantador. Se escuchaban los sonidos de los pájaros y gracias al atardecer los rayos naranja del sol se internaban entre las hojas. Se acercaron a un claro donde estaba lleno de pasto verde, aquel llegaba por encima de su rodilla y terry se detuvo.

\- y bien?

Candy dudaba si tenia que decir un cumplido por aquel sitio común. Se veía bello ya que el atardecer estaba cayendo y el sol se veía fugitivo en el horizonte, pero no le veía lo fabuloso. Opto por ser sincera.

\- lindo pasto.

Terry se carcajeó ante su observación y la jalo de su mano echando a correr.

\- corre, pecosita.

\- pero, terry...

La magia del sitio empezó a despegar. Miles de mariposas empezaron a volar por sus vidas debido a que ellos corrían por el pasto donde ellas yacían posadas. El despliegue de colores se hizo evidente y candy comprendió lo bonito de aquella acción tan sencilla. Siguió corriendo con su castaño, ambos como niños recorrían un camino lleno de mariposas, un sitio lleno de vida que inspiraba paz.

\- esto no lo abríamos hecho en otro sitio_ grito terry deteniéndose para abrazarla, las mariposas seguían ondeandolos y candy embelesada miraba a los pequeños insectos_ estas bien?

Candy parpadeo y lo miro a él, lo miro tan intensamente que terry sintió la libertad que tanto había deseado. Sus esmeraldas se empañaron un poco y sin evitarlo se abrazo a su cuerpo en un sollozo que hizo que él castaño se preocupara.

\- cariño, porque lloras? No deseo estés triste.

\- no estoy triste_ balbuceo entre lágrimas_ estoy feliz. Yo... quería sentir esto.

Terry contuvo un suspiro y agarro sus mejillas con sus dos manos, la obligo a mirarlo y ella llorosa lo hizo. Se veía tan hermosa ante la vista de su novio. Acaricio sus mejillas con sus dedos y la miro tan intensamente como su corazón se lo ordenaba.

\- señorita, debe usted siempre tener claro que su rol en este mundo no es otro sino ser feliz y hacer las cosas que la hacen sonreír. No mas, no menos. Y entienda que yo a usted, la amo con toda mi alma, no me pregunte cuando paso pues le diré que desde el momento que nací aunque parezca una locura. Te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Haz tenido una vida que podían catalogar como perfecta pero entendí que no era así, tu no eras feliz y te echare la culpa a ti misma pues sino eres tu feliz, quien te hará feliz? Otro? _ candy parpadeaba ante tanta información, sentía su boca seca y su corazón palpitante_ no, mi amor. Tu misma eres tu propia felicidad. En mi caso, cada vez que me toca pensar en algo que me haga feliz, solo pienso viéndote reír. Te amo, Candy.

La rubia antes de responder sintió los labios de su castaño sobre los suyos y se dejo guiar en aquel beso lleno de sentimientos, que no tenia ni un como ni un cuando, solo un ahora. Se necesitaban, siempre lo hicieron y mas en aquel momento, su piel quería saciar sus deseos y su corazón les dio puerta libre a las sensaciones. Ambos se dejaron llevar y ella sintió cuando ambos estaban sobre aquel pasto uno encima del otro. Sus manos femeninas empezaron a vagar por aquel dorso desnudo debajo de la camisa, pero ante la frialdad de la piel ella se detuvo, empujo el pecho del castaño y este jadeando, se detuvo.

\- que pasa?_ dijo sin aliento. Ella con su ceño fruncido empezó a tocar su frente y se sorprendió al notarla mas fría, ademas que sudaba demasiado.

\- estas mal...

\- me he declarado, y suma que estaba algo enfermo_ respondió terry con diversión, pero ella no se reía, sino que tomaba sus pulsaciones.

\- no terry, estas muy enfermo. Cuantas pastillas tomaste?

\- dos_ respondió encogiendo sus hombros_ debía curarme mas rápido.

\- tonto_ se quejo ella besando su frente, saco su celular y busco el numero de su primo_ le pediré a Archie que venga por nosotros. Necesitas un medico.

\- mal plan_ dijo en un suspiro tirándose al pasto, se sentía pésimo. Le dijo la dirección exacta y se lamento un poco_ arruine el asunto.

\- no mi cielo, solo son cosas que pasan. Además, También Te Amo.

Terry suspiro aliviado y jalo su mano para besarla con delicadeza.

\- el amor es la mas fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al cuerpo y al corazón_ recito sonriente.

\- quien lo dijo?

\- Voltaire... Un tipo inteligente. Aunque, en mi caso, un virus ataco mi cuerpo en este momento. Lo siento.

\- terry?_ el castaño la miro ante su llamado y ella miro lejanamente el sol casi oculto_ me enamore de ti, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de la forma en que me ves, me enamore de estos momentos juntos, de momentos así llenos de risas, de estas tardes a tu lado. Me enamore de sostener tu mano por un instante, me enamore total y completamente de ti porque jamás te mostraste como no eras, siempre fuiste sincero_ candy desvío su mirada del astro y miro su propio mundo de ojos zafiros_ me enamore porque eres para mi, porque no hay nadie mas como tu y porque... cuando necesito una luz entre tanta oscuridad solo necesito mirarte.

\- esa es la declaración mas cursi después de la mia_ murmuro terry después de un rato, con esa voz ronca debido a la emoción en forma de nudo en su cuello_ no te dejare ir jamas, lo sabes?

\- lo se, seras egoísta?

\- por ti, seré lo que sea_ dijo recostando su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia_ puedo dormir?

\- no_ dijo entre risas su novia_ no quiero arrastrarte.

\- Archie puede_ susurro soñoliento.

Antes de que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido y candy comprobó que después del frío de su piel, ahora hervía en fiebre.

\- ay terry, que haré contigo_ murmuro en forma tierna besando su frente.

Leyó la confirmación de su primo que iría por ellos y se permitió mirarlo dormir, se veía tan dulce y vulnerable que supo que lo amaba mucho más de lo que creía.

 _ **Treinta minutos después...**_

\- rayos! Terry debe hacer una dieta urgente_ se quejo Archie llevando a terry por el pasillo hacia su departamento_ gracias por ayudarme, hermano.

\- tranquilo, casi mato del susto a candy_ dijo Stear riendo mientras llevaba a terry desmayado.

\- creía que no lo sabias, se me había olvidado decirle que lo sabias.

\- que esperanza contigo, hermano.

Uno por cada brazo llevaba de a rastras al castaño que algo inconciente balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

\- donde esta candy?_ pregunto Archie todo sudado por el esfuerzo.

\- fue en busca de un medico... Dijo que conocía un tal doctor Martín que trabajaba en una clínica ambulatoria.

\- mierda, espero se apresure.

Llegaron al departamento y mientras Stear abría la puerta con la llave de terry, Archie se quedo con él sosteniéndolo. Aprovechando que su hermano abría, Archie quiso apoyar el peso del castaño en el marco de la puerta. Mal plan, pues Stear abrió de pronto la puerta y ya que Archie no agarraba a su amigo como debía, ocurrió que terry cayo de golpe contra el suelo de su hogar, cayendo igual que una palmera.

\- menudo loco!_ exclamo Stear ayudando a un terry desvalido.

\- rayos! Lo siento, se ha soltado.

\- eso explicaselo a terry cuando este en sus cinco sentidos.

\- mejor que sea un secreto de hermanos_ murmuro el chico, mientras Stear reía por lo bajo.

Lo arrastraron hasta su habitación y lo lanzaron esta vez contra la cama.

\- esta muerto?_ pregunto Archie tocándolo con su dedo.

\- no seas idiota Archie, solo esta enfermo. Tiene una fiebre monumental.

\- no deberíamos bañarlo?

\- no, capaz le de algo si le echamos esta agua fría, si convulsiona capaz se muera_ respondió Stear acomodándolo un poco.

\- como sabes eso?

\- patty..._ dijo encogiendo sus hombros como sino fuese nada.

En los minutos siguientes, candy llego con el doctor Martín quien atendió al castaño en su totalidad, Stear fue quien acudió a la farmacia por los medicamentos. Por recomendación del medico, terry no podía quedarse solo, el cuadro infeccioso de su garganta iba a causarle mucha mas fiebre y necesitaría las medicinas adecuadas, además de mucho antibioticos y líquidos.

La rubia quien no quería dejarlo se debatía entre sus primos por el cuidado del castaño. El medico ya había hecho su labor, dejando a terry aun dormido pero con menos fiebre.

\- vamos candy, yo me quedare con él_ replico Archie una vez mas.

\- quiero quedarme.

\- a tío Albert no le gustara. Yo puedo cuidarlo.

\- no cuidabas a mi loro cuando iba a la escuela y por ende salio volando por una ventana_ le recordó ella_ pretendes que crea que estarás en vela por el cuidado de terry, no te creo!

\- no puedes seguir resentida conmigo por eso, ese maldito pájaro mordía a todo el mundo.

\- menos a mi!

\- por Dios_ murmuro exasperado_ Stear ayudame?!

Su hermano estaba recostado en el sofá de terry solamente riéndose.

\- lo lamento pero candy tiene razón, no te cuidarías ni a ti mismo_ la rubia sonrió encantada ante el apoyo de su primo_ pero... Candy, sabes que esto es una locura.

\- Stear, por favor._ suplico ella.

\- bien, llamare a patty.

\- porque?_ pregunto Archie confundido.

\- Candy se quedara en casa de patty_ dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos_ me asegurare de que nadie en casa haga preguntas, pero tu no te quedaras sola, Archie se quedara contigo.

\- genial!_ exclamo su hermano satisfecho y candy blanqueo sus ojos.

\- es como si estuviera sola_ murmuro a su primo.

\- no, tu tienes que cuidarla_ amenazo Stear a su hermano.

\- creo que lo correcto seria cuidar a terry de candy_ respondió Archie riendo, ganándose que candy lo fulminará con sus esmeraldas._ vamos, es solo una broma.

\- muy chistoso_ dijo ella sarcástica_ Stear, no quiero mentirle a mamá, podrías explicarle todo cuando llegues.

\- entendido, eso haré. Envienme si sucede algo.

Para cuando Stear se marcho, ambos primos se miraron largamente.

\- un juego de cartas?_ sugirió Archie.

\- apuestas?

Archie sonrió enorme y asistió.

\- dejare tus bolsillos limpios, gatita.

\- ya veremos, pastelito_ se burlo ella con el sobrenombre favorito de terry.

\- ya sabia yo, que terry seria una mala influencia en ti.

.

Se aplico un poco mas de pintalabios y sonrió al vidrio del baño como si fuera encantadora, muchos pensarían que si el vidrio pudiese dar su opinión, se rompería. Peino su cabello con sus manos y agarro su cartera con elegancia, se fue contorneando como una serpiente hasta la puerta y salio al exterior.

Estaba encantada con su nuevo descubrimiento, primero había intentando descubrir que ocultaba terry después del trio que formaron con vicky pero la estúpida de su amiga había desaparecido. Al saber que no podría conseguir mucha información, se digno a investigar sobre terry, encontrando que aquel infeliz tenia mas dinero del que aparentaba.

Y pensar que me acosté con el entrenador para conseguir dinero, cuando tenia un novio que estaba forrado en billetes grandes; se cuestiono susana una vez mas.

El padre de terry no era un muerto de hambre, tenia dinero para regalar. Era un empresario de lujo, tenia varias compañías tecnológicas que apoyaban la innovación de nuevos equipos para el mercado. Afortunadamente, encontró la dirección de una de las dichosas empresas en América, no podía viajar ya que tenia los bolsillos vacíos como su cabeza, pero pudo llamar y con varias tretas consiguió el numero del padre de su bombón.

Al principio, el viejo no quería hablar con ella pero al saber ya después de siete intentos que era la novia de su hijo aquel cambio de opinion. Era como si la suerte estuviese de su parte, pues el hombre estaba en la ciudad, aquel le recomendó asistir a un restaurante de lujo donde estaría para recibirla, se citaron una noche especifica.

Susana se sentía como una princesa, aunque no llegase ni a zapatilla sin cristal. El sitio era encantador y los baños eran igual de lujosos, los comensales eran tan distinguidos que solo se escuchaba las leves conversaciones y todas en su totalidad eran de negocios. No podía negarlo era como si fuese irreal. Se imagino su futuro con solo ver el lugar.

\- disculpe, puedo atenderla?_ le dijeron a susana, a quien miraron de arriba hacia abajo, el vestido amarillo que llevaba cegaría hasta a un ciego.

\- oh si, el señor Grandchester me esta esperando.

El hombre que la atendía arqueo su ceja y casi se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar si aquello seria cierto. Con un movimiento de su mano la invito a seguirla y aquella fue trotando detrás de él como toda una cachorrita.

\- esta es su mesa_ se le informo con delicadeza_ desea algo mientras espera?

Susana ni se lo pensó dos veces.

\- si, una coca cola... Ligh, claro esta. Hay que cuidar la figura.

 _Cual figura? Esta mas escurrida que los espaguetis de mi jefe_ ; pensó el hombre con burla.

\- como usted diga, en un momento se la traerán.

Y si añadir nada mas, se marcho.

Unos minutos después el refresco fue dejado delante de susana quien alardeaba frente a los grandes ventanales del establecimiento, mirando por encima del hombro cuanto transeúnte pasaba. Se tomo varias selfies en la elegante mesa y hasta pidió a uno de los meseros que le sacara una foto, aquel la miro como si estuviese loca pero no se negó, no quería perder su empleo por aquella chica.

Cuando susana casi había llegado al fondo de su refresco, apareció su grandioso suegro. Aquel, frenó de pronto cuando la miro en la mesa y susana se pregunto si seria que su maquillaje estaba corrido, aunque por el aire acondicionado lo dudaba. El hombre era distinguido y con unas cuantas canas encima, pero era agradable a la vista a pesar de sus años.

\- no entiendo, quien es usted?_ pregunto Richard sin rodeos.

\- hola señor_ dijo susana con nerviosismo, la mirada de arcón taladraba su rostro_ soy susana...

\- no me interesa_ respondió Richard sentándose frente a ella_ vine a encontrarme con la novia de mi hijo.

\- mmm bueno, claro que si... Yo soy la novia de Terrence.

Richard no estaba para bromas, pero cuando la mujer no añadió que era jugando, el supo que aquello era una falsa.

\- usted no es la novia de Terry.

\- claro que lo soy..._ dijo susana indignada, aunque añadió con pesar_ se que últimamente hemos tenido unos problemitas, pero terry me ama.

\- ah, si?_ pregunto Richard con inocencia, aunque por dentro se burlaba de aquella muchacha.

\- claro, somos el uno para el otro.

\- entonces usted sabia de mi?

\- por supuesto_ respondió ella con una sonrisa actuada_ terry me ha contado mucho de usted, lo bien que se la llevan. Creame, terry lo adora.

Susana vio ahogado con su propia saliva a su suegro, quien luego termino riendo a carcajadas. Ella no entendía nada de aquello y se empezó a impacientar de la conducta de aquel hombre.

\- mmm, no entiendo. Que le causa tanta gracia?

\- lo siento_ dijo con falsedad mientras le daba sorbos a su vaso de agua_ mi hijo es todo un tesoro entonces.

\- si señor, así es.

\- por casualidad, terry le comento del dinero que traje para él..._ susurro como si fuese un secreto y los ojos de susana brillaron encantados_ ese de la inversión que hizo con los japoneses.

\- inversión?

\- ahh, no sabe que mi hijo me apoya en todas las inversiones?

\- claro que lo se_ su voz salio chillona_ y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando? Son los miles que dijo terry.

\- miles?_ pregunto Richard con su cara de confundido_ no, son los millones.

\- mi...llo...nessss_ tartamudeo ella impresionada.

Richard dejo de actuar y la miro con un poco de lastima. Se preguntó quien seria aquella chica pues dudaba que su hijo estuviese con alguien tan vulgar. La señorita Andley era otra historia, pensaba seria ella quien estuviese delante de él. Si candy estuviese allí, seria como una rosa entre alacranes del imperio magnate, aquella chica susana era solo una chiripa, tan insignificante y sin ningún chiste.

\- eres susana que?

\- Marlowe, señor. Y déjeme decirle que si el dinero...

\- ahhh ya te recuerdo_ dijo Richard al recordar aquel nombre en los archivos que le enviaba el investigador_ mira susana, no se que planeas y no me gusta_ susana palideció e intento hablar pero el hombre la hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano_ puede que mi hijo tuviese algo contigo, cosa que yo no aprobaría bajo ningún concepto, pero tengo entendido han terminado desde hace varios meses... se lo del entrenador, señorita. Te recomiendo dejes de andar buscando lo que no tienes, pues a leguas se nota que eres mas interesada que un vendedor ambulante.

\- pero, señor...

\- soy viejo, pero no idiota. Tengo cincuenta y créeme que el demonio sabe mas por viejo. Toma_ dijo levantándose y lanzándole unos billetes sobre la mesa_ agarra un taxi y vuela, pequeño vuitre. Conmigo, no conseguirás nada.

Susana estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión. Si terry era una pared de concreto con ella, Richard era una de acero reforzado.

\- usted no puede tratarme de esta manera!

\- sabes, me alegro de que mi hijo no tenga nada contigo. Me encanta su pareja actual. A ti te habría detestado.

\- su pareja actual? Osea que usted esta de acuerdo con sus preferencias?!_ exclamo ella molesta_ soy sumamente mujer para tener a cualquier hombre, lo que pasa que su hijo prefiere los hombres.

Richard solo sonrió, sin añadir nada mas de su hijo. Solo se dio media vuelta dejando a una susana furiosa pues su plan había fracasado. No tenia al hijo, mucho menos al padre.

.

Abrir sus ojos y encontrarse a candy fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido. Le sonrió antes de que ella sonriera y se miraron por largo rato, mientras ella acariciaba su frente.

\- me veo horrible?

\- no cariño, te ves precioso.

Archie iba entrando a la habitación comiéndose unas papas, se alegro mucho al ver a su amigo despierto.

\- wow, terry nos has dado tremendo susto!

\- perdón_ murmuro terry mientras se sentaba cruzando sus piernas, masajeo un poco su cabello_ me duele jodidamente la cabeza.

\- mmm creo es la fiebre_ respondió Archie con rapidez, jamas le diría que se golpeo por su culpa_ rayos! Te ves como la mierda_ candy quien tomaba el termómetro para medir la temperatura de su novio, miro ceñuda a su primo, quien capto su mirada asesina_ digo, no te ves tan mal.

\- me siento horrible_ dijo terry riendo.

\- vamos, abre la boca_ pidió candy mientras lo ayudaba con el termómetro.

\- candy pero si a terry le encanta el termómetro vía rectal_ se burlo Archie ganándose otra mirada asesina de su prima.

\- muerete Archie!_ refunfuño su amigo con el termómetro en la boca_ no deberías estar en casa, candy?

\- no, me quedare a cuidarte esta noche.

\- que genial_ murmuro contento mientras tomaba su mano_ Archie se ira?

\- ya quisieras Romeo..._ le informó el chico lanzándose sobre la cama a su lado_ hoy me quedare sirviéndoles de lámpara.

\- puedo sacarte, sabes.

\- puedes, pero llamaría a Stear y ni que patalee candy, la dejaremos.

\- tranquilo terry, sera genial_ murmuro la rubia, aquel se saco el termómetro de la boca y beso su mejilla.

\- siempre es genial estar contigo.

\- ohhh, mis oídos!_ se quejo Archie con dramatismo, ganándose un puño de terry en sus costillas_ mierda!

\- sigue arruinándome los momentos con mi pecosa y te golpearé.

\- te odio, pastelito... deberías decirme palabras bonitas, después de todo soy tu novio.

\- candy_ gimió terry con mal humor_ dejame golpearlo.

\- no_ negó ella entre risas_ aun tienes un poquito de fiebre, recuestate.

\- solo si lo haces conmigo_ pidió haciendo pucheros.

Archie se levanto de un salto de la cama.

\- Dios, no soporto esto... Iré a acostarme en el sofá_ antes de salir miro ceñudo a la rubia_ no te aproveches de terry.

\- Archieeee!_ chillo la rubia sonrojada y terry agarro una de sus almohadas y la lanzo en contra de Archie, quien solo soltó una carcajada mientras esquivaba el proyectil.

Terry sin querer sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, y jalo a la rubia para que se recostada con él en aquella cama. Ella movió su cabeza y dejo descansando su rostro en su brazo.

\- estas bien?

\- me siento bien porque estas conmigo, pecosa.

\- me diste un buen susto, jamas debes tomar mas de la cuenta algún medicamento, pudo haber sido peor. Además, te equivocaste.

\- porque?

\- te tomaste un sedante.

\- ufff ya veo porque tenia tanto sueño... Es muy tarde?

\- creo que medianoche..._ terry suspiro ante su respuesta, había perdido tiempo durmiendo y aun se sentia cansado_ duerme, cariño.

\- dormiras conmigo, no?

\- si, te gustaría?

\- sera lo mejor que me habrá pasado... Gracias, pecosa.

Ella asistió besando su boca con ternura, permitió que terry se tomara sus medicamentos antes de que se acomodara con ella, aquel dejo su cabeza entre sus brazos, y rodeo su cintura apresandola para que no se fuera de su lado. Dejo que un suspiro los envolviera y se imaginó que así seria el resto de su vida si permitía que candy jamas se fuera de su lado, aquello le gusto mucho.

\- Te amo.

\- yo también, mi Romeo.

\- no me dejes_ pidió como si fuese un niño y candy sintió que su corazón se encogía.

\- no... nunca. Duerme, cariño. Tendremos días maravillosos.

\- me encantaría tener días así contigo. Candy?_ ella dejo salir un sonido asegurándole que lo seguía escuchando_ Eres importante para mi. Muy, muy importante.

\- mas que los ositos de goma?_ dijo ella entre risas.

\- no me presiones, pecosa_ susurro riendo de igual manera.

Al final, solo sintio un tierno beso de su pecosa en su frente, y se sintió complacido en su totalidad.

Sentía que estaba en casa. Los brazos de aquella rubia, eran su hogar.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 17**_

Estaba sumamente cómodo entre aquellos brazos, siempre supo que dormir con alguien seria formidable. Tenerla entre sus brazos con esa respiración lenta y pausada, era algo único. Su rostro estaba sereno y los rayos de la mañana iluminaban todo su cuarto dejando aun más visible el lugar.

Miro largamente a la chica que yacía en su pecho y no pudo evitar rozar sus dedos en aquella mejilla llena de pecas. Estaba tan tranquila como una mañana dominical.

Levanto su mirada hacia la puerta pues esta se abrió de golpe, su caricia ceso bruscamente cuando miro a su futura suegra llegar.

\- buenos días, Terry_ dijo Camille con una sonrisa, en su mano llevaba unas bolsas y por el olor, Terry supo que era comida.

\- señora Camille... Disculpe, yo..._ bueno Terry no podía explicar mucho, tenía a candy sumamente dormida en su pecho.

\- duerme como un tronco_ dijo Camille mientras se internaba en la habitación y empezaba a dejar las cosas sobre una mesita_ remuévela un poco. Siempre funciona.

Terry lo intento, pero candy solo se quejo dormitada.

\- mamá, cinco minutos más_ suplico la rubia internando su cara entre sus manos, ya que la luz molestaba sus ojos.

El castaño soltó una risita al escucharla suplicar como una chiquilla.

\- no Candy, levántate!_ ordeno su madre levantando la voz.

\- no mamá, yo..._ su parloteo termino cuando se levanto como un resorte despertando como si le hubiesen echado agua fría, en el proceso le saco un poco el aire al castaño quien solo se quejo a duras penas_ mamá! Que haces aquí?!

\- vine a ver a Terry, claro está. Te ves pálido, deseas algo de jugo. He traído un súper desayuno para ti.

Candy parpadeo confusa, su madre estaba muy sonriente extendiéndole un par de pastillas a su chico. Terry encantado las acepto llevándoselas a la boca y agarrando agua de un vaso que Camille también le extendió.

\- gracias, señora.

\- de nada, espero mejores muy rápido. Que tal amaneces?

\- dolorido, imagino_ comento Archie desde la puerta, estaba junto a su hermano Stear quien había llevado a la madre de candy hacia ellos_ candy patea mientras duerme...

\- Archie!_ exclamo la nombrada toda abochornada.

Stear empezó a reírse ante la cara rojiza de su prima y ella sintió un suave apretón en su mano, era Terry quien sonreía levemente.

\- amanezco mucho mejor... Buenos días, pecosa.

\- buenos días_ susurro ella con su cara aun sonrosada, su madre los mirada fijamente así que no era para menos_ mamá, yo lamento no llegar a casa pero...

\- no, yo soy quien se disculpa_ interrumpió el castaño_ si yo no me hubiera enfermado, candy no...

\- tranquilos ambos_ dijo Camille con un suspiro_ admito que no me gusto que ella se quedara, pero sé que ella jamás se iría si tú te mantenías enfermo. Stear me dijo que vives solo y se cuan triste es enfermarte sin nadie a tu lado_ Terry asistió, mas de una vez que había enfermado y lo había pasado mal pues estaba completamente solo_ pero quiero que entiendas Terry, necesito mejores. Debemos hablar pronto con Albert, conociéndolo como lo conozco se que será terco al principio pero contaras conmigo para respaldarte...

\- y con nosotros!_ exclamaron los hermanos desde la puerta.

\- y conmigo_ completo candy apoyando su frente en su hombro.

_ ves, estarás mucho mas respaldado.

\- créame no me da miedo su esposo_ dijo riendo_ y agradezco su apoyo, pero sinceramente quiero resolver esto solo.

\- pero Terry..._ quiso protestar Camille.

\- necesito hablar con él, pero solo. Para mi es importante, pues quiero a su hija completamente, si hago esto será bien y de hombre a hombre.

\- oye macho_ lo llamo Archie desde la puerta_ como explicaras que no eres mariposa? Porque créeme que apenas digas que quieres a candy, lo demás no interesara...

\- cierto_ completo Stear_ te va a querer ahorcar después de que lo digas.

\- no pueden estar solos_ suplico la rubia jalando la mano de Terry_ no puedes arriesgarte, Terry.

\- pero quiero hacerlo.

Camille quien lo miraba se lleno de orgullo por aquel muchacho. Se veía que quería a su hija y se sintió feliz de que alguien como aquel chico llegara a la vida de su pequeña.

\- lo buscaras en la empresa, será la única manera que podrá atenderte solo y que si pasa algo malo tendrán a seguridad para separarlos.

\- podemos ir?_ suplicaron los hermanos como niños.

\- no, solo me van a estorbar_ se burlo Terry.

\- yo si puedo ir?

\- no pecosa_ murmuro con cariño tomando su mejilla_ tu me esperaras en tu casa toda tranquila, cuando termine iré por ti.

Ella apretó sus labios, dejando claro que no deseaba esperar, pero luego asistió. Terry se sintió más tranquilo .

\- esperaremos te mejores y podrás ir. No lo presiones, Albert odia las presiones.

\- tratare de recordarlo.

\- muy bien, vamos a desayunar.

\- tengo mucha hambre!_ exclamo la rubia sonriente, se escucharon unas carcajadas desde la puerta_ de sur se ríen?

\- qué extraño, tú con hambre... Por favor_ se burlo Archie.

\- Stear, pégale...

 _Bam!_ Stear le pego a su hermano.

\- oye, tu también te estabas riendo_ se quejo Archie frotándose su brazo.

\- claro que no_ murmuro Stear aunque por como apretaba sus labios se sabía que estaba aguantando una carcajada.

Conforme los días avanzaron para candy el fin de semana no era igual sin terry, pero ella se esforzó por llevarle la diversión a su departamento, jugaron nintento gracias a un nuevo juego de mortal kombat que Archie consiguió. Mano a mano, rubia y castaño jugaron con sus primos de espectadores, si incluso patty se les sumo, ella estaba feliz por candy.

Cuando toco la hora de marcharse, ella como buena chica le llevo sus medicamentos no sin antes prometerle que lo seguiría visitando constantemente mientras salia de su cuadro enfermizo. Beso con ternura sus labios y encargo a Archie el cuidado de su novio.

Junto a Stear y su novia partieron a sus casas, siendo ella dejada en su casa pues los chicos irían de cita romántica y aunque fue invitada, ella no quiso ser una lampara entre los Tortolitos.

 **.**

Era extraño encontrar su casa totalmente sola. Los padres de Stear y Archie iban llegando junto con él, ellos no prestaron atención a que Camille no estuviera en casa. Tía Sofía hizo un rico almuerzo que Anthony disfruto, pero aun seguía sospechoso ante la falta de su otra tía.

Para cuando se hizo algo tarde, su tía Camille apareció con Stear, y Candy. El trió se secreteaba algunas cosas y las alarmas del rubio se despertaron. Últimamente la casa se la pasaba más sola de lo regular, era extraño que todos salieran al mismo tiempo. Miro como candy saludo a los tíos y rápidamente se fue a su habitación. Stear la siguió al rato, pero aquel se recostó en la sala de juegos donde se entretuvo con su videojuego.

Anthony estuvo largo rato en la cocina donde su tía recibía a su tío Albert con una enorme sonrisa, claramente habían limado sus asperezas. Su tío sonreía endulzado mientras besaba a su esposa. Ante tanto cariño, tony prefirió subir para averiguar qué estaba pasando en aquella casa.

Camino por el corredor con cuidado y se lo pensó mejor al detenerse frente a la puerta de candy. Sin preocuparse, abrió la puerta y no le sorprendió al encontrar el cuarto vacio, candy tenía la manía de subirse sobre el techo y contemplar el cielo. Debido a que ya era tarde y la noche estaba ceñida sobre el cielo.

Camino hacia la ventana, no sin antes cerrar la puerta. Escucho la voz de candy y aunque no quiso interrumpirla, por el tono cariñoso que ella empleaba se quedo petrificado.

 _Estas nervioso, amor?_

 _Mmm, yo no lo negare estoy algo asustada. No deseo te pase nada._

 _Lo sé, por eso confió en ti._

 _Vamos Terry, no bromees con eso._

 _ **Terry?;**_ resonó en la cabeza del rubio haciendo eco. Podía ser coincidencia, no todo se relacionaba al casualmente novio de Archie. Aquello no podía ser real. Existían muchos tipos en aquel mundo, no podía ser exactamente el que él conocía.

 _Mañana iré con patty, pasare la mañana con ella. Te parece?_

 _Si, se que te sentirías mas tranquilo. Me enviaras cualquier cosa, no?_

 _Perfecto._

 _También te amo, cariño._

Anthony se tambaleo al escucharla admitir aquello. No podía creerlo, no podía aceptarlo. Él la quería a ella, pero ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre que rogaba a Dios no fuese el Terry que pensaba.

 _Mucho, mucho. Sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida._

 ** _Ya basta!;_ ** quiso gritar Anthony, pero solo opto a darse media vuelta, no podía soportarlo. Le dolía el pecho y sentía que sus sentimientos estaban cayendo por un agujero.

Sus miembros estaban entumecidos de la rabia que sentía, estaba furioso hasta con la misma vida pues ya veía que candy había tomado otro sendero distinto al suyo. Se sintió indignado de que ella no compartiera sus secretos con él, aunque no los aceptara ella debía confiar en que los respetaría. Él no era un imbécil, el era su primo.

 _Tú eres un idiota enamorado;_ susurro su conciencia traidora a quien deseo apuñalar.

Se sintió asfixiado en aquel sitio, por ello decidió huir, él quería huir.

\- tony, que haces aquí?_ pregunto Stear quien había abierto la puerta encontrándolo in fraganti en una habitación que no era la suya.

\- nada_ respondió sombrío mientras intentaba quitar a Stear de la puerta, pero aquel no se movió_ quitaté.

\- no_ murmuro su primo y aquel otro quiso golpearlo. Stear sospechando que algo malo sucedía, opto por llamar a su prima_ Candy!

\- qué pasa?_ pregunto ella entrando por la ventana, en su mano llevaba su celular. Ella le dio un vistazo a la espalda de Tony, y cuando aquel se volvió un poco y la miro de reojo con aquellos ojos azules totalmente fríos y sin expresión_ tony!

Aquel nombre salió como un jadeo y el rubio sonrió sin gracia. Se enfrento a Stear y lo empujo con todas sus ganas lanzándolo sobre la pared del corredor. Aquel jadeo debido al impacto, pero tony solo lo soltó y se fue caminando.

\- tony!_ lo llamo candy quien había ido detrás de él, al no volverse ella tomo su brazo con fuerza, a duras penas aquella miro_ no se qué pasa, pero...

\- sabes que pasa_ le corto tony con brusquedad soltando su agarre_ déjame solo.

\- tony, yo no..._ intento disculparse aunque tony ni la miraba.

\- solo espero Terry sepa donde está metido. En este momento solo quiero matarlo y a ti zarandearte por pensar en ese tipo, yo..._ la voz de su primo disminuyo pero luego se recupero_ déjame solo.

Sin añadir nada más se fue caminando para bajar las escaleras, se escucho el grito de tony diciendo que iba a salir y después de un portazo ella se sintió mal.

\- lo sabe_ susurro a Stear quien agarro sus hombros. Ella sin evitarlo empezó a llorar siendo cobijada por el pecho de su primo_ me odia...

\- solo está molesto_ susurro su primo guiándola hacia su propia habitación, lo que menos quería era que todos en la casa la vieran en mal estado, aquello destruiría los planes de Terry para el día siguiente_ Tony no entiende que tu elijes tu propio camino_ le dijo luego de sentarla con cuidado en su cama_ no te tortures mi cielo, tú no tienes la culpa.

\- no se lo conté_ se arrepintió ella en un gimoteo, Stear se sintió algo miserable por ella y limpio sus mejillas con cuidado_ yo debí decirle, yo...

\- tú, nada_ la interrumpió mirándola con una sonrisa_ Candy debes entender que los tres siempre tuvimos por ti un amor peculiar..._ la rubia parpadeo entre sus tantas lágrimas_ yo siempre te ame por el simple hecho de que eres especial, te arriesgabas en mis inventos de niño, no te burlabas de mis lentes cuando eran horribles; Archie te amo porque eras su gatita, le encantaba que lo escucharas sin reprochar nada, te ponías lo que a él le diera la gana aun cuando nos burlábamos porque parecías un guacamayo, sin embargo, Tony te ama porque eras el único vinculo tan fuerte como el que tiene con su padre, nosotros nos teníamos juntos_ dijo Stear refiriéndose a él y a su hermano_ nuestros padres estaban lejos, pero siempre nos tuvimos uno al otro. Tony estuvo solo desde que su madre murió y su padre lo dejo al cuidado de tío Albert. Lo reconozco, yo te amo pero mi corazón fue capturado por una bella chica, a ella la amo de una manera distinta, pero tony..._ Stear pensaba en el dolor que estaría sintiendo su casi hermano_ no te quiere dejar ir, jamás se le hizo fácil la idea de que vivíamos como hermanos.

\- me estás diciendo que...

\- que te ama de la manera que Terry puede estarte amando en este momento.

La rubia palideció un poco y el aire le fallo, seco con su dorso sus mejillas y dejo que los brazos protectores de su primo la envolvieran. Se sintió protegida pero a la misma vez, tan vulnerable.

\- qué hago?_ le pregunto en voz baja a su único pilar, aquel suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

\- esa es tu decisión, yo solo te apoyare en lo que decidas y créeme, te protegeré.

\- gracias Stear. Siempre los quise a todos, no sabría decirte quien sería si ustedes jamás hubieran llegado a mi vida. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias.

Stear sonrió y la estrecho más en aquel abrazo.

\- tranquila, todo irá mejor en la mañana_ se separo un poco de ella y tomo su mano_ te dejare en casa de patty en la mañana y luego iré en busca de Tony, hablare con él y sé que entenderá. Somos unidos, nada nos separara. Somos familia.

Ella asistió sintiéndose más tranquila después de aquellas palabras. Eran familia y más que eso, sus lazos eran fuertes y nada cambiaría, para ella era importante resolver todo con tony, necesitaba explicarle sus razones y hacerlo entender que Terry era un buen chico con el cual deseaba compartir toda su vida porque eso era lo único que deseaba. Ella quería ser feliz.

 **.**

Terry se recupero totalmente. Sus mejillas cobraron color y es que los mimos constantes de candy lo ayudaban más que los medicamentos. La rubia se mantuvo día tras día a su lado, dejo de asistir a los últimos días de clases solo para cuidarlo y es que ya había pasado todas sus materias para perder el tiempo en banalidades, prefería quedarse con Terry para ayudarlo. Aquel tuvo que ponerse al corriente en sus clases y gracias a candy y a sus primos logro hacer todos los trabajos y presentar su último examen, en el cual salió con una nota excelente.

La madre de candy se había convertido en otra aliada que no dejaba de consentirlo con múltiples comidas que le llevaba junto a los chicos. Terry sintió como era una verdadera familia, los cuatro reían juntos, conversaban del mínimo tema y se sentía especial estar entre ellos.

Su padre había intentado contactarlo, pero lo había ignorado. Ante tanto rechazo, el viejo se dio temporalmente por vencido y le dejo saber que si lo necesitaba lo llamara. Aquel se quedaría cerca por una temporada.

Cuando amaneció, con nervios y todo empezó a arreglarse. Iría aquella mañana a visitar al padre de candy en aquella empresa que guiaba. Se coloco su mejor jeans negro y acomodo su cabello con gel, se coloco una pulsera de cuero que la rubia le había regalado, era tejida y de un marrón penetrante.

\- Archie!_ grito el nombre de su amigo al no encontrar su camisa de vestir blanca_ donde demonios esta mi camisa?!

\- la estoy planchando!

\- qué demonios!

Grito Terry saliendo de su cuarto encontrando a Archie planchando su camisa con esmero sobre la barra de la cocina donde había colocado algunas mantas.

\- estaba horrible y necesitas estar presentable... Si vas a hacer algo, lo harás bien.

\- mierda, no la vayas a quemar por amor de Dios!

\- tranquilo Romeo, no es la primera vez que lo hago_ y por la destreza que tenia, Terry supo que era cierto.

\- sabes..._ dijo el castaño entre risas_ serás un excelente amo de casa.

\- al diablo, no me casare.

\- jum, si claro.

Archie lo ignoro mientras terminaba de planchar el cuello de la camisa. Dejo la plancha a un lado y estiro la camisa con una sonrisa orgullosa. Se la extendió al castaño quien espero un poco para que se enfriara y luego se la coloco, aquella se apretaba a su cuerpo de una manera provocativa que haría babear a cualquiera.

\- te ves mucho mejor_ elogio su amigo ayudándolo a doblar sus mangas para que le quedaran a la altura de sus antebrazos_ mataría por verle el rostro a mi tío, pero supongo debes hacer esto solo. Iré con Stear quien necesita verme.

\- ha llevado ya a candy con patty?

\- si, dijo que desde hace rato esta con ella. La ira a buscar en la tarde y tía Cami ha salido con mi mamá debido a que esta le ha insistido para visitar a unos conocidos, ella lamenta no estar en casa, pero te desea mucha suerte.

\- muy apreciada pues la necesito.

\- lo imagino, pero sé que saldrás excelente, tienes una maldita labia que Dios te la bendiga_ dijo su amigo con burla, Terry sonrió enorme.

\- sabes que es lo mejor?

\- que será?

\- que no solo pediré la mano de candy para un simple noviazgo_ la boca de Archie casi cayó al suelo.

\- no hablas en serio, no?

\- oh si_ respondió Terry muy satisfecho_ la quiero para mí y para toda la vida. Me casare con candy, no hoy, no mañana, pero pronto.

\- menudo loco_ dijo Archie impresionado.

\- cuando te enamores, me entenderás pastelito. La amo_ le murmuro totalmente sonriente_ y al diablo lo demás.

\- ya veo porque Platón creía que el amor era una enfermedad mental grave, te han idiotizado, pero me alegra que haya sido candy. Están idiotizados mutuamente_ dijo riendo recibiendo un golpe en su hombro_ auch!

\- sigue diciendo tonterías y te dejare idiota a ti... bueno, no es que seas muy inteligente.

\- vamos presumido, muévete que no espero llegues tarde. Tienes la dirección?

\- sí, debo decir que soy del sindicato para que me dejen pasar. Tengo mi cita programada?

\- todo listo, utiliza el pase que tía Cami te dio. Ve por los ascensores hasta el último piso donde están las oficinas de presidencia. No hables más de lo necesario y muéstrate neutral.

\- bien_ Terry dio una bocana de aire antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida_ nos vemos, bruja.

\- suerte, princesa. No le guiñes el ojo a nadie, no quiero causes desmayos.

Terry soltó la risa antes de salir, dejando a Archie conforme con sus acciones, después de todo él fue quien los unió de alguna manera.

\- tengo dones de cupido_ se comento a él mismo_ que mariquera mas grande_ recogió sus cosas, debido a que había estado durmiendo en el departamento de Terry todos estos días y tomando una mochila salió para reunirse con su hermano.

 **.**

El día estaba ajetreado y la oficina era un caos monumental. Primero hubo unos errores en unos contratos que Albert necesitaba con urgencia, había ordenado casi de inmediato la solución a dicho problema, después el fluido eléctrico se volvió fatal, se había dañado el cableado de la planta eléctrica de la empresa, por ello dependían de la misma electricidad de toda la ciudad y aquello tenía los nervios de Albert de punta, la falla implicaba que perderían tiempo, las fotocopiadoras, las computadoras, los ascensores, incluso la máquina de café dependía de un buen funcionamiento eléctrico.

\- señor, los papeles del corporativo puede firmarlos_ se le pidió por enésima vez al rubio, quien fruncio su ceño, tenía el escritorio full de documentos que entre más firmaba mas aparecían.

\- bien, los firmo_ los leyó por encima para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y rápidamente los firmo sin problema , se los extendió_ todo bien?

\- sí señor, gracias.

\- a ti_ respondió Albert antes de empezar a leer otro documento.

Hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares no era nada fácil. Eran dueños de varias compañías de característica automotriz, y de transporte marítimo. La tía abuela era la cabecilla de todo, pero debido a su salud deteriorada, Albert había asumido todo el trabajo, era joven cuando lo hizo pero fue un trabajo sencillo pues había estudiado desde que recordaba sobre el manejo de sus propias compañías.

\- señor, la empresa Ford desea una respuesta sobre la idea innovadora de la fusión con respecto al nuevo vehículo_ dijo su secretaria con seriedad, Albert suspiro.

\- los chicos ya evaluaron el caso? Sabes que no doy respuesta hasta que no me asegure que es una buena idea.

\- bueno los chicos tienen su presentación, si quiere pasar a la sala de juntas para mostrarle..._ el teléfono de la oficina sonó y Albert alzo la mano para que su secretaria aguardara hasta que él cortara.

\- diga?_ Albert escucho atento a las palabras de la secretaria del piso inferior_ no tiene cita?_ pregunto con cansancio, pero se repuso de pronto_ si, si lo conozco. Haz que suba, hablare con él. Gracias, Nancy.

Corto la comunicación con su ceño fruncido por la preocupación. La visita que pedía una audiencia con él lo había preocupado, no era normal que un hombre como aquel lo necesitara con tanta urgencia, mucho menos cuando le menciono que era sobre su hija, aquello le erizo los vellos de la nuca, le preocupaba todo lo relacionado con su pequeña. Miro a su secretaria quien esperaba respuesta.

\- dejaremos esto para mañana, he de recibir a alguien y no deseo ser interrumpido.

\- entendido, señor Andley. Desea traiga café?

\- no, gracias. Te llamare cualquier cosa.

La secretaria quien era de cierta edad avanzada, solo asistió. Salió con tranquilidad de la oficina para ocupar su puesto donde haría las llamadas necesarias que su jefe le había pedido realizar desde temprano. Tecleo en su computadora y miro de reojo al hombre galante que entro a la oficina de su jefe. Estaba intentando terminar antes pues deseaba más tiempo para su almuerzo, eran las diez y algo más pero el hambre le reclamaba a su cuerpo la falta de desayuno.

Cuando pasaron como menos de veinte minutos, su jefe salió sin corbata ni saco, su cabello despeinado y su rostro colorado, la hicieron sobresaltarse.

\- cancela todas mis citas!

\- pero señor..._ tartamudeo ella al verlo crispado_ tiene una cita con los del sindicato y...

\- al diablo el maldito sindicato!_ exclamo furioso, pasando a paso veloz hacia el ascensor_ muevan el maldito ascensor!_ grito y todos en la oficina enmudecieron, algunos corrieron fuera de su radal y otros desaparecieron del ascensor, ni de chiste bajarían con su jefe quien echaba humo por las orejas_ rubí!_ llamo a su secretaria cuando ya estaba montado en el ascensor, aquella chillo_ pídele a seguridad que lancen a la calle el cuerpo que está en mi oficina.

\- esta... muerto?_ tartamudeo ella y Albert apretó su boca.

\- no, pero ganas no me faltaron de matarlo.

Por la expresión furiosa su secretaria supo que lo decía en serio. Cuando su jefe al fin desapareció todos en la oficina empezaron a suspirar aliviados y más de uno se preguntaban qué habría sucedido para que perdiera toda su cordura. Algunos curiosos miraron de puntitas a el hombre que inconsciente yacía en el suelo, tenía un feo morado en un ojo y era un desperdicio pues muchas damas lo considerarían guapo.

 **.**

Estaba con patty riendo en el porche de su casa cuando el auto de su padre se estaciono bruscamente en el frente. Su corazón se desbocó al verlo bajar con un aspecto furioso que le recordó al gato de su vecina cuando un perro callejero intentaba agarrarlo. Ella fue a su encuentro con lentitud, los padres de patty habían salido y ella estaba solo con su amiga, que su padre apareciera de pronto la hizo imaginar lo peor.

\- papá, sucede algo?_ le pregunto intentando descubrir que sucedía, pero el rostro de su padre estaba tallado en granito, ni siquiera saludo a patty.

\- recoge tus cosas y vámonos a casa.

\- pero papá, patty y yo debíamos...

\- recoge tus cosas, candy. No me hagas repetirlo_ dijo con dureza y candy solo asistió algo temblorosa, iba dando media vuelta cuando su padre la detuvo por su brazo_ dame tu celular.

Aquel no quería que lo contrariara, así que ella saco su celular con estrellas pegadas en su carcasa y se lo paso. Su padre soltó su brazo y la dejo caminar hacia dentro donde tomo sus cosas temblorosa.

\- candy, que sucede?_ susurro patty asustada de la actitud del padre de la rubia.

\- algo malo paso, patty. Llama a Stear, por favor_ suplico y patty tomo sus manos frías dándole apoyo.

\- tranquila, yo lo llamare.

Candy asistió y sonrió con temor. Después que recogió todo salió al frente donde su padre estaba esperando, aquel apretaba su celular con dureza.

\- vamos!

Ella se monto en el auto con un nudo en la garganta, pero su padre no dijo ni una palabra en el trayecto hasta su hogar. Ella no rompió el silencio pues sentía se echaría a llorar, sus ojos se cristalizaban de tiempo en tiempo pero se obligaba a no llorar. Estaba asustada, no solo por ella sino por Terry, no sabía que había sucedido.

Los arboles pasaban rápidamente a sus costados, su padre estaba manejando con exceso pero ella no se atrevió a decírselo, pues lo miro apretar duramente el volante donde los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ella deseo haber tenido su celular pues así por lo menos le enviaría a Terry, necesitaba saber tantas cosas. Sin pensarlo, había unido sus manos para pedir silenciosamente al creador por el bienestar de su castaño, nada mas importaba.

Cuando visualizo su calle, su corazón estaba latiendo mucho más de lo que debía. El auto freno en la acera del frente y su padre abrió bruscamente la puerta, rodeo el auto y abrió la de ella, ordenando de una vez.

\- baja.

Le murmuro su padre con frialdad haciendo que su piel se erizara, ella temblorosa bajo del auto y se dejo guiar hacia la entrada donde fue levemente empujada ya que su indecisión le hizo dudar.

 _Tenía miedo_.

Todo exploto cuando la puerta principal fue cerrada, su padre lanzo el celular de candy en la pared rompiéndolo totalmente. La rubia miro su única fuente de comunicación hecha pedazos, la pantalla había quedado blanca y destrozada.

\- me puedes explicar qué demonios es eso de que Grandchester es tu novio?!

Grito su padre a todo pulmón y ella se encogió en un rincón de la sala. Su padre estaba rojo y daba manotazos al aire.

\- creías que jamás me iba a enterar?! Ese hijo de puta se atrevió a tocarte?! Háblame, Candy!

Ella no podía contestar y cuando intento decir algo, lo que le salió fue un sollozo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Su padre jamás le había hablado de aquella manera y mucho menos gritado como un desquiciado.

\- yo lo... amo_ atino a decir ganándose que su padre apretara con fuerza sus hombros.

\- no, eso nunca!_ le grito en la cara haciéndola llorar más aun, se sentía indefensa, la casa estaba sola_ lo voy a matar!

\- papá no! Yo lo quiero, Terry es un buen chico..._ intento defender ella entre lágrimas pero su padre la soltó con rudeza y respiro con fuerza.

\- es un maldito enfermo, primero salía con Archie y después contigo... Escúchame candy, te alejaras de él y jamás volverás a verlo, te irás con la tía abuela_ el alma de candy cayó a sus pies con dolor_ jamás, escúchame, jamás volverás incluso a pensar en él. Te lo prohíbo!

\- pero papá..._ ella quería gritar pero su padre la hizo callar con una mirada.

\- me has decepcionado. Te creí decente y me saliste de esta manera. Jamás volveré a confiar en ti y dudo mucho que mi orgullo siga intacto después de esto.

Ella temblaba como una hoja, reteniendo tanto en su interior, solo lo escuchaba decir las cosas más horribles sobre ella. Ella quien paso tantos años complaciéndolo en todo, ella que se alejo de toda diversión solo para sacar las fabulosas notas que tenía. Ella dejo de vivir su vida solo por vivir la que deseaba su padre.

Se sintió como si se ahogara en un gran mar y su padre era el ancla que la india con cada palabra. Ella era su propio timón en su vida pero no podía seguir navegando por su culpa.

\- me decepcionaste, candy.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella y parándose derecha intento controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Ella no estaba sola, ella jamás quería volver a estar sola. Tantos años de represión salieron a la luz, se sintió furiosa, indignada y malditamente resentida en solo un segundo. Su padre no la entendía y jamás la entendería, su padre solo quería una perfección que pareciera más a un maniquí que a una persona. Ella misma se imagino siendo una vieja de cincuenta años sin hijos, sin padres y sin familia, todo por el empeño de su padre para mantenerla junto a él. Estaba agotada mentalmente, ya nada le importaba, ya no deseaba dejar que la corriente la siguiera arrastrando.

\- no_ susurro con furia contenida, su padre la miro con perplejidad y apretó sus dientes.

\- no? que?

\- no dejare de pensar en Terry!_ le grito a la cara a su propio padre_ no iré con la vieja Elroy quien me odia y no haré lo que me pides.

\- candy!

\- me canse! No quiero ser tu maldita marioneta, no quiero!

\- cállate!_ grito su padre molesto.

\- ya no quiero padre, no soporto tanta prisión, yo merezco hacer mi vida y he elegido a Terry. Lo amo y eso ni tú, ni nadie lo cambiara. Se acabo!

\- harás lo que yo diga!

\- no, eso jamás pasara. Te odio por lo que me haces, yo soy una persona, yo siento! No soy una muñeca!

Ante la última afirmación de ella hecha grito, la rabia de Albert lo había cegado. Su hija se había revelado en su contra y se sintió devastado. Levanto una de su mano con intención de golpearla y supo que estaba mal, pero en el calor del momento no pensó lo suficiente. Candy no pudo encogerse, pero si apretó sus ojos con fuerza esperando el inminente golpe que llegaría por parte de su padre. Sabía que había hecho mal al revelarse, pero estaba cansada.

Albert estaba tan cerca de marcar la mejilla de su pequeña cuando una mano apretó su antebrazo frenando con fuerza su golpe. Volviendo a la realidad de lo que iba a hacer, miro sorprendido a los ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos que lo miraban con tanto odio que lo hizo estremecerse.

\- Intenta de nuevo la estupidez que pensabas hacer y te golpearé sin importar que seas mi tío_ amenazo Anthony con molestia.

Stear y Archie ya se mantenían rodeando a candy, quien temblaba de miedo y a la vez de rabia.

Algo se había roto entre su padre y ella, algo que no se recobraba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola! Reportándome porque ya era hora xD**_

 _ **Se destapo esta olla, señoritas.**_

 _ **Aquí viene el encuentro de papi suegro con terryto, vamos a ver como les salen las cosas. Conoceremos quien es el noqueado en la oficina del rubio, aunque aun no se lo imaginan?. Alguien mas meterá su patita en esta situación jajaja, tendremos de todo un poco.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y me alegra saber que disfrutan este loco escrito.**_

 _ **Mery - Lisa Cahz - Eli - Nally Graham - Rosa - ELISA LUCIA - Sol Grandchester - Blanca G - Marina W - ELVIRA H.C - Maquig - Lili - Dianley - Gissa A. Graham - Clover - Triny - Angye - MarceGrandcheste - Ana B.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer, a las chicas Guest, GRACIAS!**_

 _ **La escena subida de temperatura, llegara. Pero calmaos, hijas mías jajajaja, estoy preparándome psicológicamente para escribirla, no puede ser algo fugaz ni tampoco de trapecio, estamos frente a dos angelitos (no tanto) que no saben de los placeres carnales, o si saben pero no lo han practicado xD**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, me voy... tengo una cola que hacer ( no es broma, parece la guerra de Troya cuando llegan productos) pero a luchar fuertemente y con optimismo.**_

 _ **Abrazos enormes,**_

 _ **Su amiga, Ely.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 18**_

Se encontraba mas que determinado cuando pidió hablar con el presidente de aquella empresa, la secretaria lo miro de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa sutil, no lo esperaban eso era claro. Tuvo que usar su encanto y excusas para lograr que aquella mujer agarrara el teléfono y se dignara a llamar a su jefe.

\- señor Andley, disculpe pero hay un tipo aquí que desea hablar con usted_ el hombre se intimido ante aquella sonrisa satisfecha_ oh no, claro que no tiene cita, jefe.

\- dile que soy el Doctor Michael... Profesor de su hija Candy.

La secretaria dudo un poco antes de dar semejante información, pero suspiro y lo dijo.

\- es profesor de su hija, un tal Doctor Michael... Mmm déjeme preguntar si es urgente...

\- es urgente_ interrumpió Michael con convicción_ muy urgente.

\- si señor, dice que es urgente... Bien, ya lo hago subir.

La comunicación fue cortada y la mujer con aburrimiento empezó a indicar.

\- suba por las escaleras, es el ultimo piso. Tenga un pase de visita_ murmuro extendiéndolo, michael lo tomo y rápidamente camino hacia el área de las escaleras, se detuvo un poco al ver como personas bajaban por el ascensor, se volvió un poco para preguntar_ porque no uso el ascensor?

\- porque esta fallando el fluido eléctrico, si se queda atrapado en el ascensor creame que no podrá hablar con el jefe y usted ha dicho que tiene información muy urgente_ dijo la mujer con un sarcasmo que no le paso desapercibido al doctor, aquel la ignoro y se fue al área de las escaleras donde subiría.

Para cuando llego al ultimo piso tenia la lengua de corbata, la falta de ejercicio le estaba cobrando factura. Acomodo su camisa y masajeo sus piernas antes de entrar en las oficinas del padre de candy. Muchas personas estaban activas aquella mañana, papeles iban y venían, algunas incluso se peleaban en la fotocopiadora.

\- disculpe_ se dirigió a un hombre que lo miro con molestia_ la oficina del señor Andley?_ el otro ni le contesto solo señalo el sitio donde estaban un par de puertas color caoba_ gracias...

Camino hacia las puertas y sintió la mirada de la secretaria que tecleaba en el ordenador con velocidad. Antes de abrir las puertas, toco y cuando escucho que albert le daba permiso para entrar, lo hizo.

\- Doctor Michael, es un placer volver a verlo_ saludo Albert con una sonrisa invitándolo a tomar asiento, aquel ni lo pensó y además extendió su brazo para estrecharla mano el rubio.

\- lamento interrumpirlo señor Andley, se que es un hombre ocupado pero era necesario.

\- me da curiosidad su presencia, que es tan urgente?_ pregunto el rubio acomodándose en su asiento_ es sobre Candy?

Michael no pensó en el daño que haría, no pensó en candy y mucho menos en Albert, el sólo pensó que lo que hacia era honorable, la chica era una excelente estudiante y además, el tenía cierto gusto por la chica. Añadiendo que terry no le caia nada bien.

\- si es sobre candy_ la comodidad de albert cedió y se coloco alerta sobre el escritorio de vidrio.

\- que sucede con ella?

\- sabe que..._ Michael dudo un poco antes de continuar_ sabe que Candy tiene novio.

El rostro de Albert no mostró expresión y después de unos segundos empezó a reír. Michael lo miro incrédulo al verlo retorcerse en su silla.

\- no bromee con eso, doc... Mi candy no tiene novio.

\- claro que lo tiene_ respondió algo molesto de que no le creyera, Albert dejo de reír para mirarlo con seriedad_ creame no diría nada sino fuese cierto, pero ella hasta me lo ha presentado.

\- y como se llama el supuesto novio?

\- Grandchester, si ese es su apellido..._ el rostro de albert se endureció.

\- no es posible.

\- lo es, el chico es castaño, tenia el cabello largo pero la ultima vez que lo vi lo llevaba mas corto... Tiene ojos muy azules, algo zafiros y...

\- basta!

Ordeno Albert levantándose de su silla para caminar por la estancia, Michael siguió el ejemplo y se levanto.

\- se que es difícil de asimilar, pero la cuestión es que me preocupa Candy... Ha dejado de asistir a los últimos días de clases.

\- eso no es posible, yo la he visto salir a clases_ dijo albert pasando la mano por sus cabello y luego se sintió estúpido al saber que le había mentido.

\- ya ve_ Michael aprovechó el desconcierto del rubio_ incluso semanas atrás desaprobó uno de los exámenes_ no aclaro que candy había salido excelente en el examen final dejando como un borron aquella mala nota_ dejo de asistir a mis asesorías y ella es una excelente estudiante, necesita mi ayuda.

\- esto no puede ser cierto.

\- no le digo que me crea, pero hable con ella, es una chica muy inteligente para andar con un tipo así, se le nota lo baja clase que es, ni siquiera tiene modales.

\- ese no es solo el problema.

murmuro Albert para si mismo, pensando en que terry era un enfermo al meterse con su sobrino y ahora con su hija, por Dios era una relación, no un lápiz que cambiaban cuando le diera la gana, estaba furioso y su rabia seguía aumentando.

\- candy es una buena chica, odiaría que arruinara su futuro con ese muchacho, ya sabe las hormonas son traicioneras y temo que hace estúpido a cualquiera incluso siendo candy inteligente.

Albert miro con rapidez a aquel hombre que ya empezaba a odiar, Michael se veía tan seguro de si mismo.

\- que me esta queriendo decir?_ dijo albert en un susurro muy amenazante que el doctor ni noto.

\- podría quedar embarazada en alguna aventura con ese chico... seria una lastima si abandona la universidad por su embarazo, incluso podría dejarla el chico y tendría que caer con otro, así terminan vendiendo sus cuerpos para...

 _oh no_! Aquello fue suficiente para acabar con la poca paciencia del rubio quien se acerco peligrosamente ante el parloteo de Michael y agarrando impulso, clavo un certero derechazo en el ojo del médico, mandándolo a dormir con esa anestesia violenta. El cuerpo de Michael cayo largo sobre el suelo, incluso se escucho el golpe seco al caer, aquello hizo que Albert se sintiera un poco mejor, solo un poco.

\- maldito!_ exclamó masajeando su puño que empezaba a enrojecer_ nadie habla así de mi pequeña.

Aunque estaba molesta con ella jamas dejaría que alguien le faltara el respeto. Allí salio furioso, necesitaba confirmar si aquello era cierto, pero con tanta furia en su interior, dudaba que aquello saliese bien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reunión urgente. Cafeteria de Mery (donde esta la pelirroja que fue tu novia). Ahora mismo! SOS.**_

Archie miro nuevamente el mensaje de su hermano, el taxista lo dejo frente al establecimiento donde distinguió el auto de su hermano, el rojo tomate era inconfundible. Con flojera camino hacia aquel vehículo mirando como su hermano se recostaba en la maletera de su propio bebé. Stear sonreía enorme y aquello hizo dudar a Archie quien conocía esa sonrisa y no albergaba nada bueno.

\- mataste a alguien? Si es así, olvida que te ayudare a esconder el cuerpo.

\- nop, nada de eso_ menciono su hermano con tranquilidad, ambos se abrazaron y Stear por costumbre beso su frente_ como estas, enano?

Archie fruncio su ceño, su hermano solo era mas grande por unos minúsculos centímetros.

\- bien, hace rato terry salio para la empresa. Que es tan urgente?

\- Anthony se entero de que Candy ama a terry..._ se escucho un golpe seco en la maletera y Stear sonrió aun mas_ fue muy triste, candy lloro mucho porque se sintió culpable de su arrebato de ira.

\- Dios mio! Eso es horrible_ pero Stear seguía sonriendo_ porque rayos sonríes? Eso es una mala noticia.

\- lo se, pero es que no puedo evitarlo_ dijo riendo.

\- tienes un humor retorcido_ murmuro su hermano recostándose a la maletera como su hermano_ que hizo tony? No me digas que fue como vieja chismosa con el tío?

Se escucho otro golpeteo en la maletera y Archie miro dudoso el auto, preguntándose si Stear tendría ratas, la posibilidad no era mala.

\- oh no, no pudo. Anoche salio como una furia y regreso tarde y hoy en la mañana intento acercarse a tío y bueno... Tuve que actuar, sabes que él es muy idiota.

Otro golpeteo mas en la maletera.

\- que hiciste?_ pregunto Archie riendo, sintiendo otro golpe en la maletera_ demonios Stear, ese sonido esta acabando con mis nervios, que es?

Stear ahogo una risita y se apartó de su auto, animando a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- no me creerás, tienes que verlo_ el de lentes presiono un seguro con sus dedos y abrió la maletera, revelando a un rubio que atado y amordazado los fulminaba con sus ojos_ tony, deja de moverte.

\- Anthony!

Archie no podía creer que su primo estuviera allí dentro, parecía una saldina enlatada, sin querer empezó a reír descontroladamente. Aquello confirmaba que su hermano era una amenaza cuando se trataba de soluciones viables.

\- no me podía arriesgar, tuve que amarrarlo y luego amordazarlo... Fue un suplicio bajarlo por las escaleras y lanzarlo aquí dentro, creí que no iba a caber pero bendito sea Dios, pues el flaco si cabe.

\- tienes que soltarlo_ dijo Archie aun riendo_ nos va a matar, si casi siento como mi cuello se rebana ante su mirada... Tony, yo no tengo que ver.

\- nah, eso le enseñara a madurar.

\- Dios te libre de que seas maestro algún día.

\- por eso no estudie educación_ Stear se acerco a su primo atado con indecision_ te Soltare, pero si nos intentas golpear te vuelvo a amarrar.

\- ... y te colgaremos en el parque_ completo Archie.

\- exacto, allí te caerán los niños a batazos... sabes que les encantan las piñatas_ Tony gruñio ante sus amenazas.

No dijo absolutamente nada cuando sus primos lo sacaron de la maletera y lo lanzaron sobre el pavimento para desatarlo y quitarle la mordaza. El se frotó sus muñecas y sus piernas, luego miro a sus primos, quienes estaban en guardia esperando que se abalanzara sobre ellos. Anthony suspiro cansado.

\- me ofenden que crean que soy capaz de ir con el chisme de que Candy quiere a ese terry... Me duele, de verdad. Ella es importante para mi, creen que quiero verla teniendo problemas con su padre? Están locos.

\- lo siento_ dijo Stear después de un rato_ pero no sabia porque querías hablar con el tío. Me preocupe.

\- solo le comunicaría que me iría con papá.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron, pero no lo molestaron por eso.

\- perdón. No pensé.

\- lo se_ dijo tony a Stear sonriendo_ yo tampoco habría pensado si el caso fuese al revés.

\- tony, estas bien?_ pregunto Archie, no se refería a que estaba atado, sino al dolor visceral ante la noticia de que candy tenia algo con terry. Su primo suspiro y toco su pecho.

\- no, me siento condenadamente mal..._ respondió con sinceridad_ me duele, joder duele muchísimo saber que ella... No puedo.

Sus primos se acercaron a él para abrazarlo, necesitaba ese apoyo que ellos le darían sin dudarlo. Stear masajeo su cabeza y tony sonrió melancólico.

\- fuerza, porque hoy ella no es para ti, pero mañana llegara una que si lo sera total y completamente_ susurro el de lentes con seguridad.

\- no puedo dejarla, siento que me quedó sin aire... la quiero, maldita sea, la amo.

\- no la amas, pequeño tonto_ murmuro Archie quien con Stear seguían abrazándolo_ no como a una mujer, la amas como nuestra pequeña niña que vivía con las rodillas hechas un colador, la amas como nuestra nena con pecas que nos hacia reír... la amas como nosotros la amamos. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que la quieres es proteger como parte de ti, mas que como la compañera de tu vida. No es tuya, hermano.

\- es de grandchester..._ completo tony con acidez.

\- aunque lo niegues, así es. Su corazón es de terry. Lo ama.

\- yo la amo...

\- no deseas su felicidad?_ pregunto Stear_ ella es feliz con terry.

Anthony asistió ante las palabras de su primo y dejo que ambos lo apretarán una vez mas antes de apartarse.

\- gracias, hermanos.

\- somos familia_ dijo Stear sonriendo.

\- somos mas que eso_ completo Archie palmeando la espalda de su primo.

Tony sabia que no había mas nada que hacer, su oportunidad no estaba con aquella rubia, Candy jamas lo iba a dejar de ver como un hermano. Sin pensar, la pesadez en sus hombros disminuyo ante el alivio de saber que su rubia estaría feliz con ese camino que había elegido.

\- aun debes explicarme porque era tu novio?_ pregunto tony de pronto a Archie, quien soltó una carcajada_ eso no me gusto pero nada.

\- hay mucho que contar, pero que te parece si lo discutimos dentro de la cafeteria?_ propuso Stear.

\- ni lo sueñes, aquí el café me lo sirven con sal_ comento Archie con desagrado. Sus primos rieron.

\- quien te obligo a meterte con la pobre pelirroja... Si aun te hace ojitos_ tony señalo a la chica que a lo lejos los miraba soñadora, al saberse descubierta levanto su barbilla y con rapidez se perdió dentro del establecimiento.

\- ella es loca.

\- y tu eres anormal. Son perfectos.

\- Stear!

Su hermano se siguió riendo hasta que su celular empezó a sonar y totalmente animado pidió tiempo para responder a su dulce novia. Al contestar y escuchar los gemidos llorosos de su amor, se puso alerta. La chica le contó el estado con que había aparecido su tío Albert, aquello era sumamente alarmante.

\- que pasa?_ pregunto su hermano al verlo regresar hacia ellos totalmente pálido.

\- Tío Albert, recogió a Candy a casa de patty. Estaba hecho una furia, creen que...

\- descubrió lo de terry_ dijo tony aturdido_ debemos apurarnos.

\- donde están?_ grito Archie corriendo hacia el auto, tomando el asiento piloto.

\- han ido a casa.

Respondió Stear tomando el copiloto, dejando que su hermano manejara. Anthony estaba en los asientos traseros apresurando a Archie, quien rápidamente sacaba el vehículo del estacionamiento, rechinando los neumáticos salio como alma que lleva el diablo. Era el mas indicado para manejar, jamas le habían dado la licencia porque manejaba como loco, pero en aquellos momentos era eso lo que necesitaban, debían llegar a tiempo.

 _Era necesario._

 **.**

Terry estaba nervioso, era inevitable no estarlo. Aquellas oficinas eran enormes. Se abrió camino por el vestíbulo y le enseño su credencial al vigilante quien solo asistió dejándolo pasar, por lo visto el lugar estaba lleno de seguridad, de reojo miro como un cuerpo era lanzado a la calle y sintió que se deslizaba una corriente eléctrica por su columna, se preguntaba si así lo sacarían a él cuando dijese que amaba a Candy.

 _No pienses tonterías, terry._

Se envalentonó y se dirigió hacia la secretaria, quien rápidamente le sonrió a semejante espécimen. Se veía sumamente bien y desprendía un olor tan varonil que iba dejando una estela de chicas medio drogadas, era como la propaganda de axel, pero en vez decaer ángeles caían demonios.

\- buenos días_ saludo la secretaria con coquetería_ deseas algo?

\- mmm si_ respondió el castaño enseñando su pase_ soy del sindicato, tengo una entrevista con el señor Andley.

\- oh, cariño... Lo siento, el jefe ha salido con urgencia_ le informo la chica y terry casi maldijo su mala suerte_ no deseas otra cosa? Un café o algo?

Estaba deseando decirle que dejara de mirarlo como si fuese un trozo de carne y ella fuese una leona hambrienta, una hiena mas bien.

\- no nada, que amabilidad_ dijo sarcástico y se dio media vuelta, sin saber que hacer.

Su única oportunidad de lujo estaba fallando y no deseaba irse a casa sin conseguir nada. Se lo debía a Candy y a él mismo. Intento llamar a su pecosa pero el telefono estaba apagado, no queria marcharse, prefería esperar y lograr hablar con Albert, algún día aparecería. Estaba a punto de voltear se para preguntarle a la secretaria si podía esperarlo cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

\- terry, muchacho... Que bueno verte!

\- Will! Hola, como esta señor?

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y el padre de Archie, sonrió.

\- muy bien, gracias. Venias a buscar a Albert?

\- si señor, pero lastimosamente no esta.

\- que extraño, jamas se va tan temprano.

\- supongo se le presentaría algo.

\- supongo que si, pero tranquilo. Subamos a su oficina, lo esperamos allí si quieres.

Terry quien se sintió agradecido ni lo dudo, asistió ante tal ofrecimiento y se dejo guiar por aquel hombre mayor, quien se posiciono en los ascensores.

\- vamos!_ animo a terry quien lo dudo un poco, pues no le gustaba los sitios tan pequeños.

La charla con Will alejo un poco sus miedos, y rápidamente llego al ultimo piso, donde fue guiado por el hombre. Ambos se plantaron en la oficina del rubio donde Will empezó a hablar de los viajes que había realizado, la conversación aburría un poco al castaño pero por respeto la escucho pacientemente e incluso opino de ciertos sitios en londres, los cuales conocía.

Ante la espera Will llamo al rubio, dejándole saber que estaba en la oficina esperandolo y le informo de una vez que terry lo acompañaba, la conversación termino por teléfono y ambos siguieron hablando de todo un poco, empezando por la empresa y terminando por las clases del castaño.

\- las matemáticas son muy interesantes cuando las entiendes.

\- si, solo es cuestión de atención, señor. Creo que todo en la vida tiene que ver con números.

\- mucha razón, terry. Desearía que Archie prestara tanta atención a las cosas así como tu.

\- no lo menosprecie, Archie es una gran persona y es sumamente inteligente cuando se lo propone.

\- te daré el don de la duda, aun cuando creo que mi hijo es solo un vago.

\- solo dele tiempo, ya vera como triunfa en esta vida.

\- eso desearía, terry. Créeme eso desearía mucho..._ Will sonrió y desvío su vista a la parte de afuera de la oficina, había dejado las puertas abiertas para saber cuando Albert llegara y casualmente aquel llegaba_ mira, ya llego Albert.

Terry se levanto de su silla y miro al padre de candy que parecía aun mas grande de lo que recordaba, lo miraba fijamente a él y solo a él. Un presentimiento lo invadió al mirar la intensa furia del rubio quien con grandes zancadas se acercaba. El castaño escucho un grito femenino y observo como candy salia corriendo de uno de los ascensores, aquella gritaba y movía sus manos, más terry no la escuchaba porque Albert captaba su atención con un enorme puño que volaba hacia su rostro. Aquel castaño se agacho con rapidez esquivándolo por los pelos, y el rubio movió una de sus piernas para patearlo donde terry aprovecho de tomarla y tumbarlo contra el suelo.

Albert sintió tremendo golpe en su cabeza ante el desequilibrio que causo terry, quien se echo hacia atrás con rapidez.

\- terry!_ grito candy lanzándose a sus brazos, aquel la tomo con rapidez e hizo que lo mirara. Tenia sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar_ papá lo sabe..._ gimoteo y el castaño la abrazo fuertemente besando su cabeza.

\- tranquila, todo saldrá bien_ prometió.

Miro como Albert se levantaba del suelo con rabia.

\- te has metido con mi hija... Te voy a matar!

\- señor, debe calmarse. Yo amo a candy y...

\- ni lo sueñes_ interrumpió Albert quien quería arremeter contra él, pero ya Anthony, Stear y Archie estaban atravesados_ fuera de mi camino, insolentes!

\- Albert que rayos te pasa?!_ exclamo Will confundido ante aquel encontronazo.

\- este maldito imbécil, se ha metido con mi candy_ respondió Albert furioso intentando quitar a sus sobrinos del medio.

\- papá, por favor_ suplico Candy quien se soltó de su castaño para enfrentar a su padre quien estaba hecho una furia_ esto no es necesario...

\- como que no?! Claro que lo es!

\- en realidad, no lo es_ dijo Will con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

Todos lo miraron confusos.

\- porque me dices eso? No ves lo que ha hecho, Will. Mi pequeña alega que esta enamorado de ese idiota!

\- pero ella no esta enamorada...

\- QUE?!_ gritaron todos, incluso Candy.

\- lo lamento, hermano, pero... Perdón candy, no creí que todo esto te afectaría_ murmuro a su sobrina, quien estaba mas confundida que chino en Rusia_ le prometí a Candy que le pagaría la carrera si le quitaba el novio a Archie_ se escuchó un jadeo pero no se supo de quien salio_ osea, ella dice que esta enamorada de terry pero en realidad solo me estaba haciendo un favor para sacar a terry del radar de Archie. No es que él me caiga mal, pero no aceptó que mi hijo sea homosexual y ya sabes, debes entenderme porque soy padre como tu. No te molestes con Candy, ella solo deseaba complacerme.

El aleteo de una mosca se podría escuchar ante el silencio sepulcral de la estancia. Candy aun se preparaban del shock ante las idiotecez de su tío. Era claro que ella sentia algo sincero por terry. Miro a su novio quien estaba petrificado mirando hacia el vacío.

Terry no podía creerlo, se suponía había sido engañado.

 _Felicitaciones, Grandchester. Eres un idiota._

El creyó que todo era sincero, los besos, los abrazos, la gama de sentimientos que había sentido por parte de candy y ahora se enteraba que había actuado movida por el dinero. Siempre era el maldito dinero, su rostro se endureció. Maldecía su existencia en aquel momento. Él se había permitido sentir cosas que jamas había sentido con ninguna otra.

 _Maldita sea._

 _Maldita sea._

 _Maldita sea._

Se repitió mentalmente. Estaba destruido emocionalmente. Lo que sus hermanos no habían logrado en su totalidad, lo había logrado candy en solo un toque, un toque letal como la mordedura de una serpiente. Se sintió mal, vacío y a la misma vez lleno de tristeza.

\- mierda!_ dejo salir Archie rompiendo el silencio total_ esto es una broma?!

\- hijo, yo...

\- eres un jodido enfermo!_ grito Archie con rabia, siendo abrazado por Stear para que no golpeara a su padre_ no tienes derecho a opinar en mi vida!

\- Archie, calmate..._ suplico su hermano, aunque sentía la misma rabia de su hermano_ debe haber una explicación!

\- que explicación?! Dime, hermano! Maldita sea Candy, has hecho esto solo por mi?!

Todos los ojos se posaron en la rubia que estaba pálida. Aquella tartamudeo antes de dejar salir una palabra.

\- no...no, yo no...

\- mi padre te ofreció esto?!_ grito Archie a su prima.

\- si, pero yo... no... Jamas acepte.

\- y te negaste?!_ grito Archie fuera de control, ante aquella pregunta incluso terry la miro con fijeza, estaba en total silencio_ dijiste que no?! Nos defendiste?!

\- no, pero yo..._ ella quería explicar que antes de contestar su padre había llegado interrumpiendo, pero ya terry había dado media vuelta y caminaba hacia los ascensores, destilaba furia y tristeza_ Terry! Escuchame!

Terry se detuvo, y solo la miro de reojo. La oficina estaba en silencio y los trabajadores estabas escondidos como sombras, no querían ser los blancos de tan acalorada pelea familiar.

\- si me quedaba corazón, lo has destruido. Gracias, señorita Andley.

Con aquellas amargas palabras se interno en el ascensor, donde quería solo huir, huir lejos de todo el mundo. Quería llorar como un niño, quería morirse por semejante idiotez, si tan solo hubiese protegido sus sentimientos bajo llave. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo, Albert se coló dentro.

\- tu no te vas antes de que hables conmigo_ sentencio el rubio, escuchando como candy los llamaba con desespero, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

\- que quiere?_ protesto terry_ no ve que todo esta claro, su hija ha jugado conmigo. Soy el unico jodido en toda esta mierda.

\- eso lo dudo_ respondió Albert con su ceño fruncido, de pronto el ascensor se detuvo haciendo que se tambalearan y todo quedo oscurecido, en total silencio_ maldita luz! Esta fallando a horrores.

\- estamos atrapados_ susurro terry con voz pastosa.

\- solo es por alguna media hora_ respondió Albert con simplicidad, encendió la linterna de su celular e ilumino a terry, quien lo sorprendió, pues estaba en un rincón sentado abrazando sus rodillas las cuales temblaban violentamente. Albert se inclinó iluminando su rostro pálido, su respiración estaba aumentada como si le faltara el aire y sus ojos estaban apretados_ que te pasa?

\- no puedo_ susurro terry aterrando_ no puedo soportarlo.

Sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento y las pesadillas empezaron a embargar su mente caótica. Se sentía mareado y sin aliento.

 _Se sentía solo y siendo niño, estaba perdido en sus miedos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chicas lindas, aquí les traigo otro capi recién fabricado. El clima esta rico para pensar en grande xD_**

 ** _Que tal? Tenemos un terry en pleno ataque de ansiedad, recuerden que odia los sitios cerrados y la oscuridad. Que hará el suegris? Jajaja seguiremos luego._**

 ** _El padre de Archie merece un palmazo en la cabeza, siempre hay alguien que arruina todo, como cuando hay una tarea en el colegio y no la llevaste, sale alguno Profesor, la tarea que mando a realizar! y tu terminas deseándole una muerte lenta a tu compañero x_x jajaja, paciencia al creador._**

 ** _Gracias chicas,_**

 ** _Lilsa Cahz ( la has pegado con lo del profesor, deja las uñas que no tengo para pagarte la manicura ~.~ jajaja) - Becky 10000 ( Albertfan? Mis respetos, me atrevere pronto a dejarte algo con Albert a ver que tal me sale. Diazepam con el rubio jajaja. Amen, querida. Que te bendiga a ti enormemente también) - HaniR ( Richard? Nooo, ese tiene otro plan, ya veras. La familia es importante, los primos mucho mas) - Sol Grandchester ( la formalidad se fue por un tubo, jajajaja. No tarde, ves xD. Disfruta las vacaciones ) - Eli ( eureka, tocaya! Aunque entiende al rubio, es su pequeñita y le cae la bomba del siglo llamada ''Terry'', no es facil jajaja) - ELVIRA H.C ( ya tienes la respuesta, tenemos a un Michael en coma temporal :D . Albert se siente apenado por tu regaño, me lo ha dicho en secreto xD ) - Rosa ( vencida la incertidumbre mi amiga. Amen, y así es, mucha fuerza. Bendiciones para ti también) - Dianley ( por las malas tampoco, menos con el suegro que tiene xD ) - Nally Graham ( recibió buen premio el profesor. Este novio me tiene loca *_* tiene todo lo que desearía cualquiera, sensibilidad, romance, mal genio, porte. Muchas ganas de babear al imaginarlo jajaja) - Angye ( complicado, ahora esta color de hormiga. Un abrazo) - Maquig ( gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, espero lo disfrutes)._**

 ** _Mil gracias por leer, por sus comentarios. A las chicas Guest, dejen nombre, vale? Es mas genial porque así se quienes son xD_**

 ** _Feliz Semana Santa, aprovechen las vacaciones! Compartir con la familia e ir a la iglesia, pecadoras ^_^ . me iré a confesar, así que nos vemos el año que viene, jajajaja, va es broma. Compartan sanamente y Bendiciones a montón!_**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme,_**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 19**_

 _ **Los personajes no son mios, aunque bastante que los deseo para esta pobre mujer. Solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a mis ideas, las palabras son mias asi feitas y todo, pero con sentimiento xD**_

 _ **Dedicado a Clover, espero sigas disfrutando de mis letras desquiciadas.**_

 _ **.**_

Sentía sus manos temblar y no podía controlar aquella acción, el miedo lo estaba embargando en su totalidad. La oscuridad del sitio era aterradora y la estrechez le quitaba el aliento. Sintió frío, mucho frío y contemplo que no deseaba estar allí.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio, odiaba estar allí. No podía estar allí.

Pensó en su madre, en todos esos días llenos de risas y tranquilidad, pensó en los colores que ella siempre llevaba en sus obras, eran colores chillones que cegaban a cualquiera, desde rojo pasión hasta azul real, verdes pradera y amarillos canarios. Lentejuelas que iban y venían, y ese olor a perfume que en ocaciones lo hacia estornudar.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al imaginarse a Candy, el dolor en su pecho se sintió como una puñalada, una que giraba y giraba causando mas dolor agónico. Detestaba imaginar que todo lo que dijo el padre de Archie fuese cierto, no podía imaginar que candy lo había engañado, pero se sentía así, engañado.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos dolorosos cuando sintió una cachetada fuerte en su mejilla, desorientado parpadeo y miro a un Albert medio iluminado por su teléfono.

\- reaccionaste!_ exclamó triunfal como si con el golpe hubiera conseguido una hazaña y no un dolor terrible en una mejilla.

\- menudo idiota, estaba canalizando mis pensamientos para no pensar que estoy encerrado en una maldita caja de metal_ protesto terry sintiendo nuevamente la estrechez del sitio logrando que su corazón latiera de prisa nuevamente.

\- ah mierda, pensé que estabas en shock_ se defendió el rubio ofendido de que lo hubiese llamado idiota.

\- soy claustrofóbico y odio la oscuridad, estaba a punto de sobrevivir pero lo has arruinado... ahora, debo felicitarte?

\- no hace falta el sarcasmo_ murmuro el rubio colocándose de pie para iluminar el sitio con la linterna de su celular_ además, para estar casi aterrado te encanta llevar la contraria.

\- a ti te encanta que te hagan caso incluso cuando lo arruinas todo.

Terry bufo disgustado mientras se levantaba todo tembloroso. Iba a encender su propia linterna cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

 _Era candy._

Lo miro sin saber si debía contestar, aunque estaba seguro de que no podría sentía la boca seca. Albert quien no perdió detalle del tono, miro el nombre de su hija y se indigno.

\- claro no me llama a mi, sino a ti... que genial.

\- me engaño_ murmuro terry con pesar.

\- que te va a estar engañando, no viste la cara de sorpresa y de tristeza que puso? Mi hija es mas trasparente que el agua. Sinceramente te falta crecer_ critico albert cuando horas antes él era como un bebé grande de mal genio. Terry hizo un mohín y contesto la llamada.

\- si?

 _Cariño estas bien?_

La pregunta de su rubia lo hizo suspirar.

\- no, quiero salir. Nadie puede sacarnos?

 _Estamos intentando... pero..._

...

\- candy?

...

\- mierda! Sin señal_ respondio mirando al rubio que sin dudas estaba intentando sacarlos.

\- siempre pasa, es un jodido problema..._ refunfuño iluminando a terry quien estaba cada vez mas pálido_ que cosa tienes con el encierro?

\- los que eran mis hermanos me encerraron en un armario, estuve horas allí. Cree una especie de fobia después de convivir con ellos.

\- eran?

\- están muertos_ informo, y Albert amplio sus ojos_ no creas que los he matado, han muerto en un accidente.

\- yo no he dicho nada_ murmuro el rubio iluminando el techo del ascensor.

\- no, pero por tu cara estabas imaginando lo peor.

Albert sonrió, ciertamente estaba imaginando lo peor.

\- y tu padre?

\- supongo que por allí.

\- Me doy cuenta de que tu y tu padre no mantienen una buena relacion_ dijo Albert con simpatia.

\- no tenemos un lazo muy unido, eso ni lo dude. Preferia a mis hermanos antes de mi. Ahora que han muerto viene a verme, claro, desea a alguien que maneje sus negocios.

\- sabes, si tu padre muere, tu seras su heredero. Lo mas seguro es que tendras que manejar todas las cosas a las que tus hermanos seguro le habian puesto un ojo.

Terry Sonrio creyendo que era estupendo, su mezquina facinacion era justa. Esperaba que desde el infierno aquellos imbeciles estuvieran rabiando por verlo tomar algo que ellos deseaban. No le cupo duda de que estarian revolcandose en su propia frustracion.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada mas de su familia, sino que observo como Albert salto un poco y con su mano extendida golpeo la parte superior de la caja de metal.

\- hay una trampilla, pero esta dura de abrir.

\- intenta con tu zapato_ dijo terry y Albert lo miro fijamente creyendo que era un chiste_ tienes alguna pistola en tu mano con la que puedas atacar?_ pregunto sarcástico, sin dejarlo responder_ supongo que no, vamos lanza ese zapato con ganas.

\- no creo esa sea la solución... Estas delirando?

\- creo que si_ murmuro terry sentándose de nuevo en el piso_ me siento mareado y el corazón no deja de latir rápidamente.

\- eres muy debilucho para Candy_ comento Albert ganándose la mirada asesina de terry_ cierto, han roto.

\- no hemos roto_ le confirmo_ sólo quería mi espacio para pensar. Recibí mucha información de golpe.

\- felicidades, tienes espacio de sobra para pensar.

\- no te deseo como suegro, eres demasiado imbécil.

\- puedo golpearte, lo sabes?

\- si puedes, pero estarías atentando contra un pobre chico que esta indefenso..._ se escudo el castaño, lo que menos deseaba era una pelea con aquel hombre que sin duda le daría una paliza en aquella situación.

\- eres un llorón.

Terry sonrió sin querer.

Pasaron unos segundos silenciosos, donde Albert intento buscar una salida pero fue inútil. Tendrían que esperar que el fluido eléctrico llegara para poder salir, estaban en el cuarto piso y odiaba admitirlo, pero no podrían ayudarlos. Sin electricidad nada servía.

\- oiga papi suegro, como demonios me va a sacar?

Albert sintió la burla en aquellas palabras y quiso molerlo a golpes, pero sinceramente terry se veía mal.

\- debes aguantar, terry.

\- la tensión esta por el suelo... Siento que estoy sudando frío.

\- piensa en otras cosas. Te ha resultado hace rato.

\- si, pero ahora no me resulta. No puedo concentrarme y siento un zumbido.

\- que quieres? Necesitas algo?

\- pues... podría hacer algo por mi_ susurro con cansancio, estaba debilitado_ puede cantar algo?

\- yo no canto_ informo el rubio negándose rotundamente.

\- bien, supongo puedo desmayarme...

Terry fue cerrando sus ojos con calma y Albert se sintió algo nervioso. Camino a su lado y tomo asiento.

\- vale, cantare pero si te ríes juro que te desmayaras con dolor_ amenazo enseñando su puño. Terry como niño bueno asistió._ mmm, veamos, que puedo cantar.

\- tengo una canción favorita.

\- no me interesa, cantare lo que me de la gana.

\- si, esta bien. Solo era una canción que cantaba mamá para mi_ murmuro terry decaído.

\- y donde esta tu mamá?

\- muerta.

\- mierda!_ exclamo Albert arrepentido de haber preguntado. Contuvo un suspiro y cabeceo un poco_ venga, dime que canción era?

\- has visto tarzan?_ pregunto el castaño con una débil sonrisa.

\- la película?

\- si, pero la de disney. La animada.

\- mmm si_ respondió sin entender su punto_ a Candy siempre le encanto esa película y creo que la he visto mas de un millón de veces. Que tiene de especial?

\- hay una parte donde es un bebé y sale una canción de fondo... Me encanta esa Canción, dice que en _Mi Corazón Estarás._ Sabes cual es?

\- no quiero cantar semejante estupidez_ refunfuño Albert sin querer hacerlo.

\- bien...

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y la respiración del castaño enlenteció, Albert estiro su brazo y tomo su muñeca comprobando que estaba fría y con el pulso desigual. Aquel muchacho realmente la estaba pasando mal en aquel sitio a pesar de que se seguía mostrando fuerte, replicaba con él e incluso hacia bromas, pero su mente estaba enfocada en el temor y su cuerpo sabia que algo no iba bien en su cabeza.

Con algo mas de respeto por lo que había descubierto de quien iba a terminar siendo un saco de piedras después de sus golpes, Albert como buena persona decidió concederle lo que deseaba, aunque sabia que la mano de Candy no seria tan fácil de ceder como una canción.

\- no volveré a repetirlo en ninguna otra ocasión y nadie jamas, escucha, jamas debe saber que he cantado para ti. Esto es una emergencia, de acuerdo?

A duras penas observo el cabeceo afirmativo del castaño. Allí con voz rasposa y algo desafinado empezó a cantar. Una canción que le había cantado en una ocasion a su pequeña. No podía negar que era una canción muy bonita.

 ** _Como me apena verte llorar,_**

 ** _Toma mi mano, sientela._**

 ** _Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,_**

 ** _No llores mas aquí estoy._**

Terry sonrió sutil para ahogar un ataque de risa, y poso su frente en el hombro de Albert con delicadeza, aquel no lo aparto sino que lo ignoro y siguió con aquella canción que repetiría por largo rato. Llenando a terry de paz hasta que sus sentidos se cansaron y decidieron apagarse.

 _ **Fuerte te ves, pequeño estas,**_

 _ **Quiero abrazarte te protegeré.**_

 _ **Esta fusión es irrompible.**_

 _ **No llores mas, aquí estoy.**_

 _ **En mi corazón, tu vivirás,**_

 _ **Desde hoy seras y para siempre amor.**_

 _ **En mi corazón, no importa que tu quieras,**_

 _ **Dentro de mi estarás, siempre.**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

.

Candy temía por su novio, cuando la electricidad fallo ella solo pensó en Terry. Sabia de sobra que no le gustaría estar atrapado y se volvió loca cuando todos le dijeron que no había nada que hacer. Para ella la solución logica era abrir las puertas y bajar en busca de terry, pero todos consideraron que lo mejor era esperar que el fluido eléctrico regresara.

Nadie entendía los miedos de Terry, y ella no los pudo culpar, nadie lo conocía como ella.

Increíblemente Richard Grandchester hizo su magistrar aparición en la empresa, seguramente lo había estado siguiendo. Al ver a Candy totalmente angustiada corrió a su encuentro.

\- Candy, que paso con mi muchacho?_ ella debido a sus nervios destrozados se dejo abrazar por aquel hombre, olvidando por esos momentos el daño que no le había evitado a su hijo.

\- esta atrapado... No puede estar allí.

\- pero..._ richard parpadeo confuso, creía que Albert lo había golpeado o algo mucho mas grave, no que solo estaba atrapado en un ascensor_ porque? Que tiene que no pueda esperar?

Ella llenándose de rabia se separo, recordando de golpe el sufrimiento de su castaño.

\- es claustrofóbico. Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y si quiere saber porque. Le diré que por culpa de sus hijos, quienes lo encerraron en un armario durante horas, quieres lo hicieron llorar en cada ocasion_ A candy ya no le interesaba gritar, era un grito por terry y sus días de desdicha. Richard endureció su mirada pero no la hizo callar porque hasta él reconocía que sus hijos se habían comportado mal con su medio hermano_ usted porque no lo defendió?! Era su hijo! Terry no merecía tanto sufrimiento... Terry no quería eso, él solo..._ las mejillas de la rubia estaban llenas de lágrimas y Richard se sintió miserable, quiso confortarla pero la rubia fue rodeada por otro rubio que la abrazo dejando que ella ahogara un sollozo.

\- lo siento_ susurro el hombre mayor y tony que era quien abrazaba a Candy solo asistió.

\- sabe que podemos hacer para que los ascensores funcionen?_ pregunto tony sin dejar de confortar a su prima. Estaban en la planta baja y ya Stear y Archie se encargaban de llamar al 911 por si acaso terry no estaba bien._ el edificio esta trabajando con la electricidad de la ciudad.

\- tengo una idea_ richard saco su celular e hizo una llamada. Exigió el retorno de la electricidad como si fuese el presidente.

Al terminar la llamada, la energía llego.

\- wow!_ exclamo tony sorprendido de la influencia que tenia aquel viejo. Candy se soltó al ver como las luces se encendian y corrió al ascensor pidiendo que bajara_ como lo hizo?

\- contactos_ dijo Richard con simpleza_ me deben muchos favores.

Candy estaba temblando y las lágrimas no la ayudaban. Miro como el ascensor iba bajando según el indicativo y cuando las puertas se abrieron sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

Frente a ella estaba su padre todo sudoroso y con su ceño fruncido, llevaba a cuestas a Terry quien estaba insconciente. Verlo alli vulnerable, la hicieron considerar que jamas quería separarse de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo a merced de la vida y su sufrimiento, ella deseaba protegerlo aunque sin saber como emprender ese objetivo. Ella deseaba verlo sonriente cada día de su vida. El suave tarareo de los labios de su padre la hizo confundirse.

\- estas cantando?_ pregunto haciendo callar a su padre, quien la miro con seriedad.

\- yo no canto_ afirmo su padre y ella quiso replicar, estaba segura de que habia escuchado una tonada conocida, cuando intento decir algo su padre la interrumpio_ Candy, necesitamos ir al hospital_ añadió con rapidez mientras cargaba al castaño.

 **.**

Se sintió desorientado cuando abrió sus ojos, la habitación era blanca y gracias a Dios tenia las luces prendidas, la oscuridad se había ido. Intento levantarse pero sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo detenerse, miro a su lado y encontró a la persona que menos habría esperado.

\- papá?!

\- como te sientes?_ pregunto su padre con preocupación masajeando su cabello.

\- bien, solo siento el cuerpo pesado. Que me paso?

\- la tensión llego a los suelos de un momento a otro, mas el ataque de ansiedad que te dio_ terry asistió mirando la solución que estaba pasando en su vena_ me diste tremendo susto, terry.

\- no tenias porque_ susurro desanimado.

\- eres mi hijo.

El castaño miro a su padre largamente sin saber si creer semejante afirmación, jamas se había comportado como un padre.

\- alguna vez pensaste que hacías mal estando con mi madre aun cuando estabas casado?_ pregunto de pronto y aquello le cayo como un balde de agua a Richard. Se quedo unos segundos en total silencio hasta que respondió.

\- se que hice mal_ reconoció sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama de su hijo_ se que fui un imbécil, y sabía que era posible que Eleanor estuviese embarazada, esperaba que ella me lo contase, pero jamás volví a saber de ella y solo me escribió cuando se vio enferma de gravedad. Ella fue egoísta, solo te quería para ella misma, y sabes? No la culpo, eras muy bonito y educado, eras como yo pero con ese carácter dulce de ella.

\- ella no sabia que eras casado.

\- no lo sabia, pero se entero justo cuando yo debía volver al lado de mi esposa. Ella no se molesto, no formó ningún problema y yo me sentí herido al creer que no albergaba ningún sentimiento por mi, pero sabes porque no lo hizo?_ pregunto Richard su muchacho, quien solo negó_ porque sabia que estaba embarazada, no deseaba que yo volviese a su lado y me enterara. Ella quería que crecieras lejos de mi y hoy no puedo culparla. Mira lo que te he hecho.

Terry no dijo nada, sino que se quedo mirando el techo blanco de aquel cuarto. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran un caos.

\- Terry se que no me puedes perdonar, pero dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Prometo no inmiscluirme en tus asuntos.

\- eres un metido en todo el sentido_ murmuro su hijo con una media sonrisa.

\- no lo seré_ respondió sonriente_ aceptare lo que decidas.

Terry suspiro derrotado. No podía vivir toda la vida peleando con su padre. Estaba cansado de tenerlo sobre sus hombros y aunque era un horrible padre, el ADN los había hecho familia.

\- desde el momento que opines aunque sea, en algo que yo quiero, créeme que ni lo pensare para darte una patada_ Richard río por lo bajo y asistió.

\- perfecto!

Los golpes en la puerta los distrajeron y richard se encargo de moverse para abrirla. Por ella entró Albert y Archie, donde el ultimo se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo y besarle repetidamente una mejilla.

\- ya, ya... Deja, pastelito_ se quejo Terry ante tanta zalameria y el otro sonriente se aparto.

\- Dios, me diste tremendo susto cuando te vi siendo cargado por tío Albert. Me asuste de que se rompiera la columna el pobre viejito_ completo haciendo que terry riera con gusto.

\- dices muchas estupideces para ser mi sobrino_ refunfuño su tío, quien ya estrechaba su mano con Richard_ Albert Andley, me entere que es el padre de Terry.

\- lastimosamente para mi hijo, es asi_ respondió Ricardo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba aquella mano.

\- momento, he olvidado un pequeño obsequio_ dijo Archie efusivo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, no pasaron unos segundos cuando ya regresaba con un presente en sus brazos_ la doctora dijo que te trajieramos frutas.

\- una manzana tal vez, pero ellos no se conformaron_ añadió Albert. con risas.

\- ya veo_ murmuro terry viendo la enorme sandía que Archie dejaba sobre su estomago arrancándole un suspiro_ joder, y pesa mucho...

\- te entretendras bastante esta noche.

\- momento! Me debo quedar?

Su padre se movió incomodo pero asistió.

\- es por tu bien, te estan haciendo unos chequeos y para recuperarse que mejor que estar bajo vigilancia medica._ al castaño no le gusto la idea pero no le quedaba de otra.

Su padre prometió estar pendiente en lo que necesitara, y Albert aseguro que regresaría al día siguiente para vigilar que tal estaba, le hizo saber que Camille deseaba verlo pero debido a que habia tiempo suficiente como para una tormenta, mejor prefirió que se quedara en casa, ya mañana la traería. Archie no se marcho inmediatamente sino que se quedó con su amigo un poco mas.

\- papá ha puesto un grito al cielo cuando se entero que todo era una falsa contigo, me ha dicho miles de estupideces que ni valen la pena. Me va a desheredar_ comento con tremenda sonrisa.

\- de que vivirás, idiota?

\- Tío Albert me heredara_ exclamó con jubilo_ solo debo terminar mis estudios y listo... Terry, hay algo que debo decirte.

El enfermo se acomodo en su cama colocando la sandía entre sus piernas, donde con descuido frotó su cabello.

\- que sucede?

\- me mudare... a Londres. Pronto.

\- porque?_ pregunto sorprendido.

\- me aceptaron una beca_ terry sonrió y asistió felicitando a su amigo, se alegraba mucho de aquello. Mas Archie aun tenia otra cosa que añadir_ y... sucede que no solo a mi... Candy también ha ganado una beca.

 _Mierda! ;_ exclamo terry en su mente, totalmente malhumorado.

No esperaba aquello, él deseaba tenerla cerca. Se suponía debía estar molesto y dequiciado, pero seguía queriéndola y amándola de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho. No podía tapar el sol con un dedo, menos podía acabar sus sentimientos en sólo un momento. La idea de imaginarla sumamente lejos le calcomia el alma.

\- debo alegrarme por ella_ murmuro luego de un rato.

\- ella dijo que la rechazaría... Se lo he contado apenas hace rato, esta furiosa porque tome el atrevimiento de enviar la solicitud sin decirle.

\- no la culpo, eso fue muy imbécil de tu parte.

\- lo se, pero es una oportunidad única, lo sabes._ Él lo sabia, lo sabia de sobra y por eso le dolía._ quiero que sepas que Candy jamas jugo con tus sentimientos, al principio me descolocó lo que dijo papá pero hable con ella y créeme, no acepto. Te ama, hermano.

\- una parte de mi lo sabia_ dijo Terry con tranquilidad haciendo círculos con la yema de su dedo sobre la sandía_ yo también me moleste mucho, pero estando atrapado con su padre me di cuenta de que era una estupidez solo imaginarlo. Ella se fue?

\- no, pretende quedarse... Supongo tiene una pelea campal con Tío Albert por quedarse. Quieres que pase?

\- no, aun tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre, deja que vaya a casa. No quiero me vea así, estoy horroroso.

\- solo estas algo pálido_ dijo Archie pero al ver su mirada escéptica, decidió ser sincero_ tu belleza se fue por el caño, te ves como se vería dracula sin beber sangre.

\- menudo idiota!_ exclamó terry riendo con gusto_ en realidad aun no acepto que debo separarme de ella, cuanto tiempo me queda, un mes? Dos acaso? Eso me tortura. Añadiendo que debo disculparme por lo cruel que intente ser antes de que sucediera el lío con el ascensor.

\- ella solo esta preocupada por ti, no dejes este mucho rato lejos_ de su pantalón saco su reproductor musical que no era mas grande que un dedo_ toma, entretenerte sera mejor.

Cuando Archie decidió irse, terry se levanto para contemplar los terrenos oscuros del hospital, las personas se veían pequeñas y él se sintió miserable al recordar como había intentado escapar de su pecosa. La noche caía sobre aquel sitio y la oscuridad arrecio debido a la lluvia que amenazaba en el firmamento.

\- va a llover_ le hizo saber la doctora que había entrado a la estancia, aquella con sonrisa cálida y un par de lentes le recomendó volver a la cama_ debo colocarte un par de cosas, te duele algo?

\- la cabeza, pero solo un poco...

\- este analgésico te ayudara, debo decirte que tu hemoglobina esta muy por debajo de lo normal. Debes Alimentarte mejor, y ya veo que tu familia esta poniendo empeño en eso_ dijo riendo al señalar la enorme sandía en una mesa cercana.

\- si, pensaron que una manzana no seria suficiente.

La mujer no dejo de reír y él como buen paciente dejo que le colocara los medicamentos que necesitaba para mejorar. Se recostó tranquilo cuando ella decidió irse, le dijo que por aquella noche lo mejor sería dormir y descansar.

Estuvo largo rato acostado hasta que sus ojos empezaron a pesarle, y se sumió en un letargo sereno, a lo lejos se escuchaba el caminar de las enfermeras y alguno que otro ruido extraño, pero todo era tranquilo entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Al cabo de un rato que podía considerarse como largo, un trueno retumbó, tan fuerte y tan repentino como un disparo.

Terry abrió sus ojos rápidamente y tomo asiento en su cama, miro a su ventana la cual estaba empañada por las gotas violentas que estaban cayendo. Otro trueno desgarró el silencio. Un relámpago surcó el negro cielo e iluminó por un instante el cuarto de terry dejándolo algo cegado. Se levanto agradecido de que ya solo tuviera una vía en su mano para pasar los medicamentos, agarro la cortina gruesa de la ventana y procedió a cerrarla, no sin ver otro rayo surcando el cielo y el doloroso sonido que hizo trastumbar hasta los cimientos.

 _Una tormenta muy inoportuna;_ pensó terry al regresar a su cama con desgana.

Se deslizo arrugando las sabanas y poso su cabeza en su brazo con desgana. Todavía se miraba el reflector de los rayos, parecía como si un paparazzi estuviese capturando a un famoso con su cámara. Miro distraídamente la sandía y sintió una risa en su garganta.

 _"ah mi me dan miedo los relámpagos, tuve una experiencia traumante al estar en el colegio, un rayo cayo muy cerca del parque de juegos, un árbol fue quemado y eso creo que me marco ... Lo vi en primera fila"_

Con el sonido de otro trueno aquel recuerdo penetro su mente. Jadeo levantándose de su cama, se quito la molesta vía intravenosa y sangre corrió por su mano, la limpio con una bolita de algodón. Le dolió levemente pero no tanto como aquel recuerdo.

\- Candy_ murmuro mientras se colocaba su ropa y se quitaba la ropa del hospital. Tomo el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se suponía ella se había quedado, y aquel pensamiento le ponía los vellos de punta al imaginarse lo aterrada que estaría. Se movió con calma y destreza, encontró a su padre durmiendo en una silla en pleno pasillo. Paso como ladrón silencioso por un lado y esquivo a la doctora de guardia.

Saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y marco el numero de su pecosa. Repicó una, dos, tres veces y ella no contesto. Lo intento varias veces hasta que una vocesita llorosa contesto.

 _Hola?_

\- pecosa, donde estas?_ pregunto preocupado y escucho el sollozo que le rompió el alma.

 _En el...baño._

\- esperame allí!_ ordeno el castaño y escucho una mínima protesta pero fue ensordecida por un grito debido a un nuevo trueno que perforo el silencio. Corto la llamada y salió en busca de su chica.

Encontrarla no fue difícil, los baños estaban situados cerca de los corredores de la planta baja, y terry entro al sitio femenino, gracias al creador no encontró a nadie en su camino. Camino por la estela de compartimientos un miro por debajo de ellos, encontrando en el ultimo a una chica con sus piernas cruzadas. Empujo la ultima puerta y esta cedió, allí estaba Candy apretando sus oídos para mitigar el sonido de la tormenta.

Debido al frío del clima, aquel sitio era confortable por su calidez. Quiso reñirla, pero ella estaba con sus ojos apretados y se estremecía con cada sonido fuerte en el cielo.

\- ven aquí_ pidió Terry extendiendo su mano y ella negó con su cabeza_ vamos candy, ven.

La jaloneo un poco y la atrajo a su cuerpo, aquella ni dudo en abrazarlo. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bajó la boca hasta fundirla con la de ella en un beso abrasador que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Sus labios la acariciaban con ansia, mientras su lengua se deslizaba en el cálido interior de su boca. Con un suave gemido, ella se apretó contra él y le devolvió el beso con un fervor que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder por completo el control sobre sí mismo. La tormenta quedo en segundo plano con semejante toque.

 _Dios, no puedo esperar a que esta mujer sea mía_ , pensó el castaño.

Susurró el nombre de su pecosa al tiempo que le pasaba los dedos por el rubio cabello y devoraba su boca, sumergiendo la lengua, saboreando su dulce calor, hasta que lo embargó un dolor enloquecedor.

 _Maldita sea, la deseaba. Ahora. Quería tenerla debajo, encima, envuelta en torno a sÍ..._

\- acaso este no es el baño de damas?_ preguntó una voz dura desde la puerta.

Terry se quedó inmóvil y reprimió una palabrota que le brotaba de lo más hondo. Maldición, Richard llevaba años fuera de su vida. Qué le hubiera costado permanecer fuera unos cuantos minutos más?

El castaño levantó la cabeza y contempló el rostro de Candy, colorado como un tomate. Miró sus labios, hinchados de tanto besarlo. Richard pagaría muy cara esa interrupción. Muy cara.

Ella intentó liberarse de su abrazo, pero él la apretó con más fuerza.

\- No pasa nada_ le susurró_ es solo mi padre en una etapa de chochez.

\- Terrence!_ exclamo su padre indignado_ te puedo oír!

\- me alegra, eso quiere decir que aun no te falla el oído_ se burlo su hijo.

Aquel volvió a su habitación a regañadientes, creyó que richard dormía plácidamente, error pues su padre tenia un sueño súper ligero. Sin embargo, jamas dejo que Candy se separara de su lado, aquella temblaba en cada sonido de la lluvia, por ello no la dejaría.

Cuando la vía fue nuevamente dejada en una de sus manos, aquel se permitió volver a rodear a su pecosa, la doctora ni protesto al ver a la rubia abrazada con su chico, era demasiado tierno para reñir aquello. Los dos fueron dejados a solas y Candy aun con el corazón desbocado debido al miedo y al beso, murmuro:

\- lo siento... por todo.

\- calla, pecosa... Yo lo siento mas_ murmuro terry besando su frente y mientras estiro su mano para agarrar el reproductor de musica que Archie le había dejado, tomo los auriculares y los inserto en los oídos de la pecosa_ ahora descansa.

\- terry... Te amo.

Aquel sonrió ante sus palabras y beso sus labios con ternura.

\- También Te Amo.

Subió el sonido del reproductor y coloco una musica electrónica que distraería la mente de la rubia del sonido de los truenos. La abrazo fuertemente y dejo que ella cerrara sus ojos aspirando su olor. Las luces de la habitación parpadearon un poco hasta quedar a oscuras, pero a terry no le importo, su corazón siguió palpitando con tranquilidad y el siguió abrazando a su pecosa mientras de vez en cuando dejaba un tierno beso en su frente.

 _Él ya no temía porque tenia a quien proteger._

Se prometió que jamas se despegaría de su lado y que a partir de aquel momento, la única finalidad para su vida era la felicidad de ambos. Ambos se lo merecían.

.

.

.

 ** _Hola señoritas! Se supone estoy vacacionando, pero como dejarlas colgadas hasta el lunes... Mmm me decidí dejarles este capi por aquí, espero lo disfruten._**

 ** _MarceGradcheste - Lilsa Cahz - IQS - - Nally Graham - Dianley - Jocemit - Soadora - Angye - Triny - Eli - Rosa - Nana ( aprendiste a escribirlo, Gracias al señor ^_^) - Marina W - Maquig - Blanca G - Chato Grandchest - Gissa A. Graham - CandyTerri._**

 ** _Gracias por leer! Apreciadas sus palabras!_**

 ** _A las chicas Guest saludos, sus nombres son enigmáticos :D_**

 ** _Las que leen juiciosas y silenciosas, Gracias, están portándose muy bien allí calladitas jajajaja, portaos mal xD_**

 ** _Vuelvo pronto se los aseguro, así que supongo el duro golpe sera la partida, puede halla acción en el prox capitulo o en el otro, o en el ultimo jajaja, en uno de esos, así que pendiente para que traigan los tomates._**

 ** _Clover, Amiga, se me paso el saludo en el otro capitulo, perdona que esta es la semana del perdón y la reconciliación :') . Te lo dedico por mi despiste, se que estas fiel con esta locura, gracias por tus lindas palabras, siempre estas presente como las ganas de comer y de dormir jajaja, seguimos hasta el final._**

 ** _Un abrazo a todas, enorme como el sol, pero sin tanto calor \o__**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 20**_

Al día siguiente, tal como le aseguraron a terry fue dado de alta. Su nuevo objetivo era una mejor alimentación que ayudara a subir sus niveles de hemoglobina, de resto todo estaba en perfecto estado. Aquel castaño se sintió feliz, pues del hospital salio triunfante con una rubia risueña que no dejaba de besar su mejilla. Su padre quien se había encargado de todo, estaba a su lado para llevarlo a casa, mas terry aun tenia algo en mente.

\- quiero hablar con tu padre_ le dijo determinante a la rubia que titubeo un poco, no había querido hablar con su padre y luego de que terry fue internado aquella lo ignoro categóricamente_ es necesario si vamos a estar juntos.

\- jamas lo entenderá_ respondió ella con una amarga mueca en sus labios_ ni siquiera se si yo deseo verlo.

Pero terry no acepto excusas y pidió a su padre que lo llevase a casa de la pecosa. Sabia que aquel rubio estaba en casa y no le pidió a Candy que lo buscara, ella tenia derecho para estar molesta con su padre, después de todo lo que le había dicho ni siquiera el podía señalarla, fue una buena hija y no merecía aquel trato.

Camille lo recibió como un rey, ofreciéndole comida, acomodando su estadía y siendo tan amable que sonrojo completamente al castaño. Richard solo sonreía encantado ante tales atenciones y cuando Camille pidió a terry que encontrará a Albert en el patio trasero, el no lo dudo.

\- que haces en mi casa?

fue el recibimiento frío que recibió por parte de su futuro suegro, quien estaba sentado en un pedazo de tronco mirando la valla descolorida de su patio.

\- ya sabes porque he venido_ murmuro el castaño cambiando el peso a su otra pierna.

Necesitaba el permiso para cortejar a Candy, era arcaico lo sabia, pero su sentido de respeto hacia la rubia se lo exigía, además sabia de sobra que ella quería mucho a sus padres, para ella la familia lo era todo. Necesitaba complacerla porque ella seria su compañera de vida, el único amor que no abandonaría por nada del mundo.

\- no... no acepto esa relación.

Ante aquellas palabras terry sonrió de lado, ya sabia que con Albert seria imposible de tratar, pero él era un aficionado de lo imposible.

\- vete al diablo entonces.

Sus palabras hicieron que Albert apretara sus manos con rabia y aquel lo miro de reojo observando esa sonrisa que deseo borrar de un solo golpe. No esperaba aquella respuesta, se suponía debía persuadirlo, incluso arrodillarse para suplicar su aprobación, pero terry no mostraba ningún signo de querer su permiso.

\- vete, y alejate de mi hija...

Terry soltó una carcajada que hizo que los vellos de Albert se erizarán por la rabia y aquel se levanto de su singular asiento, sacando unos centímetros mas en altura que terry, pero aquello no lo intimido, sino que hizo que terry se acercara aun mas.

\- solo venia por tu permiso porque se cuan importante es para Candy, pero tu crees que yo lo necesito? No necesito unas palabras de aprobación para quererla e incluso para tenerla a mi lado.

\- que quieres... decir?_ la voz de Albert tartamudeo un poco.

\- quiero a Candy para mi, me voy a casar con ella apenas pueda..._ el rostro de Albert palideció, y terry disfruto mucho al verlo asombrado_ no me importa que usted crea que tiene algún derecho sobre ella, sino me da su consentimiento le aseguro que Candy saldrá de esa puerta conmigo hoy mismo. Y no intente golpearme_ amenazo el castaño al verlo acercarse peligrosamente_ si me pegas, lloro y puedo ser una fuente cuando de llorar se trata.

\- llorar?

Pregunto albert atónito. Era la amenaza mas estúpida que había recibido en su vida, ni siquiera una chica lo había amenazado de tal manera. Terry sin embargo, sonrió con malicia.

\- su esposa lo odiara al ver mi estado y Candy no dudara en deshacerse de usted, quien sabe, incluso los primos verán que no es mas que un ogro sin corazón. Soy un tipo muy sentimental, pero no soy idiota_ recalco el castaño señalándolo_ Quiero a Candy y la obtendré hoy mismo si usted no entra por esa maldita puerta y se disculpa con ella, además de que sonreira enorme y dirá que acepta esta genial relación.

\- estas jodidamente loco!

\- quiere apostar hasta donde llega mi locura?

\- no te voy a aceptar bajo ningún concepto!

\- bien!_ exclamó terry mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa_ veamos que acción toma candy.

Albert sabia de sobra que llevaba las de perder, candy lo había ignorado parcialmente. Ella se marcharía si terry se lo pedía, odiaba admitirlo pero aquel tenia una enorme influencia sobre ella, si hasta su esposa le había dado tremendo regaño al enterarse de todo lo que hizo. Ella utilizó las palabras "amable", "cortez" y "respetuoso" al referirse a terry, quien para él era detestable, insufrible y manipulador. Observo que el castaño caminaba con peresa hasta la puerta trasera, estaba claro que estaba dándole tiempo para arrepentirse.

Albert apretó su mandíbula intentando ahogar su furia desmedida, así que respiro hondo y emprendió su caminar.

\- bien, sera como te de la gana pero quiero que sepas que no te aceptare y que celebrare el día que candy decida darte una patada en ese bonito trasero_ refunfuño entre dientes.

\- vaya suegro, incluso esta halagando mi retaguardia... Sin duda, estamos progresando_ dijo entre risas el castaño sintiendo como albert chocaba su hombro contra el suyo.

\- te haré la vida un infierno, querido yerno.

Se le amenazo antes de entrar por la puerta trasera, donde claramente todos habían estado averiguando que sucedía entre Albert y Terry.

Richard, miraba distraídamente unos cuadros que estaban sin foto.

Archie, estaba quitando una pelusa imaginaria de su camisa.

Anthony, tecleaba su teléfono, tirado sobre una silla.

Stear, limpiaba sus lentes con devoción, incluso los empañaba con su aliento y los limpiaba meticulosamente con su pantalón. Alguien debía aclararle que los rayaria si seguía con tanto esmero.

Camille, intentaba hacerle una trenza a Candy con tranquilidad innata, era sumamente extraño pues que Albert recordará ella no sabia hacer trenzas y Candy, miraba con embeleso sus uñas mientras su madre amasaba sus rizos.

Lo mas extraño era que todos respiraban agitados como si hubiesen hecho un maratón. Albert arqueo sus cejas irónico, estaba claro que todos habían salido corriendo apenas el tomo el pomo de la puerta.

Ignorando el hecho de que lo espiaban, procedió a decir cuan alegre estaba por la relación de su hija, a nadie le paso desapercibido la nota sarcástica que fue cambiada cuando terry " accidentalmente " golpeo una de sus costillas con el codo. Aquel confirmó que había aceptado a terry, todo a regañadientes y Candy sonrió enorme al darse cuenta que de alguna manera terry había logrado que su padre cediera ante ellos. Se sintió feliz y dichosa, pues aquello era lo que mas deseaba su corazón.

\- se supone ahora puedo llamarte papi suegro?_ pregunto terry con una tremenda sonrisa cuando albert termino de disculparse con su pecosa, ambos se habían abrazo reconciliando un poco aquello que se había roto_ o suegrito?

\- Su alteza, es que deberías llamarme, infeliz_ mascullo el rubio para que nadie escuchara. Terry se atraganto riendo.

\- Lord papi suegro... Se escucha genial!

El rostro de albert se torno púrpura controlando el alarido de guerra que deseaba invocar. Fulminó con la mirada al demonio a su lado.

\- Te detesto...

Terry ni se amedrentó, solo se fue riendo hacia su suegra quien animada planificaba con Candy una verdadera cena para celebrar el compromiso, que ella aseguraba sería corto, Albert también lo aseguraba pues lo que mas deseaba era rodear el cuello del castaño con sus propias manos para pasarlo a mejor vida.

 **.**

Cuando terry estuvo sentado en la mesa, Candy pensó que casi resultaba injusto que fuera tan atractivo. El brillo de la luz sobre su cabello castaño oscuro era algo espectacular y aunque ya no lo llevara suficientemente largo, para ella era tan adorable. Él se detuvo ante su mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo mirándola, con lo que desordenó varios mechones. Se le quedo contemplando con esos ojos vivos y cálidos, de un azul extraño, como un zafiro en una corona de oro de un rey distinguido. Aquellos ojos descansaron solo en ella con esa intensidad que la hacían temblar como una gelatina.

\- te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche..._ dijo terry con esa voz ronca y sedosa que hizo estremecer a la rubia, no evito sonrojarse.

Había pasado mas de dos semanas desde que ellos fuesen aceptados por Albert para tener una relación. Todos los días eran una aventura. Aquel visitaba a Candy y aunque se le había prohibido a ella ir a visitarlo estando solos, nada los afligía pues seguían compartiendo muchas cosas.

Aquella noche terry la había invitado a cenar y ella se había ataviado en un majestuoso vestidito ciruela , el cual tenia un cuello redondeado sin nada de escote y sus mangas cortas, tenia una serie de patrones sobre la tela y estaba suelto sobre su cuerpo esbelto, el problema era que aquel llegaba hasta su muslo y su padre casi le da un infarto al verla. Pero su madre apoyo su decisión pues se veía hermosa y elegante. Su cabello estaba ondulado meticulosamente y había aplicado un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus esmeraldas. Llevaba tacones sofisticados a juego con su atuendo,y de su cuello pendía una cadenita de oro que terry le había regalado, aquella tenia un dije de mariposa.

\- tu no te ves tan mal..._ murmuro ella sonrojada.

Pero la palabra correcta para terry era " apetitoso " , llevaba una de sus camisas de vestir y pantalones a juego, chaleco de un negro satinado y una corbata roja que lo estaba ahogando pues no dejaba de tocarla, y zapatos negros que casi permitían a Candy mirarse en ellos. Su fina pulsera de cuero estaba en una mano y en la otra un reloj plateado. A candy le encantaba verlo vestido de aquella manera tan elegante, y tuvo pensamientos eróticos sobre quitarle aquella vestimenta tan formal

 _Maldito Archie, jamas dejare que me escoja la ropa nuevamente_ ; recrimino terry en su mente mientras tocaba de nuevo la cortaba que le fastidiaba.

\- el sitio lo eligió papá, creyó que era encantador para ti.

\- y lo es_ corroboro ella al mirar aquel restaurante tan elegante_ a ti te gusta?

\- oh claro_ respondió rápidamente y candy soltó una risita al ver que no le gustaba para nada_ esta bien, no me gusta, desearía estar en una pizzería que aquí. Detesto el lujo, intento no quedarme ciego con la luz que desprenden todas estas cucharillas. Madre de Dios, si un señor levanto un cuchillo para cortar el pan y creí que era un reflector de casería sobre mis ojos.

Ella ahogo las risas con sus dos manos y sin querer se le escapo una carcajada divertida que complació al castaño. Aquel poso su mano en su propia mejilla y la contemplo como si fuera el mas hermoso de sus tesoros.

\- me encanta cuando ríes, te ves tan feliz..._ella dejo de reír para tomarle la mano con ternura.

\- cariño soy feliz, contigo.

Terry apretó su agarre con firmeza.

\- no se que haré sin ti...

\- eso jamas lo descubrirás porque no me iré de tu lado_ comento ella como si nada pero terry estaba muy serio y empezó a acariciar con embeleso su mano.

\- candy..._ la llamo en voz baja y ella lo miro confusa_ creo que debes tomar esa oportunidad que te dieron para tus estudios.

\- Te refieres a que debo ir a Londres?!_ exclamo sin creer que terry le recomendara aquello.

\- si, eso creo. Lograras grandes cosas y tu te mereces todo eso.

\- bromeas! No me iré!

Estaba molesta y confusa, terry debía pedirle que se quedara, no que se marchara. Si lo hacia no sabia cuando se volverían a ver, la relación se marchitaría y aquello la destruiría. Ella no deseaba ir a ningún lado. Su lugar estaba con él.

\- jamas me perdonaría que no avances en tus sueños solo por mi, deseo seas lo que quieres y que no le temas a nada. Se que sera difícil pero no puedo evitar pensar que sera lo mejor para ti. No debes perder esa oportunidad y quiero lo intentes.

\- terry, no... yo no...

\- escucha, si no deseas seguir estando allá por cualquier motivo, te prometo iré a buscarte sin dudarlo, pero quiero lo intentes. Tu futuro esta lejos de este sitio y se que sonara mal, pero esta lejos de la protección de tus padres. Necesitas crecer y yo te recomiendo lo hagas_ él tenia razón, candy lo sabia pero no evito que su ceño se frunciera_ si quieres molestarte conmigo, hazlo. Pero me siento mucho mejor de haberte dicho lo que pienso.

Ella desvío su mirada y observo el lindo mantel que adornaba la mesa. Inmediatamente los platos que habían pedido fueron apareciendo, sintió pena de que ya el apetito no seria igual de entusiasta. Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, y terry se atrevió a tomar su mano que sin querer se había soltado entre tanta palabrería. Aquel dio un apretón suave y la jalo para llevársela a sus labios depositando un beso en la palma.

\- no quiero dejarte..._ murmuro ella con voz quebradiza_ no quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero perder esa oportunidad.

\- lo se, se que es importante para ti. Pero no temas dejarme, yo estaré para esperarte_ ella esbozo una triste sonrisa ante sus palabras.

\- no sera igual, al final no resultara. Las relaciones a la distancia nunca resultan, en algún momento se fracturan. Dejaremos de enviarnos cuando menos nos demos cuenta y luego, no nos enviaremos mas. Luego me olvidarás y yo..._ su voz se quebró y terry sonrió quedamente mientras apretaba su mejilla.

\- estas divagando. Como piensas que te olvidaría? Es una locura, yo jamas olvidare todo lo que hemos pasado. Te amo, pecosa llorona_ le dijo secando una traicionera lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla, ella miraba tristemente su regazo._ alza la vista, pecosa. Mírame a los ojos. Mira hacia arriba y comprueba que todo lo que te digo es verdad.

Ella no lo hizo. Mantuvo la mirada baja ante él. Terry sintió ganas de agarrarla y sacudirla. Quería alzarle la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Quería arrancarle un suspiro… Después de eso quería muchas cosas, ninguna de las cuales eran adecuadas para el momento.

\- Yo no finjo mi amor por ti_ declaró el castaño_ No hay nada en el mundo que me haga olvidarte, ni siquiera la distancia y el tiempo. Te amo. ¡Por Dios que Te Amo!

Ella soltó un leve respingo y levantó, casi involuntariamente, la mirada ante sus palabras tan vulnerables y hermosas. La mujer entreabrió los labios y de pronto a él le pareció increíblemente hermosa. Su respiración se hizo más firme; apretó los puños a los costados.

\- Te Amo, pero no se si pueda seguir contigo estando lejos_ dijo con amargura_ eres afortunado por tener esperanzas en mi, yo quisiera ser así y de poder pensar en el futuro sin terror. Pero viví toda mi vida en una jaula e imagino que por eso no se me hace fácil volar sin mirar atrás_ ella levanto su mirada verdosa algo cristalizada_ y lo voy a hacer, pero no me sermonees ni me digas que es lo mejor para mi, porque estoy aterrada. Ni siquiera yo, puedo confiar en mi.

Terry volvió a tener la sensación de que era un animal grande paseando en su ía susurrarle que todo iría bien.

\- Candy_ fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

\- No digas mi nombre así. Si de verdad te importo algo, no me tengas lastima.

Él anhelaba tomarla en sus brazos y estrecharla contra sí, hacer que se sintiera a salvo de lo que temía. Deseaba prometerle un hermoso futuro aun cuando no sabia a ciencia cierta si lo habría. Decidido, la hizo levantarse de su silla, ella parpadeo confusa y se sintió remolcada por aquel hombre.

\- terry...

\- callate, estoy tentado a azotarte por la estupidez que has dicho_ le dijo empujándola para que caminara primero_ me conformare azotandote en casa.

Ella abrió su boca para replicar, pero los ojos oscurecidos de su castaño la hicieron enmudecer. Se dejo guiar como cordero hacían el matadero, diferenciando que ella tenia mas confianza.

.

Llevarla a su departamento fue una mala idea. Besarla fue una pésima idea, aunque le encantaba fue pésima.

Terry creyó que se estaba comportando como el lobo de caperucita, ser alguien sumamente rudo que la sometería y luego la dejaría ir sin ningún problema, solo quería estar con ella a solas después de tantos días lejos uno del otro, pero no se sintió como lobo sino como caperucita, pues Candy empezó a besar su cuello con delicia y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza ahogando a todas las neuronas conscientes que intentaban dar alarma.

\- pecosa_ dijo con lentitud_ no terminamos de comer, creo que podríamos…

Ella le desato la corbata y le desabrochó el chaleco, él no fue capaz de seguir hablando.

\- Has pensado que podríamos qué?_ le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

 _Estoy perdido;_ se felicito terry al mirar como su rubia se convertía en una diosa.

\- conoces la historia de la caperucita y el lobo?

\- si, se la comió el lobo_ dijo ella animada desabrochando la camisa del castaño, quien rápidamente tomo sus manos.

\- no te traje para esto, maldita sea, no me dejas ni pensar_ reclamó cuando ella intento soltarse_ si nos acostamos, me odiarás porque no estas en tus cabales.

\- terry, no he bebido ni una miserable gota de alcohol.

\- entonces estas consciente de que no haremos nada, no?

\- estoy consciente de que quiero dar el siguiente paso con mi novio_ terry dejo salir un suspiro doloroso, estaba excitado con semejante idea, pero aun no quería seguir sin asegurarse totalmente_ tu no lo deseas? Entiendo si tu, no...

\- Te deseo con ganas, pero no haremos esto.

Ella se le quedó mirando y bajo sus manos cuando terry las soltó.

\- te dije que no llevo ropa interior?_ pregunto sonrojada y el rojo intenso subió a las mejillas del castaño también.

\- lo haces para torturarle, verdad?_ pregunto con su voz ronca, sintiendo vértigo. Se recompuso carraspeando un poco, pero se atraganto con lo que su pecosa dijo:

\- quiero hacer el amor, Terry.

 _Dios santo, aquella voz! Y aquel cuerpo!_

Ella se llevo las manos hacia el lazo trasero de su vestido y lo deshizo, se bajo el vestido poco a poco, su brassier se dejo visible y la respiración de terry se detuvo bruscamente.

 _Cristo, necesito un tanque de oxigeno para respirar!_

Los senos estaban cubiertos pero aquello le acabo el raciocinio. Se termino de quitar el vestido donde ella dio un paso hacia él y permitió al castaño ver piel desnuda y unas piernas largas.

 _De verdad había estado él a punto de convencerla que aquello no era correcto?_

\- he pensado_ dijo, aunque era mentira, ni siquiera pensaba con la sangre de su cuerpo fluyendo como un torrente hacia su entrepierna_ que podríamos intentarlo.

Candy sonrió.

\- sabía que ibas a decir eso.

\- pero no tengo preservativos y... Mierda! No podemos!

\- tranquilo, he sacado cuentas y estoy muy cerca de mi periodo.

\- jamas te fíes en eso, mas de una que ha salido embarazada. No te voy a arruinar tu futuro.

\- soy muy regular, te aseguro es seguro. Puedes confiar en mi?

Él estaba dudoso, pero finalmente asistió. Confiaba plenamente en ella, seria un imbécil sino lo hiciera después de todo.

\- me voy a volver loco sino te toco, pecosa mía.

Él había imaginado piel lisa y pálida. A esa distancia, podía ver que su piel no era tan uniforme y que había distintos colores: una leve capa rosada donde la sangre de ella latía bajo la piel, muestras de bronceado y de blanco. Hasta podía divisar una mancha mas oscura a lo largo de una costilla, que podía ser un lunar.

 _Estaba cautivado_.

La tomó por las piernas y la levanto para que se enroscara en su cintura, y mientras caminaba de su recibidor al dormitorio, fue besándola con gusto. Eran labios sobre otros labios. Sabia dulce y estaba embriagado, ella lo tenia de aquella manera siendo mas efectiva que el alcohol. Deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de ella. Sus senos eran firmes y redondos, y con sus dos manos desabrocho el brassier liberándola de aquel tormento que la hizo suspirar. Aquel era el principio.

\- Tienes miedo?_ susurró él, depositándola en la cama donde ambos quedaron sentados en ella.

\- si, pero confió en ti.

\- se supone soy el semental aquí y debo tener en control todo el asunto, pero mierda estoy aterrado_ dijo entre risas besando el rostro risueño de su rubia_ si lo hago pésimo, detenme.

Ella acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

\- sera excelente.

\- me tienes en un pedestal, señorita. Tienes idea de lo que ocurrirá?

\- me encanta leer, últimamente me he estado informando de muchas cosas_ murmuro mientras besaba su barbilla, aquel sonrió.

\- espero no sean revistas de moda...

Que Dios lo ayudara porque sentía que estaba temblando, estaba desesperado por poseerla y aterrorizado por el daño que le causaría. Había leído que era una sensación dolorosa para las mujeres en su primera vez. Se pregunto si no debió haber hablado con Archie, aunque con lo imbécil que era, seguro terminaba riendo sin decirle absolutamente nada. Él no quería hacerle daño a la chica que mas amaba en su vida.

Candy miraba su indesicion y quiso reconfortarlo de la única manera que sabia.

\- Te amo, Romeo.

Cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener él de contenerse se evaporó al oír eso. Se quitó el chaleco. Juntos quitaron la camisa, botón por botón y rieron juntos cuando la mano de él se quedó atascada en uno de los puños y ella tuvo que detenerlo para retirarlo con cuidado pues terry estaba a punto de buscar un cuchillo de cocina para quitarse la condenada camisa. Los dedos de ella exploraron el pecho de él, estaba frío y algo sudado, ella se sonrió al notar sus nervios, ante su toque él se estremeció mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Cuando el pantalón y la ropa interior quedo tirada en un montón en el suelo, el se lanzo sobre ella y la besó de nuevo. Ese beso fue todavía mejor; piel contra piel, con las manos de ella rozando los brazos bien formados de su castaño. Aquel bajo su cabeza y beso su cuello dejando una estela de besos húmedos que la hicieron perder la cabeza, estuvo largo rato deleitándose con aquellos senos que le parecieron mas que perfectos en su boca, la dejo retorcerse un rato hasta que volvió a su boca.

Sentía la boca de ella caliente contra la suya. Su entrepierna estaba endurecida y el jadeaba como un perro sediento de agua.

 _Si tuviera cola estoy seguro de que la movería_ , se reprocho estúpidamente.

\- estas segura?_ pregunto a la rubia besando su frente, tenia una de sus manos en la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Le había mentido cuando le dijo que no la tenia, aquello lo hizo sonreír.

\- lo estoy_ jadeo ella con sus labios rojos por la serie de besos que había recibido.

Bajo con delicadeza aquella ultima prenda y rozo con sus dedos ese centro femenino que estaba húmedo y cálido. No sofoco un gemido cuando miro el rostro sonrojado y deseoso de su chica. Se colocó encima de ella con cuidado, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Ella gimió cuando él frotó la punta de su intimidad contra la de ella.

\- cariño_ susurro ella con aquella voz tan excitante.

\- Te Amo, pecosa.

Le introdujo lentamente su masculinidad.

Candy inhaló hondo y apoyó la mano en el pecho de él. No fue una caricia sino una leve presión para apartarlo, y él se detuvo.

\- te duele?_ preguntó preocupado, pero sin detenerse.

\- no_ murmuro ella débilmente y añadió al sentirlo mas dentro_ si duele, duele mucho.

\- deja de Mentirme, pequeña bruja_ sentencio terry con ternura mientras se detenía, sentía que el sudor corría por su frente. Empezó a reír sin querer. Estaba haciendo aquello mal_ lo siento, lo siento_ mascullo besando su rostro pecoso.

\- no pares_ dijo ella.

Pero cuando él empujó un poco más adentro, todo el cuerpo de Candy se tensó hasta que algo se desgarro y él entendió que aquella era la barrera virginal. Se detuvo bruscamente. El placer que sintió solo sirvió para incrementar su deseo. Ella se cerró alrededor de su masculinidad, suave y cálida, apretada, muy apretada. La sensación era buena.

\- Dios mio! Me voy a morir!

Exclamo terry acorralado. Los dedos de Candy que agarraban con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, se soltaron. Su mandíbula se relajo debido a que el dolor estaba cediendo poco a poco. Aquello era como si una hojilla fuese rompiendo algo en tu interior, ardía y dolía a la misma vez, pero a ella le cambio el semblante al mirar el rostro atónito del castaño, aquel si apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

Ella alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla. No pretendía hacerlo, pero empezó a reír y terry gimió destrozado.

\- para!

Suplico al sentir como las paredes se contraían dentro de ella haciendo que la tortura aumentase. Empezaba a ver estrellitas y luces de colores.

Candy dejo de reír ya que su compañero empezó a moverse torpe al principio y luego constante en un vaivén que la atormento, estaba entre dolor y otra sensación de ahogo, estaba temblando ante las corrientes que subían por todo su cuerpo. Se aferro con sus uñas a la espalda de terry quien gemía descontrolablemente su nombre, ella empezó a gritar al mismo tiempo y la sensación aumento y aumento en cada movimiento acompasado.

Terry bajo su mirada y encontró aquellas esmeraldas tan brillantes que lo hicieron perder el hilo total de sus pensamientos. Se lanzo contra su boca y deslizo su lengua contra la de ella, ahogándose ambos entre aquel éxtasis que los hizo gritar. Ella llegó al orgasmo con un grito enfebrecido. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Por un momento, terry tuvo la sensación de que aquel placer corría también a través de él. Cuando ella terminó, él apenas podía pensar, se sintió igual de perdido y se dejo llevar.

Entonces, mientras ella seguía aferrándose luego de un éxtasis demoledor, terry se estremeció una vez mas y se dejo caer entre sus brazos.

\- wow!_ exclamo Candy luego de unos minutos.

\- te ha gustado?_ pregunto terry sin levantar su cabeza de aquel cómodo pecho.

\- ha sido horrible_ dijo ella recibiendo cosquillas por parte de terry quien estaba sobre sus costillas, empezó a reír descontrolada_ Te amo, tonto. Fue lo mejor de mi vida.

\- fue horrible_ completo terry usando sus palabras con una sonrisa, ella golpeo su hombro_ oye, no maltrates a este virgen sin ego que te ha destrozado la vida.

Ambos rieron ante aquello y suspiraron.

Se miraron largamente y ella acaricio su cabello con delicadeza, terry permaneció abrazándola.

\- nada cambiara_ susurro terry.

\- lo se, solo que estaré tan lejos... Londres no queda a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- te apoyaré siempre. Ahora mas que nunca.

\- porque?

\- porque me has robado mi virtud claro esta_ dijo divertido mientras besaba su boca_ es broma, sabes que es porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.

\- podremos con esto, terry?

\- claro que podremos_ aseguro sin dudarlo y ella sonrió.

Sin embargo, él mismo sabia que debía hacer algo para no dañar este amor que había encontrado, pues estaba muy seguro de que jamas volvería a encontrar otro similar. Ahora mas que nunca tenia la mente hecha un tornado, después de que Candy fuese suya, ya no habría poder humano que lo separara de ella.

 _Sus cuerpos y almas estaban unidas para siempre._

\- y si nos bañamos juntos?_ sugirió él, muy sonriente.

\- siento la cara arder con solo pensarlo.

\- vamos señorita mojigata_ animo levantándose, dejando a la vista su desnudez y haciendo que ella se sonrojada furiosamente_ es hora de explorar!

\- explorar? Estas delirando.

\- antes de que acabe la noche debo especializarme en anatomía_ dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos con picardía_ además, tengo una curiosidad insaciable en este momento.

Ella empezó a reír pero ya aquel castaño tomaba entre sus brazos su cuerpo, y aunque protesto no pudo hacer nada para evitar que las traviesas manos de su novio marcaran territorio en sitios desconocidos, ambos aprendieron por instintos que sus cuerpos se pertenecían.

 **.**

Al volver a casa ella se sentía algo asustada. Terry la tomaba fuertemente de la mano y la guiaba hasta la entrada. Habían pasado toda su noche abrazados en la cama del castaño y al volver, ambos terminaron comiendo una pizza y entre broma y broma el tiempo paso volando. Llegaron casi a medianoche y encontraron a Albert en la puerta esperando, era como el ángel de la muerte esperando el cuello de terry para rebanarlo.

\- te dije a las diez, grandchester_ sentencio el rubio con seriedad.

\- vamos, candy..._ animo terry a su pecosa. Había decidido contarle los planes de su inminente futuro a sus padres_ hagamoslo.

\- papá... necesitamos hablar. Donde esta mamá?

Las alarmas en la cabeza del rubio empezaron a sonar como una sirena de ambulancia. Miro a terry inmediatamente y no pudo contenerse, lo agarro de la camisa y aquel sorprendido se vio arrastrado por la grama del pequeño jardín delantero. El castaño cautivo se debatía entre aquel agarre pero albert no le daba tregua para levantarse, si hasta lamento que sus pantalones se fuesen ensuciando de tierra.

Candy estaba sorprendida por la acción de su padre, y aunque lo grito un par de veces, aquel seguía arrastrando y arrastrando al pobre chico. Ante tanto grito, su madre termino de salir del hogar para contemplar la escena que montaba su esposo.

\- Albert!_ chillo Camilo e indignada_ suelta al pobre muchacho!

\- no!_ grito Albert lanzando a terry contra el pavimento como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, aquel gimió un poco ante el golpe pero termino sentándose en el suelo, no se arriesgaría que lo lanzaran de nuevo al suelo_ este desgraciado le ha metido ideas a nuestra pequeña.

\- ideas?!_ exclamó Candy molesta mientras se arrodillaba al lado de terry quien solo contemplaba a Albert confuso_ te estas comportando irracional, papá.

\- irracional? Por el hecho de querer protegerte. No puedes irte con este tipo.

Reclamo molesto mientras señalaba al chico que fruncía su ceño, no entendía nada.

\- irse?_ murmuro Camille mirando a su hija_ te vas de la casa?

\- no, mama_ aseguro ella, y luego titubeo_ bueno es algo complicado. La verdad es que...

\- viste!_ rugió Albert_ ese infeliz le ha pedido matrimonio! Se nos va a ir, Cami!

Seis ojos parpadearon confusos, todos se miraron las caras y hasta un grillo se escucho en el fondo de la grama. El frío de la noche hizo estremecer a la rubia, quien titubeo nuevamente.

\- no me ha pedido matrimonio, y no se que intentas decir, papá.

Albert fue el siguiente en parpadear confundido y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro y fruncio su ceño intentando pensar.

\- tu dijiste que le pedirlas matrimonio!_ acuso al castaño que ya se levantaba limpiando sus pantalones, aquel suspiro y miro a su pecosa con una sonrisa.

\- iba a hacerlo de la manera mas romántica posible, pero creo no se podrá_ dijo mirando amenazador a su suegro_ sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y que quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, jamas creí que encontraría a mi otra mitad pero se que lo he hecho y que eso solo me pasará una vez en esta vida, por eso quiero pasar todos mis días a tu lado. No quiero casarme mañana, ni dentro de un mes, quiero hacerlo cuando tu creas que es correcto. Preferiría que fuese después de que te graduaras, se que tendrás un triunfo en tu mano para entonces y quiero que consideres que este sera uno para mi. Te amo, pecosa. Espero me aceptes para cuando te lo pida correctamente. No imagino mi vida entera sin ti a mi lado. Soy mejor, desde que te tengo conmigo.

Aquella declaración arranco algunas lágrimas de las damas presentes, y un gruñido del perro guardián. Candy estaba encantada así que no dudo en lanzarse sobre aquellos brazos para besar a su precioso novio. Albert quiso interrumpir pero sintió el agarre de Camille en su mano y suspiro mientras abrazaba a su propia chica, beso su mejilla mojada de lágrimas y ella sonrió.

\- son hermosos_ susurro su esposa encantada de semejante pareja.

\- me pregunto si se vera hermoso en sillas de ruedas, mira como se devora a mi hija. Rayos! Deseo hacerlo trizas_ refunfuño el rubio al mirar a aquel par abrazados en un intenso beso.

\- se parecen a nosotros en nuestros días de juventud.

\- amor, si tu estas tan joven como siempre_ se atrevió a decir su esposo, siendo recompensado con un beso pequeño en sus labios.

\- galante como siempre, mi rey.

Cuando el par de chicos se separaron, la rubia tomo las mejillas de su chico entre sus manos.

\- quiero que sepas que te diré que si cuando me lo pidas_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa que contagio a Terry_ Te amo, siempre. Yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

\- que alivio_ murmuro terry riendo_ ahora me alegro de tu padre halla arruinado todo.

\- oye_ gruñio ofendido el rubio_ pensé que era eso. Que mas podría ser tan grave como para que Candy quisiese hablar con ambos.

La nombrara apretó sus labios y sintió la mano de su novio reconfortandola. Era hora de que le contara a sus padres sus planes futuros. Era hora de crecer.

\- me voy a estudiar al extranjero_ informo a sus padres, quieres no dijeron nada_ aceptare una beca en Londres, terminaré mis estudios allá. Quisiera me apoyaran, mamá... papá.

Para Albert aquello fue un balde de agua fría, incluso Camille no se esperaba semejante noticia. El rubio no sabia que seria peor, si que terry se casara con su hija o que ella corriera fuera del país a estudiar. Las dos opciones eran horribles para él, pero allí viéndola se dio cuenta de que ella sin querer había crecido. Allí estaba con terry de la mano comunicándole la decisión que ya había tomado. La decisión mas importante para su futuro y no pudo oponerse, como padre no deseaba perderla, pero si él no la apoyaba ella se marchitaría y jamas seguiría adelante.

Supo que siempre seria su pequeña, sin importar lo lejos que estuviera, porque ella era una parte de él, una parte hermosa y perfecta que el había ayudado a formar. Era su mejor obra en aquel mundo.

Extendió sus brazos y ella como una chiquilla se dejo cobijar en aquellos brazos que siempre creyó que eran de hierro, impenetrables y seguros. Y allí empezó a llorar, aliviada y dichosa de saber que tenia muchas personas que la amaban. Albert seria siempre su rey, aunque terry fuese su príncipe. Seria su pilar aunque él mismo se quebrara en ocasiones, porque un padre es tan osado que hasta le quitaría el puesto al mismísimo ángel de la guarda.

Aquel era mucho mas importante que un Ángel. Aquel era su propio Ángel terrenal, y su madre era el mismo universo andante. Sus primeros amores en su vida la cobijaban.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chicas, tomates para la ensalada? Jajaja acepto criticas._**

 ** _Soy muy rosa, no puedo con el erotismo pero lo he intentado a mi manera espero lo hallan disfrutado de principio a fin._**

 ** _Se que les sorprendió que no hubiese tanto drama con Albert o con terry, que formara una de esas pataletas que duran como cinco capítulos y uno se muere cada vez que el protagonista es súper cruel con la chica y le lanza en la cara todo el dolor acumulado, yo no puedo permitirme hacer eso aquí. Primero porque las mataría de las ansias por saber si se contentan o no, y segundo porque este fic es para reír y poco llorar._**

 ** _Además tenemos unos protagonistas distintos, fuertes y sinceros, son algo maduros en sus sentimientos, no son malcriados que se creen que no los aman por unas simples palabras, aquí tenemos a gente segura de que se aman hasta el tuétano. Por eso no permití que la rabia de terry lo cegara, les apuesto que siendo otro ni caso hace a la tormenta, pero este terry no! Él vela por su pecosa aun cuando estén mal, eso es tan dulce que me cala los dientes jajajaja_**

 ** _Informó que solo faltan dos capítulos mas, ese es mi pensar. Vamos con calma con el final pues estoy entrando a una etapa de estudios que me va a absorber mas que una esponja xD_**

 ** _Por ello decidí darle final a este fic y retirarme por un largo rato de la escritura, no porque lo desee, sino porque el deber llama. Mientras este bajo presión no podre concentrarme para escribir algo cool que las atraiga, estarán fuertes mis nuevas responsabilidades y no deseo perder notas, espero puedan entender. Recurriré a la lectura de fics en mis ratos libres que presiento no serán muchos, bastante que tengo abandonado el asunto de la lectura y hay tantas ideas buenas deben ser exploradas._**

 ** _Gracias a las chicas que leen, que colocan esta idea entre sus favoritas, que incluso me colocan a mi como favorita, eso es sumamente grato para mi._**

 ** _Gladys ( gracias a ti por leer, te lo imaginaste como en el cine? Esa es mi idea cuando escribo, la has captado. Un abrazo )_**

 ** _HaniR ( Albert puede ser desesperante pero sabe actuar en una emergencia, gracias por leer. Me gusto tu fic, esas cartas son muy dulces entre los rubios, espero lo puedas continuar. Saludos)_**

 ** _Marina W ( Albert es el suegro mas estupendo del mundo, ya veras :D )_**

 ** _Blanca G ( gracias por tus palabras, los conflictos no son para que duren toda la vida, ya sabes, así es como se pierde tiempo en la vida real cosa que no debería ser así. Espero sigas disfrutando mi idea. Un abrazo )_**

 ** _Aurora ( gracias, me alegra que te guste. Esa es mi idea, que logren reír con mis letras, así se ve el mundo mas bonito :) )_**

 ** _Eli ( querida tocaya, gracias a ti por estar pendiente para leerme. La edad no importa al lado de tu papá, yo tengo mucho mas de veinte y cuando hago algo malo que a mi padre no le gusta, créeme que me siento de diez jajajaja, el viejo me intimida con una mirada pero se que me quiere y que haría lo imposible solo para verme bien. Este es un amor del bueno entre los Tortolitos jajaja, y terry ya no estará mas solo, bastante tuvo con su infancia tan fracasada. Un beso :* y muchos abrazos, amiga. Seguimos pendientes )_**

 ** _Nally Graham ( aun no acepta la relación, jajaja, es un huesito duro de roer. Este terry es como una mejor versión que he tenido, es dulce pero valiente, es un tipo duro pero vulnerable en el interior, es pícaro pero inocente, o bueno ya no tanto jajajaja. Créeme, me gusta lo que hago pero mas me gusta cuando existen personas que lo leen, sin eso no hay tanta gratificación y me iría a llorar al valle xD. Seguimos pendientes! )_**

 ** _Sol Grandchester ( no es bruto nuestro Albert, solo es medio celoso porque le quitaron a su pequeñita jajaja. Para terry ira todo bien, ya veras ^_^ )_**

 ** _Dianley ( trabajase toda la semana? Wow! Que calamidad, por lo menos te entretuviste con algo, jajajaja, espero este capi te guste )_**

 ** _Angye ( hubo acción, estuvo bien? O faltaron los azotes y las esposas, jajajaja, dame una idea para sentirme bien conmigo misma )_**

 ** _Maquig ( gracias a ti por leer, espero lo disfrutes )_**

 ** _Nana ( hiciste un sacrificio muy bonito el preferir trabajar para ayudar a tus hermanos, créeme debes ser recompensada en este momento por la vida, me imagino que aprender a leer fue el comienzo. No te creas, a mi los primeros días seme hizo difícil andar como alma ambulante en la red jajaja, pero eso se aprende poco a poco. Mis respetos para ti, un abrazo )_**

 ** _IQS ( Gracias, continua disfrutando )_**

 ** _CandyTerry ( dos veces lo leíste? Gracias, espero disfrutes de igual manera este )_**

 ** _Ana B ( si te gusto el cántico, espera veas el lado fuerte de Albert jajaja, gracias por seguirme en esta idea )_**

 ** _Clover ( estoy reivindicada contigo, jajaja, tu cumpleaños ya paso? Este mes es de buena suerte para ti entonces. Es un placer que te guste la idea y que la sigas. Y tranquila, si los separo sera por algo cortito, yo también me acabe los sesos con el horrible final de Candy T.T si llore a maresss, jamas me lo pude creer, Clannad me hizo llorar pero Candy me destrozó mis sueños y esperanzas, verla sola en esa colina fue demasiado cruel, pero que se le puede hacer jajaja. Abrazos! )_**

 ** _Rosa ( suspenso, suspenso. Candy viajara, pero terry? Mmm creo que la esperara en casa con una taza de café jajaja, quien sabe. Eso si estará oculto hasta el final, amiga )_**

 ** _Lilsa Cahz ( lo acepto? Quiere matarlo el suegro jajaja, y terry se lo busca con creces xD . Espero estes medio satisfecha con la accion, estuvo difícil ante la falta de experiencia de los galanes. Un abrazo )_**

 ** _Charo Grandchest ( espero estés ya mas satisfecha, Albert y Archie merecen unas buenas palmadas en esas retaguardias *-* :D )_**

 ** _Mars Lena ( tranquila, acepto las criticas sino como sigo creciendo? Es importante para mi que la hagas, se que hay detalles en el fic espero me sepas guiar en mis errores, te lo encomiendo! Jajajajajajaja ese sustito se lo di a mas de una con el fic, se indignaron de aquí a china cuando deje entrar a un Terry gay a la escena porque se "enamora" del Archie y no de Candy, jajajaja, tengo que confesarlo eso me dio muchísima risa cuando empezaron a llegar los reviews, pero no era así para nuestro alivio entero. Saluditos! )_**

 ** _A las chicas guets, el nombre! por amor de Cristo! XD vamos a terminar el fic y aun no me dejan nombres jajajaja, no temáis! A las que leen en silencio, muchos saludos._**

 ** _Las que querían violentarme a Terry, apartaos Víboras! Candy llego primero con su strip, jajajaja, le ha quitado la virtud a nuestro angelito no tan ángel._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto,_**

 ** _Un abrazo súper enorme,_**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 21**_

Sus brazos estaban cruzados y miraba lejanamente por encima de la cabeza llena de canas de su padre. Estaban reunidos en la cafetería favorita del castaño, allí había conocido a su pecosa y el sitio había empezado a ser uno de los mas especiales pues su mente rebobinaba buenos recuerdos. Pensar en candy lo hizo perder en sentido en la verdadera conversación que mantenía. Su padre lo miraba en silencio aguardando una respuesta.

\- no.

Fue la contestación lenta de su hijo, quien con aire decidido sonrió.

\- pero terry, es una oportunidad única y necesito que lo consideres. En seis años tendrás todo lo que mas deseas. Nadie que se considere sensato puede rechazar semejante propuesta. Trabajarias conmigo, por Dios, ganarías mucho mas dinero que cualquier empleado normal.

Era tentador, terry lo sabia. Su padre le había propuesto trabajar para él, aunque el castaño sabia de sobra que el único motivo era para que aprendiera el manejo de aquella empresa que seguro terminaría en sus manos. Terry sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su padre si se enteraba de que aquella empresa terminaría en beneficencia, pues él no deseaba tener aquella responsabilidad que no lo haría feliz.

\- ganare mi propio sustento como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

\- sabes que empezaras pasantías pronto, debes ir a parar en alguna empresa. Porque no, en la nuestra?

\- porque tu empresa_ aclaro el castaño_ no me gustaría. Papá, no quiero discutir, mi respuesta es negativa y debes aceptarlo.

Richard no quería aceptar nada, pero se mordió la lengua antes de expresarlo. Las relaciones con su hijo eran mas llevaderas y calmadas después que había salido del hospital, se le veía sonriente y últimamente tenia ese brillo enamoradizo en sus ojos.

\- eres demasiado necio.

\- esa cualidad la saque de los Grandchester._ se burlo su hijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada achocolatada.

\- supongo que si_ reconoció su padre con una sonrisa_ donde esta Candy?

\- esta con Archie despidiéndose de todas sus amistades.

Comento como si nada, su padre lo miro algo sorprendido y no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- terry, estas bien? Te veo como que muy relajado ante la idea de que tu novia se ira.

\- estoy bien, supongo que no es fin de mundo. Ella me ama y yo la amo, no puedo pedir nada mas.

\- creo estas madurando_ dijo Richard satisfecho_ otro en tu lugar estaría desesperado ante la perspectiva de que su novia se marchara. Tu en cambio lo tomas con madurez y no dejas que tu cabeza nuble tus pensamientos. Supongo que algún día estarán juntos como Dios manda.

Terry ladeó su cabeza y sonrió enorme.

\- que te hace creer que no estaremos juntos por todo este tiempo?

\- supongo que las vacaciones que tenga candy para viajar, serán suficientes_ su hijo soltó una risita ahogada pero no dijo nada mas, su mirada fue a parar en su celular el cual estaba vibrando debido al mensaje nuevo que iba llegando.

Richard lo observo sonreír encantado al leer el contenido, y hasta se noto un ligero cambio muy ameno en el ambiente. El castaño tecleo rápidamente.

 _ **Quiero verte...**_

Eran las suaves letras de su pecosa.

 ** _Donde estas?_**

 ** _En la casa de Patty. Vendrás?_**

 ** _Sabes que pasara cuando te vea?_**

 _ **Que?**_

 ** _Te comeré a besos. Literalmente. Muy literal._**

 ** _Que esperas?_**

 ** _Que decidas ir a mi departamento._**

 ** _Te amo, vamos!_**

 ** _Voy por ti, pecosa. Te Amo._**

Con ese ultimo mensaje se levanto de su asiento. Miro a su padre quien aturdido siguió su ejemplo.

\- te vas?

\- si, disculpa. Debo hacer algo.

\- pero hijo, aun tenemos que hablar.

\- en otra ocasión, viejo. Te lo prometo.

El castaño palmeo el hombro de su padre y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- no entiendo que puede ser tan urgente_ terry lo escucho y se volteo ligeramente.

\- mi pecosa necesita a su Romeo. Cuando te enamores, entenderás_ se burlo su muchacho.

\- insolente.

Soltó Richard ante las carcajadas de su hijo. Lo miro marchar y sin querer sonrió ante las ideas de su hijo. Después de todo, no había perdido por completo la atención de su hijo y aquel parecía mucho mas feliz y pleno que antes. Era una nueva persona y aquello era gracias a la rubia con pecas.

.

Estaba agotado y la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Le había pedido prestado el tomatico a su primo Stear y llevaba horas merodeando por las calles. Sin saber como, fue a dar a la casa de patty y rápidamente visualizo a Candy en el patio con su amiga, ambas jugaban con el perro de la chica de lentes, un poodler que Stear le había dado el día anterior. Llevaba cintas de colores en su pelaje y correteaba con las chicas para quitarles una pelota.

Estacionó el auto en el frente, y las chicas se detuvieron en su juego al verlo bajar. Supo que se veía fatal, pues candy abrió sus ojos. Se maldijo pues no había dormido el día anterior y tenia tantas ojeras como un panda.

\- hola chicas!_ saludo nervioso, aquellas sonrieron.

\- Anthony, no te esperábamos_ dijo patty tomando a su cachorro jugaleton_ pensé seria Stear.

\- lo siento, esta ocupado ayudando a un amigo con un prototipo. Creo vendrá mas tarde de visita.

\- entiendo_ asistió sonriente_ quieres pasar?

\- no, yo solo..._ se callo un poco y carraspeo, miró a su prima_ vine por Candy, puedes irte conmigo?

Ella dudo rápidamente y tony supo que estaba esperando a terry, cosa que ella confirmo.

\- terry vendrá por mi, y...

El rubio maldijo mentalmente, pero solo se limito a masajear su cabeza.

\- por favor_ casi suplico en un hilo de voz_ necesito hablar contigo y yo... Candy, por favor.

Esperaba que lo rechazara, pero ella solo asistió. Se despidió de patty con un enorme abrazo, aquella rubia se marcharía el día siguiente a su nuevo rumbo con Archie. En un sitio lejos de su familia, lejos de él, aquello estaba matándolo por dentro.

La miro sacar su teléfono y teclear algo. Luego lo siguió hasta el auto donde ambos se embarcaron y en silencio tony recorrió aquellas calles con ella a su lado. La llevo hacia el sitio menos esperado para ella, la llevo a las orillas de una playa, un sitio despejado por ser día de semana. Ella volvió a teclear su teléfono, y aquello hizo que los nervios de tony se crisparán un poco.

Apago el motor y descendió del auto, ella lo siguió, quitándose sus sandalias de correas para dejarlas dentro del auto y así sentir la tierra entre sus dedos.

Tony sintió la brisa fría del mar, y miro el sol bajar en el horizonte, los colores naranja y violeta estaban difuminados en el cielo. Suspiro al llegar al limite del agua, sus botas de corte alto se mojaron con la ola que llego sobre la arena. Sintió la presencia de la rubia a su lado y la miro de reojo.

Llevaba sus rizos atados en una cola alta, y sus lentes con montura habían desaparecido, suponía los había dejado dentro del auto. Sus vaqueros habían sido doblados hasta mas abajo de sus rodillas y la sudadera manga larga le quedaba enorme en su cuerpo, supo que no era suya, era de terry lo mas probable. Apretó su mano con fuerza sintiendo las uñas clavarse en su carne.

Estuvieron silenciosos contemplando las olas, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Candy no pudo soportar quedarse callada.

\- Lo amo, tony.

Confeso en voz clara, y el corazón del rubio se termino de hacer trizas. No porque no lo entendiera, sino porque se negaba a aceptarlo.

\- yo te amo..._ murmuro en voz queda_ no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes a mi lado sin importar que estés con él. No me imaginó la vida sin verte.

Ella se movió un poco y movió su pie sobre el agua que ahora la rodeaba, miro a su primo y abrió sus brazos.

\- debo seguir. Quiero un futuro para mi.

Tony se quedo mirando con embeleso pues el sol le daba de lleno sobre sus mejillas.

\- podrías tener el futuro que quisieras a mi lado. Porque no puedes amarme como yo lo hago?

\- porque no puedo verte de esa manera, tony. No puedo.

\- no me ames, mi amor alcanzara para los dos_ respondió desesperado y ella negó con su cabeza_ no te vayas.

\- tony, entiendeme...

\- no puedo!_ exclamo pateando el agua lanzando una estela de gotas_ no puedo dejar de pensar que estarás sumamente lejos de mi, creía que yendome con mi padre seria doloroso, pero pensar que te veré marcharte a ti me rompe el alma.

\- tony...

El celular de la rubia repicó y ella lo saco de uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera. Aquel seguramente era terry, supuso tony con malhumor.

\- Candy, escuchame..._ pero ella no lo miro, sino que se disponía a contestar la llamada. En un rápido movimiento, tony le desprendió el celular de las manos y lo lanzo de lleno en la playa.

Se escucho el leve chapoteo del celular ahogandose y las protestas en los labios de Candy murieron. Se miraron fijamente, ninguno podía creer la estúpida acción de Anthony, ni siquiera el mismo.

\- soy un estúpido_ susurro tony y ella asistió.

\- lo eres.

\- lo siento.

Ella miro con pena hacia donde había lanzado su celular, aquel estaba totalmente perdido y arruinado.

\- candy..._ susurro su primo, ella lo miro y tenia esa marca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos_ te comprare otro.

\- comprare otro cuando llegue a mi destino_ respondió con cansancio_ tony, amo a mi novio. Terry es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y no puedo negarte que me duele dejarlos a todos, incluyendote, pero debo seguir mi camino. Quisiera que me comprendieras. Te amo, te quiero, pero como mi hermano.

\- mierda, lo se. Pero soy jodidamente terco_ ella sonrió y se abrazo a él, quien la acepto entre sus brazos_ en otra vida y en otras circunstancias, pude haber sido tu amor. Quisiera creer eso.

\- te confieso que cuando niña estaba enamorada de ti, te veía como ese príncipe encantado..._ murmuro riendo, tony beso su frente sin soltarla.

\- y entonces que paso?_ pregunto tony interesado.

\- me colocaste un sapo en mi cama...

Ambos se carcajearon ante aquel recuerdo y se abrazaron con mucha mas fuerza.

\- de niño jamas pensé en consecuencias.

\- osea que si lo hubieses pensado, tal vez no lo abrías hecho?

\- candy, no soy un santo. Fue muy divertido verte correr despavorida por las escaleras. Tenias esa mirada que siempre me encanto. Si tu alegría cuesta que estés lejos de nosotros, créeme que te apoyaré. No me hagas tanto caso cuando entro en una de mis crisis locas.

\- te quiero, tony.

\- yo también te quiero, princesa.

Estuvieron largo rato abrazados en aquella orilla, la paz volvió a sus pensamientos, hasta que una presencia interrumpió tan bello momento. Tony fue el primero en mirar por encima de la cabeza de la rubia la imagen de terry, quien como un lobo estaba erizado ante tal escena. Los ojos zafiros lo fulminaron de manera efectiva, pero tony mas de separarse se limito a burlarse.

\- creo que tu novio desea matarme..._ le susurro a la rubia entre sus brazos. Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

\- no me digas que nos esta viendo..._ suplico abochornada.

\- no te lo diré_ se burlo su primo sintiendo el leve empujón de la rubia, se separaron poco a poco_ Dios mio! Siento como mi cuello se desangra ante su mirada tan letal como una navaja.

\- deja de burlarte_ lo regaño la rubia, quien se giro hacia su celoso novio_ Terry! Hola!

Aquel se mostró serio y no dejo de mirar al rubio, quien despreocupado metió sus manos entre sus bolsillos.

\- supongo debes sonreír un poquito mas a ver si se calma..._ susurro tony a manera de burla, en el oído de la rubia.

\- oye Anthony!_ dijo en voz alta terry, sin llegar a grito_ vuelve a acercar esa boca al oído de mi pecosa y te ahogaré.

Se le amenazo y aquel carraspeo conteniendo una carcajada. Candy golpeo su hombro antes de echar a correr hacia su Romeo, quien todo posesivo la abrazo por su cintura estampando un beso entre sus labios.

\- tu celular, porque no contestaste?_ ella parpadeo.

\- se me ha caído al agua_ mintió sin mirarlo a los ojos, sin querer un enfrentamiento entre los chicos.

\- no me mientas..._ murmuro terry con calma besando su mejilla. Ella era trasparente y cuando decía algo sin mirarlo a los ojos, el sabia que algo ocultaba. Ella suspiro y asistió.

\- tony, lo lanzo al agua...

\- muy bien, te comprare otro. Vamos!

Se tomaron de la mano y antes de que empezaran a caminar, terry agarro un puño de tierra mojada y se la lanzo a tony quien descuidado fue ensuciado, aquel soltó una maldición.

\- idiota!_ le grito terry con su sonrisa cínica_ acepta que perdiste!

\- ja, eso nunca Grandchester.

Terry le mostró su dedo medio y se llevo a la rubia quien protesto por la falta de sandalias, pero aquel sin importarle la subió entre sus brazos y como todo un galán se la llevo.

Tony solo los miro avanzar, y suspiro. Se quedo mirando a lo lejos un pequeño barco que navegaba y supo que la existencia era maravillosa. Sabia de sobra que había perdido, pero no lo reconocería delante de aquel insolente, sin embargo, se sintió feliz de que candy fuese feliz. Eso era lo único importante.

Diez minutos después ya no opinaba que era adecuado ese terry para candy.

Se frotaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de su camisa, tony salió hacia el auto dando grandes zancadas, estaba emparamado del chapuzón que agarro después de que un golpe lo desestabilizara. Vio a Candy sentada en un puesto de comida bebiendose un refresco y pasó junto a ella en el auto sin decirle una palabra. Ella claramente lo vio marcharse.

\- Jesús!_ exclamó Candy, mirando a terry con los ojos desorbitados. Aquel la había dejado en un puesto para beber algo refrescante. Se había devuelto a la playa para ver si su celular estaba en la orilla, quería comprarle un modelo idéntico, era lo que le había explicado su castaño_ que demonios le ocurre a tony?

\- tony?

\- Sí, se encuentra bien? Me ha parecido que le sangraba la nariz.

Se dio una calada del refresco de la pecosa antes de contestar.

\- tienes razón,le sangraba la nariz_ confirmó terry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- qué ha pasado?

\- me temo que se ha producido un ligero choque.

Tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo hacia la moto casi arrastrándola.

Ella tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

\- qué clase de choque?_ pregunto confusa, aquella playa estaba sumamente despejada y tony no era ningún ciego.

Terry, lejos de contestar, siguió andando con determinación, sin aflojar el paso hasta que se encontraron donde estaba la moto parqueada.

\- Dios santo_ resopló ella cuando por fin se detuvieron. Con las esmeraldas echando chispas, se soltó bruscamente de su mano_ que esta pasando? Me llevas de un lado a otro como una muñeca...

Sus palabras de indignación se interrumpieron cuando la boca de terry la hizo callar con un beso.

Candy se abandonó en sus brazos, con las rodillas temblorosas, y su enfado se disipó instantáneamente mientras la invadía una oleada de calor. Deslizó las manos por el amplio pecho y los hombros de su Romeo y enredó los dedos en su pelo. No sabía por qué él la estaba besando de aquella manera tan inesperada, pero mientras lo hiciera no le importaba la razón.

\- Candy_ susurró el castaño en un tono desesperado varios minutos más tarde_ Mírame.

Aferrándose a sus hombros para no caerse, ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y lo miró, embobada.

 _Madre de Dios! Este hombre me deja sin neuronas;_ exclamo en su mente la rubia.

\- por qué me has besado?_ preguntó ella.

\- Porque llevo horas deseando besarte.

Ella achicó los ojos con repentina suspicacia.

\- te estás comportando de un modo muy extraño. Qué le ha ocurrido a mi primo? Has mencionado algo sobre un choque...

\- sí, se ha producido un choque de lo más casual entre su cara y mi puño.

\- golpeaste a Tony?!

Él asintió con la cabeza.

\- qué demonios te impulsó a hacer una cosa así?_ preguntó ella, estupefacta.

\- El hijo de perra ha salido bien librado_ contesto en un tono amenazador_. Tendría que haberlo ahogado.

\- porque? qué es lo que ha hecho?

\- Ha mentido. Ha negado rotundamente haberte sacado a rastras de que patty. Y, por si fuera poco, ha tenido la desfachatez de decirme que te ha besado y me ha dicho que no era asunto de mi incumbencia.

Candy tragó saliva.

\- De hecho, no es de tu incumbencia. El solo quería hablar conmigo antes de irme.

\- Al demonio!_ Prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas, estaba furioso_ No sólo te besó, sino que ha tenido la osadía de quitarme el placer de llevarte a mi departamento. Sí, desde luego que habría sido mejor ahogarlo. Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar declararse a la dama de otro hombre.

\- que tony me beso?_ preguntó ella con un tono de voz confuso. Luego frunció el entrecejo_ Yo no soy la dama de nadie y...

\- eres mi dama. Creo que siempre lo has sido. Así que porque no..._ Para gran sorpresa de Candy, Terry hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le tomó las manos_ Vive conmigo, Candy. Oh mejor dicho, vivamos juntos a donde vas, porque ni de chiste te dejare sola. Los buitres te rodearían y eres mía.

Ella se quedó sin habla.

 _Dios mío, está loco;_ pensó. O... estaba gastándole una broma pesada. Se soltó bruscamente y le volvió la espalda. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

\- como puedes bromear sobre algo así?

Él soltó una maldición, se puso en pie y la sujetó por los hombros. Le hizo dar la vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

\- Candy, pecosa, no se trata de una broma_ Le levantó la barbilla con los dedos hasta que sus ojos llorosos lo miraron_ le he pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a Anthony porque se atrevió a tocarte. Imaginarte con él, o con cualquier otro hombre, me resulta imposible. Simplemente no puedo permitirlo. Te quiero para mí solo. Soy un cabrón egoísta_ la contempló fijamente con una expresión solemne_ Te amo, pecosa. Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que sea tiempo de casarnos, dime que si.

Ella estudió su rostro serio y apuesto. De no ser porque él la sostenía en sus brazos, se habría desplomado como un saco lleno de piedras.

\- viviré contigo_ dijo en voz baja.

\- Gracias a Dios!

Agachó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- terry... yo...

Él le besó el cuello.

\- mmm, Sí?

\- Tony nunca me ha besado.

Terry se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato.

\- Nunca te ha besado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- no.

\- entonces, porque?

\- para ponerte celoso, supongo.-

Él arrugó el ceño.

\- dio resultado.

\- Te pusiste celoso?

\- quería matar al desgraciado. Ahora supongo que lo dejaré vivir, siempre y cuando no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

\- es mi primo. Además, supongo que con tremendo golpe dejara de molestarte. Estás enfadado?

Terry la atrajo hacia sí y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

\- Enfadado? En absoluto. Y ahora, es hora de ir a mi departamento, haré mis maletas, te quitare la ropa, podré besarte y seré un hombre muy feliz.

\- una excelente idea.

\- Excelente. Pero antes, podrías decirme que me quieres.

\- Te quiero y Te amo..._ susurro Candy, poniéndose de puntitas y apretándose contra él.

Terry emitió un quejido.

\- creo que nos llevaremos muy bien... _ dijo exhalando un suspiro de satisfacción, Candy le echó los brazos al cuello.

\- creo que habías dicho algo de comerme a besos...

\- como usted ordene!

Sonrió satisfecho mordiendo juguetón su boca, y sin perder tiempo se monto en su vehículo para correr pronto a su privacidad donde darían rienda suelta a su amor. Vivir juntos seria la mejor experiencia para ambos.

Una hora mas tarde, entre sabanas y risas disfrutaban la compañía mutua. Se miraban a los ojos y acariciaban sus mejillas con tanto deleite que sus respiraciones se acompasaron. Entre centímetro y centímetro se exploraron y los dos fusionados descubrieron un mundo propio en su compañero. Eran novatos especializándose en un amor incomparable.

Sus bocas se reconocían en cada toque y sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban como volcán ardiente. Ellos eran uno mismo.

Para terry, ella era lo mas hermoso de su existencia. Era el mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado la vida.

\- no se que haría sin ti_ confeso con voz ronca luego de besar su pecho desnudo, estaba descansando sobre ella en aquella cama que era su propio refugio.

\- yo tampoco_ susurro ella acariciando su cabello_ estas seguro que quieres irte conmigo? Tienes tu vida aquí y yo no puedo creer que quieras dejar todo por mi. Podemos esperar.

El se acomodo dejando uno de sus codos apoyado.

\- iré contigo. Jamas dudes que iré al fin del mundo solo por ti.

\- terry... si por algún motivo no llegaras, yo no se que podría pensar..._ murmuro con su mirada llena de dudas.

\- estaré allí. Te lo prometo. No te vas a librar de mi, pecosa hermosa_ dijo bromeando, pero ella lo miraba con seriedad, aquel apoyo su mano en su mejilla_ vamos candy, estaré allí. Quiero empezar una vida contigo.

\- y como viviremos?

\- tranquila, tengo algo planeado... No quiero te preocupes por eso.

\- mi padre se morirá cuando se entere que estoy viviendo contigo_ comento preocupada, pero terry solo sonrió con toda su hermosura.

\- por eso le diremos cuando estemos juntos en otro país. Me va a querer matar cuando se entere, necesitare tiempo para prepararme.

Candy asistió sin evitar una risita.

\- Archie tampoco lo sabe...

\- lo sabrá_ confirmo terry, ella lo miro confusa_ el sabe de sobra que no dejare que te separes de mi lado, veras que ni le sorprenderá verme en el vuelo. Entiende que solo me importas tu, los demás que se vayan al diablo, ya aceptaste estar conmigo.

\- es porque te amo y confió en ti_ terry sonrió y beso sus labios con ternura.

\- me enamoraste como un condenado, pecosa mía.

\- estamos condenados los dos, amor.

\- eso me parece genial.

.

\- mierda! Sino lo veo, no lo creo. Maldición! Estas loco!

Fueron las palabras de neil al ver a terry aquella mañana con dos maletas grandes. Estaba guardando su identificación y dinero en el koala que llevaba atravesado en su pecho. Su vuelo salia a las diez y eran las ocho, aun tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar al aeropuerto. Miro a su amigo, quien se preparaba un pan con mucho tomate, jamón y queso.

\- deberías intentar comerle la comida a Karen. No a mi.

\- Karen no tiene nada rico en su nevera. Por cierto, esta intentando hacer las paces con candy.

\- como dices?_ pregunto sorprendido, mirando a su amigo comer.

\- fue a su casa desde temprano, dijo que se plantaría en su puerta hasta que apareciera y hablaran, no quiere perder su amistad por su idiotez. Me parece muy bien que lo intente.

\- a mi también, candy necesita amigas así sea solo Karen la mas alocada.

\- eso es correcto_ murmuro neil riendo por lo bajo_ entonces, que dijo tu padre?

\- esta feliz porque acepte una de sus condiciones, pero aun me cree loco por querer ir detrás de candy, me creía "maduro" _ dijo burlón el castaño, recalcando lo de maduro.

\- al diablo tu viejo, haz lo que te haga feliz.

\- eso haré. No tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy. Por cierto, te dejo mi departamento. Cuidamelo, esta bien?

\- tranquilo, yo me encargo. Tienes todo listo?

\- si, solo quiero salir un momento. Debo comprarle un bonito anillo a mi pecosa. Antes de que termine el día estaré oficialmente comprometido!_ exclamo dando un saltito que hizo carcajear a su primo.

\- eres el primer bastardo que veo tan feliz ante la idea de comprometerse.

\- quiero es gritarlo. Maldición! La amo inmenso! Y soy sumamente feliz con ella. Es mas, cuidame aquí la maleta, ya vuelvo.

Terry camino a su mesita para tomar la llave de su moto, neil solo siguió burlándose de su felicidad, aunque en el fondo el mismo estaba sumamente feliz por su casi hermano. Aquel se veía reluciente y lleno de vida.

Se veía satisfecho de su existencia, y porque no, de su amor correspondido.

.

Tenia el corazón en su propia mano ya que lo sentía palpitar en esa misma zona, aunque en aquella circunstancia lo sentía palpitar en todos lados de su cuerpo.

Candy, sentada en el borde de aquel puesto, se sintió triste y desamparada. Continuaba sin saber qué le pasaba a Archie, se había disculpado para buscar a su novio y aun no había aparecido. El avión estaba ya casi completo y faltaba solamente nada para partir. No entendía la ausencia de terry, quizás se le hizo tarde, pero tenía la sensación de que esa no era excusa suficiente para su reciente desaparición.

Era desgarrador admitir que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar este hecho.

Irguió la espalda, desechó la melancolía con decisión, quiso llenarse de valor y así evitar el diluvio que sus ojos le ordenaban diluir, pero miro a su primo el cual se sentó a su lado, estaba abatido y pálido. Quiso preguntar por terry pero su boca temblaba intentando controlar el sollozo atascado en su garganta.

\- perdón candy, terry no vino. He llamado a su numero pero esta apagado, llame a neil pero no sabe nada de él desde temprano que salio. Ningún compañero en común lo ha visto y ni su padre sabe donde esta. Lo siento.

Aquello fue doloroso, mucho mas de lo que había sido separarse de sus padres aquella mañana. Quiso correr, huir de aquel aparato de metal, quiso golpeara terry por haber roto su promesa, quiso odiarlo, odiarlo demasiado por haberla ilusionado con una buena vida juntos.

Archie entendía como se sentía, ella le había contado de sus nuevos planes con terry, y lejos de molestarse, su primo solo se alegro por semejante noticia.

\- porque?_ pregunto con ese nudo doloroso que lleno de agua sus ojos.

Su primo la miro apretando su boca con abatimiento, apretó sus manos y le contesto con sinceridad.

\- no lo se...

A través de una bruma de amargas lágrimas, vio cómo Archie la cogía entre sus brazos. Toda la ira y el dolor de Candy se apoderaron de ella y ya no pudo refrenar las emociones. Estaba destrozada, se sentía desgraciada y más furiosa que nunca... qué otra cosa podía hacer una muchacha además de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas?

Se dejó abrazar y sollozó hasta que se le tapó la nariz, se le secó la garganta y le dolieron los pulmones. No le intereso que los demás pasajeros la miraran con lastima, su primo la estaba protegiendo y le susurraba palabras de consuelo, que en realidad no la consolaban para nada. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Y entonces, cuando todo acabó y las lágrimas se secaron, pensó en qué diablos iba a hacer a continuación.

Terry no había aparecido para su vuelo juntos.

Tenía que salir adelante, tal y como lo había pensado desde el principio. La única pregunta era ¿cómo?

 _Su otra mitad se había desprendido, le costaba incluso respirar sin ella._

.

 **Hospital General San Vicent's.**

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Terrence Grandchester.**

 **Resumen de Ingreso:**

 **Paciente masculino de veinte seis años de edad aproximadamente, de procedencia desconocida, no documentada, politraumatizado, quien es ingresado el día de hoy a las nueve de la mañana por presentar fracturas en hemitórax derecho con posible complicación hemorrágica en lóbulo inferior pulmonar. Concomitantemente, perdida de conocimiento debido a trauma craneal en región posterior, disnea y taquicardia. Motivo por el cual tras previa valoración medica se decide su ingreso para supervision medica y operación quirúrgica de emergencia.**

.


	23. Chapter 23

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 22**_

Los anaqueles estaban iluminados constatando el brillo de los diamantes que relucían deseando ser tomados. El solo tenia ojos para un solo anillo, era de plata con una piedra en el centro y tres piedras de colores a ambos lados, era sencillo, bonito y sería algo perfecto que su pecosa no negaría llevar.

\- quiero este_ señalo el pequeño anillo y la vendedora sonrió inmenso alabando su buena elección, incluso se atrevió a comentarle que actualmente casi nadie regalaba anillos de compromiso_ que le puedo decir, soy un tipo a la antigua que ama demasiado a su novia.

Ella enrojeció satisfecha y algo envidiosa por no tener a alguien parecido a aquel chico tan dulce. Terry satisfecho consigo mismo, pago por el anillo y escogió una cajita de madera color caoba.

Se encamino sonriente por los departamentos de damas en el centro comercial, e incluso se detuvo frente a una tienda de dulces, donde compro una barra de chocolate para su princesa. Se compro un jugo natural y se lo fue tomando en lo que bajaba las escaleras eléctricas.

 _Era hora de volver a casa._

\- terrence!

Lo grito una voz conocida y el casi blanquea sus ojos, detrás de él estaba Susana, con un escote tan enorme que hizo reír al castaño.

\- susana_ intento mencionar su nombre sin reír, pero aquello le fallo y susana fruncio su ceño con molestia.

\- te he estado buscando!

\- eureka! Me has encontrado!

Se burlo el castaño mientras seguía bebiendo su jugo, las escaleras habían llegado a su final y el se dispuso a seguir caminando, pero susana no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente pues aferro su agarre en el brazo del chico y aquel se soltó como si fuese una brasa ardiendo.

\- tenemos que hablar!_ exigió la rubia. El otro, arqueo su ceja.

\- de que? El clima?

\- no seas estúpido, Terrence. He hablado con vicky_ terry se sintió incomodo, estaba claro que no solo había hablado, lo mas probable era que había formado un tremendo problema con vicky_ hay algo que desees contarme?

El castaño cansado con tanto rodeo, opto por ser sincero.

\- susana, cual es tu problema? Dímelo y vete, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

\- como comprarle un anillo a esa noviecita que tienes..._ murmuro ella sarcástica_ eres un imbécil. Me engañaste!

\- momento!_ exclamo molesto_ tu y yo, no somos nada.

\- me mentiste! Jamas me tocaste!

Grito a todo pulmón y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar. Terry se molesto por su niñería.

\- joder, y que querías? No me inspiradas ni un buen pensamiento.

Ella se abochorno de sus palabras e intento golpearlo, pero Aquel tomo su mano con rapidez y la jalo hacia el, aplicando fuerza.

\- sueltame!

\- un solo toque y te lo devuelvo!

\- soy una chica!

\- y que? Eso no te hace menos bruja, alguien debe ponerte en tu sitio. Nadie quiere a una falta de respeto, y dejame decirte que con las idioteces que haces solo me das pena. Entiendelo, maldita sea, jamas me gustaste!

Ella estaba estupefacta, terry la soltó con brusquedad.

\- pero... como? Porque?

\- porque necesitaba una coartada para que mi padre me dejara de investigar, tenia que hacerle creer que era todo un playboy y a ti te encantaba la mala reputación.

\- pero... eres gay?

Terry soltó una carcajada.

\- por Dios, no!

El rostro de susana de ensombreció y jalo su brazo para soltarse.

\- la novia que tienes, es cierto? Vas en serio con ella?

\- es cierto, estoy enamorado de esa chica.

Sorprendente ver a susana sumamente tranquila, no pataleo, ni se movió. Terry sintió pena por ella.

\- lo siento, susana. Fui un mal tipo contigo, y créeme me arrepiento, debí ser sincero.

\- esta bien_ murmuro ella mirándolo sin expresión_ te habrías enamorado de mi?

Terry se movió incomodo y rasco su cabeza.

\- quieres sinceridad?_ susana asistió_ no, susana.

\- bien...

La rubia dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso lento, internándose en la gente que caminaba mirando los anaqueles. Terry suspiro intentando aligerar lo mal que se sentía, definitivamente estaba mas que seguro que ella formaría algún problema, un berrinche mas grande, pero sin embargo, ella se marcho tan tranquila que ni siquiera se despidió.

Aquel dio media vuelta y negó con su cabeza, empezó a caminar por todo aquel centro comercial hasta llegar al estacionamiento, allí estaba su moto parqueada. Se monto en ella y coloco la llave en su sitio, prendió el motor y aquel ronroneo con gracia, el castaño guardo las cosas compradas debajo de su camisa y sin esperar nada mas acelero su vehículo.

Tuvo que desacelerar en un semáforo, donde aprovecho para sonarse los dedos. Sintió una mirada a su lado y poso sus ojos en el conductor que lo miraba, aquel era George en un malibu de época pero muy bien cuidado.

\- rayos!_ exclamo el castaño malhumorado_ me estas siguiendo.

Aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. George blanqueo sus ojos con desesperación e incluso rasco su pequeño bigote.

\- señorito Grandchester, yo también tengo vida propia_ se quejo el empleado de su padre.

Terry sonrió mas calmado.

\- es que es extraño verte como un humano normal.

\- muchacho insolente_ lo llamo aquel viejo amigo que tanto lo había perseguido_ que haces?

\- cuidado Georgie, eres la voz del chisme.

\- oiga, es injusto conmigo!

\- tranquilo viejo_ dijo el castaño entre risas_ solo estaba de compras... y tu?

\- comprando mi nueva adquisición_ dijo con orgullo, refiriéndose a su auto pasado de moda_ me lo gane en un buen remate.

\- mmm interesante... El viejo George era demasiado simple, este auto te da aire de mafioso._ se burlo terry recibiendo un gruñido del viejo.

El semáforo cambio a verde y terry se puso en marcha con una enorme sonrisa. George quedo detrás de aquella hermosa moto y escucho el ronroneo que terry causo al acelerar.

Terry retomo su rumbo sin darse cuenta que una camioneta iba detrás de él, aquella se fue acercando mas y mas. Por uno de los espejos terry se percato de que aquel vehículo negro no lo rebasaba sino que se acercaba mucho mas, aquello al final llamo su atención. Estiro su brazo y le hizo señal al conductor para que lo rebasara sin ningún problema, él no iba apurado para ponerse a competir.

El conductor prácticamente lo ignoro y acelero tanto que golpeo la parte trasera de la moto, afortunadamente gracias a que terry no llevaba mucha velocidad y a que estaba bien agarrado del timón, aquella moto no se salio del asfalto.

\- hijo de puta!

Grito terry furioso al observar como le había roto el faro trasero, intento mirar al conductor pero los vidrios oscuros impedían mayor visibilidad.

\- que demonios le pasa a este?!

Farfulló molesto, mientras miraba con terror como la camioneta se encimaba queriendo darle otro golpe mas.

Acelero hasta el fondo cambiando velocidades, y se atravesó a varios autos intentando poner distancia entre aquel lunático y él, pero la camioneta esquivo todos los autos y se posiciono peligrosamente detrás de él.

\- mierda!

Terry intento hacerle señas al estúpido conductor pero por su retrovisor miró como una mano blanca se mostraba acercada al vidrio enseñando su dedo medio. Escuchó el rugido de la camioneta y supo que lo querían matar.

Se deslizó por un auto mas rebasando los 120 km, y escucho su propio latido desesperado. Evaluó sus opciones, encontrándose en una encrucijada pues no tenia mayor salida, si seguía derecho lo chocaría fácilmente, no subestimaba a su moto ya que sabia que la camioneta lo rebasaría fácilmente, aquel maldito solo estaba torturándolo antes de joderlo para siempre.

Tuvo al fin en su mira un callejón e intento cruzarse por la izquierda, pero ya tenia encima aquel auto que lo golpeo de pronto por la parte trasera. Terry salio deslizándose por el pavimento, la moto salió disparada por otro lado, aquel castaño se detuvo al impactar contra la división que había en medio de la carretera, su cabeza sintió el golpe con fuerza y su visión se volvieron en miles de estrellas de colores.

Sintió un ardor en un costado y con su mano temblorosa se toco su dorso mirando como sangre salia de una herida abierta que ni sabia como se la había hecho. Subió su mirada ante los gritos a su alrededor, y solo captó a la camioneta que había frenado de golpe en algunos metros a lo lejos, aquella acelero y terry supo que iba a terminar aquello que había empezado.

Cerro sus ojos con tristeza pues sabía que lo iban a matar, y no pudo evitar la melancolía de que no podría ver una vez mas a su rubia.

\- candy...

George había visto todo lo que terry había pasado, y corrió a su rescate. Había tomado otra vía para cortarle el paso a aquel auto que sin lugar a dudas quería herir al chico. Observo como la camioneta aceleraba para arrollar a un desvalido castaño que estaba con sus ojos cerrados. Sin pensarlo, acelero hasta el fondo golpeando el asiento copiloto de la camioneta, sacándola de la carretera enmontandola sobre la isla, haciendo que se volcara.

Su auto quedo destrozado en el frente pero aquello valía la pena. El cinturón mas la bolsa de aire lo habían dejado intacto. Se bajo algo tambaleante de su carro y corrió hacia aquel muchacho que ya tenia un charco de sangre debajo de él.

\- terry, muchacho. Me oyes?

Terry asistió y gimió con dolor cuando George intento moverlo.

\- alguien llame al 911!_ grito George a los curiosos que se acercaban a ver aquel accidente.

\- George..._ susurro terry herido_ la bolsa...

\- que bolsa?_ pregunto el hombre asustado de la palidez del chico.

\- la bolsa..._ murmuro abriendo sus ojos señalando a la bolsa cristalina que estaba perdida en el pavimento_ guardala...

George asistió, pidiéndole a uno de los curiosos que se la pasara, miro su contenido y sonrió con tristeza al ver la pequeña cajita de madera. Guardo la bolsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón y grito una vez mas por ayuda, intento hablarle a terry pero aquel había perdido el conocimiento, y el charco de sangre se había extendido aun mas.

La prioridad era llegar a un hospital lo mas rápido posible.

Miro a varias personas intentando ayudar al conductor de la camioneta y sintió indignación; luego sintió sorpresa. El conductor era una mujer rubia, que estaba insconciente y con la nariz rota, había mucha sangre en su rostro, pero noto que era una chica muy bonita para tener semejante mal intención.

 _Allí aplicaba lo de, caras vemos, corazones no sabemos._

 **.**

Stear se echó a reír al mirar un mensaje de texto.

\- veo que te sientes mejor_ comento Anthony, su primo había estado triste desde que viera marchar a su hermano_ qué ha producido ese cambio de humor? Ha aceptado casarse contigo después de todo?

Stear parpadeó.

\- Cómo? Pero si yo no te he dicho que se lo había pedido!

La sonrisa de Anthony se hizo más amplia.

\- he ganado diez dolares.

Recordando la apuesta que había llevado a cabo con Archie de que Stear le pediría pronto matrimonio a patty.

\- si_ confirmo su primo_ Ha dicho que se casará conmigo. La ceremonia tendrá lugar dentro de unos años, pues deseamos esperar. Me alegro decírtelo, Archie lo supo desde hace días. No sé si lo vas a entender, pero…_ Stear guardó silencio.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ese silencio cómplice explicaba el tema mucho mejor de lo que habría podido hacerlo. Anthony era capaz de gastar bromas sobre cualquier cosa y siempre estaba dispuesto a burlarse de él. Pero él mas que nadie, sabía cuándo hacerlo y cuándo parar.

\- ... Si tengo una familia _ dijo su primo con voz algo ronca_ son ustedes dos, añadiendo a mi princesa candy. Esperaba que todos estén a mi lado en la boda. Que sean mis testigos y esas cosas.

\- Por supuesto_ le aseguró Tony con una sonrisa.

En lugar de abrazarlo, optó por cruzarse de brazos. No porque no quisiera abrazarlo, sino porque odiaría ponerse a llorar como una nena con tony, que era lo mas seguro que harían si se tocaban. Habían sido cómplices, y amigos desde que recordaban, pero después de todo eran hermanos por excelencia.

\- Significaría mucho para mí.

\- por supuesto_ repitió tony_ Ya sabes lo que significa esto, cuando nos des fecha, nosotros tenemos que organizar una fiesta salvaje y depravada para despedir tu soltería_ se frotó las manos con regocijo.

Stear sintió una punzada de aprensión.

\- eso no es necesario.

Tony lo ignoro y siguió divagando.

\- tienen que haber mujeres, supongo que sera el entretenimiento principal_ murmuro y Stear casi quiso patearlo por semejante idea_ tengo un libro de anatomía femenina que seguro te servirá, y Archie estará de acuerdo que los libros de mecánica industrial te volverán loco... Incluso Candy apoyara la idea de tener una gelatina gigante con forma de primate para que alabemos la teoría de la evolución..._ tony se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro a su primo_ que nadie diga que nosotros no saben ser depravados. Esa sera tu despedida perfecta.

\- habrá cerveza_ dijo Stear sonriendo ante la ideas de su primo_ y hasta la beberemos para perder el sentido.

\- habrá comida_ anunció tony con seriedad_ sino Candy nos matara.

Stear sonrió.

\- ahhh por cierto, creo que quizá podría ofrecerte mi ayuda. Existen detalles que tal vez ignores sobre una boda.

\- Ayudar con qué? —preguntó dudoso, creía que nada se le pasaba por alto.

Tony se inclinó hacia él.

\- se trata de la noche de bodas_ dijo con seriedad_ de lo que pasa esa noche. Tienes que saberlo_ bajó la voz con tono melodramático_ cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman, se unen de un modo muy especial. Es como una guitarra a la que debes sacarle una bella melodía.

Stear le dio un empujón.

\- que idiota!

Pero sonreía y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

El celular de Stear sonó y aquel lo tomo pensando que era patty. Tony lo vio cambiar de humor y como con brusquedad pedía mayor información, incluso se atrevió a gritar un poco y soltar una maldición. Para cuando corto la llamada se le quedo mirando fijamente a su primo, estaba pálido y fuera de su elemento.

\- que pasa? Quien llamo?

\- terry tuvo un accidente._ comunico con pesar, tony se sorprendió._ su padre me ha llamado porque el celular de Archie no esta disponible. Sera intervenido quirúrgicamente, tiene unas costillas rotas y una hemorragia que se cree es interna. Tony, terry esta insconciente y lo peor, es que no saben si despierte de su letargo. Tiene una fea herida en su cabeza.

\- Dios mio! Y candy se ha largado!

\- mierda, lo se!

\- llamala!_ exclamo tony y luego se dio cuenta de que ella no había podido encontrar otro celular_ al demonio, no tiene celular por mi maldita culpa.

\- tranquilo, mejor vamos al hospital. Esperemos que lleguen a su destino y ojala contesten el teléfono de Archie.

\- Stear... Ella estará destrozada.

\- lo se, pero saldremos adelante.

 **.**

Repetía una y otra vez el mismo nombre.

 _Candy_.

Todos temían de que jamas despertara, la operación fue un éxito, después de todo no era nada irreparable. Tenia varias costillas rotas pero estaba sobreviviendo, tenia un enorme yeso en su tórax y su rostro pálido no ayudaba mucho a las preocupaciones de su padre.

 _Tenían que esperar_.

Era lo único que habían dicho los médicos cuando pidió que su hijo se recuperara por completo. Estaba sumamente desesperado.

Era ya de noche, la familia de candy estaba en la sala de espera y para mayor preocupación ninguno de los que se habían ido a viajar, contestaba el bendito teléfono. Era doble preocupación sin saber donde estaban los otros dos.

George estaba al lado de su jefe, quien estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a su muchacho. La causante de todo era una tal Susana Marlow, quien en venganza hacia terry había decidido arrollarlo, aquella mujer estaba presa y Richard se encargarían que la procesara por intento de asesinato, aquello no quedaría impune.

Cuando se creía que terry no despertaría, aquel despertó.

Era como si un rayo le hubiese dado en el cuerpo pues estaba lleno de energía, si hasta maullo como un animal herido cuando se movió en la cama.

\- hijo, quedate tranquilo!_ ordeno su padre, quien se sintió mas calmado al ver sus zafiros.

\- ni hablar, me voy.

\- que?!_ grito richard al verlo intentar salir de la cama_ terry, no te comportes como un niño.

\- tengo que ver a Candy... Sueltame papá, debo estar a su lado...

\- vuelve a la cama!_ exigió su padre, sin creer que después de tanto golpe se le ocurriera mantenerse en pie_ me duele incluso verte en pie, acuestate.

\- entonces ni te imaginas como me duele_ gruño molesto intentando quitar de en medio a su padre, apretando la boca para controlar el dolor en los costados y mas en la cabeza_ papá, quitate!

\- no harás nada, Candy ya se ha ido!

Grito su padre, haciendo que terry se detuviera. Sintió vértigo, pero no tanto por el dolor sino por la noticia. Su padre lo ayudo a volver hacia su cama donde lo siguió riñiendo como una gallina preocupada. Terry estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no se creía aun que candy estuviese lejos.

 _¿Que había pasado?_

Intento recordar pero solo tenia trazos de imágenes siendo desplazado por el asfalto, no recordaba casi nada y la cabeza le dolía al intentar pensar.

\- que hora es?_ pregunto interrumpiendo la cháchara de su padre.

\- creo que las nueve... Pensábamos que no despertarias tan pronto, te agarraron algunos puntos en la cabeza, si te duele puedo ir por un calmante...

\- no, no quiero dormir. Siento mucho mareo.

\- te operaron hijo, tenias una hemorragia interna y nos asustamos mucho cuando se pensó que eran los pulmones. Tienes algunas costillas rotas.

\- nos asustamos?_ pregunto el castaño.

\- la familia de candy esta aquí, George también. Incluso el bueno para nada de neil esta afuera.

Terry asistió, sin embargo, se sentía vacío sin su complemento.

\- que me ocurrió?

\- intentaron matarte..._ los zafiros se abrieron con sorpresa ante la noticia, quiso formular una pregunta más, pero su padre se adelanto_ fue Susana, tu ex... Robo una camioneta del centro comercial y te dio caza. Quería matarte hijo, y sino fuera por George lo habría hecho.

Estaba perplejo, jamas se imagino que susana fuese capaz de tanto y menos después de la forma tan tranquila con la que reacciono cuando hablaron. Ciertamente, no estaba bien de la cabeza.

\- creo que es mi culpa, fue demasiado sincero con ella sobre la relación que tuvimos...

\- no te culpes, esa mujer esta loca.

Aquel asistió, sin dejar de pensar que tal vez por sus palabras ella había reaccionado tan mal.

\- ya le avisaron?_ pregunto, refiriéndose a Candy.

\- no, el celular de Archie suena apagado. Sus padres están preocupados por ellos.

\- papá... y si les sucedió algo?

Richard negó, y tomo asiento en una silla al lado de la camilla de su hijo.

\- ya nos habríamos enterado...

\- la necesito.

\- lo se, hijo... lo se.

 **.**

Iba conduciendo por la avenida cuando unas manos hicieron señal pidiendo un aventon, ella como los demás transeúntes pudo haber seguido de largo, pero el rostro y el cabello rubio de la chica la hizo detenerse en la orilla.

\- Dios mio! Al fin!

Grito el muchacho lanzándose en la parte superior del carro. La chica tomo el asiento copiloto y estaba a punto de dar las gracias cuando miro el rostro de su salvadora.

\- Karen!

\- Candy!

Exclamo la conductora. Se suponía ella debía estar en otro país, alejada de todos, no en medio de la noche en aquella avenida. Ya la novia de neil se había disculpado con ella por los hechos pasados, candy que no quiso ser rencorosa la había perdonado.

\- ahh, la chica del bar_ reconoció Archie a la mujer. Aquella lo ignoro.

\- candy se suponía que ibas a viajar!

\- ni te imaginas todo lo que nos ha pasado.

En un arrebató, estando casi a punto de despegar, ella y Archie formaron un alboroto para que los sacaran, no podía irse sin saber donde estaba terry o en su rabia, sin pegarle un tiro primero por haberla abandonado. Los dos fueron apresados largo tiempo, para luego ser botados como basura del aeropuerto, pero sin maletas, ni identificaciones, aquello fue muy problemático a la hora de conseguir ayuda. Solo tenían el celular de Archie y algunos dolares para volver a casa pero cuando lo intentaron, alguien que era un mal hijo de la vida, los robo.

Allí los dos, sin nada mas que la ropa que llevaban se miraron las caras y siendo rechazados por todos, decidieron caminar a casa aunque seria un tramo sumamente largo.

Estaban intentando pedir un aventon cuando al fin, uno de los autos decidió parar, quien iba a pensar que era Karen.

\- puedes llevarme a casa?

Pidió la rubia en forma de suplica y Karen se masajeo sus sienes ante la noticia que debía dar.

\- iremos al hospital... Terry ha tenido un accidente en su moto, Candy.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida hasta que sintió el grito de su primo.

\- por eso no llego al aeropuerto!

\- exacto_ confirmo Karen, poniéndose en marcha.

\- Cristo! Lo juzgue mal_ se arrepintió la rubia.

\- tranquila, si a mi me hubiese ocurrido lo mismo, habría actuado igual.

\- afortunadamente nunca nos fuimos_ comento Archie preocupado y candy asistió estando sumamente de acuerdo con él.

 **.**

Estaba soñoliento y su padre seguía parloteando dándole mucho mas sueño. El solo quedó ver a su pecosa y le preocupaba que aun no se hubiese comunicado con sus padres, no quería ser ave de mal agüero pero algo seguía latente en su preocupación.

\- quieres dormir?

\- no, pero supongo es inevitable_ murmuro pues siempre le habían administrado un calmante que ya lo debilitaba.

\- descansa, hijo. Estaré afuera.

\- averigua si candy ya llamo_ pidió a su padre quien asistió rápidamente.

Aquel se marcho en silencio y lo dejo sumido en su propio cansancio. Física y mentalmente estaba agotado. Sus párpados estaban pesados y se cerraban con lentitud de vez en cuando, estaba luchando contra su propia somnolencia cuando un figura se apareció frente a él, hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir de nuevo sus ojos y allí su respiración se detuvo abruptamente.

Candy estaba mirando a su castaño todo golpeado, tenia vendas sobre su tórax y yeso, su rostro estaba algo raspado y morado en algunas partes y su cabello despeinado, pero sus ojos tenían ese brillo que siempre la cautivaba. Sintió que sus propios ojos se humedecían y controlo levemente el torrente que amenazaba con salir, se sintió estúpida al creer que terry la había abandonado. Aquel estaba totalmente herido, eso fue su imposibilidad para llegar.

Su corazón palpito violentamente al ver aquella sonrisa picara de su castaño, se intento mover y ella corrió a su lado sin saber que hacer. Pero terry no se cohibió tanto, aquel la abrazo sin importar si le dolía o no, beso sus mejillas con desesperación y ella empezó a sollozar respondiendo a cada mimo que el le expresaba.

Sellaron sus labios con ímpetu, y el mundo desapareció en aquel instante que era solo de ellos dos. Se expresaron su amor en besos y la habitación se lleno de suspiros hasta que un gemido doloroso salio de los labios masculinos, se apartaron pero el siguió sonriendo enorme.

\- así que eres de verdad..._ murmuro con voz ronca y emocionada.

\- así que solo me besabas para comprobar si era de verdad...

\- muy cierto, pecosa. Que haces aquí?

Ella acaricio su rostro y sonrió.

\- venia a arrastrarte para que te fueras conmigo... no esperaba verte tan mal, te duele mucho?

\- ya no, tu eres mi calmante favorito.

\- eres un adulador. Que te ha sucedido?

\- luego te contare. Que harás con tus estudios? Debes empezar pronto, candy.

\- lo he decidido_ murmuro besando su mejilla_ empezaré el otro semestre, no este.

\- pero candy..._ protesto sintiendo los dedos de ella sobre sus labios.

\- es mi decisión, quiero que estés bien para cuando deba irme, se supone te iras conmigo. No puedes arrepentirte.

\- y no lo hago, puedo seguirte luego y...

\- terry_ lo llamo ella, y aquel a regañadientes miro sus esmeraldas_ haremos esto juntos, o no lo haremos. Me entiendes? Te amo y no me separaré de ti, mucho menos ahora.

El asistió pues no le quedaba de otra. Luego sonrió besando sus labios.

\- gracias, candy. Te amo.

\- eres mi futuro, no te dejare.

\- tendrás un futuro caótico_ se burlo su novio.

\- caoticamente hermoso...

\- mmm deja de robarte la frase de los pañales_ la reto haciendola reír.

Se abrazaron largo rato, y se sintieron en paz. Para cuando terry empezó a dormirse, ella se quedo a su lado sosteniendo su mano y acariciando su frente. Ambos estaban tan calmados como el agua, se miraron largamente y se dieron cuenta de que no querían ninguna vida lejos del otro. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro, aquello siempre seria así. Siempre.

\- quiero una boda de película_ murmuro terry antes de empezar a soñar.

\- tendremos la mejor. Te lo prometo.

 _Descansa, mi Romeo._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Feliz día de las madres, a quienes son madres de niños, perritos, gatitos, periquitos, pollitos, y pare de contar :D**_

 _ **Disculpen el retraso, pero estoy full con mis clases, añadiendo el caos actual en las universidades, sin embargo, acá esta el capitulo.**_

 _ **El ultimo capítulo sera el siguiente, espero logre botar la casa por la ventana, es hora de la boda soñada, tendremos lo que terry siempre deseo, tendremos a un papi suegro nada dispuesto a ceder, tendremos a una rubia al borde del colapso. Ya saben, las bodas son especiales y mas a mi estilo xD**_

 _ **Me llamaron mala, ahora verán lo que es maldad encarnada T.T ya verán, ya verán.**_

 _ **Carito Andrew - Ana - Elvira H.C - Nally Graham - Rocío - Sally - gladys - Sol Grandchester - Eli - Gissa A. Graham - Marina W - Aurora - Blanca G - Rosa - Lili - Clover - Edeny Grandchester - Angye - CandyTerry - jocemit - dianley - Ross - Lilsa Cahz.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leerrr! Las chicas guets, gracias. Las lectoras anónimas, muchísimas gracias. A las que colocan la historia como favorita, mil gracias. Sois geniales.**_

 _ **No deje a terry amnésico, porque que flojera, pasarían años hasta que se recupere si acaso lo logra, además que dolor ver que no reconoce a su propio amor, no podría soportarlo!**_

 _ **Y era susi, ya saben, no tolera bien los rompimientos. Por mi, la pulverizaría n.n**_

 _ **Abrazos enormes para todas,**_

 _ **Su amiga, Ely.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 23**_

 _Seis Años Mas Tarde..._

Todo era perfecto para terry, se había graduado como administrador y estaba mejor que nunca, le manejaba la parte administrativa a su padre pero seguía manejando sus propias inversiones. No se había casado con Candy, aun, pero vivía con ella en un cómodo departamento que tenía una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad parisina.

Vivían sus vidas al máximo y aunque la carrera de la rubia dejaba muy poco tiempo para ellos, aquello no impedía que su amor creciera día a día.

Archie vivía al lado de ellos. Se había graduado al igual que él y ahora tenia un puesto asegurado con los del gobierno, terry vivía diciéndole que aspiraba la presidencia y Archie se defendía diciendo que solo manejaba sus cuentas porque jamas había visto tanto dinero.

Stear se había casado un par de años antes, estaba tan sonriente y nervioso que se desmayo en plena boda, patty grito histérica y los padrinos se rieron hasta quedar sin aliento. La boda termino con Archie y tony sosteniendo a Stear mientras decía sus votos matrimoniales.

Hubieron muchas bromas sobre si habría que ayudarlo en la luna de miel, pero gracias a que terry le dio mas de media botella de wiskie aquel pudo llenarse de energía para sacar a cuestas a la novia. Actualmente, tenían un hijo llamado patrick.

Hay que añadir, que candy agarro el ramo de la novia en aquella ocasión, hubieron muchos heridos del campo femenino, se rumoreaba que el ramo fue un fraude, pues candy quedo sola a la hora de tomarlo, las demás chicas fueron bañadas de champán en el proceso, algunos dicen que un castaño fue el culpable, pero nadie pudo probar nada y Candy estaba feliz con sus rosas.

Ha todos les dio alegría la noticia de que terry y Candy vivían juntos... Todos, menos Albert. Aquel amenazo en cinco idiomas a terry, quien iba a pensar que era bilingüe a la hora de maldecir a su futuro yerno. Hasta la fecha Camille lo mantenía controlado y en vacaciones los iban a visitar, estaba claro que entre el castaño y su suegro ardía Troya cada vez que se encontraban solos.

Richard era el mas feliz, los visitaba todo el tiempo tan orgulloso de aquel par que se jactaba de que tenia una yerna doctora aun sin ella graduarse, y se pavoneaba contando las hazañas de su hijo en los negocios. Aquel estaba viviendo bien su vejez, y era el mas emocionado ante la inminente boda que se aproximaba.

Susana había sido privada de su libertad y aun seguía llevando una condena larga pues sus crímenes aumentaron estando en prisión, de la cual no saldría viva sino cambiaba su actitud, pero como ella jamas cambiaría.

Se escucho el portazo en la puerta principal y terry cerro sus ojos suspirando.

 _Otra vez_.

Camino despreocupado por la salita de estar y encontró allí a su rubia hecha un ovillo sollozando. No dudo en colocarse a su lado, puso su mano en su frente y ella lo miro con esas esmeraldas cristalizadas, no necesito preguntar pues ella gimoteo la razón.

\- me va a quedar... perderé este año.

Cuantas veces no la había escuchado decir lo mismo, muchas. Ella se rendía ante tanta presión y él la apoyaba en cada ocasión. No evito sonreír, y beso sus labios con premura, ella se debatió un poco, pero sabia de sobra que llevaba las de perder.

La mejor manera para que dejara de pensar en cosas negativas era cerrándole ese cerebro. La táctica? Besarla demasiado, y si las cosas se iban a mayores ambos lo pasarían bien.

\- Si yo puedo entretenerte en algún sentido, por favor no tengas ninguna vergüenza en sacar provecho de ello. Ahora estaría muy bien.

Ofreció su futuro esposo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ahora?_ jadeo ella en forma de pregunta.

\- ahora..._ él acentuó la sonrisa.

 _Oh sí, se refería a eso._

En algún lugar recóndito de su mente le molestaba que terry siempre se saliera con la suya. Pero no era esa parte la que llevaba el control en aquel momento. La que mandaba ahora era otra zona de su cuerpo. La sola mirada de su chico la hacia arder como un fósforo y él sabia la magnitud de poder que tenia sobre ella, el muy desgraciado solo sonreía.

Intentó no moverse. Pero de pronto, eso a terry le resultó del todo indiferente, lo tomaba como una invitación y es que cuerpo ardía a kilómetros anhelando ese toque. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió a Candy en brazos y se instaló de nuevo en el sofá con ella en el regazo. Bajó la cabeza, la besó con ansia, exploró su boca con la lengua y saboreó todos los dulces rincones.

Ella respondió con igual abandono, le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó su cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso contra él. Sin apartarse de la boca de su pecosa, él retiró la ropa que cubría su parte superior y quedo un seno desnudo, y su mano se colmó con aquel peso tan reconfortante.

 _Maravilloso._

 _Todo se desvaneció_.

El sonido de la ciudad, la tarde cálida... todo, excepto la necesidad de ella por él y viceversa. Cuando al fin dejó de besarla y deslizó la boca a lo largo de su níveo cuello, la oyó respirar de forma errática. Sus labios se demoraron un momento en ese punto donde le latía el pulso, leve y desbocado, un pulso que solo él descontrolaba de aquella manera. Ella soltó un jadeo satisfecho y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro cuando él siguió acariciando su cuerpo.

 _Oh, sí._

Tenía la piel suave, tersa e infinitamente tentadora. Le desabrochó los pantalones al separarse un poco y se quito los suyos, no espero un instante mas y con suavidez se poso sobre ella, lamió el tentador valle entre sus pechos y casi pierde el hilo cuando ella acaricio su espalda. Tenia ese toque bendito que tanto le encantaba.

\- te amo, pecosa.

\- yo también te amo.

El cabello se le había soltado y enmarcaba su rostro como hilos de oro. Sus hombros parecían de marfil bajo las sombras, y sus pechos, desnudos y tensos, lo maravillaban. Allí listo y dispuesto, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto de su pecosa, y se acomodó entre sus muslos separados. Descubrió a su chica húmeda. Mientras él embestía en el interior de su cuerpo, ella se le agarró a los hombros y un gemido sordo brotó de su garganta.

Era tan, tan placentero, pensó enloquecido de pasión, sin preocuparse siquiera de decirle que fuera discreta. La discreción se les acabo desde hace rato, a él le gustaba verla satisfecha.

Ensimismado, penetró de nuevo con prolongados movimientos. Ella se arqueaba y subía las caderas para cada penetración.. Mientras el ritmo se aceleraba, terry notó que ella apretaba mas su espalda, y descubrió atónito que iba a llegar al clímax sin mayor estimulación. Candy, se arqueó con frenesí y sus músculos internos empezaron a tensarse y a contraerse.

Aquello llevó a terry casi al límite. Penetró más adentro y estalló con tal intensidad que su cuerpo se estremeció. Se quedó inmóvil, prisionero del placer que le retenía, mientras la inundaba y jadeaba su nombre. Hacia mucho que candy estaba protegida con un dispositivo, aquello los llevo a cometer indiscreciones, unas que terry adoraba.

Cuando ella al fin recuperó el aliento se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, que su bellísimo novio le miraba con una sonrisa que solo podía describirse como triunfante.

La segunda, que el no estaba dispuesto a liberarla.

\- bien. Ahora cuentame, porque crees que no podrás pasar este año?

Ella ante aquel singular interrogatorio empezó a contar sobre sus días fatales.

Había una doctora que era la encargada del ultimo año que estaba haciendo, aquella tenia una sobrina de diecisiete años, la cual estaba siempre a su lado. En una ocasión candy la observo tomar unas inyectadoras, cosa que era muy necesaria para las emergencias que llegaban, sin querer le pidió que las dejara en su sitio y desde aquel momento la chica la odio. No era culpa de candy que ella estuviese robandoselas, pero la chica se tomo aquello personal.

En uno de los parciales que candy presentaba una bola de papel choco en su pie, ignorándola ella siguió escribiendo las respuestas ante las preguntas planteadas.

\- tía, mira... Candy esta copiándose!_ grito la chiquilla a todo pulmón, mostrando que la bola de papel en el pie de candy era un cuestionario del examen.

Sin quedarle nada mas, candy fue reprobada. Y aunque lucho para defenderse, la doctora no dio crédito a sus palabras.

Ahora en menos de una semana tenia el examen final sobre su año, dependiendo de su resultado podría graduarse finalmente. Este seria un examen oral, pero lo que a ella le preocupaba era la presencia de la sobrina, aquella se encargaría en destruirle su sueño. Los exámenes orales la ponían nerviosa y si tenia a aquella amenaza a su lado, seria peor.

\- no creo poder..._ susurro.

\- yo pensé muchas veces en mandar todo al carajo, pero vi el esfuerzo que había acumulado desde que comencé y además, vi tu mirada impulsándome..._ dijo terry besando su frente_ no dejes que ella te intimide, es solo una chiquilla malcriada. Puede que le hallas hecho un favor, que sabes si esas inyectadoras eran para drogas?

\- no lo pensé así.

\- piensa que le hiciste un bien. Además, sigue luchando pecosa, atenderas a personas que sufren y que necesitaran tu ayuda, debes dar lo mejor de ti, lo mejor de un medico._ ella asistió y aquel sonrió_ seras mi doctora favorita.

\- gracias por tenerme paciencia, terry.

\- elegí quererte y asumir las consecuencias_ respondió, recibiendo un beso dulce en sus labios por parte de su princesa_ vamos pecosa, es hora de un baño.

Ella empezó a reír ante sus cosquillas, y ambos tomados de la mano se encaminaron a su propia habitación.

Una hora mas tarde, terry peinado y perfumado salia de su departamento. Iría por comida y por otra misión mas. Toco la puerta de su vecino, y unos minutos mas tarde apareció Archie despeinado y con la corbata de sombrero, tenia lápiz labial por todo su rostro.

\- wow! Prostitución a la orden_ se burlo terry de su amigo.

\- callaté idiota, no me digas así_ se quejo su amigo, terry siempre decía que si fuese mujer sería de la buena vida, tal vez con diez o mas hijos.

\- necesito un favor y puede que tu sepas como puedo lograrlo.

\- espera me deshaga de mi compañera.

\- no me digas que es Anne? _ preguntó terry con la boca abierta, como si la invocara, apareció Anne britter ajustándose su vestido y con una cara de culpabilidad_ oh, hola anne.

\- Terrence..._ fue su saludo, y desapareció de su radar de visibilidad.

La sonrisa de terry se ensancho, y Archie lo fulminó con la mirada.

Quien iba a creer que ambos coincidieron en una cena organizada por el gobierno donde anne estaba de secretaria del presidente, aquella paralizo el corazón de Archie con una mirada y terry estuvo casi un mes dándole lata al chico por semejante idiotez.

 _Fui tu novio porque no querías casarte con ella!_

 _Te acuerdas, menudo idiota?!_

Le recordó en cada ocasión por si acaso a Archie se le olvidaba.

\- espera me arregle...

\- claro, cenicienta_ se burlo su amigo_ te desmaquillas de paso.

\- muerete!_ mascullo Archie, haciendo que terry se carcajeara.

.

Candy salio excelente en su examen, mas cuando la sobrina de la doctora no estuvo presente. Defendió sus puntos con convicción y recibió alabanzas de todos los médicos que laboraban en la institución. Terry estuvo afuera del hospital esperándola con un enorme ramo de rosas, mas la caja color caoba que George había rescatado cuando tuvo aquel desafortunado accidente.

 _Ahora si, habría boda._

 _Al fin, habría boda._

Levantó el anillo de su lecho de terciopelo y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su pecosa.

\- espero te guste.

Con la vista fija en el anillo, ella movió la mano lentamente, admirando los destellos que el día le arrancaban a la piedra preciosa. Acto seguido, alzó esos ojos verdes y los posó en él. Unas lágrimas le brillaban en las pestañas, y él temió que ella se echase a llorar. En lugar de ello, candy se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso leve en la mejilla.

\- gracias, Terry. Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Siempre significará mucho para mí.

A el castaño se le encogió el corazón al percibir la emoción en su voz. Esa calidez que se había acostumbrado a sentir a su lado lo invadió de nuevo. Era una sensación que no podía describir.

Tenía buen corazón. Era generosa y desinteresada.

Él la contempló durante largo rato, y la imaginó como una novia. Su novia. Un pensamiento perturbador lo asaltó, haciéndole poner ceño. Ella estaba acomodándose a todos sus planes sin una pregunta ni una queja, y a él no le había pasado por la cabeza que quizás Candy deseara una boda elegante como la que anhelaban las demás mujeres. Se sintió avergonzado de su propio egoísmo.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir que quizás esta boda de película no sea exactamente lo que siempre has soñado.

Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

\- la boda de mis sueños siempre ha tenido más que ver con el novio que con el lujo. Lo importante no es cómo te casas, sino con quién.

Terry, sin saber muy bien cómo responder, la estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su fragante cabello, disfrutando su calor por unos instantes. Luego, tras darle un beso rápido en la frente, se apartó de ella.

Candy, feliz le contó todo lo que había pasado, le contó de la ausencia de la chica y terry ni se sorprendió solo sonrió de esa manera oscura que solo él tenia.

\- no hiciste nada, no?_ pregunto ella dudosa.

\- quien? Yo?_ replico con dramatismo_ mira, compre chocolates!

Allí murió el tema, afortunadamente para terry.

.

 _Recibiendo capture... Terry._

Miro el capture y escupió la taza de café que tomaba.

 _ **Me llego un paquete a mi casa, estaba a mi nombre, tenia un rotulo bien grande que decía " productos eróticos " . Adentro había forros, vibradores y esposas. Mis padres lo vieron y me castigaron hasta el año que viene, no puedo ni salir. Quien quiera que haya sido el gracioso que me hizo esta mierda, bien hecho HDP! Te pudriras en el infierno!**_

Archie estaba en un cafetín de gente seria, pero no evito revolcarse en carcajadas ante semejante estado de facebook. Cuando se calmo un poco, agarro su celular y testeo al whatsapp de su amigo.

 _ **Nos vemos en el infierno, terry xDDDDDD**_

Rápidamente le respondieron:

 ** _Te enviare saludos desde el cielo, este ángel no es maligno :*_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Además, esa mocosa se lo merecía._**

Replico en otro mensaje haciendo reír aun mas a Archie.

.

.

.

Un capi para las fechorías de terry :D

Que lo disfruten chicas!

Un brazo, Ely.


	25. Chapter 25

_**El Novio**_

 _ **Capitulo 24 : Final.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _En resumen la boda consistían en cosas básicas._

 _Primero_. Él novio llegaría en helicóptero a la ceremonia, dándole estilo y siendo excéntrico.

 _Segundo_. La novia llegaría en un bello carruaje tirado de dos finos corceles blancos.

 _Tercero_. La boda seria a la orilla de la playa, con el aire fresco de la mañana.

.

Mientras caminaba en aquella pista de aterrizaje sonreía como poseso, sentía esa mirada caliente en su nuca, era Albert quien se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pues su padre detestaba volar. Terry que lo ignoraba, iba caminando tarareando una canción de lo mas estúpida, a albert le recordaba a dora la exploradora.

 _Aquel creía que se había salido con la suya_ ; pensó albert con muchos grados de malicia.

El helicóptero estaba despegando cuando terry atónito comprobó que lo habían dejado, estaba vestido para la ocasión, un traje de etiqueta impecable con una rosa roja en su pecho.

\- mierda, no!

Exclamo preocupado, mas Albert siguió caminando hacia el siguiente adgar.

\- camina, Romeo.

\- pero... ese no era nuestro vuelo?

\- no, nosotros nos iremos en aquella maravilla.

Albert señalo una avioneta que estaba custodiada por varias personas, aquellos los saludaron al reconocerlos por sus trajes distinguidos. Terry confuso miro a su suegro quien sonriente lo animo a caminar.

\- se suponía era en un helicóptero.

\- mmm, candy quería la avioneta_ respondió el rubio con su ceja arqueada_ supongo no hay problema?

\- no, no... ninguno_ aseguro terry con rapidez_ solo que no me aviso de ese cambio.

Habían hablado el día anterior y todo estaba perfectamente planeado, le extraño un poco aquel cambio pero no llevaría la contraria, las decisiones de ella también eran importantes.

Habían tres chicos en la avioneta, dos que manejarían los controles y uno que los ayudaba a subir, aquellos felicitaron a terry y lo elogiaron por lo valiente que era, cosa que lo incomodo, candy no tenia un carácter de los mil demonios para catalogarlo como valiente. Le dieron de beber un trago de alcohol, y el negó cuando le ofrecieron mas.

\- Jesús! Este tipo si tiene huevos!

Exclamo el chico a su lado, haciéndolo fruncir su ceño. Miro a su suegro quien de lo mas campante se daba un trago grueso. Se sintió el movimiento de la avioneta al correr por la pista y después solo quedo el ligero movimiento de cuando estuvo en los aires, por la ventana oval comprobó que subían y subían mucho mas, quedando un espectáculo hermoso de colores.

\- bien, suegrito cuando vamos a aterrizar?_ pregunto terry luego de un rato donde la avioneta estaba en lo mas alto posible.

El silencio se instalo dentro del vehículo volador, los pilotos se miraron entre si estupefactos, el chico que estaba al lado de terry se le quedo mirando. Mientras, albert solo soltó una ligera carcajada.

\- pronto... muy pronto.

Terry miro con suspicacia a su suegro, aquel le extendió una correa con enganches para el cuerpo, parecía a lo de los escaladores.

\- pontela, es solo por si acaso...

El castaño se la coloco mirando de hito en hito a su suegro, cuando la tuvo puesta, observo que su suegro se levanto para mirar a los pilotos.

\- cuantos metros son?

\- ..._ terry no escucho el numero exacto.

\- estamos sobrevolando el lugar?

\- si señor, daré la ultima vuelta.

\- esta perfecto entonces. Gracias, chicos!

\- de nada jefe, pero no cree que él no..._ intento decir uno de ellos, pero albert lo interrumpió.

\- estará bien. Oye terry, necesito me ayudes con algo?

Terry lo miro dudoso desde su asiento, sin embargo se levanto y camino a su lado, Albert sonrió encantado. Estaba cerca de la compuerta y al verlo acercarse agarro la manilla y la abrió, causando un leve tambaleo en el vehículo.

\- que rayos! Estas perdiendo la cabeza!

Grito terry preocupado intentando quitar a su suegro para cerrar la compuerta de la avioneta. El muchacho a su lado solo lo miran con pena jamas deseo estar en sus zapatos, menos ahora.

\- bien terryto, veamos si sabes volar!

Le grito Albert halándolo por una de las correas y usando fuerza bruta lo lanzo para dejarlo caer al vacío. Esta de mas decir que terry estaba hiper mega asustado cuando sintió que quedaba al aire, se agarro del brazo de albert pero aquel sonriente le guiño un ojo.

 _No sera capaz de matar al futuro esposo de su hija el día de su boda, no? O si?_

Terry supo que si, cuando con un brusco movimiento hizo que se soltara de su brazo y lo dejo cayendo al vacío. Y sino sabia rezar, aquel era el momento perfecto para recordar como se hacia. También fue el momento perfecto para maldecir a su suegro con toda su alma y para pedirle al cielo una cama inflable al llegar al suelo.

\- cae como una bolsa de papel con agua, no tiene ni forma_ se burlo el chico que desde la comodidad de la aviación miraba a terry.

Albert experto en esto de paracaidismo, tuvo un paracaídas detrás de su espalda en tan solo unos segundos, se coloco sus lentes y tomo los de terry en su mano. Los conductores lo miraron estupefactos.

\- jamas quisiéramos ser tu yerno... Si así lo odias_ comento uno de ellos.

\- no lo odio, es mi yerno favorito_ replico riendo_ solo necesitaba una buena aventura antes de casarse.

\- tomara como un paraíso el matrimonio, en comparación con esto.

Albert soltó una carcajada y agradeció nuevamente a los chicos antes de lanzarse al vacío en forma de flecha para alcanzar a un terry que desde abajo no dejaba de patalear, dando miles de vueltas a la misma vez.

 _Seguro esta pidiendo alas al creador_ ; se burlo Albert en sus pensamientos.

Era hermoso lanzarse de aquella manera, los colores a los lados eran fantásticos, el aire dándote de lleno y haciéndote sentir vivo. Todo era una bendición. Llevaba años practicando el paracaidismo, mas nunca le había comentado aquello a su hija y a sus sobrinos, no quería verlos arriesgando su cuello. Camille lo sabia, mas no sabia que intentaría aquello con terry.

El novio de su hija quería una boda de películas, el se la daría a su manera. Hace unos años le informaron que estaban viviendo juntos justo cuando había pasado un mes desde que candy se fuese a estudiar, él ni imaginaba que terry se había ido con ella para quedarse. Casi quiso volar solo para darle la paliza que jamás olvidaría, pero su esposa no lo dejó. Camille siempre lo mantenía a raya.

Un día como hoy no pudo evitar vengarse. Le quitaría al fin a su pequeña, sabia que era inevitable. Aunque tenia respeto por aquel chico pues después de tantos años viviendo con ella aun deseaba compartir la vida entera con su pequeña, aquello despertaba cierta admiración, una que jamas admitiría.

\- viejo desgraciado!_ grito terry cuando sintió como Albert lo rodeaba con sus piernas, estaba asegurando sus enganches a los suyos_ te odio! Después de esto olvida que seras bienvenido en mi casa!

\- ni siquiera tienes casa!

Grito Albert pasándole los lentes, cosa que terry tembloroso se los coloco asegurando la correa detrás de su cabeza para que no cayeran.

\- tengo una, maldito necio! Y queda a unas cuadras de la tuya, ahora vete al diablo! Jamas te invitare!

\- no seas llorón! Solo fue un pequeño juego! Aterrizaremos bien!

\- me jodiste mi día preferido! Me tiembla todo, eres un jodido enfermo!

Seguían descendiendo esta vez de forma mas adecuada.

\- te llevaste a mi pequeña!

Reclamo Albert molesto.

\- superalo! Ella es adulta! Esta graduada! Y me ama!

\- es mi pequeña!

\- después de esto no querrá ni verte!_ aseguro el castaño indignado_ cuando demonios vas a abrir ese paracaídas?!

\- no se! Estoy considerándolo porque no quiero mi hija se entere de lo de hoy, tal vez debamos caer y volvernos carne de hamburguesas!

\- mierda!_ grito terry asustado_ no le diré! Pero abre esa maldita cosa, que solo quiero casarme!

\- eres inteligente después de todo!

\- muerete!_ el castaño añadió_... después que me bajes!

Albert soltó una carcajada que terry maldijo y al saber que ya estaba en el limite adecuado desplegó el paracaídas, donde sintió el suspiro medio aliviado del hombre que atado al frente se quedaba estático esperando el descenso.

 _Buen inicio para una boda... Un novio tembloroso._

.

Candy supo que era un mal inicio para la boda cuando al llegar al lugar marcado, uno de los caballos había perdido su herradura. Con su vestido blanco, uno muy vaporoso ella intento negociar con el conductor.

\- hagamoslo con un solo caballo y listo.

\- señorita pero para que todas las damas vayan aquí, necesitamos aunque sea los dos.

Candy miro hacia atrás a sus damas, eran patty, la esposa de su primo Stear; Anne, la nueva novia de Archie, casi lo quiso matar cuando se entero de que andaba con ella; y Karen, la alocada esposa de Neil.

\- no somos gordas_ reclamo Karen indignada, y aquel negó rápidamente_ cual es el problema, entonces?

Todas miraron al conductor sin disimulo. Él si era algo gordo, unos ciento y muchos algo pesaría. Karen estaba segura de que haría el peso de todas ella sin exagerar. Ni dudaba que el pobre caballo sufriría.

\- y si alguna conduce?_ pregunto candy de pronto. El hombre la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

\- nadie maneja este carruaje sin mi_ dijo determinado.

Cinco minutos después Karen manejaba el carruaje descapotado, con las dos damas atrás con la novia que estaba mas que estresada después de una fiera pelea con el conductor. El vehiculo era hermoso, blanco con detalles rosas y muchas flores con capullos, olía exquisito y era un buen espectáculo de ver.

\- donde diablos están los hombres?!

Pregunto Karen intentando subirse mas su vestido pues rozaba con las riendas y odiaría que se ensuciara. Candy agradecida que aquel carruaje estuviese sin techo, miro a su alrededor donde ni polvo de los chicos, estaban relativamente cerca de la playa por un camino nada transitado.

\- y si te vas mas a la orilla_ opino patty_ puede veamos mas si los chicos andan por allí.

\- bien, agarraré la orilla de la playa_ murmuro karen, echando su cabello ondulado por las pinzas hacia atrás.

La brisa de la mañana era refrescante pero candy sentía ahogo con aquel vestido. Su madre se lo había enseñado de una revista y ella lo había amado, lastima que parecía el menos indicado para un tipo de boda como aquella. Pudo haber optado por uno menos vaporoso y sin tanto peso.

\- tengo calor!

Se quejo al fin y las chicas la miraron con tristeza.

\- ni me digan que el maquillaje se corre en mi rostro?

\- no, estas perfecta_ dijo Anne con timidez_ creo es la clase de vestido que elegiste que te esta matando.

\- Fue un ridícula elección_ completo Karen y todas la miraron._ que? Soy sincera, more. Tenia que ser algo menos elaborado.

\- y porque dijiste que me veía perfecta cuando estábamos en casa?

\- porque te veías perfecta.

Todas rieron por lo bajo. Karen descuidada tomo la orilla de la playa con soltura, olvidando que iba en un vehículo delicado. Las ruedas se enterraron en la arena húmeda y el caballo soltó un relinchido de protesta.

\- maldición!

\- que hiciste?!_ reclamo patty mirando como la parte trasera del carruaje se hundía mas en la arena_ oh no! Jala! Jala!

\- vamos animal del demonio! Jala!

Gritaron todas pero el caballo casi las miro como _: es en serio? Están atascadas, tontas._

\- no puede ser posible!_ grito candy molesta, y se lanzo sobre la arena donde sus tacones se hundieron_ que?! Es una maldita broma!

\- oh, oh... more, no te molestes así.

\- callate, Karen!

Grito la rubia quitándose sus zapatos para luego lanzarlos con furia hacia la playa, anne sintió pena pues eran de buena calidad, aquellos se los llevo la ola.

Todas bajaron y miraron la rueda atascada mientras candy soltaba maldiciones que seguro había aprendido de terry. Karen soltó el caballo de sus amarres y con las riendas lo encamino mas lejos. Las tres damas se miraron y miraron a la novia que entre señas y señas hacia el mar, seguía soltando su frustración.

\- esta estresada..._ dijo patty en un suspiro.

\- creo que fue de muy mala suerte que ella y terry pasaran la noche juntos_ dijo Karen entre risas_ lo siento, la situación se hace divertida.

\- que hacemos?_ pregunto anne alisando su vestido sencillo de un tono melocotón.

\- primero, sacarla de ese vestido... _ murmuro karen pensativa_se esta poniendo de todos los colores.

\- tienes otro vestido?_ preguntaron las chicas anonadadas. Karen asistió, sacando un bolso del carruaje, ninguna se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba su maleta personal.

\- si, pero es rojo.

\- se morirá antes de usar eso, la novia va de blanco o marfil, no rojo.

\- se vera preciosa en las fotos, es lo que importa..._ respondió karen a Anne_ pueden decirle que deje de patear la arena y que se mida este vestido, sino no llegaremos a tiempo.

Escucharon gritos y risas a lo lejos, y todas miraron las dos motos de cuatro ruedas que iban a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

\- no me digan que ese es mi marido_ se quejo patty de su esposo quien manejaba una de ellas con un pequeñito de unos tres años que reía sin parar_ Patrick! Stear!

Los dos parpadearon al llegar cerca, ante semejante grito rieron. Ambos tenían un hijo de tres años que era la replica de su padre solo que sin lentes y más vivaracho, aquel era tan inteligente que a veces dejaba anonadados a todos. La otra moto venia conducida por Anthony quien fruncio su ceño al ver a su prima hecha un demonio. Las motos se detuvieron y apagaron sus motores antes de bajarse.

\- se suponen debían estar aquí hace rato!_ les reclamo, todos levantaron sus manos en señal de rendición.

\- princesa pero es que no sabíamos que serias tan puntual_ se disculpo tony bajando para mirar mas el desastre que había hecho, la parte inferior del vestido estaba sucia de arena_ que les ha pasado?

\- el bellísimo carruaje se atasco en la arena_ dijo Karen riendo, candy la fulminó con la mirada.

\- ya veo.

\- no quería llegar tarde!_ gimoteo la rubia al borde del llanto_ quería una boda sencilla y bonita... me siento mal, quiero dormir.

\- ya, preciosa_ murmuro tony abrazándola_ deja el estrés, hoy te casarás con el idiota de tu terry. Tranquila.

\- lo solucionaremos_ dijo Stear cargando a su pequeño_ te lo aseguro.

.

Estaba mareado, había vomitado encima de Albert cuando al fin tocaron tierra, se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, pero se seguía sintiendo mareado. El rubio a su lado estaba dándole una lata de redbull, la tomo porque no le quedo de otra. Miro a su suegro y este aun sin saco intentaba averiguar donde estaba su hija, se había retrasado y aun no llegaba.

\- espero no tengas que ver con esto_ amenazo el castaño en un susurro.

\- lo lamento, pero de esto si no se nada.

\- siento que me va a dar algo...

\- calmate, no es para tanto.

Terry lo miro con rabia, era mucho para el toda la tensión que vivió cuando estaba cayendo, mas el miedo de caer.

\- te odio.

\- es mutuo_ le murmuro albert, mientras le sonreía como si nada a su esposa que suspicaz los miraba.

\- me preocupa que no haya llegado...

\- sera que recobro su sentido, eso me alegraría mucho.

\- ni lo pienses_ replicó el castaño acomodando su ropa súper arrugada_ ella es mía.

\- ja_ soltó Albert burlón_ ya quisieras.

\- te ignorare, pero espero no tengas que ver con nada de esto.

\- y si tengo que ver, que?!_ reto su suegro.

Terry lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa diabólica.

\- te haré un muñeco vudú y te clavaré miles de alfileres hasta que te arrastres en el suelo, dejare que pierdas el sueño cada noche.

\- solamente eso?_ pregunto su suegro con inocencia.

\- no, le terminaré de vender mi alma al diablo con tal de mantenerte lejos, créeme Albert te haré la vida un infierno. Esperare que el diablo envíe todos sus demonios para desmembrarte y luego, reiré de lo lindo ante tu sufrimiento y..._ un leve jadeo se escucho en la espalda de terry y aquel corto sus amenazas sin sentido para mirar hacia atrás, encontrando a un hombre con sotana.

\- padre Robert!_ saludo Albert empujando a terry para saludarlo_ como esta?

El clérigo de Dios estaba horrorizado con la teátrica palabrería del castaño. Aquel hombre entrado en años aferraba su crucifijo alrededor de su cuello sin saber si debía exorcizar al novio antes de casarlo.

\- todo esta bien?_ pregunto sin evitar que le chillará un poco la voz, las cuestiones diabólicas no eran su fuerte.

\- perfecto!

Exclamo terry que aunque algo apenado, no quería permitir añadir otra calamidad como la huida del sacerdote que lo casaría con su pecosa. Albert blanqueo sus ojos y casi dijo algo mas cuando escucho los gritos de jubilo de los invitados.

 _La novia había llegado..._

 _Aleluya!;_ grito el cerebro de terry.

Y de que manera. Candy venia encima de un caballo con Anthony de jinete. Detrás de ellos venia Karen riendo en una de las motos de cuatro ruedas, su vestido estaba muy subido sobre sus piernas y terry casi vio la furia de neil en su postura rígida. Detrás venia Stear remolcando con su moto el carruaje que se suponía debía traer el caballo, Patrick saludaba a todo el mundo desde el regazo de su madre.

Terry solo pensaba en una sola cosa:

 _Mataría a Anthony después de esto._

Una, dos, tres zancadas y empezó a correr para ayudar a su futura esposa, jamas dejaría que aquel rubio pusiera sus manos en su cintura, menos con aquel vestido rojo que le hizo contener el aliento, sus pies iban descalzos y su cabello iba de lado en ondas muy bonitas.

Ella sonreía, así que nada mas importaba.

\- hola..._ saludo ella con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

\- hola, pecosa.

Respondió él al bajarla de aquel caballo besando así su mejilla, se escucharon varios suspiros de los presentes pero a él no le importo.

\- te ves preciosa, no se suponía era blanco?

Pregunto mirando su vestido que de pie le llegaba a cubrir sus tobillos, era de tela suave y caída, tenia un escote V con piedras que le daban ganas de hundirse en ellas, era un vestido sencillo, pero a ella le quedaba hermoso.

\- una larga historia. Porque tu ropa esta tan arrugada?

\- larga historia. Dejas que me ponga cómodo?

\- me encantaría. Perdón por habernos hecho usar tanta formalidad, me deje llevar y no pensé en la situación.

Terry sonrió y la abrazo.

\- no me importa, ahora soy feliz.

Después de escuchar el leve carraspeo de Albert, estos se separaron. Terry se quito parte de su traje quedando descalzo y sin saco, ni corbata, solo su camisa blanca semi abierta. Su padre lo ayudo y hasta hizo varias bromas sobre su estado ansioso, aquellos se abrazaron antes de que todo comenzara y terry al final, le dijo a su padre que lo quería. El viejo con lágrimas en los ojos lo animo a seguir. Se sentía orgulloso.

 _La boda se celebró al fin.._

Las superficies de todos los objetos, sillas, mesas, estaban adornadas con flores frescas, que impregnaban el aire con su fragancia embriagadora. Habían unos treinta y tantos invitados que estaban sentados en hileras de sillas colocadas en dos tramos, dejando el espacio medio para el paso de la novia.

Terry se hallaba de pie entre Anthony, el sacerdote, a quien le habían pedido que oficiara la ceremonia. Desde el momento en que terry se paro a su lado, el sacerdote no había hecho otra cosa que observarlo con ojos llenos de recelo. Cada vez que pensaba que terry estaba mirando hacia otro lado, el sacerdote se hacia la cruz y murmuraba una plegaria a Dios, Cristo, Virgen María y cuanto santo pasaba por su mente, para que lo perdonara por lo que le iba a hacer a la pobre mujer inocente que sería sacrificada al demonio. Terry no podía culparlo, después de todo lo que presenció mientras amenazaba a Albert, aquel hombre tenia motivos para pensar que era seguidor fiel del demonio.

Cuando todas las damas entraron con sus respectivos caballeros, fue el turno de Candy que apareció del brazo de Albert, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella y se levantó un murmullo entre los invitados.

A Terry se le cortó la respiración.

Candy era el ser más exquisito que jamás hubiese visto. Avanzó lentamente hacia él, con sus luminosos ojos Verdes fijos en los suyos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y temblorosa, produciéndole una taquicardia que solo ella causaba.

\- Dios mío, Terry_ susurró Anthony con evidente admiración_ esta fabulosa.

Terry, con la atención puesta en Candy, no contestó. Tony le dio un leve codazo en las costillas. Había desarrollado una amistad demasiado competitiva todos estos años, ninguno se podía evitar pues tenían un punto medio llamado Candy.

\- Sabes? No es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión _ musitó_ estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar para librarte de los horrores del matrimonio y todo eso. Quizá yo mismo contemplaría la posibilidad de ofrecerme voluntario.

Terry no despegó por un momento los ojos del rostro de su pecosa.

\- otro comentario como ése, y acabarás metido de cabeza en los rosales. No me tientes, desgraciado.

Tony soltó una risita y guardó silencio.

Albert dudo varios segundos antes de soltar a su pequeña, terry lo vio hacer un puchero y casi se burla, sino a sido por la mirada de reproche que le dedico candy lo habría hecho con gusto.

Sintio algo frio en su brazo y bajó la mirada hacia su camisa que habia sido mojada, alli en su brazo donde el sacerdote acababa de derramar accidentalmente un poco de agua bendita. Sin duda, el hombre de Dios había esperado ver cómo gritaba de dolor y desaparecía entre una nube de humo con ese olor a azufre. Sin embargo, no paso nada.

Los labios del novio se fruncieron cínicamente, realizando un movimiento de su mano, como cuando un mago quiere lanzar un hechizo, aquello hizo que el sacerdote diera un respingo. Terry casi suelta una carcajada ante semejante muestra de miedo.

Desvio su mirada, la novia era mucho mas importante que aquel sacerdote miedoso. Candy fue hacia él y aquel satisfecho le tendió la mano. Ella le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa.

Los dos estuvieron frente al altar lleno de rosas donde el sacerdote luego de aclararse la garganta, empezó a recitar palabras hermosas que el creador había dejado para los futuros matrimonios. El amor era la base de todo, la paciencia era el pilar y la confianza seria ese techo que siempre los cubriría.

La ceremonia duró menos de quince minutos. Después de pronunciar los votos matrimoniales que los unían para toda la vida, Terry devoro la boca de Candy con los labios, y el corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

 _Ella es mía._

No acertaba a abarcar los límites de su euforia. Mientras todo el mundo los felicitaba y les deseaba lo mejor, él no pudo borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara. Incluso permitió que tony felicitará a su ahora esposa, claro luego por accidente lo empujo haciendo que tony cayera contra uno de los rosales, pero fue solo un accidente involuntario.

Estaban aun rodeados cuando un relámpago surco el cielo aparentemente despejado y el trueno se hizo escuchar.

 _Aquello era lo ultimo que les faltaba._

La tormenta que cayo después que se marcharan de la playa fue increíble. Afortunadamente nadie se mojo lo suficiente como para agarrar un resfriado. El banquete fue fenomenal, estaba lleno de alegrías y las personas mas cercanas eran quienes estaban presentes, no era un millar de personas, eran solo las mas queridas.

Cuando llego la hora del brindis, terry estaba mas que dispuesto a recitar aquellas palabras de amor que ya candy conocía, pero sus planes fueron truncados cuando Archie se aproximo al micrófono y lo golpeo con la yema de sus dedos creando un sonido abominable, donde muchos cubrieron sus orejas.

\- gente!_ saludo riendo y haciendo reír a todos, tenia ese humor contagioso_ se supone terry y Candy deberían estar aquí diciendo cursilerías de como se conocieron, de cuanto se aman y hasta los planes futuros que tienen, pero he decidido contar mi versión... Se que ellos mentirán en muchos detalles.

Una uva voló por su cabeza y Archie soltó una risa ronca al ver que era terry quien se la había lanzado. Todos apoyaron aquello con un grito de jubilo.

\- también te quiero, pastelito!_ exclamo, haciendo reír a todos_ bien, veamos... Mi amigo terry siempre fue un tipo serio, amargado y gris_ alguien en el publico grito que eso no era cierto_ es cierto! Hasta que me conoció su vida era un infierno...

\- ... Mi vida fue un infierno desde que te conocí!

Grito terry mientras abrazaba a su esposa, todos rieron.

\- esta delirando_ dijo al publico con una sonrisa_ recuerdo claramente el día que terry me dijo que le gustaba mi prima, ni hablar de la alegría que sentí, recuerdo que yo lo anime a conquistarla. Fui su cupido especial.

Terry blanqueo sus ojos, recordando que si no lo hubiese amenazado, Archie jamas habría accedido.

\- y cuando candy me confeso que correspondía a sus sentimientos, la felicite con toda mi alma.

Candy resoplo, estaba claro que aquello no fue así, si hasta recordaba la acción de niño que tomo Archie.

\- en fin, fui sumamente feliz al saber que ambos estaban enamorados_ los esposos resoplaron incrédulos y terry casi quiso levantarse y contar la verdadera versión donde Archie era su "novio" y por donde sinceramente había comenzado todo, pero Anne estaba ahí y se suponía que ella no sabia nada de la tórrida mente de su ahora pareja_... Sinceramente esperó que mis buenos amigos tenga la vida matrimonial que desean..._ y con una sonrisa añadió_ si desean divorciarse, conozco a un abog...

\- silencio!_ protesto tony golpeando su cabeza, Stear se había levantado también para unirseles y el trio estaba frente al publico. Anthony fue el primero en hablar_ princesa, espero que terry te haga feliz tanto como tu te mereces. Por su bien, espero sea así..._ todos rieron creyendo que aquel rubio bromeaba pero terry lo miro con seriedad y asistió, sabiendo que Anthony era capaz de irse a las manos si hacia sentir triste a la pecosa.

\- yo se que serán felices ambos, suerte con el carácter de nuestra niña, terry_ dijo Stear haciendo reír al castaño_ el matrimonio es algo súper genial... Patty, cariño, Te amo_ proclamó saludando a su esposa, quien sonrojada reía_ primita de mi vida, Felicidades por este gran paso.

\- Te Queremos!_ exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Candy emocionada se levanto del lugar que compartía con su esposo para correr y abrazar a sus primos, que eran como sus hermanos. Todos aplaudieron a aquel cuarteto y ella se sintió feliz ante tanto cariño.

El festejo fue ameno, y aunque algunos tragos se pasaron de mas, cayendo el suegro Albert con un humor alcohólico que solo logro avergonzar a la novia.

\- cuando mi chiquita tenia cuatro años ella decía que yo siempre seria su rey... claro, años mas tarde aparece el desgraciado de mi yerno para arrebatarla de mis brazos_ balbuceo Albert de lado y lado, Camille solo lo jalaba de su camisa y aquel siguió aferrado del micrófono. Terry solo reía de lo lindo ante el estado de su suegro_ ella jamas debió crecer... bueno no es que haya crecido mucho...

\- Papá!

Albert se encogió de hombros con sus mejillas algo coloradas y eran de rabia ante el castaño que solo se reía de él. Se requirió de todos los primos para sacar a Albert quien después de vomitar quedaría inservible. Todos entendían que aquel tomara muy mal el matrimonio, Candy era su parte mas fundamental. Se había tomado demasiado mal que ella se fuese a vivir a otro lado con Terry, ahora que se casaba estaba claro que su vida quedaría atada para toda la vida con la de su esposo.

Habiendo culminado todo, ellos se marcharon. Se abrazo con sus amigas y con su madre, lloraron como niñas cosa que los hombres no entendían, pero que nadie cuestiono pues no le deseaban malhumor a nadie. Al final, terry estaba manejando su moto nueva con candy abrazada a él.

Ellos se iban lejos de toda civilización para seguir disfrutando de aquel amor que jamas se apagaría.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su destino, una casa alejada donde no esperaron explorar nada mas que no fuesen sus cuerpos, cuando ambos quedaron satisfechos uno del otro, ella se removió debajo de él y logró levantarle la cabeza. Él miró sus bellos ojos, que irradiaban una ternura que le llegó a lo más hondo.

Ella le pasó las puntas de los dedos por los labios.

\- Eres maravilloso_susurró.

Sus palabras fluyeron sobre él, lo envolvieron, y el corazón le brincó en el pecho.

 _Eres maravilloso._

Ninguna otra mujer se lo había dicho refiriéndose en realidad a él, a que él era maravilloso. Diablos, sabía que no lo era, pero el placer lo invadió de todas maneras.

Una sensación de... ¿de qué?... Era la misma sensación que habían sentido todos esos años compartiendo con ella.

 _Era la felicidad. Ella lo hacía feliz._

\- Te amo, pecosa. Eres la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida y hoy estoy agradecido con el cielo por haberte puesto en mi camino. Jamas creí que amaría a alguien como te amo a ti, soy completo contigo a mi lado. Y si la vida me diera oportunidad para escoger, no dudes que te seguiría escogiendo cada día. Eres mi presente y futuro, mi señora Grandchester.

Su voz termino ronca y con un nudo, ella beso sus labios con ternura y escucho el palpitar de su corazón.

\- yo también te escogería, siempre. Eres mi felicidad, eres mi príncipe, eres mi razón de vivir, eres mio. Te quiero cada día de mi vida a mi lado, y seré paciente cuando deba serlo, pero te amare con locura incluso cuando peleemos. Te amo hoy y te amare mañana.

\- me lo prometes?

\- lo hago, con todo mi corazón.

Ambos sonrieron y se entregaron en eso llamado amor, porque afortunadamente eso era lo único que necesitaban en sus vidas. Eso era lo único que desearon siempre.

 _Ser felices amando_.

.

.

.

Un plato se rompió y tres platos mas siguieron el mismo camino. Un grito se escuchó y una protesta. Ellos estaban peleando mas de lo normal últimamente. Lo de hoy había sido un paciente que le había regalado una caja de bombones a la pecosa, un paciente muy galante de cuarenta años al cual ella le había salvado la vida después de que una apendicitis se convirtiese en una peritonitis.

Terry celoso había presenciado el tremendo regalo que el hombre le había dado, quien no interesándole la presencia del esposo le había ofrecido su ayuda para lo que ella necesitará, era un hombre poderoso con empresas internacionales que daban buenos ingresos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que duro mas de la cuenta para terry, aquello termino de encender Troya.

No discutieron en el camino, pero al llegar a casa, todos los demonios se liberaron.

\- ni de chiste te vas a comer esos chocolates!_ grito indignado terry al verla tomar un bombón.

\- son mios!

Replico la otra furiosa, encendiéndose como un fósforo. Ganando que terry le arrebatara la caja y la lanzara por la ventana.

\- que?! Estas loco?!

\- si, y soy tu maldito esposo. Quieres chocolates, bueno yo te los doy!

\- vete al diablo!

\- a mi no me hables de esa manera!

\- VETE AL DIABLO!

Le grito ella mas fuerte yendo a grandes pasos hasta la cocina donde terry le siguió, protestando, ganando que un plato pasara volando por su cabeza. Aquel se rompió y terry anonadado la miro lanzarle otro plato que también se hizo trizas.

\- demonios Candy, te estas volviendo loca?!

\- yo?! Tu, celopata horrible!

Otro plato destruido.

\- ese imbécil quería colarse en tus pantalones, se le notaba de lejos. Nadie marca mi territorio.

\- no eres un maldito perro, ni yo un árbol!

Otro plato mas.

\- candy, vas a destruir toda la vajilla?_ dijo terry al rato riendo. Ella enfureció mas todavía.

\- pues si! Alguno debe darte por la cabeza! No te acerques_ le amenazo con una taza, él levanto las manos en señal de rendición_ ni te atrevas!

\- vamos, pecosa... Ven acá.

\- no, quiero que te vayas! Vete!

\- no!

\- terry, vete..._ pidió bajando sus defensas, aquel llego a su lado para abrazarla_ porque no te vas?

\- porque se que soy un idiota y te amo. Jamas me iré dejándote molesta.

Ella empezó a llorar envuelta en sus brazos.

\- candy, pecosa..._ la llamo preocupado_ porque lloras?

\- quería comer... chocolate_ gimoteo devastada, terry soltó una carcajada y ella lloro aun mas.

\- ey! No pecosa, no llores.

\- te odio, insensible..._ se quejo ella, sintiendo los besos de su esposo en su cabeza_ malditas hormonas!

Terry que escucho su queja, se detuvo y parpadeo. Un bombillo se encendió en su cabeza.

\- oye pecas, tu periodo hace cuanto no llega?

\- hace rato_ murmuro ella.

\- y eso que significa?

\- tu que crees, genio?

Se escuchó silencio, mucho silencio. Terry tembló un poco y ella levanto su mirada para sorprenderse pues aquel solo estaba riéndose.

\- terry!

\- vámonos_ dijo jalando su mano.

\- pero a donde?

\- a conseguirle una fabrica de chocolate al pequeño Charlie.

\- no le pondré ese nombre a mi hijo.

\- mierda, yo menos_ aseguro terry, recordando algo con ese nombre_ le pondremos como tu quieras.

\- se llamara Albert...

\- por un demonio! Ese nombre menos!

\- entonces?

\- se llamara Alegría...

\- y si es niño?

\- no lo creo, pecosa.

Dijo muy seguro besando sus labios con ternura. A partir de aquel momento se aseguraría que ella no tuviese mas estrés en su vida.

Siete meses después, naceria Eleonor Alegría Grandchester Andley.

La felicidad de la familia, y la adoración de su padre.

Uno que con el paso de los años le enseñaría de la vida, y uno que amaría a su madre hasta mucho mas allá de que su piel se llenara de arrugas. Uno que encontró la felicidad y que jamas la dejo marchar. Fue bendito en todos los aspectos y agradeció a la vida por cada minuto de su vida.

 ** _Una vida feliz y maravillosa._**

 ** _Fin_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chicas, No se ni como despedirme T.T

Es tan duro verle el final a una historia que escribí. Dolor y dolor.

Pero en fin, mil gracias! DIEZ MIL GRACIAS! Por leer, por colocar esta idea entre sus favoritas, por darse un tiempo para dejar una opinión, por sus saludos y buenos deseos.

Gracias sencillamente por ser como son.

 ** _Ammiimorrigan - Ani4941 - AyameDV - CONNY DE G - CandyParra - Dajimar - Darling Eveling - Dreamy G.B - Gissa - Karla Grandchester A - Kotoko Grandchester - Lydia Grandchester - Maquig - Mary Andrew - Nally Graham - Neny. G - PaolaWhite - Patty306 - Sol Grandchester - Cotyva - .Escobar - flaquita - lis69 - Lively jing - Ma-usa - Mixie07 - Patmor - Paulayjoaquin - Sony77 - Sweetpea81572 - - Airun Grandchester - Anngel - Anny 2006 - CandyTerri - Claut - Graciela670 - IQS - Lizethr - Lizvet Andlay-Kuran - Lucre Lpez - Stormaw - Sylvienev - VannyCamy - Abigail17 - Litzie - Nekito1 - Dreamy G.B - Eli - Rosa - Marina W - Aurora - Blanca G - Clover - Ana B - Nana - Charo Grandchest - Elvira H.C - SaiyaBra - Lili - Lilsa Cahz - Jocemit - Patty306 - Angye - Yen - Mars Lena - Marce Grandcheste - Dianley - Nally Graham - Rey - Gadamigrancheste - Corner - Felicitas - Luz Rico - Miriam - Dina - Sariga - Sally - Gladys - Gaby - Ross - Rocío - Ana - Carito Andrew - Tete - Marte - Triny - Luka Gottchalk - HaniR - Marina W - Soñadora - Becky 10000 - Elisa Lucia V 2016 - Mery - Rocío Lourdes - Dinakev - Wendy Alfaro - Marucitasal - Alesita77 - Becky7024 - AniTerritiana - bibi Grandchester - Vialsi - tatiana Grandchester - Yagui - Cndida - Annie - SraGrandchester - sofa Andry - Nena Abril - Luisa - Thay._**

Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia, colocarla entre favoritas y opinar al respecto. A las lectoras anónimas, gracias.

Cuando comencé con la idea fue porque entre tanta tristeza que se ve en las calles, en redes, en casa, es bonito leer algo que te motive, que te haga reír aunque sea un poco. No me apetecía escribir mas tristeza, esta vez no, quería algo distinto y creo que lo conseguí. Aunque sea una risa les saque en toda la historia y me voy satisfecha con eso.

Algún plan después de esta historia? Muchos, pero no llevare a cabo ninguno hasta que mi entorno cambie, lastimosamente mis estudios fueron trancados cuando los retomaba, asuntos políticos que no vienen al caso. Toca tomar medidas en el asunto.

Por lo pronto, me dedicare a lectora en mis ratos libres, y si puedo ser de ayuda para cualquiera pues puede contar conmigo.

Gracias infinitas por ese apoyo y cariño.

Nos leemos pronto con el epilogo, el cual se que lo debo por el momento, con el favor de Dios espero completarlo pronto.

Un abrazo enorme desde mi país, Venezuela.

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	26. Chapter 26

**El Novio : Epilogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Estimado señor grandchester, se solicita su presencia en dirección para hablar sobre la conducta de Eleonor Alegría Grandchester, estos los últimos días.**_

 _ **Sandra Brach, Directora.**_

Terry miro una vez mas aquella nota que había llegado a su oficina, era extraño pues por lo general candy era la representante de la nena en aquel colegio lleno de chicas. No se le hizo mal dejar que su hija asistiera a un colegio de chicas, le encanto la idea para ser sincero.

Su hija tenia quince años y tenia que reconocer que poseía un encanto que volvía loco a los chicos, estaba muy desarrollada para su gusto, habría deseado que fuese mas como la hija de Archie con Anne, tan plana como una tabla, a veces le costaba mirarla de perfil pues era casi invisible; sonrió, estaba burlándose de su propio pensamiento.

Sus zapatos negros rechinaron en el suelo recien encerado, llevaba un traje de etiqueta pues acababa de salir de una reunion. Su padre desafortunadamente había muerto hace un par de años, un infarto fue la causa, no pudieron hacer mucho por él pues estaba solo cuando ocurrió. Alegria, su hija, como la llamaba terry, era quien mas había sufrido, Richard había sido como un héroe para ella. Con la muerte de su padre, muchas responsabilidades recayeron sobre sus hombros, afortunadamente candy ya estaba especializada en pediatría y el tiempo era más factible para ella en aquel momento.

Pensar en su esposa le erizo el vello de la nuca, su dulce, adorable, devota y caliente esposa aun seguía quitándole el suspiro. Estaba loco por verla después del trabajo, sino fuese por aquella reunión ya estaría en casa.

El colegio estaba vacío, una que otra profesora estaba cumpliendo su turno, y todas ellas se lo devoraron con los ojos. No le gustaba alardear pero tenía sus cuarenta y aun mantenía una buena imagen, su cabello era corto con algunos cabellos platinados que le daban ese toque maduro, su cuerpo no era el de un muchacho, sino el de un hombre fuerte que se mantenía en constante movimiento. Sus ojos zafiros estaban cubiertos por unos lentes, había desarrollado una leve miopía después de tanta lectura nocturna, al no querer forzar sus ojos había pedido una cita con el oftalmólogo, ganándose unas bonitas monturas en color cedro.

Llego a una puerta que decía " _Dirección_ " y toco con sus yemas la madera, provocando un sonido seco que fue rápidamente contestado.

\- Señor Grandchester, adelante_ animó la mujer que lo atendió.

Era joven, de unos veinte. Tenia el cabello rojizo suelto, su rostro era particularmente bonito, ojos claros con labios rojos, y un escote que terry pensó que no era nada adecuado en aquella institución, él dudo en entrar pero finalmente lo hizo. Aquella chica era la secretaria de la directora, había escuchado que era su hija, un mal ejemplo que debía ser reformado. Terry dudaba que aquella chica tuviese solución.

\- Y la directora?

Pregunto sin rodeos, tomando asiento frente al gran escritorio caoba. La chica en vez de rodear el escritorio, opto por tomar asiento encima de él, donde con una falda de vestir ceñida, le dio una vista a terry de sus piernas. Aquel arqueo una ceja y bostezo, era su manera de burla ante aquel intento nada impresionante.

\- Esta solucionando un problema, puede esperarla.

\- Mi agenda esta muy ocupada, el único motivo por el que vine era porque se trataba de mi hija..._ Respondió sin evitar ese tono de molestia.

\- Lo sabemos, terry_ dijo la atrevida, el castaño endureció su mirada y no dejo que el atisbo de sonrisa femenina lo intimidara_ pero es un complejo grande y siempre surgen problemas.

\- Señor Grandchester_ le corrigió el hombre, aquella chica se sonrojo un poco pero no perdió su sonrisa_ sabe cuál es el motivo para convocarme?

La chica cruzo sus piernas sobre el escritorio y terry ni desvío sus ojos. Sospechaba que aquella provocadora estaba buscando la boca del lobo, ni se imaginaba que aquel lobo tenía su propia caperucita en casa como para buscar algo con ella.

\- No debería adelantar nada, pero...se trata de un problema muy grande. Su hija se ha estado viendo con un chico después de clases, incluso se les ha visto vagabundear por ahí_ la forma despectiva como lo dijo hizo que el cuerpo del castaño se tensara_ ella alega que es como un hermano, incluso admitió que usted lo conocía.

\- Nombre?_ prácticamente ladro la pregunta.

\- No lo se_ dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros con delicadeza_ eso se lo dirá la directora...ahora bien, no desea un café? Té? Algo?

\- No, mi tiempo es corto. Informe a la dichosa directora que yo solucionare este problema_ terry intento levantarse, pero la chica se echo hacia delante colocando sus manos en los apoyos de la silla_ tiene menos de cinco segundos para quitarse de mi camino.

Ella sonrió, creyendo que era una amenaza tonta. La realidad era que había aprovechado aquel momento perfecto. Ella, al igual que las demás, se había deleitado del padre de Eleonor. Llevaba meses esperando el momento perfecto para acorralarlo, y después de tanto había sido como un regalo del cielo tenerlo a solas en aquel cuarto.

Terry estaba más divertido que molesto, veía venir aquello pero no creía que la chiquilla tuviese suficientes pantalones, en aquel caso faldas, para hacer semejante idiotez. No quería emplear fuerza, pero en vista de todo, aquello seria necesario.

\- Cuatro...

\- Solo quiero un momento con usted.

\- Tres...

\- vamos_ animo la chica con la que seria su mejor sonrisa_ no se niegue a mi.

\- Dos..._ murmuro terry con seriedad y aquella abrió sus ojos.

\- No hablara en serio!

\- Uno...

\- Bien, usted lo quiso así, pero...

La chica se lanzó sobre la boca del castaño y aquel con su enorme mano, cubrió la boca femenina con una sonrisa burlona. Atrapo un gemido molesto y quiso soltar una carcajada.

La maldita puerta se abrió y acabo con la diversión. Su hija era la primera que había visto a su padre en aquella escena tan comprometida, con una chica casi cerca de su boca y él tenía su mano en aquella boca femenina. La directora soltó un jadeo asustado, aquella venia detrás de su hija.

Hasta el día anterior, alegría era la niña más dulce del universo. Jamas se metía con nadie, jamas decía ninguna incoherencia y se mostraba serena en cualquier situación. Todos pensaban que entre candy y terry no podía nacer aquel angelito del cielo. Error, ella tenia su carácter, uno que exploto en aquel momento.

No dijo ninguna palabra, solo dio dos zancadas y agarro del cabello a aquella acosadora, arrastrándola hacia afuera. Tenia una estatura formidable y era ventaja, la chica chillo indignada e intento soltarse, pero la bella alegría apreto su puño y lo estrello con todas sus ganas en aquella perfecta nariz que empezaría a chorrear de sangre. Un golpe más certero en el ojo dejo fuera de combate a la secretaria.

Para aquella altura, terry había salido de su estupor y ya agarraba a su hija de la cintura. Aquella ni pataleo solo se dejo separar con una sonrisa de lo más sanguinaria por aquella chica noqueada.

\- Oh Dios mio! Mi bebé!

Grito la directora, sin saber como tocar a su hija que andaba en el paraíso de los sueños. Sus ojos se posaron sobre alegría, y con furia amenazo con denunciarla.

\- Intentelo, vieja bruja!

Terry estaba sosteniendo una carcajada, después de todo, su hija tenía algo de él.

\- Quedas expulsada!_ se le grito a alegría,y aquella ni se inmuto.

Su padre que tampoco le interesaba, decidió sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, cuando intento moverla su hija se soltó, lo miro con frialdad y le dijo aquello que lo hizo contener el aliento.

\- Me decepcionas, papá. Dejaste que esa mujer se te insinuara.

\- No es así, yo...

\- mamá estará molesta.

Aquello era cierto, candy estaría furiosa. Terry intento calmar a su hija, pero aquella fiel a su madre se dio media vuelta y con paso airado se perdió en el pasillo. Al final de este, estaba un chico que terry conocía, el cual la abrazo y dándole una mirada seria al castaño se la llevo de allí.

\- Debí imaginarmelo. Mierda!

 **.**

Candy, una mujer feliz con una familia hermosa, estaba pasando la última consulta antes de marcharse a Casa.

Se suponía hoy no debía trabajar, pero uno de sus colegas necesitaba ayuda y tuvo que correr hacia el hospital para ayudarlo. La masa de pacientes estaba aumentada, el personal era escaso pero gracias al apoyo de todos, se pudo acabar con el colapso.

Estaba recetando para una alergia, cuando la llamaron.

\- Doctora, sus hijos están esperándola en la sala de espera.

Ella se quedo mirando fijamente a la enfermera, era extraño, sus hijos debían estar en clases.

\- bien, ya salgo.

Al terminal, recogió sus cosas y las guardo en un pequeño bolsito. Se fue caminando por los largos pasillos blancos, y sonrió al personal mientras se despedía de todos. Llevaba varios años laborando en aquel lugar. Después de terminal sus estudios, se traslado con terry a Chicago. Le quedaba mucho más cerca de sus padres para ir a visitarlos.

Alzo su vista y miro a su hijo adoptivo, se llamaba Jack, tenia diecinueve, era moreno y en mas de una ocasion habían bromeado con neil pues se parecía a él.

Habia llegado a su vida en un momento critico. No había tenido solo a Alegría por decisión, había tenido dos embarazos más que habían terminado en abortos espontáneos. En medicina aquello no se consideraba vida pues era un simple feto recién formado, pero ella sintió como la vida se le iba en cada perdida. Terry había sido su pilar y con el segundo aborto, él se negó a continuar dando vida, ella peleo con él por eso, creía que no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena para lograr un nuevo bebé, pero recordaba aquel rostro lloroso en medio de la noche.

 _" Maldita sea, no quiero perderte pecosa. Eres la mujer que amo, jamas te expondré a otro peligro. Tenemos a Alegría, seremos felices con eso, no necesito mas hijos, solo...entiendeme. Tengo miedo de perderte."_

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su mente, ella se dio cuenta de su error y entendió a su esposo. Él no solo estaba preocupado por el daño mental, sino por el daño en su propio cuerpo. Ella se veía pálida y deteriorada, se veía triste y ojerosa, camino en aquella ocasión por la casa y desde la ventana que daba hacia el patio miro a su esposo con su hija jugando, ambos reían a pesar de la situación y ella no pudo evitar sentir que algo de esperanza en su interior. Ella entendió que debía recuperarse por ellos. Y cuando se presento jack a su vida, ella supo que era un regalo de Dios para ella.

Candy había decidido adoptarlo cuando se había presentado con una herida causada por una navaja, tenia un estado de desnutrición severo y estaba solo en aquel mundo, era uno de los tantos niños que se refugiaban en la calle pasando calamidades que ningún ser humano merecía. En los primeros dias aquel chico era un animal salvaje, arisco con todo el mundo y ya contaba con once años para cuando candy lo conoció. Ni siquiera ella supo en que momento se ganó su corazón, pero aquel chiquillo abrió sus brazos hacia ella y lloro sin cesar por todo lo que había pasado.

Terry no estuvo de acuerdo, entendía que podían ayudarlo, pero se rehusaba a la idea de que viviera con ellos. Ella deseaba entenderlo pero su corazón se rehusó a separarse de aquel chiquillo que le había calado el alma. Al final, ellos lo adoptaron, aunque terry todavía no le hacia en gracia el asunto. Vigilaba como un arcón los pasos del moreno, sobretodo cuando se trababa de Alegría.

\- Mamá!

Grito su hija con alegría mientras se lanzaba sobre ella. Su pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubio se parecia demasiado a su abuelo, cosa que se gano unas cuantas burlas para el castaño. Albert y Terry se hacían la guerra cada vez que se veían.

\- Hola belleza!_ saludo besando su frente, extendió su brazo hacia un lado y su hijo se acerco a ella blanqueando sus ojos, se hacia un molesto cuando ella lo abrazaba pero ambos sabían lo encantado que estaba por sus muestras de afecto_ Hola rey!

\- Hola Can..._ fue su saludo serio, la había llamado mamá en aquellos días de tristeza, en la soledad de una habitación , pero delante de los demás no lo hacia jamas, siempre decía que se sentía como un usulpador en aquella familia, cosa que ella le recordaba que no era asi. De resto solo la llamaba " _Can_ " apodo que sacaba de quicio a terry, pues para el se refería a un perro. A candy en lo personal le gustaba.

\- Que hacen aquí?

\- Día de spa!_ exclamo su hija y candy que no recordaba ninguna cita con ella fruncio su ceño. Alegría al ver su confusión, aclaro_ supuse que deseabas desestrezarte y planee algo lindo para ti mamá.

\- No deberias estar en la escuela?

\- Jack fue por mi_ dijo señalando a aquel chico que la fulminó con la mirada, no le gustaba que lo mezclaran en aquellos problemas.

\- Lo siento_ mascullo jack a modo de disculpa, pero sonó mas como una advertencia.

\- Entonces mamá_ dijo animada, ignorando a su compañero_ vamos!

Candy acaricio la mejilla de su muchacho con ternura y aquel se movio incomodo, sabia la travesura de la niña pero si se metía, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la opinión de la chica le importaba demasiado, no sabía porque, ni quería saberlo, pues presentía que seria algo problemático.

\- Deja que le envíe un mensaje a tu padre...

\- Olvidalo, cero celular_ murmuro negando_ escribe una nota... Jack se la llevara!

\- Que?!_ se sobresalto el chico, y aquella sonrió encantadora abrazándose a su cintura, era muchos centímetros más alto que ella.

\- Verdad que si?_ suplico con sus grandes ojos azules.

El interior del muchacho se removió, y esas estúpidas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su abdomen. Aquella niña lograría que terry lo matara.

\- Bien...

Dijo candy feliz, mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija para guiarla a su consultorio donde escribiría la nota, nota que seria modificada sin ella darse cuenta. Porque al final, su hija le daría una lección a su padre.

 **.**

Tenía una maldición en la lengua, había pasado casi una hora intentando prender su camioneta, aquella porquería no le encendía y totalmente furioso la golpeo un par de veces. Como ultima opción llamo a Archie para que lo auxiliara, aquel que estaba dejando a su hija con la niñera, cosa imposible porque la pequeñita de cuatro años no soltó a su padre, y aquel termino llevándola donde estaba el castaño.

\- Tío!_ chillo la niña desde lejos, la vans que manejaba Archie siempre era motivo de burla, añadiendo que era amarilla como un pollito.

\- Princesita, hola!

El auto se detuvo, y aquella chiquilla se bajo del carro para correr a los brazos de su tio. Archie quien había abierto la puerta, se dejo caminar con cansancio, su hija lo exprimía constantemente, aun así su pequeña Ally era su mundo. Se suponía estaba vacacionando, pero Anne debía trabajar y la niña se rehusaba a quedarse con su niñera, y su otra hija estaba en esa etapa de crecímiento donde odiaba a todos.

\- Hola bruja!_ saludo terry sonriendo a su amigo, que con ojeras lo fulminaba con sus ojos_ cuando vas a comprar un carro de hombre?

\- Vete a la m..._ se callo, mirando como la lorita de su hija lo miraba, aquella grabadora era una perdición_ que te ha pasado?

\- No lo se, esa m...porquería, no enciende.

\- Lo abriste?_ pregunto Archie caminado hacia la camioneta para abrir el área delantera.

\- No, tenia tanta furia que no quise joderlo_ murmuro sintiendo la mirada de la niña que en sus brazos continuaba, aquel la miro y ella sonrió_ no repitas eso, te comprare un chocolate.

Ella asistió encantada y beso su mejilla.

\- Terry, deja de consentir a mi hija.

\- Acaso prefieres que repita mis palabras delante de Anne... Hombre, te encanta dormir en la sala.

Archie soltó una maldición leve, y empezó a mover cables y revisar piezas de la camioneta. Luego fruncio su ceño, y suspiro.

\- Que pasa?_ pregunto terry, mientras la niña acariciaba su cabello.

\- Te la han jugado buena..._ dijo riendo un poco_ alguien esta impidiendo que llegues a casa?

\- No, solo que...rayos! Los chicos!

Exclamo molesto, se encamino con la niña en sus brazos y la dejo en uno de los asientos de la van, llamo a Archie y aquel supo que terry iba a manejar su vehículo, le lanzó las llaves y dejando aquella camioneta de terry asegurada, se fue a montar en su auto de copiloto.

\- Que hiciste?

Pregunto Archie, y terry casi se indigna. Hacia años que no hacia nada malo.

\- Nada...

\- Se supone que tus hijos te hicieron esto...

\- Mi hija y el pulgoso_ mascullo, pues así llamaba a su adoptado.

\- Tu hijo adoptivo_ le recordó riendo.

Su hija quien estaba en los asientos traseros, empezó a rebuscar en su bolso de ositos, sacando dos barbies rubias con vestidos chillones. Extendió su manito y se la paso a su padre.

\- Seras lili, papá_ le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, terry miro de reojo mientras conducía, Archie había tomado la muñeca y se había lanzado a los asientos traseros donde se pondría a jugar con su hija_ hoy lola sera la doctora_ murmuro toda seria señalando a la muñeca que ella tenia.

\- Bien princesa...Dra. lola me he sentido muy mal_ mascullo Archie sonriéndole a su hija con muñeca en mano, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un infierno pues terry los miraba por el retrovisor y tenia la cara morada de tanto contener una carcajada, si hasta se mordía el labio, aquel maldito infeliz.

\- Oh! Que le sucede, señorita?_ la sonrisa de terry se hizo enorme ante la pregunta inocente de la niña, y Archie intentando ignorarlo contesto.

\- Me duele el estomago, y...

\- Tiene una diarrea crónica_ añadió terry soltando una risita_ ha ingerido comida hindú, no sienta vergüenza, señorita...cuente todo a la Doctora.

\- Joder! Ya sabia que ibas a meterte...por un demonio, callate!

Terry se carcajeó sumamente animado y hasta unas lágrimas se mostraron en sus ojazos, se retiro sus lentes y limpio los ojos sin controlarse. Sin imaginarselo una muñeca golpeo su cabeza.

\- Auch! Oye!

Archie se la había lanzado molesto. Su hija protesto un poco pero luego soltó una risita cuando le dio de lleno en la cabeza a su tío. La muñeca fue a parar en el asiento copiloto y terry se masajeo fuertemente su cabeza pues el plástico con el que estaba echa era duro.

\- Limita tus burlas, es mi hija y puedo jugar con ella muñecas si quiero. Soy su padre.

\- Vamos, no te molestes.

\- Eres sumamente molesto.

\- Lo se_ dijo el castaño riendo, se volaba uno que otro semáforo para llegar mas rápido a casa_ no te puedo culpar, mi hija me hizo cosas peores.

\- Como cual?

Terry se imagino la vez que Alegría lo hizo bailar ballet con una falda, aquella época ella soñaba con ser bailarina y al no captar los movimientos como las otras niñas se había deprimido, había decidido botar todas las cosas y llorar en su habitación hasta hacerse vieja. Terry que no sabia como alegrarla y no podía acudir a Candy pues estaba en un congreso, había decidido colocarse una falda y con movimientos tontos había animado a la niña, le había enseñado cuan patético era y mostrándole a su vez lo bien que lo hacia ella. Todo llevaba tiempo y esfuerzo, por ello no debía desesperarse.

Alegría se regocijo con aquello y bailo toda la noche a su lado. Al día siguiente ambos amanecieron durmiendo juntos con faldas puestas, fue la mejor escena que pudo ver Candy, una que necesito muchas explicaciones de terry pero donde fue recompensado por haber solucionado sabiamente aquel dilema.

\- Ni creas que te diré_ murmuro terry_ lo utilizaras en mi contra.

\- Por supuesto que si_ confirmo Archie con una sonrisa enorme, terry soltó un bufido.

Llegaron a su destino riendo, pues Ally los había hecho retomar el juego de muñecas donde hasta terry participaría como interlocutor, aquel intento no tomarle el pelo a Archie, pero fue en vano, puesto que no pudo evitarlo. La niña solo se reía en cada locura que su tío decía.

\- Bien, esperame en el auto...sino esta candy iremos a buscarla, de acuerdo?

\- Tranquilo, aquí te esperamos.

Terry corrió hacia su hogar encontrando el sitio aparentemente vacío, camino por la estancia y no encontró a nadie. Subió al piso superior y estaba vacío. Bajo a la cocina y un papel pegado a la nevera llamo su atención. Miro la firma de su pecosa y lo despego para leerlo. Su estomago se hizo un nudo.

 ** _No puedo soportar más esta situación,_**

 ** _No quiero verte,_**

 ** _Me has decepcionado._**

Simples palabras que estaban firmadas por su esposa. Casi sentía su corazón quebrándose lentamente, no podía creer la actitud de su pecosa, sabia que aquello estaba mal pero haberse ido sin esperarlo para hablar, debía estar muy molesta y casi sintió miedo por eso.

Un ruido atrajo su atención y guardando la nota en su bolsillo, salio en busca del causante. No fue muy lejos cuando vio a su adoptado lanzándose por la barda de su vecino, aquel tonto estaba huyendo y si los sentidos de terry no lo engañaban era porque ocultaba algo.

Corrió hacia la puerta principal donde ya Archie estaba de conductor riendo por alguna ocurrencia de su hija, ambos comían galletas, las cuales volaron a todos lados debido al susto que ocasiono terry cuando como un prófugo se lanzo en el asiento de copiloto.

\- Arranca! Arranca!

Archie tosiendo debido a un ahogo, puso en marcha su vehículo haciendo que sus cauchos chirriaran en el pavimento. Mientras su hija levanto los brazitos y grito alegre por la velocidad.

\- Que ha pasado?_ pregunto el conductor sin perder detalle de que terry iba con medio cuerpo fuera del auto vigilando como un halcón.

\- El pulgoso se salto la barda de los vecinos...

Archie lo miro como si aquello no fuese suficiente información.

-...bueno_ continuo terry_ se supone que esconde algo. Candy ha dejado una nota y...caray! Me dice que no me quiere ver.

El de cabello claro soltó un silbido burlón, y terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No me mires así, supongo que la has jodido hermano.

Se escucho un crugido de galleta y Archie miro a su hija quien con su sonrisa guasona le hizo saber que había escuchado aquella palabra prohibida en su vocabulario.

\- No lo repitas, vale? Te comprare una cajita feliz en McDonald's_ ella asistió de inmediato y procedió a jugar con sus muñecas como si nada. Terry solo soltó una carcajada.

\- Se supone que no había que comprarla_ dijo refiriéndose a la niña.

\- Soy su padre, puedo hacerlo.

El castaño blanqueo sus ojos, siguió mirando hacia afuera y al fin visualizo a un muchacho que con tranquilidad iba caminando por la acera, llevaba una gorra hacia atrás y con su sudadera miraba distraído los patios de los vecinos.

\- Detente, bruja!_ le grito a Archie y aquel freno de golpe haciendo un sonido que alerto al chico.

Terry abrió la puerta y echo a correr detrás del muchacho, quien soltando una maldicion empezó a correr por su vida.

Lo demas fue entretenimiento para Archie desde el auto que puso en movimiento. Ver a su amigo correr con la edad que tenía era algo de burla, la ropa de vestir lo mataba corriendo, no tenía la misma libertad que aquel chico con bermudas que se notaba que iba corriendo solo la mitad de su potencia. Era como comparar a un viejo león con un leopardo. Terry llevaba la corbata como un banderín, y Archie estuvo riéndose todo el trayecto de aquella persecución. Su amigo perdió energía y se notaba lo agitado que estaba, capaz le diera un infarto por aquel maratón tan corto.

Jack le gano ventaja y ya se sentía confiado cuando miro que el viejo dejaba de perseguirlo, incluso sonrió de lado con burla. Estaba casi perdiéndolo cuando sintió un golpe certero en su cabeza, el cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó aparatosamente en el suelo.

\- Ja! Ahí tienes, tonto!

Grito terry agitado, mientras con algo de esfuerzo llegaba hasta el chico y lo agarraba por la sudadera como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. No era para alardear pero aun era mucho más grande que el muchacho.

\- Estas jodidamente loco, viejo_ se quejo el moreno agarrando su cabeza_ me has lanzado una piedra?

\- No, era solo mi zapato. Creo que te ha dado con la suela_ respondió terry con tanto orgullo ante la idea de ultimo segundo que se le ocurrió, nada original pero si efectivo.

\- Loco!

\- Vamos, ya deja de quejarte...dime, donde esta mi esposa?

Jack lo fulminó con la mirada pero no contesto. Terry lo zarandeo un poco a ver si se animaba a responder y casi lo hace comer su otro zapato cuando Archie apareció.

\- Terry deja de mover así al muchacho, lo harás vomitar.

\- Hola, Arch!

\- Hola Jackie..._ lo saludo el castaño claro, arrancándolo de las manos de terry, quien refunfuñando intentaba recuperar el aliento_ buena carrera le has dado al viejo, casi lo matas.

\- Rayos, incluso parece que lo felicitas_ murmuro terry con molestia.

\- Por supuesto, alguien tiene que hacerlo_ respondio el hombre riendo_ bien, tienes algo que decirnos?

Jack miro a ambos y volteo sus ojos, luego negó con su cabeza.

\- Te lo voy a sacar a golpes si es preciso_ amenazo el castaño y jack le blanqueo los ojos sabiendo de sobra que jamas le podría una mano encima.

\- Vamos terry, te portas ridículo_ fanfullo Archie_ jackie, donde esta Candy?

\- No puedo decirlo...

\- Dilo muchacho, mataras a terry sino hablas. Sabes que Candy dejo una nota?

El moreno hizo una mueca, claro que lo sabia, él la había dejado donde terry la encontró.

\- Quiero a mi esposa!_ exclamo terry desesperado.

\- Eres un tonto, para que la vas a querer? Para engañarla!

El castaño casi lo vuelve papillas por aquellas palabras, pero Archie se interpuso.

\- Por supuesto que no la engaño, maldita sea...yo amo y respeto a mi mujer. No se que diablos te dijo Alegría pero jamas he engañado a Candy y ella lo sabe de sobra, no se porque ha actuado de esta manera.

Jack se quedo pensativo debatiéndose en decir la ubicación de aquella pecosa, cierto que alegría no le había contado mucho detalle, solo había hablado de darle una lección a su padre. Aquella chica acabaría con su vida.

Al final se decidió a contar donde estaban ambas, pero minutos mas tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

\- Pero que demonios?!

Rugió terry al ver aquel letrero frente al Spa donde se suponía estaba su esposa e hija.

 _ **"Lady Spa, donde tratamos a las mujeres como si de una rosa se tratara. Atención en horario matutino, previas citas. Prohibida la entrada de HOMBRES."**_

La molestia de terry no era el cartel pegado en la puerta sino que dentro del establecimiento había hombres fornidos con tremendos brazos de constructor que reían mientras se paseaban con soltura. Sus uniformes revelaban que eran los masajistas de lugar.

Imaginarse a la pecosa tendida en una mesa de masajes con un tipo de aquellos le estaba matando las neuronas.

Que si sentía celos? Por supuesto que los sentía. Estaba a nada de prenderse en candela.

Molesto tomo a jack de la sudadera, aquel los había acompañado. Archie se mantenía en el vehículo con Ally.

\- Ves lo que hizo mi hija?_ jack parpadeo confuso_ allá están unos tipos como superman masajeando el cuerpo de mi esposa y quien sabe si el de alegría también.

\- Como?!

Exclamo encendiéndose esa mecha de fuego en sus ojos, allí el castaño se dio cuenta de varias cosas, pero prefirió seguir lanzando chispas de su propia candela a aquellos carbones medio encendidos. Que tomara aquel sufrimiento como suyo también.

\- Lo que oyes, las dejaste a merced de hombres. Gran trabajo.

Comento sarcástico mientras lo soltaba. Jack quedo como piedra apretando sus manos con furia. Cuando alegría dijo que irian a un Spa jamas imagino que seria con chicos trabajando, aquello lo estaba molestando en gran cantidad.

\- Debe haber una manera de entrar..._ murmuro terry pensativo.

\- Como? Ves que solo le abren las puertas a mujeres_ y era cierto, las puertas eran controladas desde adentro donde una chica detrás de un mostrador al ver a las clientas apretaba un botón dándole acceso al local_ ni siquiera tu convertido en mujer podrás entrar, se huele a metros tus testosteronas.

\- Gracias.

\- No era un halago, idiota.

Terry lo ignoro, estaba planificando algo, pero todo se iba al caño con aquella maldita puerta que le impedía entrar. Si rompía algún vidrio puede que cayera preso y aquello no le servía de nada.

Hasta que algo se ilumino en su mente.

\- No es necesario vestirse de mujer_ contesto sonriente, se encamino hacia el auto y encontró a Archie con su hija la cual le pintaba los labios con brillo_ princesa que excelente maquilladora seras.

\- Mierda!_ soltó Archie echándose hacia atrás, conocía aquella mirada_ ni creas. Estoy aspirando una gobernación_ chillo con angustia_ no me darán nada si mi imagen se arruina, soy un padre ejemplar y un esposo modelo, no me dañes eso.

\- Me debes un favor...así que muevete, bruja.

Diez minutos más tarde, Archivald seguía pensando que aquello no funcionaría. Su hija reía agarrando su pancita al verlo. Anne había dejado su cartera de maquillaje en el auto, gran error. Jack se reía a carcajadas limpias hasta que terry le recordaba porque debían hacer aquello, además que él se encargaría de cuidar el auto junto con la hija de Archie.

Frente al establecimiento estaban dos hombres, ambos agarrados de mano. El castaño con lentes, sonreía mostrando sus dientes blancos así como el brillo rosa en sus labios, llevaba la camisa media abrochada y doblada en las mangas, tenia un movimiento peculiar al caminar que movía con exquisitez sus caderas, la redondez de sus glúteos eran un ente fundamental en su caminar. Mientras su pareja llevaba un fino maquillaje de día, constituido por un delicado polvo, rubor, delineador y mascara de pestañas, así como un labial rojo pasión que le quedaba encantador. Movía su cabello liso y en los hombros, de un color castaño claro con un movimiento de su mano y miraba a su compañero con adoración.

La chica del recibidor los miro con ensueño pensando que ambos espécimenes eran una perdida grande en la industria heterosexual y estuvo segura que el castaño claro era el pasivo en aquella relación y el castaño oscuro el activo. Aunque con aquellas parejas uno nunca sabia, existía la posibilidad que les gustara vuelta y vuelta, tipo las tortillas.

Apretó el botón con una sonrisa, dejándolos pasar. La política era clara todo lo que era mujer podía entrar, incluso las que tenían ese instinto femenino por dentro.

\- Buenos días. Bienvenidos a Lady Spa. En que podemos ayudarlos?

\- Viste cariño, te dije que este era el sitio_ chillo Archie con voz de grillo que casi le destroza el tímpano a terry. Aquel sin embargo, sonrió.

\- Claro, pastelito...mmm bueno, preciosa mary_ dijo leyendo el nombre en su camisa, aquella sonrió enorme la embobaban aquellos ojos zafiros_ mi adorada chica quiere un masaje de cuerpo completo_ terry sintió un codazo extremo en su costilla pero no le hizo caso.

\- Oh, pero existe un problema.

\- Cual?_ pregunto Archie frunciendo su ceño.

\- Es con cita...podría hacerles un lugar para mañana pero...

\- No puede ser!_ exclamó terry con teatralidad, mirando a Archie quien lo miro confuso_ no te decepciones de mi, pastelito.

Archie capto aquella señal y apretó sus labios rojizos con molestia, llevo sus manos a su cara y empezó a chillar, sonaba como un perrito cuando le pisan la cola. Terry lo abrazo como el más protector de los caballeros.

\- No llores, princesita_ murmuro en su cabello aguantando la risa, aquella actuación lo estaba matando.

 _Te odio, infeliz._

Le murmuro Archie en su pecho, y terry contuvo la carcajada. Aquel le dejaría de hablar en una buena temporada, pero esto era necesario.

\- Veras mary, hoy es su cumpleaños..._ le dijo con una cara de arrepentimiento que a la chica le llego en el alma_ le prometí un masaje para dejar el estrés a un lado. Lo siento, pastelito, no sabia que esto sería así.

\- Eres un tonto, me haces promesas y no cumples_ chillo Archie aun escondido en su pecho, gemía como si estuviera llorando en serio, se notaba que tanto tiempo al lado de Anne lo había enseñado_ por mi esta noche te quedas sin el banana split.

Se suponía aquella era una comnotación sexual entre la pareja. Mary se sonrojo un poco y terry sonrió lleno de pena, aunque por dentro quería meterle un puño a Archivald en el estómago. Tal estupidez no era necesaria.

\- Por favor cariño_ murmuro en tipo suplica a la chica_ no puedes hacer nada por mi pastelito?

La chica se llevo una mano a la frente intentando pensar, estaba en un dilema grande pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. La pareja se veía enamorada y compenetrada, ella no les arruinaría un día juntos.

\- Muy bien, permitiré que la chica tenga su deseo de cumpleaños_ dijo guiñandoles un ojo, ya Archie estaba con su cabeza levantada sonriendo, se le había corrido un poco el maquillaje, se tuvo que obligar a llorar para que fuese creíble._ te mimaremos mucho, cariño. JOE!_ grito la chica y Archie miro con susto a terry.

\- Calma..._ susurro el castaño_ aguanta un poco.

\- Si me toca un hombre, te mato_ murmuro Archie intentando sonreirle a la chica que ya hablaba con un tipo flaco, con aires amanerados_ mierda, te odio terry.

Aquel ahogo una risita. Se suponía que aquel hombre era quien le daría el masaje de cuerpo entero a su amigo. La chica le dio indicaciones y se acerco a ellos.

\- Bien, joe los atenderá... Le recomiendo señor que espere aquí_ se refirió a terry y Archie se aferro de su brazo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

\- Lo lamento, pero supongo que no habrá problema si voy con ellos. Soy un tipo celoso y no quisiera que tocara ciertos lugares permitidos solo para mi_ la chica se sonrojo y tartamudeo un poco. Joe solo sonrió encantado.

\- Este...bueno, supongo que si se puede. Que lo disfrute, Señora?

\- Anne_ contesto terry riendo y Archie apretó sus ojos. Su esposa lo mataría si se enteraba de aquello.

\- Que nombre más encantador...

\- Claro que si_ dijo terry empujando a su amigo, quien era llamado por joe_ gracias!

El sitio olía a lavanda y lociones. Era colorido y poseía muchos pasillos. Buscar a su pecosa estaría difícil pero no imposible. Se escuchaban conversaciones bajas y algunas risas de mujeres.

\- Muy bien, por acá por favor_ señalo Joe una habitacion, era acogedora. Archie entro dudoso y terry aprovecho de sacarse de aquel problema.

\- Caray! Olvide mi celular...voy por el y vuelvo, cariño.

No dejo que nadie diera respuesta, rápidamente cerro la puerta. Archie que aun no procesaba que hubiese dejado solo, fruncio su ceño con molestia.

\- Relación reciente?_ pregunto joe riendo.

\- No, tenemos años en esto. A veces creo que estábamos destinados, yo manejo su destino y el maneja el mio. Es un idiota pero es la persona mas maravillosa que he visto, ya sabes, fuerte y leal...estas llorando?_ pregunto sorprendido, joe ciertamente estaba llorando.

\- Es muy hermoso lo que has dicho_ gimió entre lágrimas_ se ve que lo amas demasiado.

Archie contuvo una carcajada pero solo sonrió.

\- Que te puedo decir, es mi otra mitad.

\- Que bello...muy bien, ahora quitate esa ropa.

Archie trago seco con aquello.

.

Terry estaba caminando de puntillas por los pasillos, intentaba escuchar y no mirar, no quería toparse con ningún cuerpo desnudo, a menos que fuese el de su esposa. Intento con una idea, saco su celular y marco nuevamente el número de su esposa, pero aquel lo reenviaba a la operadora. Intento con el de su hija y aquel si repicaba pero nadie le agarraba, escucho una musica muy llamativa.

 _"Chala Head Chala, vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una genkidama, Chala Head Chala..."_

El tono del celular de su hija, fan de Dragón Ball. Con una sonrisita se fue caminando directamente hacia el sonido, y se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta pues escucho un grito muy conocido. Corto la llamada y se pego a la puerta.

\- Dios! No puedo soportarlo!_ exclamo su esposa riendo.

\- Vamos preciosa, solo un poco mas...tienes muchas cosquillas.

Era una voz de hombre y aquello lo heló, sentía que el mundo le caía encima.

\- Mark, tienes un toque grandioso.

\- Gracias, preciosa. Tienes una piel muy suavecita_ terry crugio sus dientes, lo mataría_ me sorprende que no este reseca y agrietada.

\- me gusta exfoliarla...ya sabes, por eso de la edad.

\- Tranquila, tienes todo a tu favor. Seguro que a tu esposo le encanta este atributo.

\- Si te soy sincera, a terry no le llama la atención esa parte de mi cuerpo_ el rostro de terry se endureció, si el amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, e imaginar que le estaban tocando lo estaba matando_ debería probar?

\- Por supuesto, tienes algo precioso entre tu parte inferior_ terry agarro una bocana de aire dolorosa_ a mi en lo personal me encanta tocarlos, masajearlos, chuparlos...ya sabes_ dijo el hombre riendo y candy tuvo el descaro de reír.

\- No te emociones, no quiero me babees_ dijo la rubia con burla.

\- No me tientes, nena. Estoy a punto de pasar mi lengua por esos lindos...

Terry no pudo seguir escuchando. Se lanzo sobre la puerta y entro como un lobo rabioso. Candy jadeo sorprendida y luego sonrió encantada.

\- Amor!

El castaño parpadeo confuso, no se suponía que lo recibiera así, pero igual sonrió como estúpido enamorado. Se fijo en el hombre que sentado al igual que candy, sostenía uno de sus pies y lo masajeaba. Fruncio su ceño.

\- Que se supone pasa aquí?

\- Me hacen un pedicure...es súper relajante._ dijo la rubia con satisfacción.

\- Su esposa tiene unos pies maravillosos_ alabo el hombre, el cual terry evaluó con su mirada y vio un par de zarcillos, su cabello con mechas plata, y el color fucsia de sus uñas le confirmaron sus gustos.

Sin querer sonrió aliviado. Maldita mente que hacia estragos.

\- Cariño tienes pintalabios?_ pregunto Candy preocupada.

\- Tranquila, creo que hubo un problema. Tenemos que hablar, pecosa.

\- Es una emergencia?

\- Lo es, donde esta tu hija?

Candy se preocupo de inmediato, se suponía que Alegría era su hija cada vez que hacia algo malo. Le dio las gracias a Mark, y se conformó con tener los pies limpios sin pintura. Sin decirle nada a su esposo paso a un lado, se detuvo en otra puerta donde hallo a su hija quien tenía una mascarilla verdosa que rodeaba su rostro. Terry casi se burla de ella, pero luego se acordo que estaba molesto.

\- Debemos irnos. Ya!

\- Pero mamá..._ allí vio a su padre y fruncio su ceño_ rayos!

\- Estas en problemas_ murmuro su padre con una sonrisa que ella odiaba, era como si destilará un "yo me salí con la mia."

Sin darle tiempo de quitarse algo, su madre la jalo hacia afuera y la llevo por todo el corredor, dándole su celular donde comprobó que había varias llamadas perdidas de su padre.

\- No conteste porque respeto tus cosas, sin embargo, si hubiese sabido que habías hecho algo malo, habría contestado_ le dijo su madre con mucha seriedad. Ella se sintió mal de lo que hizo.

Su padre paso delante de ellas y toco una puerta, ambas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, era Archie con una simple bata estaba todo pintado y se veía como un hombre muy afeminado.

\- Todo listo...

Dijo terry a su amigo, quien suspiro profundo y luego miro encima de su hombro encontrando a su gatita y su nenita, como llamaba a Alegría. Ambas lo miraba con sus bocas abiertas y alegría se veía muy chistosa con su cara verdosa.

\- Sin preguntas.

\- Y el masajista?

\- Durmiendo_ respondió con una mueca, terry empezó a reír porque ya sabia que había golpeado al pobre hombre_ me toco una parte sensible de mi cuerpo y reaccione.

Terry abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

\- Mierda! Que te ha tocado?

\- Una de mis retaguardias..._ murmuro señalando sus glúteos cubiertos.

\- Idiota era un masaje completo._ dijo terry riendo.

\- Me tenía ganas, tonto.

Todos rieron con aquello. Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la entrada, donde hubo mucho que pagar, muchas caras molestas y sobretodo sorpresa para la chica que los había ayudado, quien los había juzgado porque terry sostenía posesivo a la mujer rubia y de vez en cuando le daba miradas asesinas a la pequeña. Archie solo lo explico diciendo que el Spa devolvía la hombría, por supuesto nadie le creyó, menos después que encontraron al masajista con un ojo morado.

Hubo mucho que explicar después, y muchos golpes mas, pues jack cometió el horror de llamar a Alegria "Hulk", se necesito mucha fuerza para quitársela de encima.

Explicarle a Candy el meollo ocasionado, fue difícil. Llegaron a casa y la tension se instalo. El único consuelo fue que soltó una carcajada cuando jack acuso a terry de haberlo golpeado con un zapato, lo demás lo escucho en absoluta seriedad. Luego no dijo nada, sólo miro a ambos chicos y les dio la noticia que estaban castigados, ambos sabían que significaba, cero celular, cero videojuego, cero salida, y mas estudio, para alegría no era tan malo, pero para jack si, quien la fulminó con la mirada antes de perderse en el patio.

Después Candy se desplazo fuera de la estancia y Terry la siguió. Para él había más problemas, la rubia se mantenía sumida en silencio y aquello era malo, cuando estaba silenciosa era porque estaba pensando. Que ella pensara, era malo.

\- Pecosa...

Era como pisar un campo minado. Un paso mal y explotaría.

\- Que?!

Exclamo ella saliendo de su ensoñación.

Bien, he explotado; pensó terry con una sonrisa.

\- Estas molesta?_ ella lo miro incrédula, terry casi se golpea con su mano, era una pregunta tonta_ bien, se que estas molesta...solo quiero saber porque? Por lo de la hija de la directora o por haber vuelto a mis andadas con Archie?

Ella sonrió de lado, aquello la había hecho reír. Ver a Archie maquillado y a su esposo con labial fue divertido. Imaginarse a terry con la hija de la directora encima, no era nada divertido.

\- Mi hija ha dicho que casi te besa..._ cuestiono ella mirándolo con esas esmeraldas tan profundas.

\- Le puse la mano en la boca, no me iba a tocar.

\- Estoy molesta.

Declaró ella con sinceridad. Terry se acerco un poco y se sintió aliviado cuando ella se apoyo su cabeza entre su pecho.

\- Sabes que te amo...

\- Lo se, pero también se que con los años las mujeres siguen lanzándose sobre ti y no me gusta eso para nada. Eres mio_ murmuro con cansancio.

\- Tu ni te quedas atrás, crees que no se que los súper doctores del hospital se te lanzan cada vez que pueden_ dijo sarcástico, en mas de una ocasión tuvo que tener una charla seria con alguno de ellos. Todos se callaban cada vez que iba a buscar a su esposa, mas de la mitad había probado sus puños, no quería ser agresivo pero ellos lo instigaban_ eres demasiado confiada, y preciosa.

Candy sonrió mientras era abrazada.

\- Halagandome no hallaras nada y menos hablando de mis compañeros.

\- Tus compañeros son unos imbéciles.

Ella suspiro ya que terry la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo. Se miraron un segundo y sonrieron, allí estaban los dos chicos locos que se amaban, envejecidos por los años pero allí estaban y su amor seguía intacto.

\- Te molesta que me acosen?_ ella asistió besando su mentón, aun era mucho mas alto que ella. Terry suspiro buscando sus labios_ parece que olvidas que soy tuyo, total y completamente. Cada fibra de mi piel y cada pensamiento de mi mente es tuyo, jamas se me ocurriría irme de tu lado y menos con esas mujeres que no tienen ni sabor_ le dio un beso suave en sus labios_ ves, sabes a cereza...

Ella soltó una risita y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Amor, creo que ese sabor es de tu labial...

Terry soltó una carcajada y se dejo besar. Aquello era lo único que deseaba.

.

Jack miraba el cielo sin realmente mirarlo, estaba preocupado. Se encontraba encima del barcón acostado, era peligroso ya que podía caer, pero no le interesaba. Recordó cuando en una ocasion candy lo encontró de aquella manera y casi muere del susto, afortunadamente el pudo explicarle que así se sentía bien, estaba al filo del peligro y aquello le daba inexplicablemente paz. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y la brisa fresca de la noche le dio en el rostro.

Hacían más de dos días después del incidente en el Spa. Él mantenía ignorada a Alegría quien no lo estaba llevando muy bien, desde que era pequeña se mantenía pegada a su lado y él la protegía con cada célula de su cuerpo, pero aquello no estaba muy bien últimamente. Había empezado a sentir cosas locas por la que debía ser su hermana, cosa que su mente no registraba, sabia que la sangre no los unía, pero habían compartido tanto que el creyó que así seria mejor catalogarla. Cada sentimiento nuevo lo interpretaba como una traición hacia Candy quien amorosa le había abierto las puertas de su hogar.

Se sentía como un zorro ante aquel pollito, porque alegría era una niña para él.

Soltó un suspiro doloroso y mordió un poco la uña de su pulgar, había tanto que pensar. Tenía una solución en mente pero sabía que se la truncarían. Necesitaba alejarse y poner en claro sus sentimientos, se consideraba una persona toxica debido a su pasado.

Escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y giro su cabeza. Encontró a terry quien sin permiso entro en la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, quería privacidad.

\- Se supone debes tocar antes de abrir..._ recrimino Jack con su ceño fruncido. Terry solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al balcón.

\- Estamos de mal humor..._ dijo con burla inspeccionando la altura que había entre el suelo y su adoptado_ mataras a la pecas del susto si te ve en semejante posición.

\- Así que me vienes a regañar?

\- No_ respondió recargándose en una esquina_ vengo a disculparme...ya sabes, lo del zapato.

\- Eso fue hace dos días...

\- Eso le tomo a Candy convencerme_ murmuro riendo, jack también sonrió ante aquello_ te sucede algo?

La pregunta fue hecha con mas seriedad, el muchacho se torno igual de serio, sentándose en el extremo del balcón. Miro a terry con sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

\- Porque te interesa?

\- Se trata de mi hija_ aquello no era una pregunta, era una confirmación y no pudo mas que maldecir por lo bajo_ no me creas tonto, la cuestión es...crees que es adecuado?

\- No lo es_ contesto con rapidez_ yo lo se y tu lo sabes también...la quiero como una hermana, quiero que sea así.

Terry suspiro y masajeo su frente.

\- Sabes por años desee que mi hija jamas creciera, o que fuera tan fea que mi única opción seria mantenerla hasta el fin de sus días_ confeso sonriendo_ pero es la hija del amor de mi vida, es una belleza heredada y aunque me duela, es una réplica de su abuelo quien es un idiota muy bonito, cosa que el nunca debe saber porque se burlara de mi hasta el fin de sus días_ jack sonrió sin querer, la relación yerno - suegro era muy sanguinaria cuando se veían_ ...la cosa es que mi hija es un ser muy bonito, por dentro y por fuera, a pesar de ese carácter jodido que es claro de quien lo saco_ murmuro señalándose a si mismo_ deseo lo mejor para ella. Te he visto desde que llegaste a esta casa...

\- Donde no me querías_ le recordó jack con amargura.

\- Cierto, pero no tuve mas opción. Candy te quería y es una cuestión que no puedo evitar, yo la mantengo feliz concediéndole todo. Sin embargo, se que me opuse pero de nada me valió, debes entender que eras un chico de la calle, salido de lo mas oscuro de un callejón con una cicatriz enorme y con tal vez, una posible familia criminal. Debía velar por mi familia.

\- Estaba huérfano_ recordó jack con molestia.

\- Pero acaso no te adoptaron criminales de la calle, crees que no se quien me robaba diez dolares del borde de la nevera?_ jack sonrió sin querer, si había sido él, tenia una manía horrible en aquellos días_ además, tu eras mas salvaje que un gato, hiciste llorar a Alegría el primer día que llegaste...

\- Era una llorona_ se defendió indignado_ se asusto porque le grite.

\- Le dijiste que se fuera al diablo solo porque te pregunto si te quedarías..._ le recordó terry riendo.

\- Bien, admito que fui duro, pero tienes que considerar que cambie.

\- Lo hago, pulgoso.

Jack asistió mientras miraba a aquel castaño que con soltura se encaminaba hacia su habitación, había un mural enorme lleno de fotos, en todas aparecía parte de la familia, Alegría riendo junto a un jack serio, Candy besando a su hijo con adoración, Albert en pleno paracaidismo con su nieta y con jack, foto que a terry aun no le gustaba, recordaba un episodio en su vida que aun no había olvidado. Fotos de Archie y su familia, en un día de picnic junto a ellos. Incluso de Karen y Neil con su hijo Bruce, una replica perfecta de Karen. Muchísimas fotos más de Candy y Alegría. Una de Stear con Patty y su hijo Patrick en París.

Terry no culpaba que no hubiese fotos de él, incluso se sorprendió cuando encontró una. Era la del torneo de karate del año pasado, jack había avanzado a cinturón negro, pero uno de los chicos había partido su nariz en pleno combate, terry molesto intervino para que lo expulsaran, pero era el hijo del entrenador y siempre una gota de sangre pesaba mas que un kilo de carne. La cuestión fue que el combate se suspendió pues terry se le abalanzo al entrenador cuando dijo que jack era un bebé y que no sabía bloquear los movimientos.

La foto mostraba a terry y a jack mirándose fijamente, el uno con una boca partida y un yeso en su brazo, tenía una expresión malhumorada después de la paliza que le dieron, y el otro con su nariz rota y una sonrisa. Se reía de la paliza que le había dado el entrenador al castaño.

Aquella foto hizo reír a terry, y se giro un poco para ver a jack con esa mirada pensativa elevada al cielo. Aquel sintió su mirada y balbuceo:

\- Aun no entiendo porque no me sacas de tu casa, existe la posibilidad que me este enamorando de tu hija y no te molesta?_ aquella pregunta hizo reflexionar al castaño.

\- Puedo molestarle y ser irracional, pero yo también estuve en esos zapatos alguna vez en mi vida y créeme ser irracional es una estupidez en este momento. No te digo que no me molesta, pues es mi hija y deseo protegerla, pero también entiendo que es fácil encariñarse con ella y no puedo culparte. La he visto estos dos días, esta triste y pasa por tu puerta mirándola fijamente, odia que la ignores_ murmuro sonriendo sin querer_ tal vez, algo suceda entre ustedes, tal vez eso no me guste, pero quien soy yo para decirles que hacer? Soy solo el padre de Alegría y tu guía, no puedo imponer ante los sentimientos que florecen entre ambos.

\- Mierda!_ exclamo jack luego de un minuto de silencio_ estas madurando.

\- Que te puedo decir_ menciono terry con cansancio_ me estoy haciendo viejo, pulgoso.

Jack asistió impresionado, jamas había visto aquella faceta del castaño.

\- Quiero hacer algo, pero necesito tu permiso...

\- Que deseas?

\- Quiero ir a vivir con Bruce.

Aquella petición sincera atribulo al castaño quien lo miro con sorpresa, pero jack no retrocedió, solo esperó su respuesta. Bruce era el hijo de Karen y neil, aquel chico trabajaba para la empresa de terry, era un chico responsable y serio, tenia solo veinte años recién cumplidos, pero ya vivía solo en un departamento y pagaba su propia colegiatura. Neil se mantenía orgulloso de su muchacho independiente y Karen seguía como una mamá gallina encima de él. Jack consideraba aquella idea desde que Bruce le ofreciera alojamiento, eran chicos unidos en todo momento.

\- Seguro?_ Jack asistió_ se supone deberías tener un trabajo...

\- Tengo uno de mensajero en la empresa del abuelo.

\- Quien diablos te consiguió empleo?

Jack sonrió enorme y terry maldijo. Era Anthony, eso estaba seguro. Después de que Albert decidiera jubilarse había dejado su empresa en manos de tony y Stear, donde aquel rubio era amigo de su adoptado y el que le robaba la atención de su hija. Anthony se burlaba diciendo que si no se había conseguido a la madre, pues si a la hija. Aquello sacaba de quicio a terry.

\- Ese desgraciado_ murmuro el castaño.

\- Es súper Cool...

\- El diablo es súper cool_ refunfuño molesto_ bien, si quieres eso...hazlo.

\- Intercederas con Mamá?

\- Tranquilo, todo ira bien.

Terry se acerco y palmeo el hombro del muchacho, aquel no quería hacerse el duro así que lo abrazo, el castaño se impresiono pero no rechazo tal contacto sino que lo estrecho aun mas.

\- Pase muchos infiernos hasta que llego mamá a mi vida_ murmuro el muchacho con voz rota, Terry sabia que se refería a Candy_ me alegro de que eso halla pasado, gracias por no hacerme todo fácil, jamas abría valorado lo que ahora me rodea.

\- Mantente firme, y no bajes esa cabeza. Tienes todo esto porque lo mereces, te lo aseguro. Sal adelante, pequeño tonto.

Terry jamas quiso ser duro con aquel muchacho, pero sabia la vida que había llevado, tenia su propio sufrimiento que terry entendía, en su tiempo tuvo un sufrimiento no de igual manera, pero si de igual intensidad. Jack necesitaba no confiarse, necesitaba crecer por si mismo, una familia fácil lo habría convertido en alguien codicioso, una familia como aquella con un terry duro, lo había enseñado a caminar con rectitud y con los valores de Candy se había convertido en alguien ejemplar.

Del muchacho asustado no quedaba nada, solo la cicatriz en su cuerpo que ya de su mente había sido borrada. Y después de semejante abrazo, terry se marcho de aquella habitación. Llevaba una noticia para su esposa solo esperaba que no rodara su cabeza en el proceso.

.

 ** _Unos dias después..._**

Era el cumpleaños de Albert, se habían reunido todos aquel fin de semana. Cada familia había llevado algo para festejar y los tragos no habían faltado. Hacías días que jack se había marchado de su hogar para vivir con Bruce, aquello mantenía a candy molesta con terry, lo culpaba de darle el apoyo para marcharse, terry solo se burlaba de si mismo porque llevaba días durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

Ante el festejo, jack había llegado con Bruce en la moto que terry les había regalado, otro punto menos con candy quien creía que era un peligro para ellos. Alegría se mantenía seria con jack, ni siquiera lo miraba y el muchacho intentaba sacarle conversación pero ella lo ignoraba. Al final se rindió y se unió a los chicos quienes bebían, por supuesto el no tomaría, no delante de Candy quien no aprobaba que siendo tan joven bebiera.

El cumpleaños se había hecho en casa de Albert, aquel patio trasero estaba adornado con lamparas, la noche estaba en su esplendor y había una bonita luna llena. La musica era tranquila y apasible, cosa que estaba durmiendo a Bruce, casi entraba a esa parte de sueño apacible cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

\- Que rayos!

Exclamo molesto, mirando hacia todos lados con sospecha, estaba Camille bailando a unos metros con Albert, una balada romántica. Candy con Karen, Anne y Patty dándose una conferencia de chismes. Y a unos metros la pequeña Ally chupándose el dedo mirando las lentejuelas que adornaban un pilar, se veía hermosa e inocente. Bruce nego con su cabeza y se recosto en la silla nuevamente, tenia veinte años y sus padres lo cargaban loco con que era hora de buscar una chica para casarse, por ello tenia un trabajo fuerte en la empresa de terry como aprendiz, evitando tener tiempo libre para librarse de sus padres, él solo quería disfrutar su juventud. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y sintió que morfeo lo volvía a visitar, estaba ya cayendo profundo cuando otra vez algo golpeo su cabeza.

\- Maldita sea!

Terry estaba adsorto cerca del bar improvisado, miraba a su esposa quien lucia un vestidito rojo que lo estaba drogando con cada movimiento de sus caderas, ella intentaba explicarles algo a sus amigas, hacia movimientos rápidos que seguro implementaba en la emergencia del hospital, aquello le estaba destrozando los nervios. Albert que bailaba con su esposa, tenia rato mandándole señales con sus ojos, estaba retándolo por la forma en que miraba a su hija, aquel solo sonrió soncarronamente mientras le enviaba un beso volador a su suegro, quien colérico lo fulminó con la mirada. Afortunadamente camille vio aquella mirada y lo empezó a regañar.

\- Cami, pero él es quien empieza..._ se justifico Albert mientras ella seguía bailando indignada por su actitud infantil.

Los chicos empezaron a apostar con las cartas y terry desvío su mirada al ver como Neil perdía nuevamente y se daba otro trago hasta el fondo. Aquello hizo que todos rieran animados. Terry miro a su hija quien con risas hablaba con la hija de Archie, aquellas eran amigas a pesar del carácter emo de la muchacha. Archie casi llora cuando su hija le dijo que deseaba ser emo, era como si le hubiese dicho que estaba embarazada, no lo aceptaba. Incluso le había quemado todo el guarda ropa, pero la chica solo se burlaba de él. Claro, las hojas de afeitar se las mantenían a metros, no iba a correr riesgos. Terry sabia que la chica hacia aquello solo para molestar a su padre, quien actualmente estaba en campaña para una gobernación.

Desvío su mirada y observo a Ally, quien sonriente agarraba una piedrita grande y se la lanzaba a Bruce, él cual dormia pacivamente en una silla, aquel objeto dio de lleno en su cabeza y lo despertó sobresaltado. La niña puso cara de inocente mientras el muchacho miraba hacia todos lados con sospecha, aquel la miro pero por su negación con la cabeza, terry supo que la había descartado. El pequeño demonio sonrió enorme al verlo recostarse nuevamente, levanto otra piedra del terreno y se la lanzó.

Terry corrió hacia ella y la levanto en brazos sobresaltandola, la niña empezó a reír a carcajadas cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su abdomen. A lo lejos el castaño escucho la maldición de Bruce y la ignoro.

\- Cuentame princesa, que te traes con Bruce?

Le pregunto cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de aquella reunión. La brisa fría los envolvió por completo.

\- Sera mi esposo...

Terry abrió enorme sus zafiros ante de empezar a reír sin control, la niña se indigno de inmediato y se soltó de sus brazos. Aquel intento calmarse para agacharse un poco. Estando casi a la misma altura de ella, toco su nariz sonriéndole.

\- Porque?

\- Porque lo quiero. Es bonito y amable, me dio su galleta_ dijo triunfal y terry se sintió conmovido.

\- Tienes una bella razón, ally...pero no crees sera mayor?

\- Mamá es mayor que papá y todo este bien.

El castaño parpadeo, no sabia que Anne era mayor que Archie, aquello debía averiguarlo.

\- Que bien, veremos que decides cuando crezcas.

Sorprendentemente la niña tendría razón, aquello se le cumpliría y tendría que atacar con todas sus armas para que alguien como Bruce cayera en sus garras. Si tenia algo a su favor seria que terry la ayudaría, pero faltarían muchos años para eso, demasiados años. Aquellos dos probarían que para el amor no había edad.

Terry la volvió a subir en sus brazos y se encamino con ella hacia la reunión, donde ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de Albert a quien aplaudían para que abriera todos sus regalos. El rubio envejecía de una manera encantadora, si bien ya su figura no era atlética aun tenia ese aspecto imponente, se había dejado crecer una barba blanca que envolvía su mentón y su cabello platinado era hermoso.

Aquel estaba cumpliendo sesenta años y se mantenía como de cuarenta, aquel se encamino a la mesa de regalos y todos empezaron a gritar que agarrara el más grande. Irían de mayor a menor. Albert como un niño tomo el regalo y terry sonrió enorme al verlo romperlo.

El regalo? Mmm, llevo varias exclamaciones y unas risas.

No era mas que una colección de pijamas horribles para albert, unas con ardillas, otras con hojas secas de otoño, colores pálidos y sin gracia. Eran unas pijamas de anciano decrepito. Miro a la multitud y fijo su vista en su querido yerno, quien aplaudió y grito:

\- Feliz Cumpleaños, papi suegro!

Albert mascullo algo entre sus dientes y terry supo que era un insulto ya que camille disimuladamente golpeo sus costillas.

\- Otro! Otro!

Grito candy aspirando que el otro regalo fuese mejor. Aunque sabía que su esposo había comprado tres regalos para su padre, quiso evitar que los trajiera pero terry fuera astuto como un zorro y los había escondido.

Albert sonrió a su hija, y agarro otro regalo. Aquel era de hermosa envoltura y mucho más pequeño que el primero. Saco su tapa y apretó su mandíbula. Sabia que era con un simple vistazo por ello no lo saco para que los demás lo vieran, era la dichosa bombita sexual, sabia que la utilizaban los viejos cuando...bueno cuando no resultaban. Además, traía una caja que decían "viagras".

Maldito terry; pensó albert furioso.

Terry desde donde estaba recibió una mirada cortante y esta vez no supo porque. No era el causante de semejante regalo, y por las risas de Archie supo que era de su parte, pero claro para albert era su yerno el causante. Ya hasta tenía curiosidad por saber que era.

\- Creo que mejor los reviso luego_ dijo Albert sonriendo.

\- Bueno es hora de romper la piñata!_ grito terry animando a todos.

\- Una piñata?!_ exclamo Candy asustada de la idea de su esposo.

\- Claro, preciosa. La escogí para él_ murmuro su esposo acercándose a ella, le alegraba que al fin no lo estaba ignorando como los días anteriores. Sin darle tiempo le robo un beso delante del público, se escucho la queja de su suegro y la risa de los demás.

\- Hay niños presentes_ se quejo Albert nuevamente, y terry sonriendo se separo de su esposa quien con sus ojos cerrados se notaba que había disfrutado aquel beso, sin evitarlo le dio un ultimo beso en su frente, mientras murmuraba promesas en su oído, eran muy prometedoras puesto que la rubia se sonrojo riendo. El hielo estaba roto.

Adiós sofá; pensó terry esperanzado al ver reír a su pecosa.

\- Vamos terry_ lo jaloneo Archie_ estoy interesado en ver esa piñata.

Todos rieron al verla, era de tarzan. Era inusual, pero Albert la entendió completamente, su yerno la colgó mientras tarareaba una canción muy conocida, lo haría añicos apenas pudiera. Stear fue el encargado de moverla, mientras Tony que acababa de llegar se les unió, aquel se burlo un poco del castaño antes de abrazar a Candy con intensidad solo para destrozar los nervios de su esposo.

\- Tío Tony!_ grito alegría animada abalanzándose encima de su tío favorito.

\- Albe!_ exclamo tony abrazándola.

Albe le llamaba a alegría por ser una replica de Albert, otra burla mas para Terry. Alegría solo se reía de aquel peculiar nombre.

\- Hola a todos!_ grito tony animado.

De pronto una enorme bola blanca paso corriendo con sus patitas cortas y se lanzo sobre tony agarrándolo desprevenido y soltando un escandaloso "MIAU", aruñandole la camisa y a la vez clavándole las uñas en su pecho.

\- Joder! Que susto!_ exclamo tony sacándose al gato de encima, aquel gato blanco sumamente peludo lo miro con fastidio. Todos empezaron a reír.

Terry le había regalado ese gato a su suegra, nadie se decidía que nombre colocarle y a el castaño se le ocurrio llamarlo "hola", ahora cada vez que alguien saludaba, la enorme bola de pelos corría y se lanzaba sobre el visitante. Era un dolor de cabeza para Albert y algo muy divertido para terry.

\- Quien la golpea primero?_ pregunto Stear sosteniendo la cuelda de la piñata.

\- El cumpleañero_ recomendó Neil achispado por las copitas de más.

\- Hay que vendarlo!_ grito Karen, sacándose una bufanda que cubría su cuello.

Tony se movió más rápido que terry y el tomo en sus manos.

\- Yo lo hago..._ el rubio se acercó a su tío, quien tenia una mirada asesina para terry_ paso algo con el idiota, tío?

\- Me esta sacando de quicio...porque mi hija tuvo que fijarse en ese tipo.

Anthony soltó una risita.

\- Han pasado años y aun sigue arrepintiéndose, tío.

\- Me arrepentiré toda la vida de mi estúpido yerno_ refunfuño el rubio, mientras escuchaba el griterío de terry animando la piñata_ es detestable.

El odio de albert incremento al romper la piñata, varias prendas de ropa interior cayo de adentro y una tanga quedo encajada de su oreja. Terry tuvo que correr cuando su suegro salio corriendo detrás de él, estaba claro que quería matarlo. Se sentían como niños, más cuando todos los siguieron para calmar los ánimos.

Aquella era una verdadera celebración.

 _._

 _Me encontraba en el trabajo, cuando recibí una llamada. Conteste porque mi secretaria dijo que era urgente, oí una voz de hombre._

 ** _Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester?_**

 _\- Si, que desea?_ pregunte con lentitud, no sabia quien me llamaba._

 ** _Es para informarle que su esposa se encuentra en el hospital._**

 _\- Allí trabaja_ dijo terry medio burlón, por la linea se escucho un suspiro exasperado._

 ** _Se ha hecho fractura, puede venir?_**

 _Sin responder lanze el teléfono lejos y salí corriendo para ver a mi esposa. Estaba asustado y mi corazón casi se salía por mi boca. Pensé en miles de fracturas, en sangre, en órganos dañados. Pensé en lo peor._

 _Y al llegar a el hospital me sentí mucho más viejo y acabado. Entre corriendo por los pasillos, encontré a una colega de mi esposa que se río de mi aspecto, creo que le di una mirada fulminante porque se le borro la sonrisa al instante y se digno a decirme donde estaba mi pecosa._

 _La encontré y respire profundo, tenia un yeso en su brazo. Mis dos hijos estaban con ella y ambos estaban apenados, cosa que yo no entendi. Se escabulleron de mi presencia y el medico se quedó explicándo sobre la fractura que candy había tenido, sobre los cuidados que necesitaba y de los medicamentos que debía tomar. Le habló de recomendaciones y se marcho, dejándonos al fin solos._

 _\- Que sucedió, pecosa?_ le pregunte al vernos solos, ella solo reía por lo bajo._

 _\- Estaba saltando..._ susurro sonriendo, yo pestañe perplejo._

 _\- Saltando? Donde, mujer?_

 _\- Saltaba en la cama, queriendo tocar el cielo...casi agarro una estrella..._

 _Me eche a reír de pronto, recordando como lo hacia con los niños. Ella me explico como aun la tensión se mantenía entre Alegria y jack, así que intento animarlos recordando su juego de niños. Los tres terminaron saltando en la cama y ella quiso saltar mucho más, así que se impulso de más y se voló la orilla de la cama, cayo encima de su brazo y por el dolor se dio cuenta de que era una fractura. Me dijo que los chicos se sentían culpables, pero ella se sentía genial a pesar del golpe._

 _\- Estas loca, pecosa._

 _\- Aun así me amas?_

 _\- Por supuesto...tu a mi, me amas?_

 _\- Mucho más, cariño._

 _Me dijo mientras yo reía y la besaba. Eramos como el primer día, solo que con mas experiencia y plenitud. Estaba feliz con mis pasos. Estaba feliz con la familia que tenia. Estaba enamorado de la mujer que deseaba y a regañadientes, considere que Dios me había recompensado con creces._

 _Tenia una buena vida, amando._

.

Archie nunca gano la gobernación, se retiro. Su familia fue más importante que la política y al fin su hija mayor dejo de usar cosas negras. Su hija menor en cada ocasión le daba caza a Bruce, quien caería años mas tarde, mientras él la consideraba tierna e inocente, asi como una niña intentando jugar.

Stear se mantenía viajando con Patty, su hijo Patrick los mantenía viajando en la nueva aerolínea que había creado. Era como mantenerse de luna de miel. Todos estaban felices por aquello, más cuando recibían boletos de avión gratis.

Neil se mantenía en constante pelea con Karen, aquella no dejaba de provocarlo, en sus ratos libres molestaban a su hijo quien les huía, los amaba, pero les huía.

Albert seguía detestando a Terry, mas adoraba a su Candy y a su nieta. Su esposa Camille seguía manteniéndolo a raya cada vez que podía.

Anthony se casaría el próximo año, tenia una novia encantadora que aun no había presentado, su corazón al fin había sido dominado. Lastima que su boda terminaría en desastre, no porque la novia lo dejaría o no lo quisiera, al contrario ella estaba enamorada, sino porque Terry y Albert harían de las suyas en la celebración.

Jack confesaría sus sentimientos años después, Alegría estaría confundida al inicio. Al final todo saldría bien, terry cambiaría los papeles de adopción del chico para que no fuese perjudicado en su relación con Alegría. Una relación complicada debido al carácter de la chica, pero con un resultado perfecto cuando maduraran, eso después de los cuarenta. Mientras, seria como gatos y perros, con sus momentos buenos, pero con un amor especial.

Candy y Terry envejecerian juntos, amarian cada instante y serian felices, recordarían como había empezado todo. Con una idea loca de Archie, a quien le agradecerían su cobardía, porque un noviazgo fuera del estereotipo les había hecho encontrar el verdadero amor. Siempre hay que dar oportunidades a las cosas de la vida, pues a veces traen sorpresas.

 _Menuda sorpresa fue encontrar a Terry;_ pensó candy mientras lo besaba. Sabia a cereza, aun usaba brillo labial. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer esta idea._**

 ** _Agradecida por todo su apoyo y su buena energía para animarme a continuar._**

 ** _Al fin, di con el epilogo. Escribí y escribí, lo deje largo pero es que no podía parar, espero sea de su agrado._**

 ** _La única expectativa con mi idea era sacarles una sonrisa, creo que lo logre, así que la termino satisfecha._**

 ** _Gracias a las Guets, a las que siguieron la historia desde el inicio, a las que se unieron al final, a las que la siguieron, a las que la leyeron en silencio, a las que simplemente se dieron una vuelta por el fic. Gracias por su tiempo y constancia._**

 ** _Seguimos escribiendo para ustedes, porque toca crear un mundo imaginario lleno de colores ante esta realidad tan oscura._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme entre tanta aflicción que rodea nuestro mundo. Donde se encuentren, reciban bendiciones y el ánimo para continuar._**

 ** _Confiando en Dios saldremos adelante, porque la fe mueve montañas._**

 ** _Su amiga, Ely Andley._**


End file.
